La Justice ne survit pas à la Guerre
by Swagher
Summary: Harry s'apprête à entamer sa sixième année. La mort de Sirius le rend plus déterminé que jamais à se venger. Mais pourquoi des Aurors viennent-ils à Poudlard ? Et surtout pourquoi tout le monde est persuadé qu'il doit aller à Azkaban ! Langage choquant
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic intitulée : « La justice ne survit pas à la guerre ». Je tiens à signaler que l'histoire originale ainsi que les personnages qui en découlent ne sont pas à moi, mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. En revanche les personnages que j'aurai créés sont évidemment à moi ;) ^_^.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre Premier**

C'était le moment... Il venait de sortir de ce train... Traversant cette barrière... Changeant de monde, avec le vain espoir, que les récents événements ainsi que sa mémoire ne le suivent pas... Rêve utopique ! Évidemment, après tout pourquoi cela se produirait-il ? Pourquoi les autres devraient garder leurs mauvais souvenirs et pas lui ? Après tout, il était Harry Potter, l'adolescent à qui il n'arrive jamais une chose normale. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu que s'en soit le cas pour cela...

Pourquoi voulait-il oublier ses souvenirs ? Tout simplement parce que Sirius Black, son parrain et sa seule famille, venait de mourir, principalement par sa faute, mais aussi celle de Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps.

Ce mage l'avait attiré, par un faux rêve, dans le Ministère de la Magie afin qu'il lui rapporte une prophétie les concernant tous les deux. Ce guet-apens c'était refermé sur lui et ses amis en très peu de temps. Et ce qui devait se produire arriva, l'Ordre du Phénix, l'armée secrète luttant contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, était venu, emportant Sirius avec elle. Ils c'étaient tous battus pour aider Harry et ses amis à s'en sortir. Sirius combattait avec hargne et rapidité, mais Bellatrix Lestrange avait été plus rapide que lui... Elle l'avait tué sous les yeux d'Harry avant de prendre la fuite dans le hall du Ministère. Harry l'avait suivi, il avait tenté de lui lancer le sortilège doloris, le sortilège de torture, sans succès. Il avait pourtant eu cette envie de meurtre, cette envie de la faire souffrir à la rendre folle, lui faire payer ce meurtre. Et il était sur qu'il aurait pu le faire, mais Voldemort et Dumbledore, leaders de chacun des camps, étaient ensuite venus s'en mêler. S'en était suivi un combat dantesque entre eux, chacun utilisant un sort plus puissant que celui de l'autre. Voldemort avait même tenté de contrôler l'esprit d'Harry. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune garçon avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. Il avait été complétement désarçonné. Et alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'en remettre, Dumbledore lui avait annoncé qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer le Mage Noir, et que l'avenir du monde sorcier dépendait d'un garçon de quinze ans...

Maintenant, Harry devait rejoindre sa « famille » Moldu qui le haïssait au plus haut point. Il vit son oncle et sa tante se faire menacer par Maugrey. Bien qu'Harry ne connaisse pas beaucoup l'homme, il lui aurait bien sauté au coup rien que pour la tête des Dursley. Dans la voiture, tout était calme, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, les Dursley le regardaient avec terreur, comme si il pouvait les tuer d'un moment à l'autre.

« _Excellent, mes projets n'en seront que facilités... »_ pensa Harry.

Il avait en effet décidé de prendre les choses en main pour se battre et pouvoir résister aux Mangemorts. Pas à cause de la prophétie, mais simplement car il voulait faire vengeance. Il avait eu tout le trajet du train pour y penser. Ses priorités étaient de travailler son occlumencie, son endurance, sa force, mais aussi faire en sorte à pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Il avait en effet remarquer que c'était ces points là qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Si il avait travaillé correctement son occlumencie, Sirius serait encore vivant étant donné qu'il n'aurait jamais capté ce rêve de Voldemort. Idem pour le fait de se débrouiller seul, l'Ordre du phénix était venu car il avait été incapable de se protéger suffisamment pour s'échapper, et il avait en plus risqué la vie de ses amis en les emmenant avec lui. L'endurance et la force étaient des éléments important à avoir, surtout si il devait se charger des Mangemorts et de Voldemort qui avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui.

Au moment où il finit ses pensées, la voiture s'arrêta au 4 Privet Drive. A peine la voiture arrêtée, les Dursley se dépêchèrent de fuir en direction de la maison, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à être obligés d'être à moins d'un mètre de lui. Harry quand à lui rentra tranquillement dans la maison, monta avec difficulté sa grosse malle dans sa chambre à l'étage, ferma sa porte et s'assit. Il était l'heure de réfléchir et d'avancer. Son chagrin pour Sirius se cachait derrière cet aspect consciencieux. Il noyait littéralement son chagrin dans toutes ses autres pensées.

« _Pour le moment, le plus important reste l'occlumencie. Peut-être qu'un petit tour au chemin de Traverse pourrait m'aider... Voldemort ne doit plus avoir accès à mes souvenirs, ni à ma conscience. Le seul problème est que l'Ordre me surveille... Comment pourrais-je les semer sans utiliser la magie ? Au mieux il n'y a que Mrs Figg qui me surveille, au pire j'ai le droit à elle, et minimum trois autres hommes, dont au moins un Auror... Connaissant Dumbledore, il faudrait que _

_j'envisage la deuxième possibilité. Il ne voudrait pas perdre sa seule arme contre Voldemort... »_

Harry avait développé une véritable antipathie envers Dumbledore depuis que celui-ci lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie, et depuis qu'il avait compris que ce dernier l'avait manipulé. Il avait passé son temps à réfléchir à cela après que Sirius est traversé le voile, Dumbledore lui avait caché la prophétie. Il était censé ce battre contre Voldemort et le tuer. Comment un simple garçon pourrait faire cela ? La réponse était simple : avec de l'entrainement. Et quel meilleur entrainement que de le combattre dès l'entrée d'Harry dans le monde magique ? On pourrait penser que ces rencontres étaient dues au destin, mais le destin avait était forcé il fallait le reconnaître.

En première année, la pierre philosophale aurait pu être cachée autre part qu'à Poudlard, le manoir Dumbledore par exemple, personne ne savait où il se trouvait, et de plus si le directeur ne voulait vraiment pas que Harry sache, il aurait pu éviter de demander à Hagrid (qui était connu pour ses maladresses) d'aller la chercher à Gringotts alors qu'Harry était avec lui. Et étrangement le directeur absent alors que Voldemort tente son coup ?

Deuxième année, Dumbledore se vante de tout savoir sur ce qu'il ce passe dans son école, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti l'arrivée du journal de Voldemort, un artefact puissant de magie noire, pourquoi n'avait-il pas su que c'était Ginny qui écrivait les messages ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir vu le basilic attaquant ses victimes ? Et encore une fois, le directeur absent lors du combat.

En troisième année, Sirius était arrivé. Il avait réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard pour voir son filleul, et pour tuer Pettigrow. Et Dumbledore avait accepter que Fudge place ses Détraqueurs sur le domaine de l'école, alors que Dumbledore déteste ces créatures et que d'habitude, cela ne le dérange pas de tenir tête au Ministre. Sirius devait représenter un trop grand risque d'emmener Harry hors du contrôle du Directeur...

La quatrième année était le meilleur exemple pour Harry, Dumbledore avait enchanté la coupe pour que seules les personnes majeures tentent leur chance et avait posé des sécurités sur celle-ci, et Croupton Junior, bien que possédant des connaissances nombreuses en magie noire n'aurait pu passer outre les enchantements de Dumbledore. Il aurait également pu savoir que la coupe n'était qu'un portoloin posé par Croupton Junior, étant donné qu'encore une fois Dumbledore savait tout ce qu'il se passe dans son école...

« _Tu deviens Parano Harry... _» se dit-il « _Dumbledore n'est peut-être pas derrière tout ce qui m'est arrivé... Mais je préfére me méfier de lui maintenant. »_ Comme le disait parfois la tante Pétunia, « La confiance est unique, on la brise et on ne la regagne jamais ».

Au fil des jours, Harry réfléchit à divers moyens de pouvoir sortir sans se balader avec un membre de l'Ordre derrière lui. Il avait fini ses devoirs de vacances en une semaine. Un jour, alors qu'il réfléchissait encore sur le moyen de sortir tranquillement, il vit la tante Pétunia sortir les poubelles pour le lendemain. Et c'est la que le déclic se fit. Il avait sa diversion, mais elle ne durerait que quelques secondes. Trop peu pour qu'il parte dans la rue d'à côté, mais suffisant pour se débarrasser de sa garde. Maintenant il devait savoir où cette garde se trouvait précisément. Il avait appris à regarder autour de lui, et il avait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas que Mrs Figg qui le surveillait. Un autre membre de l'Ordre était dans les parages, mais il ne savait pas où ni qui...

Harry descendit se prendre quelque chose à manger. Comme d'habitude depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne croisa aucun des trois Dursley. Ils n'étaient pas absent, c'est juste qu'ils s'arrangeaient tous les trois pour ne jamais avoir à le croiser, ayant trop peur qu'Harry décide de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Si jamais ils savaient qu'Harry n'avait pas pour idée de les prévenir, et qu'il voulait le moins de contact possible avec l'Ordre et Dumbledore, sa vie à Privet Drive serait véritablement différente. Harry sourit à cette pensée. En retournant dans sa chambre, il croisa un énorme problème qui descendait les escaliers, un problème du nom de Dudley Dursley. En s'apercevant qu'Harry était devant lui, Dudley devint subitement blême. Harry eut un sourire carnassier, il se rapprocha très près de son cousin, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle, et ensuite...

« Bouh ! »

Dudley hurla et prit les jambes à son coup à toute vitesse, laissant un Harry hilare sur la marche de l'escalier. Il pouvait bien faire cela pour se venger des dix années de calvaire que lui as fait vivre Dudley, non ?

Il se réinstalla dans sa chambre et regarda à travers la fenêtre, observant le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruissement de feuille dans les buissons. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa près de trois heures à observer le paysage devant lui. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule, qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, et un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres...

Au lever du jour, Nymphadora Tonks, Auror de son état, et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix transplanna derrière une poubelle dans une petite rue isolée. Elle fit discrètement le chemin jusque la maison de Mrs Figg. Elle aperçu Remus Lupin qui repartait chez lui, après avoir veillé toute la nuit sur Harry.

C'était une mission très fastidieuse étant donné que le garçon ne sortait jamais en dehors du jardin de la maison. Mais elle était nécessaire, elle devait veiller à ce qu'aucun Mangemort ne tente de venir amener Harry à Voldemort, mais aussi à veiller à ce que le jeune garçon n'aille pas se mettre en danger inutilement, ce qui était sa spécialité. Elle prit place dans un buisson en face de la maison, tous les membres de l'Ordre se cachaient à cet endroit car ils avaient une vue dégagée sur la maison et ses alentours et en étant assez caché pour que personne ne remarque leur présence. Cependant Tonks savait que cette mission était nécessaire, sans même connaître ce que disait la prophétie. Harry était un symbole d'espoir dans le monde sorcier, il était le Survivant !

Le fil de ses pensées vu interrompu quand elle remarqua du mouvement près de la maison. Le jeune Potter venait de sortir de la maison. Il se mit en plein milieu du chemin et s'étira longuement. Tonks resta immobile, pour le moment Harry n'était pas en danger, juste inconscient... A force de se focaliser sur lui, elle ne vit pas le camion qui s'arrêta devant la maison pour ramasser les poubelles, et qui lui cacha la vue jusqu'à Harry.

« Non ! Bouge de la toi ! » ne put s'empêcher de pester Tonks.

Lorsque le camion partit, elle crut halluciner. Harry n'était plus là. Il était peut-être rentrer dans la maison, mais elle préféra rester sur ces gardes. Il était peut-être partit, voir pire.

« Merlin, mais ou est-il ? » dit-elle

« Ici »murmura une voix à son oreille.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers cette voix, sa main se dirigeant immédiatement vers sa baguette. Mais ce n'est pas sa baguette que sa main rencontra, mais une autre main, qui lui vola son arme. Elle regarda son agresseur, prête à se battre, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

« Tu me cherchais Tonks ? »

Harry, car c'était bien lui, sourit légèrement avec deux baguettes en main, la sienne et celle de Tonks.

« Les Aurors ne sont pas entrainés dis donc ! » remarqua-t-il

« On a pas pour habitude de se faire désarmer à la moldue par les personnes que l'on doit protéger ! »rétorqua l'Auror

Harry la fixa avec un sourire en coin. Soudainement son regard devint dur, son sourire disparu, ne laissant qu'une expression froide sur son visage, ses mains se resserrèrent sur les baguettes.

« Toi et moi, faut qu'on parle... »


	2. Chapter 2 Parlotte et LècheVitrine

Hello à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Harry, je tiens m'excuser de mon retard et à remercier tout ceux qui me lise ^^. J'avais totalement oublié de marquer dans le chapitre précédent que les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont mise sur mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à le consulter ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Parlotte et Lèche-Vitrine

« Toi et moi, faut qu'on parle... »

Ces mots avait été dits avec froideur. Tonks était étonnée, ce n'était pas le Harry qu'elle connaissait un peu, le Harry un peu perdu, et triste. Non, ce Harry là était glacial. Son regard était froid, sa voix était froide, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Il semblait déterminé, et Tonks aurait pu être prête à parier à cet instant que si une montagne se serait mise sur son chemin, il l'aurait balayé. C'est pourquoi elle décida d'éviter le conflit :

« D'accord... De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? Et puis rend moi ma baguette ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter agacée.

« Non je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me désarmes et que je ne puisse te parler. En gardant ta baguette, je suis sûr que tu resteras attentive. Viens, allons ailleurs. Il y a mieux pour parler que derrière un bosquet. »

Sur ce, Harry s'écarta légèrement tout en continuant de pointer les deux baguettes sur elle. Bien que cela la répugne, elle comprit le message « _Passe devant, je te dirais où aller. _». Oh bien sur, en tant normal elle aurait plutôt tenté quelque chose contre son agresseur, comme un bon coup dans l'entrejambe alors qu'elle passerait à côté de lui. Mais là, il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Le garçon qui avait survécu cinq fois à Voldemort, le garçon assez puissant pour être toujours vivant malgré ces rencontres, assez puissant pour repousser une centaine de Détraqueurs à treize ans, et surtout le garçon qu'elle devait protéger... Elle se voyait mal expliquer à Dumbledore qu'elle avait du _légèrement_ amocher Harry afin de le protéger.

C'est donc à contre-cœur qu'elle avança, voyant Harry esquisser un léger sourire, ni ironique, ni méchant, juste soulagé. Il se mit lui aussi en marche quand il fut à une distance à laquelle il ne craignait aucune attaque de la part de Tonks. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Harry prit soin de glisser les baguettes dans ses manches de pull, tout en indiquant à Tonks dans quelle direction tourner et quand. Intérieurement, Harry essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans les questions qu'il poserait à Tonks. Il fallait que ses questions lui donne les réponses immédiates, et pas des éléments inventés par elle ou Dumbledore, et pour cela mieux valait jouer l'attaque directe. Apparemment Tonks avait l'air déstabilisée par le fait qu'il l'avait désarmée et qu'il la tenait en joue, il fallait profiter de cela.

« Arrête toi ici! »

Tonks obéit malgré elle et regarda le paysage environnant. Elle était dans ce parc Moldu dans lequel Harry aimait se promener, Sirius lui en avait parlé...

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi ». La voix d'Harry était ironique. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle vit une baguette dirigé droit sur son cœur. Sa propre baguette dans l'autre main restant le long du corps du garçon.

« Très bien j'ai quelques questions à te poser... »

« Et si je refuse de te répondre ? » le coupa Tonks, agacée. Elle réussissait à tenir tête à des Mangemorts, à des voleurs et des criminels en puissance, ce n'était pas un simple môme qui allait l'emmerder !

« Si tu ne répond pas, je pourrais... te lancer des Experliarmus en pleine poitrine pour un petit vol plané par exemple. »

« Tss. Arrête Harry. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de Magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Tu serais immédiatement renvoyé de l'école, et tu iras même devant le Magenmagot pour acte de magie illégale sur un représentant du Ministère, et pour violation du décret du Secret !»

Harry eut un sourire en coin, en écoutant Tonks parler.

« Vraiment ? Penses-tu vraiment que Dumbledore me laisserait hors du monde magique toute l'année, hors de Poudlard, hors de sa surveillance alors que Voldemort cherche à avoir ma peau ? Et pour le procès, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, et encore cette fois, si cela vient à se produire, tu es sûre que ce _cher _directeur me laisserait sans défense ? Je te rappelle qu'il ma sorti du tribunal du Magenmagot tout entier l'année dernière, pour des faits encore plus improbables que moi jetant un sort à un employé du Ministère. Il ne risquerait pas de perdre «l'espoir du monde sorcier » dans une famille moldue ou bien à Azkaban, tu ne crois pas ? »

« _C'était osé ça comme bluff... C'est bête ça commençait bien. Bien que je sois sur, de ne pas être très loin de la vérité en disant qu'il ferait tout pour me garder sous son contrôle. _»pensa-t-il

Tonks était en train de réfléchir sur le moyen de récupérer sa baguette pour pouvoir maitriser enfin Harry et « _tant pis pour les dommages corporels _» lorsque Harry interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Et si tu penses tenter quelque chose pour me maitriser, je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai combattu en combat singulier Voldemort trois fois de suite, repoussé une centaine de Détraqueurs tout seul, participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et que je suis toujours vivant pour en parler. Alors maintenant si tu veux tenter... »

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Tonks, elle regarda Harry et lut une détermination sans faille dans ses yeux.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Qui es-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Harry pour que je réponde à tes questions, faut encore que je les comprenne ! »répliqua Tonks.

« Es-tu Auror ou simple sorcière aujourd'hui ? Est-ce Fudge ou bien Dumbledore qui t'a envoyé ? Réponds ! »

« C'est Dumbledore... »

« Quelles été ta mission ? »

« Te surveiller et te protéger. »

« Que devais-tu faire si jamais des Mangemorts débarquaient ? »

« Prévenir les autres membres et engager le combat. »

« Et comment comptais-tu appeler l'Ordre assez vite pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne fassent brûler tout le quartier ? »

« Avec un pendentif que Dumbledore nous a donné. »

« Donne ! »

« Attend Harry, je ne peux... »

Harry brandit la baguette, et commença à articuler « Acc... »

« D'accord ! Tiens voilà ! »

Tonks ne voulait pas risquer d'attirer le ministère et Fudge ici, elle devait empêcher Harry de jeter un sort. Elle enleva son pendentif et le lança à Harry dans l'espoir qu'il lâche une baguette, mais le pendentif resta à terre aux pieds de Harry, celui-ci gardant son regard ciblé sur elle.

« Comment ça marche ? »

« Tu tiens le pendentif dans tes mains et tu énonces le nom du membre que tu veux contacter. Chaque membre de l'Ordre en a un, il te suffit après de parler en gardant le pendentif serré dans tes mains. »

« Pour quand est la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ? »

« Ce soir. »

« Quelle heure ? »

« Vingt heure »

« Bien, tu transmettras un message à Dumbledore de ma part aujourd'hui, devant tout les membres, pas juste ne privé avec lui. Je veux que tu lui dise que je n'ai plus besoin de sa protection et que je l'en remercie. Que si il tente de me faire suivre par un membre de l'Ordre et que je le repère, je l'allume, j'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Je me prends en main désormais, si il tente d'intervenir en dépassant ses prérogatives de directeur, j'enverrais un message à Fudge avec toute les actions secrètes de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre, et également une plainte à son encontre pour harcèlement. Et évidemment j'enverrais le même message à Rita Skeeter... Maintenant tu peux partir Tonks, merci. Oh, et n'oublie pas que maintenant j'ai un moyen de savoir si tu le feras ou non » dit Harry en tapotant le sol de son pied, juste derrière le pendentif.

Dire que Tonks était ébahie était un euphémisme, elle était sidérée. Harry n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune garçon en pleine crise adolescent incompris de l'année dernière. Il semblait assuré, et déterminé. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la menacer et à lui donner des ordres. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était resté, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés devant Harry.

« Prends ton temps surtout, te presse pas... Je te propose un truc : tu peux soit retourner chez toi et attendre la réunion de ce soir, soit me regarder briser ta baguette en deux. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise car elle n'avait pas entendue Harry.

« Décarre ! » lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« Et ma baguette dans l'histoire ? »

« Je te la lance que si tu me promet que des que tu la touche, tu transplannes chez toi. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien, et comme dirait Maugrey « _Vigilance Constante »_ alors, tu tentes un mouvement brusque avec ta baguette, ou une incantation, et tu te prend un sort en pleine face, entendu ? »

« Oui. »

« Attrape »

Harry lança la baguette de Tonks juste devant celle-ci et ajusta explicitement sa visée avec sa propre baguette. Tonks réfléchit à toute vitesse en se penchant pour ramasser sa baguette. Elle pouvait l'utiliser pour lui lancer un sort rapide, un flipendo ou un stupefix par exemple ? Mais un coup d'œil vers Harry l'en dissuada immédiatement, celui-ci semblait prêt à lancer un sort à tout moment, et avec des réflexes de Quidditch comme les siens, il aurait vite fait d'esquiver le sort et de la désarmer. Elle n'avait pas le choix...

Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit Tonks disparaître une fois qu'elle eut pris sa baguette. Il se baissa et ramassa le pendentif. Il représentait un phénix ailes déployés, tenant dans ses serres une boule transparente de verre. « _Subtile Dumbledore. Vraiment très subtile. » _pensa Harry ironiquement. Le jeune Potter se retourna pour aller dans la rue, et agita sa baguette d'un coup sec. Une détonation sourde retentit dans la rue pour laisser la place à un impérial violet venu de nul part et s'arrêtant juste à côté d'Harry. Finalement, il avait bien fait de prendre sa bourse avec lui.

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur cette journée. »

« Bonjour Stan. Bonjour Ernie. Un aller simple pour le chaudron baveur, ultra rapide, ultra confort, ultra discret. »

« Nev... Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que...? »

« Sans questions si possible »dit Harry en déposant un Gallion dans la main de Stan.

Le contrôleur fit de gros yeux en voyant cette énorme pièce dans sa main, et rentra à la suite d'Harry.

« Ern ! Direction le Chaudron Baveur vitesse maximum ! Dis donc Harry tu t'es bien moqué de moi il y a trois ans. »

« Désolé Stan, mais tu comprends qu'avec ma tête et les temps qui court, vaut mieux se faire discret... »répondit Harry avec un sourire

Pendant le voyage, Harry prit bien garde à repérer les personnes présentes dans le bus. Il cherchait si un visage lui était familier, si il ne reconnaissait personne qu'il aurait pu apercevoir au 12 Square Grimmauld. Après s'être assuré de cela, Harry se mit à réfléchir sur son « _«entretien _» si particulier avec Tonks. Il avait franchement était soulagé qu'elle n'oppose pas de résistance. Si elle avait décidé de l'attaquer pour récupérer sa baguette, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Idem lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre le pendentif, il n'aurait jamais réellement jeté le sort, il avait juste voulu faire paniquer Tonks.

Pendant toute la durée de leur conversation, Harry n'avait pas su ce qu'il faisait. Il avait juste suivi son instinct, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours refoulé, sa nature propre. Il n'avait encore jamais été aussi odieux envers une autre personne, mis à part Dumbledore dans son bureau, et il éprouvait une légère culpabilité d'avoir traiter Tonks ainsi. Mais cela avait porté ses fruits étant donné qu'il avait toutes les informations qu'il voulait savoir, qu'il avait réussi à faire passer un message à Dumbledore, et en plus il avait gagné en cadeau bonus un moyen de pouvoir communiquer avec l'Ordre, tout du moins avec certains de ses membres... Que demander de plus ?

En arrivant au Chaudron Baveur, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite buanderie qui servait de passage vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il tapota les briques nécessaires à l'ouverture du passage, et pressa le pas. Sa liste d'achat était simple : passer à Gringotts pour parler avec les Gobelins, et prendre un livre sur l'Occlumencie.

En arrivant à Gringotts, il se demanda ce qui allait l'attendre lorsqu'il demanderait les comptes rendus de son compte. Il était pratiquement certains de voir des débits d'argent régulier depuis le retour de Voldemort et la remise en marche de l'Ordre du Phénix. Faire la guerre sa coutait. Et quoi de mieux comme fonds, que ceux d'une famille riche dont le seul héritier est tout droit concerné par cette guerre et qui plus est, est mineur ? Si Dumbledore prenait des fonds sur son compte, alors il saurait que tout ce qu'il pensait sur Dumbledore serait justifié, et il n'aurait plus aucune confiance envers cette homme. Il repéra un comptoir vide et s'y dirigea.

« Hum... Bonjour. J'aimerai pouvoir avoir un entretien avec le gobelin Gripsec s'il vous plait. »

« Et c'est de la part ? »

« Harry Potter. Et j'aimerai que cette visite reste entre ces murs. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous voir cet employé ? »

« Il c'est jusqu'à présent occupé de moi depuis mes onze ans, et j'aimerai que cela reste ainsi. »

« Veuillez attendre dans l'antichambre à votre gauche s'il vous plait. »

« Merci »

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le gobelin arriva moins d'une minute après qu'il soit entré dans l'antichambre.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, par ici s'il vous plait. »

Gripsec le fit entrer dans un bureau assez luxueux rattaché à l'antichambre. Harry décida d'attaquer cartes sur table.

« J'aimerai avoir une copie des relevés trimestriels de mon compte depuis mes onze ans. »

« D'accord, de quel compte voulez-vous les relevés ? »

« Comment ça « _quel compte _» ? »

« Et bien, vous disposez de trois comptes maintenant Monsieur Potter... Celui que vous avez utilisé depuis vos onze ans dénommé comme étant celui réservé à votre scolarité, celui des Potter, et maintenant celui des Black étant donné que Sirius Black vous a légué toutes ses possessions. » dit Gripsec en regardant un livre sur le bureau.

Harry était abasourdi, il aurait pourtant du s'en douter. Les Potter sont une très vieille famille de sang pur, ils doivent avoir une fortune assez conséquente. Et le fait que Sirius lui est tout légué le laisser pantois. Voyant que le gobelin attendait toujours sa réponse, il se reprit.

« Des trois. J'aimerai également effectuer quelques opérations sur mes comptes. »

« Bien. Vous recevrez vos copies à votre sortie de ce bureau. Quelles opérations voulait vous faire ? »

« De quelle marge de manœuvre je dispose pour ces comptes ? »

« Vous pouvez prélever et créditer de l'argent dans votre coffre réservé à votre scolarité. Vous ne pouvez en revanche n'effectuer aucune opération sur votre compte familial, mis à part les intérêts demandés pour la location du compte et la rémunération perçue, de plus il ne sera disponible qu'à partir de votre majorité. Vos parents ont exprimé le souhait que ce soit Gringotts qui le prenne en charge si jamais eux, ou Sirius Black serait dans l'incapacité de le faire. Et vous pouvez effectuer tout type de manœuvre sur le compte des Black. »

« Et est-ce que quelqu'un peut-il accéder à mon compte scolaire ? Disons un directeur d'école par exemple ? »

« Il s'agit là d'un compte régit par la banque pour votre scolarité, un directeur de Poudlard a donc le droit de prélever une somme nécessaire l'achat de fourniture, aux droits d'inscriptions ou autres frais de scolarités. »

« _Dumbledore a du s'en donner à coeur joie... _»pensa sarcastiquement Harry.

« Et pour le compte des Black, peut-il aussi l'utiliser ? »

« Non, ce compte n'est pas régit par Gringotts sous un contrat scolaire. Il est entièrement personnel, et toute personnes voulant effectuer une opération sur votre compte devrait avoir un accord écrit sur l'honneur de votre part ainsi que la clé de votre coffre, qui vous sera elle aussi remise à la fin de cet entretien avec vos copies de relevés. »

« A combien ce chiffre la location du compte scolaire ? »

« Trente mornilles par mois. »

« J'aimerai transférer tout les fonds du compte scolaire vers le compte des Black, en laissant une provision suffisante pour la location du compte pour un an. »

Gripsec passa sa main par dessus un parchemin, et un ordre de transfert s'écrivit sur le parchemin.

« Vous n'avez qu'à apposer le bout de votre baguette sur le parchemin afin d'effectuer une signature magique. »

Harry acquiesça, puis relut le parchemin. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Gripsec, il préférait juste être sur qu'il ne laissait pas une porte à Dumbledore. Les fonds nécessaires à la location du compte serait beaucoup trop insuffisant pour organiser l'Ordre, Dumbledore ne s'en servirait pas. Le jeune garçon sorti sa baguette et posa le bout sur le parchemin, un filament rouge sorti de sa baguette et s'incrusta dans l'ordre de transfert.

« J'aimerai également qu'à partir de ce jour, je reçoive les copies de toutes les opérations effectuées sur les trois comptes. »

« Entendu. Tout ceci vous sera disponible à la sortie de ce bureau. »

« Très bien, eh bien merci Gripsec pour votre efficacité et votre discrétion. »

« Je vous en prie, ce sont les devises de Gringotts. »

En sortant de la banque, Harry rangea ses papiers dans le sac qu'il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui ce matin. Puis, d'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes. L'Occlumencie était considérés comme une discipline à la limite entre la Magie Noire, et la Magie Blanche, tout comme tout ce qui touche à l'esprit comme le lui avait appris le professeur Flitwick. Il est donc évident qu'il ne trouverait pas de livre sérieux traitant de l'Occlumencie chez Fleury&Botts. Pour Harry, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait trouver des livres de ce genre. Il y était déjà allé.

Lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin, Sigmund Barjow ne s'attendait pas à voir Harry Potter débarquer dans sa boutique. Et encore moins faire le tour des étalages, l'air intéressé. Et pourtant c'était bien le cas, Harry cherchait un livre sur L'Occlumencie, mais aucun des livres ne pouvait l'aider. Il ne voulait pas _s'amuser à faire peur aux Moldus_, ni _apprendre ludiquement la Magie Noire_, et encore moins utiliser _Les sortilèges de cuisines dérivés de leur utilisation, _lorsque l'on connaissait la boutique, pas besoin de demander quel type d'utilisation était prévu le sortilège d'épluchage...

Soudain, un objet attira son regard. Il s'agissait d'un couteau en argent, avec un manche délicatement ciselé pour laisser apparaître la forme d'un serpent s'enroulant autour de la garde. _« Cela pourrait mettre utile, Tonks avait raison en disant que je ne peux pas utiliser la Magie en dehors de Poudlard et encore moins chez des Moldus. En revanche un couteau... J'aurai de quoi me défendre, et sans Magie. _» Harry se décida donc de le prendre, et il recommença à faire le tour de la boutique. Après deux tours de recherches infructueuses, il décida de remonter directement à la source :

« Vous n'auriez pas des livres sur l'Occlumencie ? »

« Et pourquoi vous pensez que je peux avoir ça ? Je ne vends que des articles autorisés, pas de Magie Noire ! »

« Voyons, Monsieur Barjow, on sait tout les deux que vous mentez. Donc je répète ma question : Vous n'auriez pas des livres sur l'Occlumencie ? »

« Mais de toute façon, même si j'en avais, pourquoi je vous les vendrais à vous, hein ? Pas comme si vous voulez entrer dans la Magie Noire... Quoi que si vous voulez, je connais quelques trucs... »

Cet homme commençait à énerver Harry. C'était exactement le genre d'homme qu'il exécrait, puant la magie noire par tout les pores de sa peau, mais trop lâche pour l'admettre...

« Barjow ! Je sais que tu as du matériel de Magie Noire et des livres sur l'Occlumencie, alors envoi ! » dit Harry en élevant la voix et en se rapprochant du comptoir.

« Et pourquoi je te les donnerais hein Potter ? » répondit le vendeur en se rapprochant lui aussi.

Harry décida alors de laisser faire son instinct. D'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa le col de Barjow et plaqua la tête celui-ci contre le comptoir. Il appuya ensuite de son autre main sur la tête de sa victime, alors que la main qui avait lâché le col de Barjow alla chercher le couteau qu'il avait décidé d'acheter pour le planter violemment à quelques centimètres de la gorge du vendeur.

« Parce que si tu le fais pas, je vais punaiser ton cou à ce comptoir, trouver ce foutu bouquin moi-même, et foutre le feu à ta boutique, c'est clair ça ? »

« Ou...Oui... » répondit Barjow terrorisé.

« J'ai pas entendu ! »

« OUI ! »

« Bien, je préfère sa ! Ou est ce livre ? »

« Sous le comptoir ! »

« Donne le moi, doucement, ou tu pourrais perdre bien plus qu'un client. »

Barjow sortit doucement ses deux mains de sous le comptoir en tenant un épais livre. Il le posa sur la table et Harry pu en lire le titre : _Occlumencie, Legillimencie apprenez à vivre dans les esprits_.

« Bien, combien pour le livre et cette dague ? »

« Quatorze Gallions »

« Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu ? » dit Harry en rapprochant la lame du cou de Barjow

« CINQ ! Cinq Gallions ! »

« Marché conclu » fit Harry en lâchant la tête de Barjow et en récupérant la dague. La mort de Sirius l'avait changé, c'était maintenant indéniable. Il était devenu plus direct, et réfléchissait plus. Par exemple ici, il n'aurait jamais tué Barjow, mais en revanche lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il accepte (et pour qu'il se souille si Harry pouvait en juger à l'odeur), c'était possible. Il sortit sa bourse et mis cinq Gallions sur la table, il prit ses achats et se retourna pour partir. Cependant, avant de sortir de la boutique il ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Je vous conseille de m'oublier, moi, ma visite, et mes achats. Dans le cas où vous seriez intéressé pour raconter ça à la presse où aux Mangemorts, je serai également obligé de raconter certaines choses à mes amis Maugrey Fol-Oeil et Kingsley Shacklebolt, il y a pas mal de choses pas très légales ici. »

Suite à sa visite dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait enfin trouvé la réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps. Les magasins de cette rue ne vendaient aucun article de Magie Noire, les Aurors auraient tout fait fermé et envoyé les propriétaires à Azkaban. Les magasins vendaient des articles toujours sur la limite de la Magie Noire, des articles de Magie grise, voir très grise.

Le voyage du retour se passa sans encombres, et en rentrant dans sa chambre, Harry bénit encore une fois Fol-Oeil pour son avertissement aux Dursley, sans cela il se serait pris une danse de tous les diables. Harry regarda l'heure, 19h50, il sortit le pendentif de sa poche et le passa autour de son cou.

« J'ai une réunion à écouter... »

* * *

voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, à Mardi prochain !!


	3. 3 L'espion qui se faisait espionner

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard avant de commencer ce chapitre. De récent problème de santé on fait que je ne pouvais pas publier la suite avant aujourd'hui, j'en suis encore désolé.

And now, the next...

* * *

Chapitre 3 -

« J'ai une réunion à écouter... »

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois le pendentif. « _Un Phénix pour moyen de communication de l'Ordre du Phénix... Il n'aurait pas pu choisir autre chose de plus naze à la place ? Comme un crâne avec un serpent qui sort de la bouche ? »_pensa Harry avec ironie. « _Bon allez, faut se lancer... »_

Il lança un coup d'œil à la porte pour vérifier si les Dursley n'allaient pas venir le déranger, bien qu'il savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas, l'image de Maugrey et de son œil magique était trop ancrée dans leur esprit pour cela. Harry prit alors le pendentif et le serra entre ses mains. Il avait longtemps cherché qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur et ami de ses parents et de son parrain, peut-être ? Mais non, ce ne serait qu'un choix trop évident venant de lui... Mme ou Mr Weasley ? Même remarque. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas si Fol-Oeil ou Kinglsey étaient en mission, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de les appeler. Non, il lui fallait une personne dont il soit sûr de la présence. Bien sûr lorsque son esprit formula cette pensée, l'image de Dumbledore jaillit dans son esprit, mais étant donné qu'il était un incroyable sorcier doté d'une puissance et d'une perception de la magie extraordinaire, il préférait ne pas s'y risquer... Sirius aurait été son deuxième choix, étant donné qu'il devait rester au QG dans « l'illustre » manoir de sa famille, mais évidement, ce choix lui était interdit... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont il soit sûr de la présence si il y avait la présence de Dumbledore. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas en mission, il l'aurait senti par sa cicatrice, comme lors de chaque réunion de Voldemort...

« Il va me tuer pour avoir fait ça... Severus Rogue ! »

En rentrant chez elle, Tonks était toujours abasourdie. Elle avait passée plus de cinq années de sa vie au Centre de Formation des Aurors, là où on vous apprenez à contrer les Mages noirs, les crimes de Sang, les tordus de Magie noire et les pires sorts, malédictions et potions que ce monde est trouvé. Elle c'était battue jusqu'au bout, l'entrainement avait été dur et éreintant, et pourtant, à la fin de sa cinquième année d'étude, elle avait réussi à sortir Seconde de toute sa promotion, le premier n'était autre que l'actuel commandant en second du Département des Aurors. Et pourtant, toutes ces années de formation accrues et toute son expérience du terrain avait été balayées par un jeune garçon, habitant chez des Moldus, et ayant l'incapacité de faire usage de la Magie...

Tonks ne savait pas quoi faire... La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était de regarder sa baguette, voir si Harry n'avait pas fait quelque chose dessus. Avoir eu Maugrey Fol-Œil pour mentor laissait quelques traces de paranoïa... Bon sa baguette était intacte extérieurement. Elle effectua quelques sorts basique comme le sort de lumière, le sort de désarmement et le sort du bouclier et tous fonctionnèrent à merveille. « _Aucun dommages internes non plus _» pensa-t-elle. Elle savait que si un sorcier utilisait la baguette d'un autre sorcier et lançait des sorts avec, lorsque la baguette retournera à son propriétaire légitime, elle n'effectuerait pas complétement les sorts demandés, voir même pas du tout, et dans son métier, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper du problème Harry avant la réunion. Elle ne pouvait pas délibérément rentrer au Ministère, elle avait prit un jour de congé spécialement pour cette mission. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller voir Dumbledore à Poudlard car, primo il était surveillé par d'autres Aurors et Fudge faisait faire une enquête sur tout ceux du Ministère qu'il côtoyait. Et le directeur lui avait demandé de tout faire pour éviter cela lorsqu'il en avait eu conscience. Secondo, cela n'était même pas sur qu'il soit à Poudlard. Pendant les deux mois de vacances, Poudlard était laissée aux mains de Rusard et du Calamar Géant, et Dumbledore allait en vacances à l'abri dans le manoir familial...

Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que désormais c'était Harry qui avait son pendentif. Quiconque connaissait un peu Harry Potter aurait pu penser qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas, qu'il ne s'en servirait que de menace pour être sûr que Tonks transmette bien le message. Mais Tonks avait vue son visage, son regard lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait la surveiller. Il le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde... Il fallait qu'elle prévienne l'Ordre dès le début de la réunion. Et puis zut ! Si jamais elle ne transmettais pas le message qu'est-ce que Harry lui ferait hein ? Elle c'était faite avoir une fois, et ça serait la dernière ! Cependant elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse, que cela pourrait être important. Dumbledore saurait peut-être comment gérer la situation avec le jeune garçon ?

Elle attendit, résolument, l'heure de la réunion. Elle chercha à se distraire pendant plus de cinq heures, mais étrangement son esprit refusait de quitter le jeune Potter et son nouveau caractère. Comme si celui-ci s'était imprimé dans sa tête, marqué au fer rouge...

Vingt heures moins dix « _Enfin ! _» pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la cheminée, et jura lorsqu'elle fit tomber un cadre à terre dans sa précipitation _« Tant pis, il ne tombera pas plus bas ! _». Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Quartier Général, elle sentit l'agitation qui y régnait, comme avant chaque réunion. Elle vit également que le tapis sur lequel elle avait atterrie venait juste d'être nettoyé.

« Tonks ! Ne marche pas sur le tapis ! »cria une voix féminine.

La jeune métamorphomage ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entrant dans la salle de réunion. Pas de doute possible, Molly Weasley était arrivée avant elle. « _Tout comme les autres membres apparemment..._ » pensa-t-elle en remarquant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place de libre. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté d'Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore se leva, ferma la porte d'un coup négligeant de baguette, et s'adressa à tout le monde :

« Bien...

« … Commençons cette réunion. » dit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore sortant du petit pendentif.

« _Alors ça c'est fort... Maintenant reste plus qu'à espérer que ni Rogue ni Dumbledore ne s'aperçoivent que je les écoute ou je suis bon pour un discours moralisateur et compatissant à souhait de la part de Dumbledore... Quoiqu'il faudrait déjà qu'il me rassemble en assez de morceaux s'il passe après Rogue... »_pensa avec ironie Harry.

« Sauf votre respect Monsieur, j'aimerai prendre la parole, immédiatement si possible. »dit une voix qu'Harry reconnu comme celle de Tonks.

« Bien sur elle a forcément quelque chose à dire de plus important que le chef de l'Ordre... »murmura sarcastiquement une voix masculine qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant celle de Rogue.

C'était étrange, il arrivait à entendre tout ce qu'il se passait à la réunion, sans pour autant voir les membres de l'Ordre. Un peu comme un téléphone branché sur le haut parleur dans une salle de conférence.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Nymphadora ? »s'enquit Dumbledore.

« Il y a eu un accroc pendant ma mission. Harry à réussit à prendre mon pendentif et est peut-être en train d'écouter la conversation maintenant... »

« Oh ! Cela risque en effet de poser un problème... »

Il eut un silence pendant lequel il sembla à Harry que Dumbledore réfléchissait. « _Tss... Ils sont tous en train d'organiser la lutte contre la personne que je dois tuer et ça peut poser un problème que j'écoute... Enfoiré de vieux fou... _»pensa amèrement Harry. Mais il fut obligé d'arrêter le fil de ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Arthur, Molly, et Remus veuillez m'apporter vos pendentif s'il vous plait... Merci, _Silencio !_... Voilà, je pense qu'Harry vous aurait choisi tout les trois car, je l'aurai senti si il m'avait choisi, et il ne sait pas qui est en mission et qui est présent... »

_« Raté papy... Harry 1 – Dumbledore 0 ! _»pensa Harry.

« Maintenant veuillez nous expliquer comment Harry est entré en possession de votre pendentif s'il vous plait Nymphadora. »

Et Tonks leur raconta toute leur rencontre. Comment il l'avait surprise, comment il l'avait désarmée, comment il n'avait pas hésité à la menacée, et enfin elle leur dit leur petite conversation. Le tout était agrémenté de petites remarques sarcastiques murmurées par l'espion qui se fait espionner. Des remarques tel que « _Potter à un cerveau ? Il aurait mieux fait de s'appeler Evans... _» ou encore _« Désarmée par un gamin de quinze ans c'est fort, par Potter c'est encore mieux ! _» et enfin _« Je commence à comprendre son étourderie, mon avis que les bouteilles ne restent pas pleine longtemps chez elle... _» Et bien qu'Harry pensait que Rogue était un vrai connard, il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait un certain génie dans les sarcasmes, très intéressant comme le sarcasme pouvait vous amuser tout en énervant les autres... Dommage que les insultes étaient pratiquement tout le temps contre lui... Lorsque Tonks arriva au moment où elle avait remis son pendentif à Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas ramassé mais qu'il avait continué à la braquer.

« Alors comme ça Potter découvre comment ce servir de son cerveau... Après quinze ans de retard c'est une prouesse... » ne put s'empêcher de susurrer Rogue à haute voix.

« Severus s'il vous plait, laissez finir Nymphadora. »ordonna le directeur.

Tout les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque du Professeur de Potion, même si pour Tonks c'était également pour l'emploi de son nom complet, mais bien sur, Harry ne le vit pas...

« Nymphadora, continuez je vous prie. »

« Il en est venu à me dire de vous transmettre un message. Il dit qu'il n'a plus besoin de votre protection et qu'il vous en remercie. Que si il sait que vous le faite suivre par un membre de l'Ordre et qu'il le découvre, il... il « _l'allumerait _» selon ses propres mots. Que si vous tentiez d'intervenir en dépassant votre rôle de directeur, il enverrait un message à Fudge avec toute vos actions secrètes, celles de l'Ordre et également une plainte contre vous pour harcèlement. Il a également dit qu'il enverrait le même message à Rita Skeeter... »

La salle complète était plongé dans le silence... Qui ne dura pas longtemps grâce à Rogue

« Toujours aussi inconscient et prétentieux... Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches pour voir si ce n'est vraiment pas génétique... »

« Oh boucle là un peu Servilus ! »

« Arrêtez ! Cela vaut aussi bien pour vous Severus que pour vous Remus ! »dit Dumbledore. « Je ne peux pas laisser Harry sans protection. Fort heureusement la maison de sa famille le protège déjà sans que personne n'est à le surveiller. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus le laisser vadrouiller à sa guise. Mondingus, il faut que vous restiez dans le Magicobus, c'est son seul moyen d'accès au monde magique, il faut le surveiller. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous surveille un lieu qu'Harry serait susceptible de visiter... Gringotts, Pré-Au-Lard, La toute nouvelle boutique de Messieurs Weasley et Weasley... »

« Mais que ferons-nous si Harry se rend compte de cela ? »demanda Mrs Weasley.

« Vous pourrez dire que vous patrouillez juste dans ces endroits car nous craignons une attaque de Voldemort. »

« Et qu'en est-il du pendentif de Tonks ? »

« Je ne peux le désactiver sans l'avoir... Et je crains que Harry ne le garde toujours sur lui maintenant... »

« Il a raison ! Vigilance Constante ! »

« Mais on ne peux pas le laisser écouter les réunions Albus ! Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant ! »

« _Calme Harry calme... Mrs Weasley à beau être gentille, mais si elle me considère encore comme un enfant, je la colle dans une Pensine avec tout mes souvenirs des Dursley et de Voldemort en cadeaux _»

« Eh bien... Nous pouvons faire comme aujourd'hui. Rendre muet vos pendentifs. Je ne pense pas qu'il essayerait celui de quelqu'un d'autre, il y finira par arrêter lorsqu'il verra que cela semble inutile. »

« _Harry 2 – Dumbledore 0 _»

La réunion se poursuivie ensuite. Et Harry se rendit également compte à force d'écouter les rapports des membres que l'Ordre ne faisait rien de bien sérieux. Ils ne faisaient que repérer certains Mangemorts, surveiller certains endroits, et surtout compter les victimes... Aucune action pour arrêter un Mangemort une fois qu'il était repéré, aucune action pour anticiper les attaques et poser des pièges... Finalement, la volonté d'appartenance à l'ordre d'Harry s'estompa au fur et à mesure. Il ne voulait pas juste repérer les Mangemorts et dire une fois les attaques lancées « ah ben zut si j'avais su... ».

Les Mangemorts voulaient le tuer, alors il répliquerait. Bien sur, il était bien conscient que rien ne servirait de les envoyer à Azkaban, ils s'enfuiraient aussi sec... Mais pourquoi ne pas les enfermer dans un lieu protégé par un Fidelitas, et dont les cellules, de deux mètres sur un, ne serait que quatre murs ? Avec la métamorphose il était facile pour un bon sorcier de transformer des barreaux en mur. Et ensuite un sort pour réguler l'arrivée d'air dans la cellule, le professeur Flitwick en avait déjà parlé, et le tour était joué ! Mais non, c'était tellement mieux de laisser faire les massacres...

Il allait couper la liaison une fois que la réunion était terminée lorsqu'il entendit :

« Non Severus, un instant s'il vous plait. »

« Qu'il y a-t-il Mr le Directeur ? »

« Je connais bien Harry, je sais qu'il ne tardera pas à retourner dans un lieu magique... »

« On peut faire confiance à cet imbécile pour ce mettre en danger c'est certain. »renifla Rogue avec mépris.

« Et nous ne pouvons surveiller que des lieux, pas ses déplacements entre ces lieux., car je crains qu'il ne reprenne pas le Magicobus... »continua le Directeur comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu. « C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous le surveillez Severus. Vos capacités font qu'il ne vous repérera pas, et ainsi nous lui garantirons une sécurité optimale. De toute évidence Harry est encore déstabilisé par la mort de Sirius et ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. »

« Vous voulez que je surveille cette incapable ? Et comment suis-je censé faire cela sachant que je suis sans doute surveillé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Justement, vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que je vous ai chargé de cette mission. Tom ne fera qu'approuver. Il souhaite tuer Harry lui-même, et la bataille du Ministère l'a affaibli, il ne prendra donc pas ce risque maintenant. Cela lui permettra de garder un œil sur le jeune Potter »

« Je n'ai donc pas le choix... Si ce sera tout Monsieur le Directeur... »

« En effet Severus, et prenez garde à vous. »

Harry attendit encore cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles Rogue en profita pour montrer sa maitrise du sarcasme envers lui et Dumbledore. Puis quand il s'avéra que Rogue rentrait chez lui, Harry coupa la liaison.

« _Alors comme ça il pense que je ne peux pas réfléchir par moi-même ? Je lui avais dit de ne pas me faire surveiller... Quelle chance, il m'offre la possibilité de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je vais non seulement lui montrer que je ne plaisantais pas, mais en plus je vais pouvoir faire payer à Rogue ces cinq années de calvaire qu'il m'a fait subir... Et peut-être même que j'en profiterais pour vraiment lui montrer à quel point je peux ressembler à James Potter... »_

Harry savait cependant que Rogue était maître dans l'art de tromper son monde. Et de plus avec un esprit aussi ouvert que celui du jeune garçon, l'ancien Mangemort n'allait pas mettre longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il était repéré, et Harry voulait le prendre par surprise. C'est alors que son regard ce porta sur le livre d'Occlumancie... C'était le seul moyen de ne pas se faire repérer. Mais sa journée avait été longue... Il s'occuperait de cela demain, lorsque son esprit sera reposé.

Harry regarda l'heure, vingt-deux heures... On était en pleine période de vacances, les Dursley n'iraient pas se coucher avant au minimum minuit. Et le jeune garçon avait bien envie de régler un autre de ses problèmes : le physique. Le Quidditch avait fait de lui quelqu'un de rapide et avait façonné ses réflexes. Cependant si il devait affronter quelqu'un comme Goyle (sénior comme junior) ou son homologue demi-encéphale, il ne ferait pas long feu... Idem si il devait tenir un combat dans la durée avec Voldemort, qui même si il était largement plus vieux que lui, avait de nombreuses années d'expérience derrière lui. Sa décision était prise, il allait faire un peu de course ! Rogue n'était certainement pas rentré de sa mission de l'Ordre, il n'était pas du genre à faire du zèle (encore moins lorsque cela concernait Harry Potter) et Mrs Figg était déjà en train de dormir si Harry en jugeait par les rideaux tirés et l'absence de lumières aux fenêtres.

Harry fit bien attention à ranger sa dague à l'intérieur d'une de ses manches, deux lacets bien noués et l'histoire était bouclée. « _Bon premier problème, la sécurité, réglé. Maintenant deuxième problème, les Dursley... _»pensa-t-il en descendant l'escalier jusqu'au salon.

« Je vais faire un tour, les membres de l'Ordre m'ont conseillés de prendre l'air en ce moment... »dit le jeune garçon. Et apparemment, la menace à peine voilée dans sa voix sembla les faire réagir.

« Fais comme tu veux ! Mais si tu n'es pas rentré avant que nous ne nous couchions, la porte sera fermée et tu dormiras dehors ! »s'emporta l'Oncle Vernon.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit afin de commencer ce qui serait son entrainement. « _Bien un petit tour du quartier au pas de course devrait suffire pour bien m'échauffer. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il accepterait aussi vite... J'ai du jouer la manipulation... Encore un peu et je pourrais vraiment finir à Serpentard !_ »

Cela faisait une bonne demi heure qu'il courait à travers le quartier. A bout de souffle, Harry décida de s'arrêter un peu, histoire de récupérer. «_Incroyable, ça ne fait qu'une demi heure que je cours et j'ai déjà des points de côté... Bon ben étirement, pas le choix là... Le Quidditch c'est vraiment moins endurant ! _»pensa le jeune garçon. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'endroit dans lequel il c'était arrêté. C'était le petit parc pour enfants où il avait rencontré Dudley et ses « amis » peu avant sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs l'année dernière. C'est l'esprit plein de souvenirs qu'il s'étira longuement. Au fur et à mesure, il sentait que le point de côté était en train de se dissiper.

Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il sentait. Du mouvement, deux peut-être trois personnes... Hostile ou non sa, il l'ignorait... « _Dans le doute, on reste prudent, Vigilance Constante..._ » Il se pencha pour refaire son lacet, heureusement pour lui, il était dans un parc. Or dans un parc, il y avait de bonnes grosses pierres. Harry en prit discrètement une dans sa main gauche, sur laquelle était fixé l'étui de sa dague. Il se releva lentement et attendit, simplement. « _C'est maintenant qu'on va voir si c'est Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Dans les deux cas, y vont pas être déçu du voyage... Les voilà, capes noires, masques brillant sur la tête, merde ! Bon un en face et les deux autres derrière moi. Voyons voir qui on a devant nous..._ »

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? »demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement paniquée. « _Mouais à retravailler ça aussi._ »

« Voyons, je pensais que tu le devinerais. Nous sommes ceux qui te sont supérieurs. Et je serai toi, je ne tenterais aucun geste brusque. » dit l'homme encapuchonné devant lui, tout en brandissant sa baguette.

« _Bon, ça à l'air d'être le chef de groupe... Et je ne reconnais pas sa voix. Si j'ai de la chance un nouveau venu... Provoquons un peu..._ »

« A trois contre moi ? Voldemort a si peur de moi pour envoyer trois de ces hommes contre moi ? »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! Et montre du respect envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ceux qui lui sont fidèles. Nous allons te ramener à lui, et nous serons grassement récompensés pour ce haut fait. »

« _Ok, il cherche pas la gloire des Sangs Purs mais la récompense, c'est pas un gars du cercle intérieur de Voldemort... Alors on se calme Harry et on réfléchit. Ne pas foncer dans le tas. Ne surtout pas foncer dans le tas._ »

La mort de Sirius lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'existait pas de Griffondor, de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Il n'existait que le mélange des quatre. Pour tout le monde. Cette espèce de prédominance n'était que poudre aux yeux. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry attendit en voyant les trois mangemorts se rapprocher de lui. Il allait rester loyal à ses principes (à savoir ne pas se rendre sans combattre) et se mettre à élaborer une stratégie en utilisant l'intelligence et la ruse, et le courage pour la mettre en application.

« Et vous allez me livrer à votre Maître hein ? C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? Obéir à un ordre ? »

« Exactement Potter. Nous allons te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je te conseille de ne rien faire pour nous en empêcher. Un doloris serait si vite parti... » lui fit le Mangemort situé devant lui. Le temps de finir sa phrase, les trois hommes l'encerclaient, un devant lui, un derrière lui à gauche, un dernier derrière lui à droite, tous à moins de trente centimètres de lui.

« Maintenant Potter, tu vas gentiment te laisser stupéfixier et te laisser te faire transplanner auprès de notre Maître. »

Le Mangemort leva lentement sa baguette, sûr de sa victoire, des sacs d'or volant devant ses yeux. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et saisi sa chance. Il attrapa vivement la main de son agresseur de la main droite, et frappa de toute ses forces la pierre de sa main gauche contre le poignet de l'homme. Le mangemort en lâcha sa baguette, et Harry suivit son mouvement dans un réflexe acquit par l'entraînement au Quiddich. Et il avait bien fait, à peine s'était-il baissé, que les mains de ses deux agresseurs derrière lui se rencontrèrent violemment, probablement dans l'espoir de mettre chacun leur poing dans la figure du garçon.

Harry profita du désordre des trois hommes pour s'écarter de ce dangereux cercle, et immédiatement faire atterrir son poing contenant la pierre dans le visage d'un des Mangemort. Harry se fichait du mal qu'il pouvait faire, pour le moment seule sa vie était en jeu, et il ferait tout pour la préserver. Le Mangemort tomba à terre inconscient. Manque de chance, le temps qu'il s'occupe de cet homme là, les deux autres s'étaient relevés et avaient retrouvés leur esprit. Ils lancèrent tout les deux un sortilège rouge, caractéristique du Stupéfix, qu'Harry s'empressa d'éviter. Les deux Mangemorts étaient en face de lui se jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil, apparemment aucun d'eux ne savait comment réagir, il avait juste prévu que le gamin les suivent, point barre !

« _Bon, deux contre un. Baguettes contre sans baguette... Va falloir la jouer fine._ »pensa le jeune garçon.

Harry vit son ouverture pendant une de leurs œillade. Il lança la pierre de toutes ses forces, et atteignit sa cible, droit dans l'entrejambe.

« _Ou pas !_ »

Le Mangemort touché s'écroula à terre en lâchant sa baguette. Visiblement il n'était pas capable d'un autre mouvement... Ne restait plus que le meneur.

« Bien Potter, maintenant que t'as lâché ton joujou, à mon tour d'utiliser le mien. _Expulso !_ »

Harry se prit le sortilège en pleine poitrine, et celui-ci l'envoya voler cinq mètres plus loin, pour atterrir face contre terre.

« Bien bien bien... J'espère que t'es calmé. T'as réussi à mettre ces deux-là KO pour un bon moment apparemment. Je ne t'en félicite pas, ce ne sont que des vermines... »dit le Mangemort en se rapprochant d'Harry, qui pendant ce temps-là sortait discrètement la dague de son fourreau. Le mangemort était juste derrière lui !

« Relèves-toi ! Que je puisse voir ton visage lorsque je te stupéfixerais. »

Harry prit son temps pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il choisit bien ses appuis et se lança... Il se releva d'un seul coup tout en faisant un ample mouvement circulaire avec la dague dans sa main droite. Malheureusement le Mangemort réussit à anticiper le coup et à l'éviter, bien qu'il fut quand même éraflé à la joue, en envoyant le masque à terre. Harry n'arrêta pas son mouvement pour autant et fit partir son bras dans l'autre sens pour placer la dague juste sous le coup du Mangemort.

« Et maintenant ? Lâche ta baguette ou j'te promet que tu vas te vider de ton sang ici ! »fit le jeune garçon, la voix plein de haine, en appuyant suffisamment la dague contre la gorge de son attaquant pour faire apparaître quelques gouttes de sang.

Le Mangemort lui obéit et pleurnicha :

« Non, pitié, j'ai un frère et une fiancée, pitié... »

« De la pitié ? Pour un assassin comme toi ? Tu te fou de moi là ? »

« Et alors, tu vas me tuer peut-être ? »reprit haineusement le Mangemort « Non... tu en ais incapable... n'est-ce pas _bébé Potter _? »finit-il avec un air méprisant dans la voix.

_Bébé Potter... Bébé Potter..._ La dernière personne à l'avoir appelé comme cela était Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de Sirius... Entendre cette expression raviva des souvenirs trop récent dans l'esprit de Harry, ainsi que les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il dégagea la lame de sa dague du coup du Mangemort qui sourit de satisfaction., satisfaction qui fut de courte durée. Harry abattit violemment la lame sur son corps, lacérant profondément l'abdomen et la cage thoracique de part en part.

Le Mangemort s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Aucun organe vital n'était touché, mais la plaie était profonde et il risquait de se vider de son sang. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire, il avait devant lui des meurtriers, des personnes qui n'hésitaient pas à torturer, piller et tuer tout ce que l'on leur demandaient à cause d'une idéologie grotesque ou juste par attrait de la richesse. Il fallait en finir...

Si jamais Harry tuait ces trois Mangemorts là, qui sait combien il sauverait de personnes d'une mort certaine, qui sait combien il sauverait d'enfants du doloris... Et puis, n'était-il pas né pour devenir un assassin ? Autant l'être jusqu'au bout ! Il leva lentement sa dague, dans quelques secondes, il commencerait à devenir réellement lui-même, à réellement faire son destin : tuer...

Rapidement et avec force, il abaissa son bras dans un cri...


	4. Chapitre 4 Violences

Et nous revoila pour un nouveau chapitre !! Un peu long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Bon par contre tout est dit dans le titre, donc accrochez-vous ! ^_^

Les pensées des personnes sont indiquées en italiques

**Chapitre 4 – Violences **

23h00... Vernon Dursley exultait. Encore moins de trente minutes et il pourrait fermer la porte au nez de cette plaie de Potter. Il l'aurait bien fait plus tôt mais les autres _choses_ lui avaient promis de les retrouver et de les faire payer, lui et sa femme, et il n'avait pas envie de faire courir ce risque à sa famille, surtout face à cette abomination avec une monstruosité à la place de l'œil. Vernon Dursley était de ce type d'hommes préférant s'en prendre aux plus faibles et s'écrasant devant les personnes lui faisant peur.

23h30, « _Maintenant je peux fermer cette damnée porte. Et si ces monstres viennent me le reprocher, je n'aurais qu'à dire qu'il a fugué ! Ils ne pourront rien me reprocher, ils ne veulent pas que je l'enferme ! _» pensa l'énorme maître des lieux en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Potter face à cette porte close... Et il ne pourrait pas se servir de son bâton pour l'ouvrir ! Vernon tendit la main vers la poignée, il ne restait que peu de temps avant d'être enfin débarrassé de ce boulet se raccrochant à la vie de sa famille...

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de frapper l'Oncle Vernon. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Potter (car aucun doute que c'était lui) ce qu'il fichait, ou plutôt, lui hurler sa colère face à cette « agression » ; cependant il resta figé dans son geste, les yeux écarquillés, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Potter se tenait là, devant lui, le regard lointain, l'air débraillé. Mais ce qui retenait le pus l'attention de Vernon Dursley c'était les diverses égratignures recouvrant son visage, le sang sur ses vêtements, et surtout le couteau dans sa main, couvert de sang.

« Tu... Tu ne rentres pas chez moi avec ça ! »

« Laisse-moi passer... » lui répondit une voix lasse sortant de la bouche du garçon.

« Non ! Tu laisses cette chose dans la poubelle avant ! »

« Laisse... Moi... Passer ! »articula dangereusement Harry, sa poigne se resserrant inconsciemment sur le manche de la dague.

Sans se rendre maître de ses mouvements, Vernon Dursley lui obéit, et le garçon monta dans sa chambre sans même lui adresser un autre regard.

Harry se laissa aller sur son lit, son regard se posant sur sa dague. Il l'essuya sur ses vêtements, « _après tout, ils n'étaient plus à ça près... _»pensa-t-il en les examinant et en relevant la grande trace de sang sur son pull, causée par l'entaille qu'il avait faite sur le mangemort qui dirigeait l'attaque. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il laissa de nouveau son esprit dériver vers _ce_ moment.

_**///Flashback///**_

Harry maîtrisait le combat pour le moment. Il s'agissait de novices à peine marqués. Et le point faible des Mangemorts (en plus d'être trop sûrs d'eux), c'était que s'ils subissaient une attaque physique ou Moldu, ils ne savaient pas s'en défendre. Une pierre suffisait pour les déstabiliser, et Harry ne voulait utiliser sa dague qu'en dernier recours. Malheureusement pour le mangemort, Harry avait dû sortir sa dague et avait été aveuglé par sa colère au point d'en blesser gravement son assaillant, et de continuer le mouvement...

Il leva lentement sa dague, dans quelques secondes, il commencerait à devenir réellement lui-même, à réellement faire son destin : tuer...

Rapidement et avec force, il abaissa son bras dans un cri...

Il voyait la pointe de la lame descendre au ralenti. Il ne restait que dix centimètres avant de toucher le cœur de l'homme... Cinq centimètres... Deux centimètres... Harry ferma les yeux, s'isolant du reste du monde...

Impact !

En prenant son temps, le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux, pour s'apercevoir que la seule chose qu'il avait transpercée de sa dague, c'était l'herbe. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si le Mangemort n'avait pas roulé sur le côté. Son regard tomba alors sur les deux autres fidèles de Voldemort. Ils disparurent tout les deux silencieusement, alors que l'un d'eux était toujours inconscient.

« Un Portoloin... »murmura Harry abasourdi.

_**///Fin du Flashback///**_

Il avait effectué le reste de la route jusqu'à Privet Drive comme un zombie, plongé dans ses pensées. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas quoi ressentir face à sa tentative avortée de meurtre. Son esprit était déçu de ne pas avoir pu réduire de trois personnes la liste de ceux qui tentaient de le tuer sous milles et unes souffrances, mais son cœur était finalement soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à enlever des vies. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses se fermèrent...

- _Endoloris !_

L'homme devant lui se tortilla de douleur au sol, couinant comme le sale rat qu'il était. Harry prenait plaisir à le voir souffrir, à le voir supplier sa pitié...

- Tu oses m'annoncer que trois mangemorts sont partis en mission sans que je ne leur ai ordonné et qu'ils ont échoué, Queudver ? Veux-tu à ce point déplaire à ton maître

La voix de Harry était sifflante, pleine de puissance et de menace. Ce n'était pas son corps, c'était le corps de Lord Voldemort. Il vit cette main squelettique, _sa _main, lever la baguette.

- Non... Non, bien sûr que non maître ! Pleurnicha Pettigrow.

- ALORS QU'ATTENDS-TU POUR ME LES AMENER SOMBRE IMBECILE ?! Hurla Voldemort

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était la désobéissance, surtout si elle se soldait par un échec... La porte se rouvrit, laissant passer deux Mangemorts en supportant un troisième. « _Pitoyable, un échec et un blessé ! » _pensa le Lord.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demande le mage noir, menaçant.

Les Mangemorts devant lui se regardèrent, un éclat de panique et de peur dans les yeux.

- _Endoloris !_ Je ne vous demande pas de réflechir, je vous demande une réponse ! Tempêta le Lord en couvrant le cri des trois personnes. Stilton ! Réponds-moi !

Le Mangemort blessé se leva avec difficulté, encore sous les effets du Doloris et de la blessure que lui avait infligé le garçon.

- Je vous supplie de nous excuser Maître ! Nous ne voulions que vous faire gloire en vous faisant cadeau de Potter. Cela faisait des heures que nous le surveillons aujourd'hui à son retour chez les Moldus. Ce soir, il était seul, sans baguette, à notre merci... Malheureusement, les choses ont dérapées. Le garçon se promenait avec une dague et a fait preuve d'énormément de chance... Le portoloin de secours que nous avions prévu c'est déclenché à l'heure prévue afin que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne nous repèrent.

Stilton préférait passer sous silence le fait qu'il ait failli mourir de la main d'un garçon, sa position était déjà suffisamment bancale comme cela.

- Et comment expliques-tu le fait que deux autres de _mes_ hommes t'ont suivi ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Ne voulant pas s'attirer de nouveau les foudres de son Maître, le Mangemort obéit, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il signait son arrêt son mort ainsi. En effet, en regardant Voldemort, celui-ci put pénétrer son esprit et avoir toutes ses réponses...

- Ainsi, Stilton, tu as donné cet ordre de toi-même en te servant de mon nom... menaça le mage noir en levant lentement sa baguette.

- Pitié Maître ! Je savais à quel point ce garçon vous intéressait, je ne voulais que vous l'amener plus vite !

- Oh... Mais je comprend tout à fait... Laisse moi te récompenser pour ta tentative... répondit mielleusement Voldemort.

Une lueur de victoire s'alluma dans les yeux de Stilton tandis qu'il regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec soulagement.

- _Expultestina !_ Lança Voldemort.

Le sort frappa le Mangemort de plein fouet. La blessure qu'il avait déjà vit s'ajouter une large entaille très profonde lui lacérant lentement l'abdomen. Stilton hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, mais son cri s'éteignit lorsque ses intestins sortirent violemment de son corps.

- Et que cela vous serve d'exemple ! Personne n'a le droit de parler en mon nom ! Les ordres c'est moi qui les donne ! Eructa Voldemort à travers la pièce. Maintenant partez et reprennez cette chose avec vous ! Finit-il en désignant le corps du Mangemort.

Les deux Mangemorts entourant le corps de Stilton ce dépêchèrent d'obéir, trop contents de ne pas subir le même sort.

- Queudver ! Va chercher notre invitée !

Certains Mangemorts se regroupèrent en cercle autour du Lord.

- Mes amis... Mes Mangemorts les plus fidèles...

Il fut interrompu par Queudver qui poussait une jeune femme nue devant lui. Le rat plaça la femme au centre du cercle de Mangemorts.

- Laissez-moi vous récompenser pour votre fidélité... Divertissez-moi avec cette Moldu, soyez imaginatif...

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, alors que les Mangemorts tout autour levaient lentement leur baguettes...

- NON !

Harry venait de se réveiller, hurlant. Il était couvert de sueur, il tremblait et les objets autour de lui venaient de subitement retomber à leur place.

- Magie accidentelle et rêve... Tout les symptômes de la connexion avec Voldemort...

Les images de cette Moldu revinrent dans son esprit, aucun doute sur son sort. Elle était condamnée à souffrir des heures durant pour assouvir le plaisir malsain d'un détraqué mental plus puissant que la moyenne.

Le jeune garçon essaya de se rendormir, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait cette femme paniquée au centre des Mangemort du Cercle Intérieur. « _Ç__a ne peut plus continuer comme cela... Je n'en peux plus de voir les massacres et les tortures... »_pensa-t-il. Résolu, il s'empara du livre d'Occlumencie. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une page blanche. Page suivante, idem, page suivante, encore blanche. En réalité tout le livre était blanc. _« Barjow... Petit Arnaqueur... Je vais te le faire payer, foi de Harry Potter ! »_ pensa le garçon, en colère face à cette entourloupe.

- _Bien le bonjour, Harry Potter_.

Harry n'avait pas rêvé, ces mots s'étaient bel et bien inscrits sur le livre en face de lui.

_- Non, je ne suis pas dangereux... _

_« Mouais, c'est ce que disait aussi le journal de Jedusor ! »_ pensa Harry

- _Jedusor, vous pensez ? Je connais ce nom... Il a été mon élève, il y a de cela quarante ans._

-Quoi ?

- _Pas besoin de parler, mon cher. Penser suffit pour communiquer avec moi._

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Je suis un livre censé apprendre l'Occlumencie et la Légillimencie. Comment voulez-vous vous tester sans un legillimens ?_

_- Mais alors vous avez accès à tous mes souvenirs ?! Et vous pouvez les dévoiler à n'importe qui !_

_- Eh bien non, je ne garde en mémoire que les noms de ceux qui m'ont utilisé ; les souvenirs que j'ai consulté s'effacent une fois l'apprentissage complet._

_- Et quand l'apprentissage se finit-il ?_

_- Lorsque je n'arrive plus à lire dans votre esprit et que mes pages restent blanches, sauf si vous baissez vos barrières mentales._

_- Et qui me dit que votre puissance est suffisante pour le niveau que je recherche ?_

_- Le fait que j'ai été créé par le fondateur de la Legillimencie et de l'Occlumencie vous convient-il jeune impertinent ?_

_- Hein ?! Mais vous devez être aussi vieux que le Choixpeau !_

_- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Choixpeau, mais mon créateur m'a formé il y a de cela plus de sept cents ans. _

_- Eh beh ! Je ne pense pas que Barjow savait ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, j'aurai payé plus cher..._

_- Barjow ? J'ignore ce nom, il n'a pas été mon élève et n'a pas du m'ouvrir. Mais êtes-vous ici pour me questionner ou pour apprendre ?_

- _Je vous écoute ! Enfin... Je vous lis !_

_- Bien ! Première étape : Relaxez-vous Harry. Asseyez-vous, je vais pénétrer votre esprit afin de vous montrer comment le vider. Tout d'abord..._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry passa plus de six heures à travailler avec le livre. Si bien que lorsqu'il le referma, il était déjà dix heures du matin. Afin de parfaitement s'organiser dans ses projets (à savoir : rencontrer Rogue, convaincre Dumbledore et vaincre Voldemort. Dans l'ordre.), il décida de travailler physiquement le matin et jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Viendront ensuite les devoirs de vacances jusqu'au soir et en l'entrainement à l'Occlumencie jusqu'à minuit. Ensuite... eh bien, il espérait pouvoir dormir un peu...

Les images qu'il avait vu et son incapacité à agir pesait sur la conscience d'Harry. Il ne savait pas son nom, mais il savait que son visage hanterait ses rêves avec ceux de Cédric, Sirius et ses parents. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas d'autres visages, et rien que cette optique lui donnait suffisamment de force et de détermination pour continuer.

Pour au minimum la dixième fois aujourd'hui, et la millième fois en un mois, Severus Rogue pestait contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir chargé de cette mission. Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme cela ! Le fait de jouer l'espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre Dumbledore _et_ jouer l'espion pour Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était apparemment pas assez pour le vieil homme, il devait en plus jouer la nounou pour Potter !

Un mois ! Cela faisait un mois qu'il faisait le guet devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami de cette folle d'Arabella Figg et de ses chats ! Et la damnée célébrité n'avait pas bougée de sa chambre. Ses seuls moments de répit dans la surveillance étaient lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait pour un rapport ou pour « _jouer »_ avec un Moldu avec les autres membres du Cercle Intérieur. Se prendre un doloris ou en envoyer... Vous parlez d'un repos !

Il ruminait encore ses pensées lorsque l'un de ses sorts l'informa que le garçon quittait l'intérieur de la maison. Apparemment, vu son sac et son blouson, ce n'était pas pour sortir les poubelles. Pestant allégrement contre le garçon et son inconscience congénitale, Severus s'empara de sa baguette, se désillusionna et sorti suivre Potter.

L'espion avait des techniques bien rodées pour suivre quelqu'un. L'une d'elles consistait à se tenir assez loin de la personne pour ne pas se faire repérer et de le suivre en suivant son esprit. Mais la seule contrainte était d'avoir déjà pénétré l'esprit de sa cible, et heureusement pour lui, avec Potter c'était le cas. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, le garçon était toujours aussi ouvert de l'esprit, même un Moldu pourrait rentrer dans son esprit. La mort de son cabot de parrain, à cause de son incompétence, n'avait apparemment pas servie de leçon au fils Potter.

Cet imbécile se promenait librement dans la rue et Severus décida de capter ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

_- Alors le bus est par là... J'espère ne pas être en retard..._

Ainsi donc, ce petit crétin avait un rendez-vous. Severus espérait juste que cela ne mette pas sa couverture en danger. Bien qu'il répugnait à faire cela, il n'hésita pas à monter dans le bus pour continuer à suivre le jeune Potter.

Une heure plus tard, il descendit à Londres en route pour le Chaudron Baveur; bien qu'avant cela, il dû affronter le métro. Et un métro, un mercredi matin en étant invisible... autant dire que Sevrus était quelque peu comprimé... Tout cela pour dire que le professeur de Potion avait de nombreuses idées de tortures à faire subir au garçon en tête lorsqu'il entra aussi dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, le môme n'alla pas au Chemin de Traverse, mais prit l'un des salons privés de Tom. _« Etrange... Certainement le lieu de son rendez-vous... Voyons ce qu'en pense la célébrité. »_

Severus se rapprocha rapidement de la porte du petit salon. Tapi dans l'ombre, il capta les pensées de Potter : « _J'espère qu'il ne mettra plus trop de temps à arriver... J'en ai marre... Espèrons que Pettigrow ce dépêche ! _»

Rogue sursauta, le garçon avait rendez-vous avec Pettigrow ? Le petit salaud ! Il voulait certainement vendre des secrets de l'Ordre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus ne comptait pas le laisser faire ! Il allait le maitriser et se dépêcher de l'emmener à Dumbledore avant que le rat n'arrive !

L'homme sortit sa baguette, élargit au maximum sa perception et tourna la poignée.

«_Enfin il arrive ! Je vais pouvoir... »_

- NE PAS TE RATER ! Hurla Harry en abattant la chaise qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le dos de Rogue.

Celui-ci, surprit, tituba, et Harry en profita pour lui asséner un deuxième coup, bien au milieu du dos qui fit tomber Rogue et brisa la chaise en morceau, ne laissant que deux morceaux du dossier dans les mains de Harry.

Il se dépêcha de donner un coup avec son pied pour éloigner la baguette de son ennemi. Rogue se redressa à genou pour tenter de frapper Harry, mais celui-ci lui donna un violent coup dans la tête avec l'un des morceaux de bois qu'il tenait.

- J'avais prévenu Tonks ! J'avais prévenu Dumbledore ! Je pensais avoir été clair !

A chaque nouvelle phrase, un nouveau coup s'abattait sur Rogue. Harry ne cherchait pas à le tuer ou à lui briser les os, il cherchait à faire passer un message à Dumbledore.

- Ne me suivez plus jamais ! Ne faite plus irruption dans ma vie ! Ne m'approchez plus, Rogue, ou je ferai bien pire qu'aujourd'hui !

L'homme était maintenant allongé, face contre terre. Harry le retourna sans ménagement avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Rapidement, il sortit sa dague et posa son tranchant contre la gorge de Rogue.

- Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Vengez-vous encore une fois de mon père sur moi et je prouverai que je suis bel et bien son fils !

Le visage tuméfié de Rogue sembla se fendre en un rictus :

- Vous osez menacer un professeur, Potter ? J'obtiendrai votre ren...

- C'est toi que je menace ! Fit Harry en enfonçant un peu plus la lame contre la gorge de son adversaire. Ici c'est pas Poudlard, t'es juste un mec comme un autre. Et si tu ne me crois pas capable de faire ce que je dis, laisse moi te dire que lorsque Voldemort m'a possédé, je crois bien qu'il a réveillé une partie plus directe de moi ; et je dois avouer que sa me plait...

- Et maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je voudrai finir ma journée tranquillement.

En finissant sa phrase, il donna un dernier coup sur la tête de Rogue, et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient. Enfin c'est ce que Harry pouvait déduire si il s'en référait au ventre de l'homme qui se levait dans un rythme régulié.

Harry remit la pièce un petit peu en ordre et se remit dans un état à peu près convenable et il jeta le morceau de bois qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. « _Dubois avait raison finalement, j'aurai pu faire un bon batteur ! »_ pensa-t-il en allant vers le comptoir.

- Tom, je serai vous, je ferai attention. Un espèce de fou a essayé de m'attaquer dans le petit salon. Je l'ai maitrisé mais il y est toujours.

Le barman acquiesça et se dépêcha de monter à l'étage en dégainant sa baguette. Harry sourit en se lançant sur le chemin de Traverse, l'heure était à la garde-robe !

Il passa à Gringotts afin de retirer une bonne somme qu'il convertit en livre sterling. De retour dans le Londres Moldu, il passa tout l'après-midi à s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Le jeune garçon ne prit que des vêtements noirs, près du corps. Au cas où il devait combattre avec, discrétion et précision !

Harry retourna à Privet Drive, heureux de sa journée. Il ignorait encore ce qui l'attendait alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison.

- Enfin ! Viens un peu ici mon garçon !

La voix de l'Oncle Vernon était sèche et rapide. Déduisant que son oncle était en colère, Harry se dépêcha de poser ses sacs et d'aller dans le salon.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Tu oses me demander ça ? Il y a qu'alors qu'une des amies de Pétunia prenait le thé ici, un de tes sales hiboux à débarqué et à lâché une lettre pour toi !

- Ah... Je ne contrôle pas les hiboux tu sais. Où est la lettre ?

- Je l'ai brûlé ! Désormais, tu es privé de sortie ! Tu montes dans ta chambre et nous verrons si tu as le droit de manger !

Harry se retourna calmement, bien qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait. De quel droit son oncle brûlait-il son courrier ?

- Tu n'attires que la mort et le malheur ! Toute ta famille est morte et c'est tant mieux ! Ils étaient des rebus de ce monde...

- TA GRANDE GUEULE TU VAS LA FERMER ?!! hurla soudainement Harry.

- DE QUEL DROIT TU ME PARLES COMME CELA, MONSTRE ? Répondit Vernon.

C'est alors qu'il brandit son poing dans l'espoir de frapper Harry, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide que son oncle. Avant que le poing ne l'atteigne, Harry avait utilisé tout son poids pour faire tomber son oncle en le saisissant à la gorge de sa main gauche. Avec son bras droit, il frappa, visant le visage. Il frappa, encore et encore. Sa colère lui donnant la force et le souvenir des onze années de misères et d'insultes lui permettant d'abattre son poing sans s'arrêter.

- FERME-LA !! hurla-t-il.

Il était devenu hystérique. Il ne cessait de répéter cet ordre en frappant le visage de son oncle. Sans s'en rendre compte, la magie l'aidait, enveloppant sa main d'un bouclier compact qui aggravait les dégâts. Dudley tenta bien de l'arrêter mais il fut violemment renvoyé par un bouclier autour de Harry alors qu'il s'approchait.

Le garçon avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui importait c'était de le faire taire.

- Harry ! Non ! Dit une voix qu'il connaissait.

De puissantes mains le saisirent et l'éloignèrent de son oncle, mais Harry n'avait pas fini, il volait que Vernon se taise une bonne fois pour toutes.

Derrière lui, malgré sa force supérieure grâce au loup, Remus Lupin avait tout le mal du monde à retenir le garçon...

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !!!

Note : _Explutestina, _Littéralement _Expulser entrailles (Expulsare = _Expulser et_ Intestina = _Entrailles).


	5. Chapitre 5 Mettre les points sur les i

Hey all ! (*se met à genoux*) tout d'abord un très grand désolé pour ce retard !! J'étais en pleine période de partiel (complétement raté cela dit) et je n'ai pas pu upload à temps. Mea Maxima Culpa. Voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire !

Et je souhaite aussi dire un grand merci à Akan, klaude, Grispoils, Dodie3481, ronald92 pour m'encourager depuis le début, ainsi à tout les autres qui me laisse une petite review ou même qui me lisent simplement. Sa m'aide et m'encourage à aller jusqu'au bout, merci à touuuuuuuuuussssss !!!

Bon trève de blabla, voila le chapitre 5 !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mettre les points sur les i.**

_Derrière lui, malgré sa force supérieure grâce au loup, Remus Lupin avait tout le mal du monde à retenir le garçon..._

- Oh nom de Merlin, Harry calme-toi ! Hurla Remus Lupin.

Il venait juste d'arriver au 4 Privet Drive pour ce qui semblait être une visite de routine. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir maîtriser un Harry furieux et hystérique massacrant littéralement son oncle ! Malgré le loup-garou qui l'habitait, il avait du mal à retenir le garçon. Celui-ci voulait absolument se ruer sur son oncle. Se décidant, Remus sortit sa baguette et s'excusa mentalement de ce qu'il allait faire.

- _Chocus _! Prononça-t-il clairement en pointant sa baguette dans le dos de Harry.

Un léger éclair sortit de sa baguette et frappa Harry qui se cambra subitement en arrière. Cela lui permit de retrouver ses esprits et de se calmer. Son regard était hagard, perdu. Il regardait confusément son poing et son oncle.

- Est-ce que tu es calmé, Harry ? Demanda Lupin.

En entendant son nom prononcé derrière-lui, Harry croisa le regard de son ancien professeur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence jusqu'à maintenant. Devant le regard inquiet du lycanthrope, il hocha doucement la tête. Cela sembla suffire à Lupin qui s'approcha des Dursley.

- Laissez-moi voir, s'il vous plait.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Hurla la tante Pétunia.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu Pétunia... Laisse-moi passer, j'ai peur que ton mari n'ait des lésions internes.

Devant cet argument, Pétunia se retourna vivement vers son mari toujours allongé au sol, inconscient, comme si elle pouvait scanner l'intérieur de son corps. Remus en profita pour jeter des sorts de diagnostic rapides. Harry le vit juste hausser brusquement les sourcils, avant de lentement passer sa main sur son visage.

- Bien, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Cependant je te conseille d'appeler des secours pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Harry, prépare tes affaires. J'ai bien peur de devoir t'emmener avec moi au QG. Ici c'est devenu trop dangereux...

Étrangement, Harry ne savait pas si c'était lui qui était en danger ou bien si c'était lui le danger. Mais il ne posa pas la question, préférant obéir. Voyant que Lupin le suivait, il en profita pour poser d'autres questions qui lui venaient en tête.

- Que faîtes-vous ici, professeur ?

- Harry voyons... Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus professeur, et puis tutoies-moi, j'ai l'impression de me sentir très vieux quand on me vouvoie.

- Pardon... Qu'est-ce que... _tu_... fais ici ?

- Eh bien, Albus m'a envoyé ici pour te parler. Severus est rentré aujourd'hui, apporté par Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur. Apparemment, tu l'aurais sauvagement attaqué avant de t'enfuir. Et, bien que je désapprouve totalement ce que tu as fait, je dois t'avouer que ce fut un beau spectacle que de voir Severus dans cet état là. Sirius... Enfin... Il aurait adoré...

Lupin ne put finir sa phrase, subjugué par l'émotion de la récente mort.

- Ouais, je vois... répondit Harry, un éclair de tristesse passant dans ses yeux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Albus est venu me demander de te dire que cela serait bien que tu cesses de menacer les personnes censées te protéger, et également d'expliquer cette rencontre avec Severus.

_« Bah tiens, futé pépé... Il envoie Remus à sa place. Double effet, je ne risque pas de m'énerver avec Remus. Et si jamais je m'énerve ce n'est pas lui qui prendra... Dommage que son plan va rater. »_ pensa Harry.

- ÉcouteRemus, je suis sincèrement désolé que ce soit à toi que Dumbledore confie la tâche de me faire la leçon. Et c'est pourquoi je n'en répondrai que devant lui. Ce type de problème ne concerne que lui et moi. C'est son choix d'exposer les autres comme il le fait.

- Je vois... Et bien soit.

Le temps de faire cette discussion, Harry avait réussi à rassembler toutes ses affaires dans sa malle (ce qui ne prit que très peu de temps, Harry n'ayant sorti que très peu d'affaires). Maintenant, Remus était en train de l'aider à fermer sa malle, beaucoup trop petite pour les affaires du garçon.

En redescendant, ils remarquèrent que Dudley était caché derrière un fauteuil (Harry se disait tout de même que c'était plutôt lui qui cachait le fauteuil avec son énorme postérieur), Vernon était toujours sur le sol, mais il semblait éveillé maintenant, et Pétunia regardait anxieusement à travers les rideaux des fenêtres, attendant apparemment les secours. Les sorciers en profitèrent pour sortir rapidement, mais Remus ne put s'empêcher de dire avant de partir :

- Eh bien, au revoir. Pétunia, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons cela se passe mieux, bien que le sort semble toujours l'en empêcher.

En traversant la rue, Harry remuait et retournait les paroles de Remus dans sa tête, aucun doute possible, il avait déjà rencontré Pétunia Dursley.

- Remus ?

- Hum ?... Oui, Harry ?

- Comment connais-tu Pétunia ?

- Oh !... Et bien, James, Sirius et moi avons accompagnés Lily il y a de cela vingt ans. Nous nous sommes rendu à l'enterrement des parents de Lily...

- Ah...

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. L'un cherchant un moyen d'oublier la proche pleine lune, et l'autre cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Remus, je peux te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, Harry.

- Cela fait longtemps que je voulais le demander mais... Tu voudrais bien me raconter des histoires sur les Maraudeurs et ma mère, s'il te plait ?

Remus resta choqué un instant, avant de répondre dans un sourire :

- Avec plaisir...

Il agrippa ensuite Harry et la seconde suivante, ils avaient disparus. Pour Harry, il eu l'impression qu'on le forçait à passer à travers un tuyau d'arrosage particulièrement fin. Cela lui laissa une impression particulièrement... désagréable. Il espérait juste que tous les transports magiques ne soit pas si dérangeant. Bien qu'en repensant à la Cheminette, au Portoloin et au Magicobus...

- Harry... Bienvenu au Quartier Général... soupira Remus, un voile de tristesse sur le visage.

Et Merlin savait qu'Harry le comprenait. Ils venaient de débarquer dans la _noble et ancienne maison des Black_, la maison d'enfance de Sirius... Les pensées de Harry ne purent s'empêcher de l'emmener vers le peu de souvenir qu'il avait partagé avec son parrain. Il repensait à sa rencontre sur le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante, la fuite de Poudlard, l'errance dans cette grotte de Pré-Au-Lard, son Noël passé dans cette maison... Ces souvenirs faisaient partis d'un des plus grands trésor d'Harry à ses yeux.

- Harry ? Viens, le professeur de Dumbledore est surement dans la cuisine.

Le Survivant sortit tout aussi soudainement de ses pensées qu'il y était rentré. Lui et Remus se dirigèrent vers la cuisine silencieusement, Mrs Black veillait au grain... Malheureusement, la pièce était vide...

- Apparemment, l'Ordre est en réunion... Reste ici, le directeur viendra quand la réunion sera terminée.

Remus le laissa là sur cette dernière phrase, probablement pour rejoindre la réunion. « _Génial, à tout les coups Dumbledore va vouloir des explications sur ce qui est arrivé à Vernon... Et bien il ne sera pas déçu du voyage ! »_ pensa Harry avec humeur.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait qu'il attendait, mais toujours est-il que le garçon commençait à perdre patience, il n'était pas là pour que l'on décide de son sort. Le Survivant eu l'envie de détruire le débarras de Kreattur, et peut-être faire payer à Kreattur sa traîtrise, mais il estimait que cela pouvait attendre un peu que les choses se tassent, après tout où donc pouvait partir l'elfe renégat ? Et puis, il avait eu son lot de violence purement physique aujourd'hui. D'abord Rogue, puis ensuite con oncle... Et pourtant, il n'en éprouvait aucun regret.

Harry fut de nouveau interrompu dans ses pensées aujourd'hui par Dumbledore qui entrait dans la cuisine, suivi de Remus, Maugrey, Kingsley et Tonks.

- Ah ! Harry ! Je suis content de te voir !

- Bonjour monsieur. Le ton du garçon était neutre, tout comme son visage.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre, j'aimerai te parler en privé.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, monsieur. Je resterai donc là.

- Très bien, comme tu veux... soupira le vieil homme, las. J'aimerai tout d'abord parler de ta présence ici. Remus m'a parlé de ce que tu avais fait à ton oncle. Selon son diagnostic, tu lui aurais brisé la mâchoire, le nez ainsi que deux dents...

- Il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire si Remus n'avait pas débarqué, répliqua Harry d'un sérieux mortel.

- Mais ne ressens-tu donc aucun remord d'avoir fait subir cela à l'homme qui t'a élevé ? Demanda Dumbledore, choqué.

- Non...

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il ne m'a pas élevé. Je trouve que contrairement à tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, il s'en tire plutôt bien.

- Enfin Harry, je suis sûr que ça ne devait pas être si horrible que cela...

- Alors vous êtes bien le seul, monsieur. Si vous voulez plus de détail, demandez à Hagrid, à Fred et George Weasley, à Ron et Hermione, à Maugrey, à Molly et Arthur Weasley, à Remus. Vous verrez ce qu'ils en pensent ! Maintenant, si vous continuez à penser que cet homme ne le méritait pas, je vous prierai de rendre une visite à ma tante et de la questionner d'une _manière_ que vous et Rogue semblaient apprécier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Maintenant, ce n'est plus mon problème. Si je recroise un membre de la famille Dursley, je risque certainement de recommencer avec la plus grande joie. Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main désormais, pour ce qu'il en reste tout du moins... soupira Harry en fin de phrase.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu étais au Chaudron Baveur aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas envie de rester trop loin du monde magique.

- Et n'avais-tu pas rendez-vous avec Peter Pettigrow ? Le reproche dans la voix de Dumbledore n'était pas très difficile à remarquer.

- Pas du tout, monsieur, je voulais juste un endroit tranquille. Je me demande ce qui a pu vous mettre une idée aussi peu probable dans... _l'esprit_. Susurra Harry.

« _Et d'une pierre deux coups ! Je lui annonce qu'il ne peut pas prouver que j'avais vraiment un soi-disant rendez-vous, et en plus je lui dis que Rogue est un débile ! »_

- Et pour l'agression du Professeur Rogue ? Il dit que tu l'as surpris et que tu n'as pas hésité à le frapper alors qu'il était à terre, sans défense. Je dois dire qu'autant de violence de ta part me déçois beaucoup.

- Vous savez... Je pense que j'ai toujours été comme cela, avec cette part d'ombre en moi... Désormais la fin justifie les moyens, alors je risque de vous décevoir encore beaucoup, comme vous m'avez déçu alors que je vous faisais confiance, monsieur... répondit doucement Harry. Maintenant, pour répondre à votre question, comme je vous l'ai dit, je voulais un endroit tranquille, et l'un des petits salons privés de Tom me semblait l'idéal. Un homme a subitement débarqué, baguette au poing, en me menaçant. Je n'ai fais que répondre en conséquence. Vous comprendrez que je voulais me défendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Rogue.

- Du Professeur Rogue, Harry...

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas, _monsieur_...

- Compris quoi ?

- La cause qui explique le fait que je vous appelle « monsieur » et non « monsieur _le directeur _» comme tout le monde ici le fait. Vous êtes mon directeur, et donc mon supérieur, à Poudlard tout du moins... Ici, vous êtes un homme comme un autre. Il en va de même pour Rogue.

- Et si tu pensais plutôt au fait que nous sommes tous membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et que donc nous considérons tous comme une priorité de te protéger ?

- Vous êtes membres d'une organisation qui n'existe pas à proprement parler, illégale qui plus est. En voulant me protéger, vous enfreignez la loi. Ne serait-ce que pour harcèlement, atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui, et enfin mon infraction préférée, kidnapping. Car je vous rappelle que mes tuteurs légaux sont les Dursley, et que je pourrais très bien dire que j'ai été soumis à l'Imperium pour venir ici, après que vous m'ayez forcé de frapper mon oncle.

- Je vois que tu y as bien réfléchi...

- En effet, j'y ai réfléchi depuis un mois complet, sauf pour la fin que je peux très bien adapter à mon petit récit.

- Et pour le professeur Rogue ?

- Je continu de croire en ma version.

Dumbledore se tut et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait l'impression que le directeur pouvait lire en lui avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond. C'est alors qu'il sentit une pression dans ses barrières mentales. Rectification Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lire en lui. Il_voulait_ lire en lui !

- Vous n'essayez pas de lire en moi, monsieur ? Vous _n'oseriez pas, _n'est-ce pas ?

Immédiatement, la présence qui tentait de forcer son esprit disparue.

- C'est mieux... Mes pensées n'appartiennent qu'à moi, monsieur.

- Je vois que ton Occlumencie est parfaite. Ce qui c'est passé au Département des Mystères a su être exploité finalement... Quand as-tu finalisé ta barrière mentale ?

- M'avoir laissé un mois entier dans une maison avec des gens qui me déteste, sans moyen de communication avec mes amis, car ne pensait pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre sortilège de blocage pour éviter qu'Hedwige ne puisse sortir de Privet Drive...

- Si des Mangemorts surveillaient la maison, si Hedwige sortait, ils auraient su que tu étais là.

Harry balaya l'excuse d'un geste négligeant de la main, et continua comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu :

- … Et avec pour seule occupation d'essayer de repousser le souvenir des morts que j'ai causé, m'a suffisamment motivé.

- J'aimerai savoir avec qui as-tu appris l'Occlumencie, pour savoir si cette personne est digne de confiance.

- Outre le fait que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas et que vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire capable de savoir qui est de confiance ou non... Je veux bien vous répondre : avec personne, monsieur.

Le ton d'Harry était sec et tranchant. Il voulait que cette conversation se finisse au plus vite, ou bien il risquait certainement de jouer du couteau avec le directeur...

- Si vous en avez fini monsieur, je vais maintenant aller me reposer.

- Une minute, Harry. Pourrais-tu me redonner le pendentif de Miss Tonks, s'il-te-plait. Apparemment, Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la conversation sur l'Occlumencie, et Harry lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant.

- Oh ? Alors elle vous en parlé finalement ? Vous a-t-elle tout dit de notre rencontre ?

- Oui, elle m'en a parlé, effectivement.

- Et j'arrive encore à trouver Rogue près de moi ? _Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?..._

- Le pendentif, s'il-te-plait... redemanda Dumbledore, las.

- Je ne l'ai plus, je l'ai détruit.

- Mais comment as-tu pu briser ce pendentif sans magie, Harry ? Demanda Kingsley.

Harry regarda autour de lui, le temps de son altercation avec Dumbledore, il n'avait vu personne d'autre que le vieil homme, trop occupé à remettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En effet plus les témoins étaient nombreux, moins l'affaire serait étouffé par le directeur. Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des commérages...

Voyant que l'auror le regardait toujours, Harry lui répondit.

- Pas besoin de détruire l'enchantement par la magie. Détruire l'objet qui soutient l'enchantement marche tout aussi bien. C'est le professeur Flitwick qui m'a appris cela. J'ai croisé des travaux aujourd'hui, j'y ai jeté le pendentif et je l'ai regardé prendre un joli coup de marteau piqueur.

C'était bien sûr un très gros mensonge, et qui était très peu probable étant donné que le pendentif était en ce moment même dans une chaussette dans sa malle (juste en dessous du scrutoscope de poche que Ron lui avait donné), malle qui était elle-même aux pieds de Harry. Cependant, les autres eurent l'air de gober son effronté mensonge. Tout du moins c'est ce que pensait Harry avant de subir à nouveau la désagréable impression d'une personne cherchant « discrètement » à passer ses boucliers mentaux. La puissance était forte, plus forte que celle de Rogue, cependant Harry avait été à bonne école et le livre l'avait bien formé, et celui-ci l'avait formé à reconnaître qui l'attaquait. Surtout que la difficulté était minime, cette présence l'avait déjà attaquée il y a très peu de temps...

- Sortez immédiatement de ma tête monsieur, siffla dangereusement Harry.

La présence s'en alla brusquement, si Harry ne venait pas d'être victime de cette attaque mentale, il aurait pu jurer maintenant que personne n'avait tenté de pénétrer ses souvenirs.

- Ça fait deux fois que vous essayez en moins d'une heure. Ne recommencez plus jamais ! La legilimencie est sous contrôle stricte du Ministère de la Magie ! Et moi qui pensais que toutes les actions illégales que vous avez entreprit envers moi vous suffisaient... murmura froidement Harry.

- Bien, maintenant vous m'excuserez, mais je dois entreprendre de m'installer dans ma chambre, dit le garçon à la cantonade.

Il traina lentement sa lourde valise jusqu'à l'escalier lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par Remus.

- Harry attend ! Je vais t'aider, dit le loup-garou en lévitant la valise de Harry avec sa baguette. Joli discours, tout à l'heure. Alastor a beaucoup apprécié si j'en crois son rire.

- Dumbledore avait besoin que je lui explique certaines choses.

- C'est pour ta sécurité tu sais...

- Alors expliques-moi comment vous faites ? Je veux dire pour assurer ma sécurité de façon à ce que je réussisse à avoir la visite de trois Mangemorts qui voulait me livrer à leur maître il y a un mois ?

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Remus.

- Et oui... Heureusement pour moi que c'étaient des novices incapables de ce défendre avec leurs poings, pas vrai ? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry. Pour ma vie, je suis le seul à même de la défendre efficacement.

- Tu as bien changé, Harry...

- Les choses ont faites que j'ai changé pour prendre certaines mesures. Mais crois-moi je donnerai tout pour pouvoir reprendre un esprit naïf et revoir enfin Sirius...

La voix de Harry se brisa dans un léger sanglot. Remus et lui étaient maintenant dans la chambre du garçon. Le lycan semblait lui-aussi retenir ses larmes.

- Je... Je comprends...

La voix de Remus, si hésitante et pleine d'émotion, eut raison des dernières forces du Survivant, et celui-ci craqua. Son deuil et son chagrin, qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher et d'enfouir au plus profond de lui, refirent brusquement surface, telle la lave qui jaillit d'un volcan.

- Il me manque tellement, Remus ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en se jetant dans les bras de Remus. Ce dernier se mit également à laisser aller son chagrin.

- A moi aussi Harry... Si tu savais à quel point !

- Je te jure Remus, je les tuerais tous ! Queudver pour l'avoir forcé à passer ses années à Azkaban, Bellatrix pour l'avoir tué et Voldemort pour avoir manigancé tout ça. Ils payeront tous !

- Non ! Non, Harry ! Ne te laisse pas aller à la vengeance, cela ne fera que te faire du mal ! Sirius n'aurait pas voulu ça !

- Alors on va les laisser s'en tirer ?! S'exclama Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! Nous allons les pourchasser et les enfermer, tous autant qu'ils sont !

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne les arrêtera pas !

- Tu as une meilleure solution ? Et avant que tu ne le dise, les tuer n'est _pas_ une bonne solution.

- Peut-être que... Non laisse tomber... J'en parlerai plus tard...

Ils séchèrent tous les deux leurs larmes et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Une idée traversa alors l'esprit du garçon.

- Au fait, Remus, tu ne saurais pas où est Kreattur ? Demanda-t-il _innocement._

- Harry, n'y pense même pas ! Gronda son interlocuteur.

- Mais enfin, je veux _juste_ le voir...

- Ouais, et une fois qu'il sera en face de toi, tu fera quoi ? Je te connais, et vu ta réaction là-haut, je sais que tu ne veux pas _que_ le voir.

- Cette sale bête m'a menti, et a aidé Voldemort ! C'est à cause de lui si je suis allé au ministère et si Sirius est venu. Il est responsable lui-aussi de sa mort !

- Tu ne lui fera rien Harry !

- Ah oui ? Et Pourquoi ?

- D'autres s'en sont déjà chargé, répondit une voix derrière lui.

En se retournant, Harry aperçut Tonks qui arrivait derrière lui. Elle avait le visage sombre, en fait en remarquant bien, Remus avait le même visage et son regard était lointain. Pour Harry, l'identité de ces « autres » ne faisait plus de doute... Après tout, Sirius avait été le dernier ami d'enfance de Remus et le cousin de Tonks...

- Je vois, dit simplement Harry, légèrement déçu.

Un objet claqua en bas, et à Square Grimmaurd, qui dit bruit, dit mère à Sirius...

- IMMONDES BÂTARDS, VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES ! BANDE DE TRAÎTRE A LEUR SANG, DE REBUS DE SORCIER !

Les rideaux du tableau de Walburga Black s'étaient soudainement écartés, permettant ainsi à tout les occupants de la maison... _d'apprécier _les performances vocales de la mère de Sirius. Remus, Tonks et Harry étaient figés dans leur mouvement par le réveil du tableau. Cependant un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du jeune Potter :

- Oh puis j'en ai marre ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le Survivant marcha rapidement vers le tableau, prenant une chaise de sa main droite. Arrivé devant le tableau, il lança violemment la chaise contre celui-ci. Cette tentative de faire taire le tableau fut entièrement couronné de succès puisque désormais Mrs Black le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche encore ouverte, elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'attaque typiquement _Moldue. _Harry mit à profit son silence, pour exprimer lui aussi sa façon de penser :

- Bordel ! Vous ne pouvez pas respecter la tristesse de certaines personnes ?! Il y a des gens en deuil ici je vous signale !

- LE DEUIL DES SANG-DE-...

- SIRIUS EST MORT ALORS BOUCLEZ-LA !

Cette phrase sembla choquer le portrait. Cela n'arrêta pas Harry.

- Vous faîtes bien de nous rappeler qu'il s'agit de la maison de vos ancêtres, puisque désormais la lignée des Black c'est éteinte ! Narcissa est une Malfoy, Bellatrix est une Lestrange, Andromeda est une Tonks, et Regulus et Sirius sont morts ! Vous êtes désormais la seule représente des Black ! Et sachez bien que ça me désole ! D'ailleurs...

Harry se retourna et aperçut les membres de l'Ordre qui le regardaient. Son petit éclat de voix les avait apparemment intrigué.

- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas la décrocher du mur ?

- Non, Harry. Son portrait est maintenu par un puissant sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle que même moi je ne peux détruire, répondit Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas, si le tableau ne veut pas s'enlever du mur, enlevons le mur !

- Très bonne idée ! S'exclama Tonks. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges de découpe sur le mur autour du tableau.

- ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! Rugit la mère de Sirius en vain.

Le tableau et une partie du mur tomba soudainement mais s'arrêta devant Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En effet, Tonks avait immédiatement lancé un sortilège de lévitation.

- Bien, nous allons à présent stocker ce tableau dans une pièce vide, s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ne pas en finir avec un bon petit sort ? Proposa Harry.

- Ce tableau annule tout type de magie Potter. C'est de la haute magie noire ! Quoi de plus prévisible de la part des Black ! Lui expliqua Maugrey.

- Je vois... Tonks pose la toile sur le sol, je reviens.

Harry partit jusqu'à la cuisine pendant que Tonks posait le dos du tableau contre le sol. Dumbledore, pour sa part, devait bien reconnaître qu'Harry avait changé, et il ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal. Il n'osait imaginer ce que le jeune garçon avait en tête, aussi fût-il surpris en voyant Harry revenir avec deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu.

- Fêtons notre victoire ! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant la première bouteille.

- Harry ne bois pas ça ! Gronda Remus.

Mais le goulot de la bouteille n'allait pas vers la bouche du garçon, il allait vers le portrait. Le gamin était tout simplement en train de vider une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu de douze ans d'âge sur un fichu portrait !

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? IMMONDE BATARD !

- Oui oui je sais... Vous l'avez déjà dit... Aller Mrs Black vous prendrez bien un dernier verre avant de nous quitter ? Demanda ironiquement le jeune Potter alors qu'il vidait la seconde bouteille sur la peinture.

- VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DES BLACK ET MAINTENANT MON TABLEAU ?! N'AVEZ-VOUS DONC AUCUNS SCRUPULES ?

- A vrai dire, non ! Voyez-vous, monsieur Dumbledore, lorsque la magie ne marche pas, il suffit de penser en Moldu ! Dit le garçon en regardant Dumbledore. J'espère que vous appréciez cet instant, mégère ! Après tout, vous assistez en direct à la fin des Black et de tous ce qui pouvait permettre à la génération future de ce souvenir de cette famille ! Remus, sois gentil, tu veux bien...

- Avec joie Harry ! Dit le lycan en s'emparant d'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc de la cheminée.

Il se rapprocha du tableau, le tisonnier devant lui, telle la hache d'un bourreau. La vieille Black ne pipa mot, cela lui était inutile. Ces yeux parlaient pour elle, ils exprimaient toute la peur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

- Adieu, pauvre conne ! Murmura rageusement Remus en abaissant le tisonnier devant lui.

Le portrait prit subitement feu. Walburga Black poussa un dernier de ses si célèbres cris perçants, alors qu'autour d'elle se rassemblait tout les membres de l'Ordre présent. Le tableau se consuma rapidement devant le plaisir légèrement malsain de tout les autres témoins. Lorsque la dernière flamme disparue, le tableau n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres.

- C'est ce que j'appelle un feu de joie ! S'exclama Harry en tapant dans ses mains. Tout le monde sourit à l'entente de son jeu de mot. Tout le monde ? Non... Maugrey ne souriait pas, il était carrément en train d'hurler de rire.

- HAHA ! Au nom des caleçons moisis de Merlin, je t'apprécie de plus en plus Potter !

Harry lui sourit, puis se retourna vers Remus en levant un sourcil sarcastique :

- « _Pauvre conne _», Remus ?

Lupin rougit alors subitement en regardant le sol sous le rappel de son inhabituel vulgarité alors que les rires de Maugrey redoublèrent.

- Bien Harry, si tu allais maintenant ranger totalement tes affaires dans ta chambre ? Lui proposa le directeur de Poudlard.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient finalement quittés le Quartier Général, mis à part Maugrey, assis dans un fauteuil. Le pauvre bougre avait fait une sévère hyperventilation à force de rire, et il ne cessait de répéter maintenant qu'il avait combattu la moitié des Mangemorts existant et qu'il avait failli y passer à cause de l'humour d'un gamin.

Voyant le garçon froncer les sourcils, le directeur ajouta :

- Tout du moins, le temps que nous effacions un peu les traces de cette... _chaleureuse_ fête.

Harry acquiesça alors que Fol-Œil se remettait à rire. Une fois dans sa chambre, le garçon repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Il avait tabassé littéralement Rogue, s'était refait une garde-robe complète, avait tabassé Vernon Dursley, expliqué son point de vue à Dumbledore devant témoins, et enfin avait fait bruler totalement la mégère qui avait servi de mère à Sirius. En résumé, beaucoup de violence... Le Survivant avait vraiment l'impression que toutes ces actions s'étaient faites en plusieurs jours...

Et dire qu'il devait encore forcer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'accepter en tant que membre la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait une réunion... L'action n'était pas encore finie.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, comme si l'on avait mis un violent coup de pied dedans.

- _Stupefix !_ Grogna une voix grave.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire un mouvement, le sort l'atteignit directement entre les omoplates.

Et Harry, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, se dit que non, décidément l'action n'était vraiment pas finie...

* * *

Et voila chapitre 5 fini !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Au programme de la semaine prochaine : Les pensées de Dumbledore, La rencontre de Harry avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, et enfin son entrainement !

Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il encore arriver à _notre nouvelle célèbrité_ comme le dit très bien Servilo ?

Comme d'habitude, la réponse au review des personnes ne possèdant pas un compte sur FFnet, se fera dans mon profil ;)

Aller à la prochaine pour la **Prise en Main**


	6. Chapitre 6  Prise en Main

Hey all ! *se cache* NOOOONNN ne me bombardez pas ! C'est pas ma faute je passais mon BAC !

Comment ça c'est une excuse naze ?

Bon plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce long retard, et j'espère que vous m'en excuserez (un jour peut-être, qui sait...).

Vous rangez les bûchers si je vous offre un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ?

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Prise en Main**

Dire qu'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot et pourfendeur de Grindelwald (entres autres...), était surpris du nouveau comportement du jeune Potter serait totalement en dessous de la vérité. Le vieil homme était carrément ébahi face à cette rébellion ! Bien sûr, il avait caché et cachait encore aujourd'hui de nombreuses choses au Survivant, mais c'était pour le plus grand bien. Après tout, dans la guerre actuelle, qu'était la vie d'un jeune adolescent, puissant certes, mais seul, face à la paix et à la destruction de Voldemort et de son armée de fidèles ? Depuis le plus jeune âge d'Harry en temps que sorcier, Dumbledore avait tout fait pour qu'il surmonte les épreuves, et qu'il puisse s'en retrouver grandi et plus expérimenté et surtout, qu'il puisse haïr Voldemort au point de vouloir sa mort à tout instant.

La manipulation est le nerf de la Guerre.

Et puis, il y a un mois, Sirius Black était mort, inutilement. Oh, cette mort en soi n'attristait pas le directeur. Sirius était un élément remplaçable comme un autre. Non, ce qui attristait le plus le directeur était que Sirius avait été proche de Harry, plus proche que lui. Par conséquent, sa mort risquait de perturber le jeune Elu, et de le pousser à un sentiment extrême. Et Albus n'avait pas été déçu lorsque Harry avait littéralement saccagé son bureau. Et Dumbledore s'était préparé à cela, il en avait calculé le risque et avait répondu en conséquence. Il avait envoyé Potter à Privet Drive et avait bloqué tout moyen de communication avec le monde sorcier. Un charme anti-transplanage avait été apposé sur le quartier, idem pour le charme anti-Portoloin, les réseaux de Cheminette avait été bloqué, le téléphone enchanté pour ne recevoir aucun appel ne provenant de sorcier et enfin un sortilège avait fait en sorte à ce que les hiboux ne puissent plus passer. Tout avait été mis en œuvre pour que Harry reste seul, à s'enfoncer dans son chagrin. Ainsi, son esprit aurait été conditionné à s'accrocher désespérément à la première personne sorcière à lui ouvrir les bras. Et à la fin des vacances, Dumbledore serait passé chercher Harry, lui aurait proposé son aide et le Survivant l'aurait suivi et se serait entrainé avec acharnement et zèle.

Autant dire qu'il était tombé de haut lorsque la jeune métamorphomage lui avait fait son rapport. Dumbledore, qui prévoyait tout à la seconde près, n'avait pas prévu cela. Harry avait bien manigancé son coup d'après ce qu'avait vu le chef du Magenmagot dans l'esprit de Nymphadora. Apparemment, il avait un peu réfléchi à la préparation de son escapade. Albus ne savait pas si le garçon était toujours en colère contre lui ou si cela été un effet secondaire de la mort de Sirius. Mais si Harry était toujours en colère contre lui, il ne savait pas combien de temps attendre avant de pouvoir mettre ses plans à exécution. Ses projets ne pouvaient pas être retardés par la rage entrainée par le stupide deuil mal placé d'un gamin. Cela pouvait être vu comme étant dire sans cœur, mais Dumbledore n'avait jamais ressenti de peine pour la mort de quelqu'un, pas même pour ses propres parents. Les personnes étaient ici, dans ce monde, pour remplir un but ; et lorsque ce but avait été accompli, la personne mourrait. C'était là la façon de penser du directeur.

Bien sûr, les menaces de Harry n'étaient, pour Dumbledore, que poudres aux yeux. Le garçon ne risquerait jamais une telle action contre lui. Si il envoyait cette lettre à Fudge et à Sketter (ce qui était très peu probable, il les détestait l'un autant que l'autre), il risquerait la fermeture de Poudlard. De plus, Harry, ne pourrait jamais mettre ses menaces de violence envers un membre de l'Ordre à exécution, tout du moins sans magie. Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir, c'est pourquoi il avait envoyé Severus en surveillance de l'Elu, son talent incontestable pour l'espionnage serait mis à profit comme cela. Son maître des potions et professeur, allait bien sûr rechigner, se plaindre, maudire les Potter sur cent générations, mais il accepterait, il n'en avait pas le choix. Après tout, Dumbledore pourrait très bien l'envoyer à Azkaban en l'accusant d'être un Mangemort. Le directeur ne ferait réellement jamais cela, mais Severus n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas que Dumbledore avait peur qu'il ne balance toutes les informations sur lui à Fudge ou à Voldemort et donc il suivait gentiment les ordres d'Albus, qui n'hésitait jamais à employer cette technique du bâton et de la carotte.

Severus avait donc, comme prévu, eu des _réticences_, mais avait fini par accepter la mission, comme prévu également. Au bout d'une semaine de rapport de la part du maître des Potions, Albus était persuadé que son plan fonctionnait à merveille, le garçon ne sortait plus de chez lui, il devait certainement être anéanti par le chagrin. Il ne restait donc qu'à attendre que le chagrin l'emporte un peu plus. Cependant, Dumbledore préférait laisser en place la surveillance de l'enfant, sait-on jamais...

Et il fallait que sa surprise ne s'arrête pas là... Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur, l'avait contacté en lui affirmant que Severus avait attaqué le jeune Potter et qu'il était maintenant mal en point. Appelant Pompom en renfort, le directeur s'était précipité au près de son employé. Tom n'avait pas exagéré les choses, Severus était effectivement très mal en point, celui qui lui avait fait cela c'était acharné ! Pomfresh, qui était arrivée un peu après lui, lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait souffert d'aucuns sortilèges et qu'aucunes lésions internes profondes n'étaient à déplorer, juste une légère commotion et un certain nombre de plaies ouvertes et d'hématomes à cause des coups, virulents et brutaux sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Une fois que l'infirmière, extrêmement douée, avait rendu au professeur Rogue un visage convenable et lui avait prescrit une potion contre sa commotion, le directeur s'était empressé de demander le rapport de Rogue afin de savoir si il avait été interrogé et dans quelles mesures ils pourraient identifier le ou les agresseurs. Cependant, Albus n'avait pas demandé ce rapport, il avait _essayé. _Le maître des Potions n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la pièce et fulminait contre son agresseur.

- Severus, je vous en supplie, calmez-vous ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide dans cet état là ?

- M'aider ? Ah merci monsieur, vous m'avez bien aidé avec cette mission ! Je peux vous jurer par Salazar et Merlin, que lorsque je mettrai la main sur ce petit salaud, Bellatrix sera un enfant de cœur à côté de moi !

Et il était reparti dans une de ses diatribes très... _colorées_ envers son agresseur. Dumbledore commençait à perdre patience, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Aussi, il libéra une partie de son pouvoir, qui emplit tout de suite la pièce. Son petit tour de passe-passe eût l'effet escompté car Severus se tût immédiatement et regarda directement vers Dumbledore.

- Savez-vous qui vous a fait cela mon cher Severus ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Il était en face de moi ! C'est votre damné sacrosaint Potter !

- Harry ?

- Oui, _Harry_ ! Ce pitoyable mioche m'a agressé d'un coup ! Il m'a pris en traitre, par derrière et a expédié ma baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce !

- Mais enfin que faisait-il ici ? Demanda, abasourdi, le directeur.

- Voyez-vous, cet immonde reflet de son abruti de père à tout bonnement décidé de rencontrer le rat du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ici-même !

- Pettigrow ?

- Vous en connaissez d'autres ? Siffla Severus, acide. C'est par Légilimencie que je l'ai suivi, et ainsi que j'ai pu savoir qu'il avait ce petit rendez-vous.

- Mais comment vous a-t-il trouvé ?

- Je suis entré dans la chambre pour empêcher cette rencontre et vous l'amener, figurez-vous ! Et c'est là qu'il m'a eu par surprise ! Je vais l'éviscérer et le mettre sous Doloris...

Alors que Rogue partait une nouvelle fois dans ses délires, le cerveau du manitou en chef fonctionnait à plein régime. Alors comme cela, Harry avait rendez-vous avec un Mangemort, et qui plus est, le Mangemort qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. C'était vraiment improbable ! Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité que Harry ait pu manipuler Severus mais elle était encore plus improbable : le garçon ne maitrisait pas l'Occlumencie et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si il était suivi. La plus plausible des hypothèses était qu'il avait destiné ce traquenard à Pettigrow et que c'était Severus qui en avait été victime... A condition que ce dernier dise la vérité, bien entendu... Albus soupira, la plus grande qualité de Severus Rogue en temps qu'espion était aussi son plus grand défaut : son Occlumencie était vraiment parfaite, et même lui ne pouvait passer les boucliers mentaux de l'ex-Mangemort.

- Severus... Severus, je vous en prie ! Où est Harry ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Vociféra le maître des Potions. Je peux vous dire qu'il était bien joyeux de me frapper et que bientôt ça sera mon tour !

- Très bien. Severus, mon enfant, rentrez chez vous, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Je m'occupe de Harry.

Dumbledore se dépêcha de rentrer au QG de l'Ordre. Il devait savoir où était Harry et savoir si c'était bel et bien lui qui avait fait cela. Il regarda l'heure, 18h30... Le garçon était sûrement rentré à Privet Drive à cette heure-ci. En chemin vers le salon, il croisa la bonne personne, celle que Harry pourra attaquer sans risque si jamais c'était bien lui qui avait fait cela.

- Remus ? Puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Bien sur ! Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec l'état particulièrement furieux de Severus ?

- Eh bien oui... Tom m'a contacté, apparemment Harry aurait attaqué et frappé Severus jusqu'à l'inconscience au Chaudron Baveur. J'aimerai que vous alliez à Privet Drive afin de le trouver, et de lui demander des explications sur ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui.

L'avantage avec le Lycan, c'est qu'il consistait aussi quelqu'un de proche pour Harry. Hors le garçon était, et tout le démontre, perturbé en ce moment. Si la seule personne encore proche de Harry venait pour lui faire des reproches, le mental du Survivant cassera certainement les ponts avec Remus.

- J'y vais tout de suite ! S'exclama Remus, choqué.

- Merci à vous.

Et le loup-garou était parti, entrainant avec lui l'attente de la vérité pour Albus. Et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était de ne pas savoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à ses obligations, et il avait présidé une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. Enfin la délivrance arriva lorsque le directeur vit son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal entrer dans la pièce un peu avant la fin de la réunion, mais qui avait durée un temps infini pour Dumbledore.

Ce dernier s'attendait à voir Remus inquiet, mais quand même pas à ce point là si il en jugeait par la tête du lycanthrope. Et quand celui-ci lui avait dit la raison de son inquiétude, à savoir la confrontation entre Harry et son oncle, Dumbledore avait certainement dû avoir la même tête. Savoir ce que Harry avait fait avait poussé Dumbledore à remettre ses plans en question. Comment Harry pourrait-il l'écouter avec autant de violence en lui ? Albus devait absolument savoir la vérité sur l'agression de Severus. Mais Albus n'était pas homme à croire au dicton « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants », pour lui la vérité était ce que l'esprit montrait. Et il savait que sa tâche serait facilité par le manque de protection dans l'esprit du garçon...

Imaginez un peu alors la tête (intérieure bien entendu) de Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'était heurté à un bouclier mental complet ! L'esprit du jeune Potter était une véritable forteresse, un bouclier global fait de magie brute entourait des souvenirs que Albus devinait être de moindre importance. La quantité d'énergie fournie à cette barrière était tout bonnement phénoménale ! Cependant ce qui inquiétait le plus le directeur était que chaque barrière d'Occlumencie suivait un schéma, or le schéma suivi par celle de Harry n'était semblable qu'à celui d'une seule personne que le mage avait croisé... Voldemort.

Et pendant que Harry était en train de régler le problème de la mère de Sirius, Albus Dumbledore s'inquiétait des contrecoups de la possession de l'esprit de Harry par Jedusor. Le jeune Potter semblait suivre le même modèle que son ennemi juré, et Dumbledore avait pour devoir d'arrêter cela de manière douce... ou forte lorsque la situation l'exigera... Il ne laisserait pas les choses dégénérer aussi loin qu'avec Tom !

Sortant de ses pensées de cette journée et revenant à l'instant présent, Albus esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Alastor jeter un sort de silence dans les escalier et monter discrètement en direction de la chambre de Harry. Au vu des nouvelles « aptitudes » de Harry, des mesures en conséquences s'imposaient...

_*Revenons à Harry...*_

En sortant de l'inconscience, Harry s'était attendu à faire face aux yeux rouges de Voldemort, ou bien à se prendre un Doloris, ou tout autre type de torture. Mais certainement pas _celle-là_ ! En effet, une personne était en ce moment même en train d'étouffer notre pauvre Harry en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il sentit des sanglots contre lui qu'il se dit qu'il n'était certainement pas dans l'antre de Voldemort.

- Hermione, laisse-le un peu respirer...

En fait, il n'avait même pas quitté le QG !

- Ron ? Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que tous les membres de l'Ordre qu'il connaissait ainsi que la famille Weasley était présents.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! Scandèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Dire que Harry était touché aurait été en déca de la vérité. Ils avaient tous prix du temps pour le voir, et en ces temps troublés cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Pressé par ses amis, il ouvrit tout les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Le constat final était le suivant : de nombreuses sucreries de la part des Weasley (sauf Fred & George qui avaient optés pour des Farces et Attrapes), des livres sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de la part d'Hermione, Remus, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley, et enfin une montre qui avait certaines particularités (« _à toi de les découvrir _» disait le mot de Dumbledore). Après cela, tout le monde se dispersa dans la pièce pour profiter du buffet froid organisé par Molly Weasley. Harry, lui, après avoir remercié tout le monde, se dirigea vers ses meilleurs amis :

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Hey ! Qui m'a assommé ? Demanda le concerné avec un sourire.

- Relax vieux, c'était pour que tu te doute de rien ! S'empressa de répondre Ron.

- J'en doute pas, mais qui ?

- Maugrey... murmura Hermione.

- Oh ! S'exclama Harry. Je reviens.

- Harry ! Attends !

- Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas faire grand chose, les rassura-t-il.

Et cela n'était pas pour rassurer les deux jeunes amis, et leur inquiétude monta d'un cran quand ils le virent s'approcher discrètement de Maugrey qui était contre un mur.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous amuser... constata le jeune Potter.

- Mmph... Vigilance Constante, Potter ! N'oublies jamais ça !

- Ça... je ne risque pas... soupira-t-il. C'est une belle fête.

- Oui... C'est important la joie en pleine guerre, cela évite de sombrer dans la dépression voulue par l'ennemi.

- C'est sûr... Mais il ne faut pas se laisser aller à trop d'allégresse, comme vous l'avez dit : nous sommes en guerre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, chacun des membres de l'Ordre présent dans cette pièce le sait. Chacun d'eux est prêt en cas d'attaque.

- Je vois ça. Vous allez repartir tout de suite ?

- Non, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre demain à dix heures, je dois y assister. Je repartirai après.

- Oh ! Très bien. Murmura Harry.

- Bon je te laisse. Molly a encore repéré un épouvantard dans une commode là-haut.

Alors que Maugrey s'apprêtait à partir, Harry donna rapidement un coup contre la cheville de la fausse jambe de Fol-Œil. Celle-ci se sépara subitement de son propriétaire, entrainant celui-ci dans une rencontre soudaine avec le sol. La salle était silencieuse, tout le monde regardait Maugrey étalé par terre. Harry, inconscient de tout cela, ajouta en regardant l'Auror à la retraite :

- A charge de revanche pour tout à l'heure.

Hermione et Ron en étaient sûr, ce coup-ci Harry était allé trop loin, ils savaient qu'il avait saccagé le bureau de Dumbledore, mais là, il avait agressé un membre de l'Ordre ! Et la réaction du dit membre ne se fit pas attendre :

- MWAHAHAHA ! s'écria l'ex-Auror. Alors toi on peut dire t'as du cran ! J'aime ça !

Harry lui sourit doucement, _« sa du cran... il va m'en falloir maintenant... »_ pensa-t-il.

- J'espère que tu vas continuer comme ça !

- Vigilance constante, monsieur.

- Exactement ! N'oublies jamais ça comme je viens juste de faire ! S'exclama l'homme en replaçant son postiche. Ben alors, pourquoi vous ne parlez plus ? Prenez pas cette tête là, il a juste montré qu'il a des tripes ! C'est bon à savoir !

_« Et je n'ai pas fini de les montrer, attendez de voir demain à dix heures... »_

Et l'Auror repartit chercher son épouvantard en donnant à Harry une grande claque dans le dos. Cela sembla finir de prouver à tous que Maugrey n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Harry, tout le monde se remit donc à parler, et la salle à bourdonner de conversation.

- Harry ! Es-tu fou ?

- Non Hermione, je montre juste que maintenant on ne m'attaque plus sans conséquences.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu faire mal à Maugrey !

- Ah ça... Sa m'étonnerait, il est résistant comme bonhomme et surtout très marrant.

Devant les têtes ébahis de ses meilleurs amis suite à sa dernière déclaration, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Laissez-moi vous raconter mes vacances...

Harry leur indiqua de le suivre dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivés à destination, il commença à leur narrer son mois de vacance. Son entrainement (bien qu'il omit de parler du livre d'Occlumancie et son voyage dans l'Allée des Embrumes), sa rencontre avec Tonks et Rogue, et enfin la raison de sa présence ici. A la fin de son récit, Hermione semblait choquée, alors qu'au contraire, Ron semblait plutôt ébahi. Et il n'hésita à le dire :

- Eh ben mince alors ! Toi on peut dire que tu sais t'amuser pendant les vacances !

- Non Ron ! Harry, tu n'aurais pas du faire cela ! L'Ordre ne fait que te protéger !

- L'Ordre s'immisce dans ma vie alors qu'il n'en a aucun droit. Je prend ma vie en main désormais.

- Mais Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore n'est que le directeur de l'établissement _scolaire_ que je fréquente, pas mon tuteur. Il m'a toujours caché des choses pour m'emmener dans la direction qu'il voulait, je n'étais que son pantin.

- Mais c'est un adulte expérimenté... protesta encore Hermione.

- Sirius aussi ! Mais Dumbledore l'a tellement forcé à rester ici et empêché d'avoir des contacts avec moi qu'il a précipité sa mort.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrit encore la bouche pour protester, Ron l'interrompit :

- Laisse-le Hermione... Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que nous, Harry...

- Oui, et malheureusement, j'ai étais forcé à ne rien dire... soupira-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te fais confiance, lui assura le roux. Mais dis moi, tu peux me raconter tout ce que tu as fait à Rogue ? Demanda-t-il avec avidité.

- Non Ron, je n'en suis pas fier. Mais Dumbledore n'a pas l'habitude que ses protégés frappent leurs protecteurs et il fallait que je le choque suffisamment pour qu'il m'écoute. Rogue à l'habitude de travailler avec Voldemort, ce qui signifie sous Doloris, il se remettra vite de ce que je lui ai fait.

Devant l'air déçu de Ron, il ajouta :

- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, crois-moi. C'était mauvais, nécessaire certes, mais mauvais tout de même.

- Es-tu vraiment sûr que cela était nécessaire Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Tu aurais pu juste demander à parler au professeur Dumbledore.

- Même si j'aurais voulu lui parler, je n'aurais pas pu. Dumbledore c'est bien débrouillé pour qu'il soit impossible pour moi d'avoir des contacts avec le monde sorcier... Bon, je vais dormir, demain je me lève à six heures.

- Quoi ? Croassa Ron. Mais pourquoi ? On est en vacances !

- Oui... Mais je m'entraine depuis le début du mois, et je ne veux pas me laisser aller.

- T'entrainer, t'entrainer... Et tu penses à t'amuser quand ?

- Quand Voldemort cessera de vouloir ma peau, répondit calmement le brun.

A son réveil, Harry avait bien veillé à ne réveiller personne (ce qui fut particulièrement difficile en passant devant la porte de Mrs Weasley), il déjeuna rapidement avant d'aller dans le sous-sol de la maison. L'endroit était relativement spacieux, bien éclairé grâce à des torches magiques sur les murs, mais surtout le plus avantageux pour Harry était le fait que pratiquement personne ne venait dans la cave, de plus celle-ci possédait également un sortilège permanent de silence. Le jeune garçon connaissait l'endroit car Sirius lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il était au Quartier Général (apparemment le sortilège de silence servait à ne pas entendre les elfes que les maîtres de maison décapitaient, ni les enfants qui se faisaient _« corriger »_ selon les termes de Sirius).

_« Oui, ce sera l'endroit idéal... »_ pensa le garçon en regardant une barre solidement accrochée en hauteur.

Son entrainement commença alors, il n'y avait pas un exercice négligé par Harry. Les pompes, les tractions, les abdominaux, même sa frappe fut entrainée car Harry avait trouvé de vieux sacs remplis de graines et de farine qu'il avait suspendu avec une corde. Bien sûr, il savait qu'un entrainement pareil, durant un peu plus de deux heures, allait le rendre endoloris pour toute la journée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait besoin d'être bien réveillé pour son rendez-vous avec l'Ordre, rendez-vous qui s'annonçait très houleux.

A neuf heure, c'est un Harry complétement épuisé physiquement qui se traina jusqu'à l'une des salles de bains du domaine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dépêcha de se déshabiller et de se précipiter vers la douche bien chaude, promesse de détente. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas trop s'y attarder si il voulait rentrer dans le salon avant que celui-ci ne soit irrémédiablement verrouillé. Décidé à faire impression, Harry revêtit un jean noir et une chemise légère, noire elle aussi. Cela pouvait paraître simple, mais ce noir seyant au corps du garçon faisait étrangement ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Il laissa ses cheveux sécher d'eux-mêmes, conscient des épis qu'ils allaient former. L'ensemble donnait à Harry une impression de grâce et de confiance en soi inouïe. En bref, mission donner bonne impression, réussie.

Le Survivant regarda l'heure, neuf heure quarante, le spectacle pouvait commencer. Il descendit doucement les escaliers et se prépara à rentrer dans le petit salon qui servait de salle de réunion lorsqu'il se fit intercepter par Mrs Weasley.

- Harry, mon chéri, désolé mais l'Ordre à une réunion.

_« Sans blague ! Je croyais qu'il y avait une soirée crêpe ! » _pensa sarcastiquement Harry-mon-chéri.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas y assister comme les autres enfants. Rajouta la matriarche Weasley avec l'air d'une personne qui explique une chose à un petit enfant.

Harry dut compter mentalement jusqu'à sept pour éviter une répartie plus que cinglante, à la place il resta dans son plan :

- Je vous cherchais, j'ai peur que les jumeaux n'aient ensorcelés les couverts du buffet, sa pourrait devenir dangereux mais ils ne veulent rien entendre...

_- _Quoi ? S'exclama la femme. Oh ceux-là, ils vont m'entendre !

Elle partit, baguette au poing, vers la cuisine. Dans sa colère, elle oublia qu'elle laissait le passage libre pour le garçon.

_« Hop là ! Exit le Cerbère ! Je deviens vraiment bon dans ce domaine... »_ pensa Harry avec dérision.

Résolument, il entra dans la pièce. Apparemment, il ne manquait que Mrs Weasley., cela entraina évidemment tout les regards de la pièce sur lui. Restant stoïque, Harry prit une chaise dans un coin et s'assit à côté de Maugrey, indifférent face à ces regards. Après tout, il avait passé cinq années de sa vie à ne pas pouvoir se déplacer sans que tout les regards ne soit braqués sur lui.

- Que faîtes-vous ici, Potter ? Demanda sèchement MacGonagall.

- Assister à la réunion bien sûr. On m'a dit que ceux qui voulait la chute de Voldemort était ici...

- Les membres oui !

- Alors considérez-moi comme un membre.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Rugit Rogue.

- Voyons Severus (Harry fit semblant d'ignorer l'expression choquée des membres face à l'utilisation du prénom du professeur)... Essayerez-vous de m'interdire l'accès à une pièce de MA maison ? Dumbledore, vous ne leur avez pas dit que Sirius m'a tout légué, y compris cette maison ?

Devant l'air déçu du directeur, Harry supposa que non. _« Dans l'os professeur... Vous empêchez Sirius de sortir, Sirius vous empêche de me sortir. »_

- Harry, tu dois comprendre que nous parlons ici de choses sérieuses.

- Je le sais, _Albus_. Voulez-vous que je dise à tout le monde ici pourquoi j'ai réellement ma place ici ? Demanda lentement Harry. Refusez ma présence, et j'ai bien peur que vous ne devrez vous mettre à chercher plus qu'un nouveau Quartier Général. Finit-t-il en lançant un regard entendu au directeur.

A ce moment précis, Mrs Weasley rentra dans la pièce :

- Excusez mon retard, mais Harry m'a fait croire que les jumeaux avaient fait une mauvaise blague.

- C'est ce que nous avons cru voir, Molly. Dit doucement Dumbledore en indiquant la place du garçon.

- Harry ? Mais... mais... Albus vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça !

- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix, Harry nous a menacé de nous exclure du Quartier Général.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire cela Harry !

- Bien sûr que si, Sirius m'a légué cette maison. J'ai déjà commencé les travaux, vous n'avez pas vu que l'on peut faire du bruit dans le salon maintenant ? Acceptez-moi comme membre, ou vous partez tous avec les restes de _feu _Mrs Black.

Remus et Tonks ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le petit jeu de mot du garçon. Pour eux c'était simple, Harry devait être présent. Pour Tonks car le garçon lui avait prouvé clairement qu'il savait se débrouiller, et pour Remus car Harry était le fils de deux membres importants morts au combat, et l'ennemi principal de Voldemort.

- Mais enfin ce n'est qu'un enfant ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

- Maintenant y'en a marre ! Rugit Harry en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise sur le coup. Laissez-moi vous poser une question à tous ! Qui ? Qui ici à déjà affronté Voldemort en combat singulier ?

Certains tressaillirent en entendant le nom maudit. Mais d'autres levèrent la main, Maugrey, Dumbledore, Kingsley et Remus comprit.

- Vous dîtes que vous vous battez contre lui, mais moi un _enfant_ prononce son nom sans crainte ! Maintenant j'aimerai savoir, qui à déjà survécu à plus de quatre rencontres avec lui ?

Cette fois-ci seul Dumbledore garda la main levée. Harry, lui, leva lentement la sienne.

- Bien et maintenant... Qui, ici, dispose d'une connexion mentale _contrôlée _avec Voldemort qui lui permet de savoir où se produisent les attaques les plus mortelles ?

Cette fois même Dumbledore baissa la main, alors qu'Harry laissa la sienne levée.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... murmura de façon tout à fait audible Harry. Maintenant pour rester dans le concret, le premier qui tente de m'empêcher de prendre part à une guerre, qui me concerne quatre fois plus que la plupart d'entre vous, prend ma main dans le nez avant de passer à travers la porte sans même l'ouvrir et de prendre un sortilège d'Oubli, menaça doucereusement Harry.

Son regard se porta sur Mrs Weasley.

- Je tiens également à préciser que seuls mes tuteurs peuvent m'interdire de faire cela. Quelqu'un veut aller leur demander de me mettre hors d'un danger qui pourrait me tuer ? Demanda ironiquement Harry.

Étant donné que personne ne répondit, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Bien dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que nous ne pouvons refuser ta candidature plus longtemps... Bien, la réunion peut commencer.

Molly Weasley s'assit, l'air visiblement vexée. Harry en ressentit un élan de culpabilité, mais il n'en laissa rien apparaître, pas après un discours pareil. En écoutant la réunion, Harry apprit que chaque membre devait surveiller un mangemort. Très peu risqué et totalement inutile selon Harry. Les membres se contentaient de rapporter les déplacements des mangemorts, mais jamais ils ne cherchaient à les arrêter. Aucun membre n'agissait réellement... Troublé, il posa une simple question.

- Pourquoi ne pas les arrêter ?

- Stupidement Gryffondor bien sûr... susurra Rogue. Azkaban est officieusement au main du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Oh ! Mais, par exemple, pourquoi ne pas enfermer les Mangemorts capturés dans un endroit protégé par Fidelitas et des charmes Anti-Transplanages, Anti-Potoloin et de Silence. Les cellules seraient individuelles et ne seraient que quatre murs où l'on métamorphose une porte de temps en temps pour placer le Mangemort à l'interieur. Et on leur lance un Oubliette pour qu'ils oublient toutes traces de l'endroit où ils sont. Il suffit juste de réfléchir _intelligemment_ pour oser une action _courageuse_ et agir de façon _rusé_. Et ainsi, nous restons... _loyaux_ à l'un de nos principes qui est de défendre des vies en empêchant la mort des futures victimes de Mangemorts capturés. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire Severus ?

- C'est une idée intéressante, Harry... répondit calmement Dumbledore. Mais le sortilège d'Oubli est sous contrôle strict du ministère, tout comme les permis de bâtir. Et Voldemort a ses espions partout.

- Très bien, je vous demande juste de ne pas oublier cette idée.

- D'accord. Remus, pouvez-vous contacter la communauté des loups-garous du Nord de l'Écosse et voir si Tom ne nous a pas précédé ?

- Entendu Albus.

- Severus, connaissez-vous les derniers plans de Voldemort ?

- A vrai dire non... le Seigneur des Ténèbres commence à se méfier de tout le monde. Il ne parle de ses plans qu'à Bellatrix...

- Je vois.

- Je pense qu'il serait interessant d'avoir des oreilles à ce moment-là, intervint à nouveau Harry, j'arrive à contrôler de mieux en mieux ma connexion avec lui.

- C'est trop risqué Harry, Voldemort pourrait s'en rendre compte et utiliser à nouveau cette connexion contre toi, lui explica Kinglsey.

- Je ne pense pas... Cette connexion est un atout précieux. Et il m'est désormais possible de reconnaître si une pensée m'est donnée par Voldemort.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir essayer ? Lui demanda Remus.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mon Occlumancie à largement augmentée depuis la dernière fois.

- Dans ce cas Harry, tu essayeras une première fois sous ma supervision, au cas où Voldemort décide de te posséder. Severus, quand Voldemort parle-t-il de ses plans à Bellatrix ?

- Généralement, juste après une réunion.

- Bien alors, dès lors que Severus sera convoqué, Harry tu viendras avec moi.

- Entendu, monsieur.

Etrangement, le fait que Dumbledore le supervise lors de ce futur premier espionnage mental ne donna à Harry aucun sentiment négatif. Dumbledore était après tout un grand sorcier, c'était indéniable, et de plus il savait que si Jedusor tentait de le posséder (ce que Harry avait envisagé), Albus repousserait la possession comme la dernière fois.

- Pour continuer à te donner ta mission, Harry, nous allons profiter de ta nouvelle nomination en tant que membre de l'Ordre pour te demander de chercher des futurs mangemorts dans ton environnement.

Alors que certains membres semblaient ne pas comprendre les paroles du directeur, Harry lui répondit :

- Je suppose que je ne me limite pas à Serpentard...

- En effet, Harry, cela serait plus judicieux.

- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire qu'il y a de futurs Mangemorts à Poudlard ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Futurs ou non. Certains, plus âgés comme les septièmes années n'ont pas la Marque mais envoient tout de même des informations à Voldemort. Répondit Harry. Certains suivent leurs parents, d'autres y vont par conviction, et d'autres encore font les deux. « _Comme Malfoy par exemple... _» se retint-il de dire, il n'avait aucune preuve contre le blond... pour le moment.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas se limiter à Serpentard, les Mangemorts sont issus de là-bas ! S'écria Kingsley.

- Vraiment stupide comme remarque, Shacklebolt, qui prouve encore que les Aurors ne réfléchissent jamais... renifla Rogue.

- Ah oui Rogue ? T'as une preuve de que t'avances peut-être ? Le maître que tu sers réellement a du t'en parler, n'est-ce pas ! S'exclama l'Auror en question

Alors que le maître des potions allait répliquer une remarque cuisante, une voix mi-triste, mi-colérique l'interrompit :

- Pettigrow...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Remus. Celui-ci avait un regard dur et déterminé.

- La voilà ta preuve Kinglsey, Peter était un Gryffondor, et on a vu ce que ça a donné de ne pas s'en méfier !

De nombreux regard qui se voulurent discret coulèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci les encaissa stoïque, son regard visé dans celui de Remus. Il hocha doucement la tête à son attention pour le remercier. C'était la sa raison de ne pas se limiter aux Serpentard, il ne voulait pas se limiter à un préjugé et reproduire le cas Queudver.

- Très bien. Quelqu'un d'autre à une suggestion à faire ?

Voyant le manque de réponse, Dumbledore reprit :

- Alors la réunion est terminée. Je vous contacterai pour la date de la prochaine réunion.

Les membres sortirent tous lentement de la salle. Apparemment Rogue suivait le directeur comme son ombre, si le directeur attendait, le maître des potions attendait derrière lui.

_« Brave toutou... Bon je vais aller m'entrainer un peu... Il faut aussi que j'explore la bibliothèque des Black, il pourrait y avoir des livres intéressants. Mais avant cela, il faut que je parle à... »_

- T'aurais pu nous prévenir !

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Devant lui se tenaient Ron et Hermione et le cadet des Weasley semblait assez... remonté.

- Pardon ?

- Tu aurais pu nous dire comment tu avais fait pour rentrer dans l'Ordre ! Mais non, nous ne le méritons pas hein ? Nous ne sommes pas assez célèbre pour ça hein ?

Harry, qui avait été abasourdi et étonné au début de la tirade du rouquin, sentit vite la colère s'emparer de lui et cracha, les dents serrés :

- Tu veux ma méthode ? Alors écoutes ! Tu te débrouilles pour devenir orphelin, fils unique, et que ta seule famille restante te détestes. Ensuite tu deviens le pire ennemi du maniaque enragé et assoiffé de sang qui a descendu tes proches et tu as peut-être ta chance !

Ron avait subitement pâli suite à la tirade mordante de Harry.

- Le jour où tu comprendras que je donnerai tout pour ne pas être aussi célèbre mais avoir une famille aimante comme la tienne, fais-moi signe !

Avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, Harry se retourna vers Hermione :

- Si tu me cherches, je serai dans la bibliothèque des Black en fin d'après-midi.

Le garçon vit clairement le froncement de sourcil d'Hermione, il se doutait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le type d'ouvrage contenu dans la bibliothèque familiale, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne fit que demander :

- Et où seras-tu en attendant ?

- Dans la chambre de Sirius... J'en ai besoin...

- Oh ! Très bien...

Et cela était la vérité, il allait dans la chambre de Sirius. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, il n'en avait pas besoin pour se recueillir mais pour être tranquille. En fermant la porte, Harry prit soin de poser le livre qu'il tenait sur la table de droite. Son ouverture ne releva que des pages blanches. Harry sourit légèrement et baissa ses boucliers d'Occlumancie.

_- Bonjour Allistair..._

L'encre suinta alors des pages devant lui, se regroupant, s'allongeant pour former des phrases :

- _Bonjour jeune maître Harry._

_- Je vois que tu ne veux toujours pas juste m'appeler Harry._

_- Vous êtes celui qui m'utilise, vous êtes mon maître. Vos boucliers ont l'air puissant, c'est du beau travail._

_- C'est à toi que je le dois, Allistair._

_- En effet._

_- J'aimerai que tu m'aides à continuer mon apprentissage._

_- Vous voulez apprendre la Legilimancie, jeune maître._ Cette phrase n'était pas une question.

-_ Exact, ça peut m'être utile dans un combat._

_- Votre esprit est rivé sur le combat..._

_- Car c'est la destination de ma vie. Je le sais maintenant, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, mais c'est ainsi, le combat m'attend pour décider de ma vie. Et je prends ma vie en main._

_- Si tel est votre choix jeune maître, commençons. Comme vous le savez, la Légilimancie est l'art de pénétrer les esprits. Il faut pour cela être avant tout un Occlumens accompli, et ce afin de pouvoir détecter les esprits._

_- Détecter les esprits ?_

_- Oui... Selon votre façon de penser, cela se rapproche plus d'une radio. Les esprits sont les fréquences et votre habilité à l'Occlumancie, l'antenne. Vous avez plusieurs fréquences qui vous entourent mais vous n'en choisissez qu'une seule._

_- Je vois._

_- Une fois que vous avez détecté l'esprit d'autrui, vous devez vous connecter mentalement à celui-ci. C'est là la partie la plus dure, car il faut créer un lien immatériel et unique._

_- C'est cela que font les personnes avec un sort ou un regard ?_

_- Oui. Il existe plusieurs façon de créer un lien mental. Je vais tâcher de vous les résumer du plus simple au plus difficile. Le plus simple est évidemment d'utiliser l'attaque mentale que vous bloquez avec votre bouclier pour la retourner contre son utilisateur, le lien mental étant déjà créé. Viens en suite le contact grâce à un sort._

_- Legilimens._

_- Exact, ce professeur Rogue dont vous vous souvenez vous l'a bien montré. Il s'agit là de la façon la plus utilisée par les Legilimens accomplis. Ensuite, un sorcier avec une forte volonté et une forte puissance magique peut se passer du sort et simplement utiliser un contact visuel ou auditif._

_- Auditif ?_

_- Oui, cela ressemble plus à de l'hypnose._

_- D'accord. Dumbledore et Voldemort utilisent beaucoup le contact visuel._

_- Oui, ce sont tout deux de grands sorciers selon vos souvenirs. Enfin, il existe une dernière technique, le lien ultime. Les Moldus appellent cela de la « télépathie ». Le sorcier est capable de créer un lien sans même avoir la personne près d'elle, il suffit de se concentrer suffisamment sur quelque chose représentant cette personne, une image ou un nom._

_- Alors là, c'est balèze._

_- En effet, seul mon créateur et Merlin y sont parvenu à ce jour..._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? Des personnes y arrivant ne t'ont peut-être pas utilisé._

_- Mon créateur à fait en sorte que je puisse ressentir toutes ces personnes._

_- Je vois._

_- Bien... Nous commencerons l'entrainement plus tard, votre esprit est plein d'information aujourd'hui. Tâchez de méditer ce que nous avons dit, jeune maître Harry._

_- Attends Allistair, je me sens b..._

_- A demain, mon jeune maître._

Harry ferma le livre en soupirant, Allistair était vraiment la personne la plus têtue qu'il connaissait.

Il rangea soigneusement le livre dans la commode de Sirius, en veillant bien à ce qu'il ne soit pas visible. Son trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque des Black se fit rapidement et dans le silence, le garçon ressassant toujours les « paroles » du livre. Il fallait qu'il deviennent un Legilimens aussi fort que Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Harry se sentait un peu prétentieux de penser cela, après tout il n'était qu'un gamin... mais un gamin qui avait une armée et une prophétie aux fesses... Cela changeait la donne, non ?

La bibliothèque des Black portait bien son nom, noire. Ambiance noire, livres noirs, et évidemment Magie Noire. En parcourant le rayon le plus proche de lui, Harry put lire des titres d'ouvrages comme : «_ Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire »_, _« Comment faire obéir et faire apprendre sa place à un Elfe de Maison _», « _Les meilleurs sortilèges pour bien éduquer ses enfants, la __noblesse des Sang Purs »_ ou encore « _Appliquer correctement les Sorts de Pourdlard sur les moldus, année par année _». En bref, des livres très... noirs. Harry rechercha un livre susceptible de l'aider à travers les rayonnages en essayant de faire abstraction de certains titres (« _Faire passer l'intérieur à l'extérieur, application sur un être vivant. »_ était l'un de ceux qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier). Soudain, sa main se figea, il sortit délicatement un livre, le titre était des plus explicites : « _Une Vengeance ? Une envie ? Les bases de la Vraie Magie »_. Exactement ce qu'il fallait au Survivant !

Alors qu'il allait commencer à parcourir le sommaire, une voix l'interrompit :

- La Magie Noire est très pernicieuse, Harry...

- Vous arrivez plus tôt que je ne le pensais, monsieur... répondit Harry sans relever la tête.

- La jeune Miss Granger s'inquiète à ton sujet.

- C'est possible, mais j'aimerai qu'elle m'en parle si elle a un problème avec mes actes. Enfin... Je suppose que je devrais lui en parler... soupira-t-il en refermant le livre.

- Je comprend ses intentions, la Magie Noire est très dangereuse comme je te l'ai dit.

- Possible... Mais je ne tuerais pas Voldemort avec un Expelliarmus ou un Rictusempra...

- Il y a d'autres manières que la Magie Noire.

- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

- L'amour, Harry, l'amour.

- Ne me faîtes pas rire. L'amour est un sentiment pur comme vous le dites souvent. Cela n'entrainera jamais quelque chose d'aussi néfaste que la mort.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Le sacrifice de ma mère, par amour pour moi, n'a pas tué Voldemort. Il l'a juste rendu inoffensif un temps.

- Dans ce cas...

Harry regarda Dumbledore porter sa main jusqu'à sa poche et se tendit. Après tout, il venait d'imposer une décision difficile à l'Ordre et au chef du camp de la Lumière, et de dire à ce chef qu'il allait apprendre à se servir des Ténèbres. Et Dumbledore n'avait pas hésiter à le Stupéficier pour un anniversaire, alors là avec la Magie Noire...

Mais Dumbledore n'essayerait pas quelque chose contre lui, alors que Voldemort n'était toujours pas hors course...

N'est-ce pas ? ...

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! (Et que le festival de la grillade de Swagher attendra le chapitre prochain)

Je tiens encore à remercier tout ceux qui me soutiennent, ça fait chaud au coeur ;)

Prochainement : De l'entrainement, de l'entrainement, et un tout petit peu d'entrainement. (Je vous rassure il y aura aussi le départ pour Poudlard ;) )

Et devinez comment s'appelle le chapitre suivant : **Mot d'ordre : Entrainement !**


	7. Chapitre 7  Mot d'ordre : Entrainement

*Ouvre la porte* Ya quelqu'un ?

*Appuye sur l'interrupteur... Rien ne se passe* Tss.. plus rien qui marche dans ct'baraque... YA QUELQU'UN ?

Oh un avada !

Nan trève de plaisanterie, comme dit dans l'annonce je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard, j'ai étais pas mal occupé. Mais bon pour me rattraper et parce que Noël approche : Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Mot D'Ordre : Entrainement**

Harry regarda Dumbledore porter la main jusqu'à sa poche et se tendit. Après tout, il venait de dire au chef de la Lumière qu'il allait apprendre à se servir des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore n'essayerait pas quelque chose contre lui maintenant...

N'est-ce pas ?

La main parcheminée du directeur s'arrêta dans sa poche, délicatement il en ressorti quelque chose en disant :

- Je suppose que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis maintenant, alors... Je profite que tu sois devant moi, pour te donner tes résultats de BUSEs en personne.

Harry souffla imperceptiblement, le directeur avait bel et bien une enveloppe dans sa main. Et il put remarquer le sceau du Ministère lorsque Dumbledore la lui tendit.

- J'ai bon espoir que tu ais réussi tes épreuves, lui dit gentiment Albus.

- Eh bien... Voyons cela... répondit le garçon en prenant la lettre et en hochant la tête en guise de remerciement.

Cependant Harry n'était pas pressé de lire ses résultats. Ce n'était pas qu'il redoutait l'effet des notes sur son avenir professionnel (« _avoir un tueur en série intoxiqué à la Magie Noire rien que pour soi peut avoir un effet étrange sur les priorités d'un adolescent » _avait pensé Harry avec ironie). Le Survivant appréhendait les souvenirs qui étaient reliés à la fin de ses examens, les souvenirs de sa virée au Ministère, les souvenirs de... « _STOP ! _» s'intima le garçon.

Fébrilement, il brisa le sceau du Ministère. S'attendant à voir un ou deux feuillet, il fut surpris lorsqu'il en vu un troisième. La curiosité étant toujours la plus forte, il ouvrit cette lettre mystère devant le regard investigateur de Dumbledore. Harry n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le directeur fouiller son courrier... Mais lorsqu'il lut la signature en bas de la lettre, il oublia toute son imagination envers le Mage.

_ Cher Mr Potter,_

_ J'aimerai avant tout m'excuser de certaines de mes actions envers vous. Il me paraît clair que vous avez tenté de prévenir, par esprit de patriotisme, la nation sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Bien que vous l'ayez fait un peu trop à l'avance, les résultats d'enquêtes montrent que Vous Savez Qui est revenu au maximum un mois avant son attaque._

_De plus, j'aimerai également vous prévenir que l'homme qui a fait de vous un orphelin, Sirius Black, est mort au Département des Mystères alors qu'il tentait de ramener des documents officiels à son maître. Je suis sûr que vous serez soulagé de ne plus avoir la menace du bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui au-dessus de votre tête._

_ Enfin les membres du Ministère et moi-même vous invitons au Ministère de la Magie le 10 août de cette année afin de vous remettre l'Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, pour avoir voulu prévenir notre communauté d'un danger et pour avoir essayer de contenir des terroristes au sein du Ministère._

_En vous attendant de vous voir le 10 août et pouvoir vous remercier de vive voix,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge,_

_Ministre de la Magie Anglais._

Harry était sidéré. Ce misérable de Fudge osait encore le traiter de menteur et traiter Sirius de Mangemort, et le pire était qu'il osait lui proposer une médaille ! _« Si il savait où il peut se la mettre sa médaille ! »_ pensa Harry avec humeur.

- Harry ?

- Tenez... dit le garçon en lui tendant la lettre.

Dumbledore la prit avec étonnement. Harry pu voir les sourcils du vieil homme se lever légèrement.

- Gonflé, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Mais guère étonnant de la part de ce cher Cornelius. Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas aller à cette remise de médaille...

- C'est si évident ?

Le directeur eut un léger rire.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, monsieur ?

- Tu viens de le faire, mais je t'en prie, recommence Harry.

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux Mangemorts capturés au Ministère ? Et plus particulièrement à Lucius Malfoy ? Le journal n'a pas parlé de lui.

- Eh bien, ils ont tous été envoyé à Azkaban.

Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux ? Les détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder à rejoindre Voldemort.

- Je le sais, mais Cornélius peut être aveugle...

- C'est un idiot.

- C'est un homme qui a peur, Harry. La peur nous fait voir les choses que nous voulons. Enfin... soupira le directeur, Harry, j'aimerai également te prévenir qu'à Poudlard, tu devras venir dans mon bureau certains soirs afin de faire ton rapport sur la surveillance des élèves.

- Entendu.

- Ce seront les professeurs McGonagall ou Rogue qui te préviendront.

- Bien.

- Bon je te laisse Harry. Tâche de ne pas trop t'intéresser à la Magie Noire.

- Nous verrons.

Sur ce, Dumbledore sortit de la salle avec un léger soupir qui fit sourire Harry. Revenant à ses moutons, le garçon reprit les feuilles de l'enveloppe du ministère.

_ Cher Mr Potter,_

_ Veuillez trouver ci-joint les résultats de vos examens du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Une copie de ce feuillet a était ajouté à votre dossier scolaire. Nous vous rappelons que le barème des épreuves est le suivant :_

_Le candidat est reçu à son examen si il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_O – Optimal_

_E – Effort Exceptionnel_

_A- Acceptable_

_Le candidat est recalé à son examen si il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : _

_D – Désolant_

_P – Piètre_

_T – Troll_

_Griselda Marchebank, _

_Responsable Ministèrielle des Examens Scolaires._

Rien que Harry ne savait déjà, si il fallait résumer cette lettre. Le garçon s'empara donc de la dernière lettre :

_Candidat : Harry James Potter_

_Résultat du Brevet Universel de_

_Sorcellerie Élémentaire_

_Métamorphose : Théorie : E – Pratique : O ; Moyenne : E_

_Sortilèges : Théorie : E – Pratique : E ; Moyenne : E_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Théorie : O – Pratique : O ; Moyenne : O_

_Potion : Théorie : O – Pratique : O ; Moyenne : O_

_Botanique : Théorie : E – Pratique : E ; Moyenne : E_

_Histoire de la Magie : Théorie : D – Moyenne : D_

_Astronomie : Théorie : E – Pratique : A ; Moyenne : A_

_Divination : Théorie : P – Pratique : D ; Moyenne : P_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Théorie : O – Pratique : E ; Moyenne : E_

_Le candidat est reçu à 7 BUSEs_

_Le candidat est recalé à 2 BUSEs_

« _Le candidat est reçu à 7 BUSEs _» Le résultat n'était pas mal du tout pour Harry. Mais il pouvait continuer sa carrière d'Auror. Rogue n'accepterait jamais que Harry est pu réussir en potion... Tant mieux ! Ce n'était pas comme si l'avis du graisseux importait au garçon. Son avenir, bien qu'incertain avec la prophétie, était déjà perturbé pour s'occuper des réactions de son professeur. Cela amena le garçon à réfléchir, il n'était plus tellement sûr que la profession d'Auror l'intéressait toujours... Harry ne voulait pas travailler et exécuter les ordres des personnes corrompues par l'argent et le pouvoir. Il verrait déjà si il pouvait survivre assez longtemps pour sortir diplômé de Poudlard.

Et pour cela... il devait connaître son ennemi, en gros connaître la Magie Noire. Attention, il ne comptait pas utiliser les sorts de Magie Noire (enfin sauf l'Avada), Harry voulait juste pouvoir connaître les Arts Noirs pour pouvoir les déjouer si il en était la victime.

Le Survivant passa le reste de sa journée à lire le livre noir qu'il avait pris. Celui-ci regorgeait de sortilèges particulièrement vicieux (le plus « doux » consistait à arracher lentement les ongles de la victime...). Malheureusement, le livre ne contenait pas les anti-sorts ou les origines des sorts. Harry ferma donc le livre, déçu et dégouté des horreurs qu'il avait lu. Le garçon voulut poursuivre ses recherches mais Mrs Weasley l'appela pour manger.

L'ambiance du repas était assez... spéciale. Les membres de l'Ordre le regardaient tous en coin, certains avec des regards colèriques, d'autres avec des regards nouveaux, comme si ils cherchaient à l'évaluer. Mrs Weasley semblait plus lointaine avec lui, plus sèche. _« Apparement elle n'a toujours pas digérée ce que j'ai fait... Mais c'était le seul moyen. »_ Ron avait l'air assez énervé mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Harry, il esquissa un léger sourire d'excuse... qui se transforma par une grimace assez bizarre à cause de son état d'énervement avancé « _Génial... Il m'en veut toujours... »_ Hermione, quand à elle, fuyait son regard. Le garçon s'asseya à côté de celle-ci avec un sourire. Il était en froid avec son meilleur ami, Hermione était plus rationnelle, elle ne se metterai pas en colère comme cela contre lui.

- Alors Harry, interessante cette lecture ?

Recitification, il était en froid avec ses meilleurs amis.

- Très ! Répondit le garçon. Le directeur est même venu me voir figure-toi !

Hermione soutint son regard, voulant montrer qu'elle avait raison. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus et Tonks. Cette dernière prit la parole avec exhubérance.

- Eh Harry ! On vient de croiser Albus, il paraît que t'as eu tes résultats de BUSEs ! C'est super, ça veut dire que tu peux faire de la magie librement maintenant ! Je vais t'apprendre plein de sorts marrants !

- Tonks, je te rappelle que tu es Auror... ne put s'empêcher de dire Remus dans un sourire. Alors Harry, tes résultats ?

- Sept sur neuf. Metamorphose, Sortilège, Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Potion, Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, Botanique et Astronomie.

- James et Lily auraient été fier de toi, lui assura Remus.

- Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ?

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça, bien sûr que je le suis aussi, ne put-il s'empêcher de rigoler devant la provocation de Tonks.

- Attendez un peu ! S'exclama Hermione. Comment se fait-il que Harry a déjà eu ses résultats alors qu'aucun hibou n'est passé ?

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me les a donné.

- Quoi ? Mais ça veut surement dire qu'on aura bientôt les notres ! »

Hermione partit alors dans un long monologue sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait kamais son examen et autres manifestations de stress du même genre.

Harry finissa son repas et retourna dans la sombre bibliothèque des Black. Le livre qu'il avait lu avant de manger ne l'aiderait pas à comprendre la Magie Noire. En revanche, il avait vu un autre livre suceptible de l'aider. Résolument, Harry s'empara de « _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire _». Un livre assez historique, et donc qui pourrait aider le garçon.

Et ce fut effectivement le cas d'après ce que pouvait en dire Harry après trois heures de lectures intensives. Il connaissait maintenant l'origine générale de la Magie Noire ainsi que l'origine précise de certains sorts noirs. Apparement les sortilèges de Magie Noire étaient issus de sortilèges de Magie Blanche pervertis. Par exemple un sortilège tel que l'Eclairaminus (un sort qui lançait des arcs électriques sur la victime, très douloureux d'après le livre) était un dérivé d'un sortilège de stimulation cardiaque utilisé par les Médicomages.

Harry poursuivit ainsi sa routine, il effectuait ses entrainements physiques, ses entrainements mentaux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de parler à ses amis tant ses entrainement étaient intensifs. Ron ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son entrée dans l'Ordre, et Harry avait eu une discussion assez mouvementée avec Hermione sur le fait qu'elle prévienne Dumbledore, avant d'aller dormir le jour où il avait eu ses résultats de BUSEs. En bref, il aurait pu parler à ses meilleurs amis mais la situation était assez compliquée. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose compliquée qui allait lui arriver.

En effet, il avait commencé à bien approfondir la Legilimencie avec Allistair. Celui-ci lui crééait des souvenirs artificiels qu'Harry devait découvrir, et au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le livre augmentait ses barrières d'Occlumens, et Allistair était exigeant avec ses élèves... Autant dire qu'Harry était de plus en plus épuisé après chaque duel mental. Et quelques fois les boucliers mentaux du garçon faiblissaient...

Harry regardait ses fidèles sujets arriver devant lui. Tous ployèrent devant lui, le respectant, le craignant. Tous attendaient qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit après un certain temps :

- Mes chers Mangemorts, encore une fois vous revenez à moi... Et de plus en plus nombreux ! Mais notre nombre n'est pas encore assez pour que l'on puisse aider les notres, enfermés pour une cause juste... Selwyn !

- Oui maître ! Fit le Mangemort en s'avançant.

- Désormais, je veux que toi, Yaxley, et Flint aillent au plus vite en Bulgarie. Vous tâcherez de récupérer de nouveaux fidèles à notre cause ! Et, Selwyn... Tu vas aussi faire le ménage... Ramène moi la tête de Karkaroff, ce traître n'aura que ce qu'il mérite... Garshaw !

- Je suis là Maître...

- Tu leur fourniras les papiers nécessaires et les Portoloins pour le voyage.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Monseigneur.

- Bien... Mais nous n'allons pas rester inactif en attendant. Si l'on ne peut attaquer directement quelqu'un, nous pouvons toujours le rendre seul au monde...

Harry regarda autour de lui, scruta les personnes présentes et trouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait :

- Skeeter !

- Oui maître.

- Je veux que tu enquêtes sur la vie du vieux fou et de son maudit chien balafré, je veux tout connaître depuis la date de leur premier souffle. Et tu publieras également des articles qui les discréditent, n'hésite pas à être imaginative.

- Ce sera un plaisir Maître.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'une dernière chose à faire...

- Rogue !

- Oui maître ?

- Je veux que tu fabriques du Polynectar, assez pour pouvoir tenir une semaine.

- Bien Monseigneur.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ce fut à peine murmuré dans les rangs, mais Jedusor l'entendit très bien.

- _Endoloris_ ! Pour qui te prends-tu à interroger les plans de ton Maître, Flint !

- Je... Je suis désolé, M-Maître !

- Je n'ai que faire de tes pitoyables excuses, fit Voldemort en arrêtant le sort. Selwyn ! Tu prendras Travers à la place de celui-là, je ne veux pas qu'il gâche mes plans avec ses questions stupides.

- Bien monseigneur.

- Partez maintenant !

La pièce se vida lentement, les Mangemorts regagnèrent leur travail ou leur famille. Pour Harry, c'était l'instant de vérité, il devait maintenir la connexion ! En effet, un seul Mangemort était resté :

- Approche Bellatrix...

La femme retira lentement son masque et s'approcha du Lord.

- Où est Pettigrow ?

- Il est parti capturé un Moldu, pour votre plaisir Maître.

- Bien... Je sens qu'une question te tracasse Bellatrix...

- Ce n'est rien Maître.

- Cela concerne donc mes plans... Voyons Bellatrix, tu n'es pas comme cet idiot de Flint, poses-moi donc ta question.

Bellatrix déglutit lentement.

- Hé bien... Sauf votre respect Monseigneur... Pourquoi avoir demandé du Polynectar à Rogue ?

- Tu doutes encore de son engagement.

- En effet, il travaille un peu trop pour Dumbledore !

- C'est pourtant ainsi qu'il est l'espion idéal à notre camp Bellatrix ! Et puis, si tu penses cela, tu penses donc forcément que je n'ai pas réussi à le détecter... murmura doucereusement Tom.

- Non Monseigneur ! Vous êtes infaillible ! Se reprit vite Lestrange. Peut-être que Dumbledore lui fait subir un sortilège d'amnésie après chaque interrogatoire ?

- Non, je le verrai aussi... Suffit Bellatrix, ne doutes plus de son engagement, et donc de ma parole ainsi !

- Oui Maître !

- Pour en revenir au Polynectar, j'en ai absolument besoin pour mon plan, et celui de Severus est de la meilleure qualité possible.

- Mais lequel de vos plans grandioses cela va servir ?

Alors que Voldemort allait répondre, une force invisible tira Harry hors des pensées du Mage Noir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il put se rendre compte que la force invisible venait en réalité du pendentif qu'il portait. Il était attendu à une réunion de l'Ordre.

_« Et moi qui devait espionner Voldemort uniquement sous la supervision de Dumbledore... »_ pensa le garçon. Il décida de ne pas parler de sa vision au chef de l'Ordre, celui-ci voudrait surement le brider encore une fois. La réunion se passa normalement, Rogue était absent évidement, ce qui rendit la réunion encore plus plaisante aux yeux du garçon. Rien de particulier ne fut à signaler, les membres continuaient de surveiller les Mangemorts présumés.

A la fin de la réunion, Harry réussit à coincer quelques secondes Rémus avant qu'il ne sorte :

- Eh ! Remus !

- Oui Harry ?

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Avec joie !

- Maintenant, que j'ai mes BUSEs, tu pourrais m'entrainer ?

- T'entrainer ? Répéta le lycanthrope.

- Entrainer qui ?

- Entrainer Harry, Tonks.

- Sérieux ? Et tu veux t'entrainer à quoi ?

- Eh bien, maintenant que Voldemort et compagnie sont officiellement de retour, ils risquent de vouloir de plus en plus ma peau et celle de mes amis... Donc j'aimerai savoir me défendre. Dit-il avec une voix forte. Et puis si je pouvais descendre face de serpent de ma propre main... finit le garçon en un soupir.

- Ah ouais, entrainement complet ! Hé, j'ai une idée ! ALASTOR ! Viens voir ! Scanda la jeune femme à travers la pièce.

_« Bonjour la discrétion... » _ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

- Qui a-t-il ? Répondit la voix bourrue de l'homme une fois qu'il c'était rapproché.

- Harry aimerais un peu d'entrainement pour pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque.

- Tu me fais plaisir là Potter ! Vigilance Constante !

- Que veux-tu apprendre Harry ? Demanda gentiment Remus.

- Comment survivre et protéger mes amis face aux Mangemorts, de A à Z.

- Vaste programme, ne put s'empêcher de commenter le lycan.

- Programme complet même ! D'accord, écoute Potter, on t'entrainera pas tout de suite, et quand je dis on c'est nous trois. Fit Fol-Oeil en ce désignant ainsi que Remus et Tonks. On va d'abord voir qui t'enseignera quoi, et après on s'y mettra. L'un de nous te préviendra lorsque l'on sera prêt. »

Puis Maugrey s'en alla aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe de bois.

- Il t'apprécie de plus en plus j'ai l'impression...

- Moi aussi Remus... lui répondit le garçon. Bon je vous laisse, je dois écrire une lettre assez... piquante ! »

Le garçon se dépêcha de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius. Là, il en sortit un parchemin, une enveloppe, de l'encre et une plume. Après avoir réfléchi quelque temps, il écrivit enfin :

_Cher Madame,_

_ Je tenais à vous informer d'une infraction concernant la journaliste Rita Skeeter. Je suppose que, comme la plupart des membres du Ministère travaillant sur des projets sensibles, vous vous demandez comment a-t-elle pu avoir de nombreux renseignements secrets. Cette personne les a obtenus sans informateurs particuliers, elle se les ait approprié elle-même. Il s'agit d'un abus de la législation sur les animagii. Cette femme est en effet un animagus non déclaré, de la forme d'un scarabée (avec des tâches le long des yeux correspondantes à ses lunettes). Il me semblait qu'il était de mon devoir de vous en informer._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, madame, l'expression de mes sincères salutations._

_Harry James Potter._

_PS : Puis-je aussi vous suggérer de bien faire attention avec elle. J'ai entendu dire, par un informateur très fiable dont je ne peux vous donner le nom, qu'elle aurait rejoins un nouvel « employeur » dont elle serait fanatique, et qu'elle ferait tout pour lui, même si il lui demandait de porter des __robes noires et un masque__ ou encore de se faire __tatouer l'avant bras gauche__._

Il adressa cette lettre à Amelia Bones. Après tout, l'accord qu'il avait passé avec cet insecte, de ne pas dévoiler son secret, était désormais brisé. L'une des clauses stipulant de ne pas rejoindre un maniaque sanguinaire qui voulait sa peau. Une fois Hedwige partie, il se prépara à ce coucher mais Remus frappa à la porte et entra après en avoir eu l'accord :

- Ah Harry ! Ton entrainement commencera finalement demain.

- Déjà ? Je croyais qu'il fallait que vous voyez ensemble ?

- Oui, mais Tonks à mis en avant qu'il était dans ton intérêt de savoir te battre au plus vite, nous avons donc accélérés les choses.

- Super, merci ! S'exclama le garçon.

- Bon alors, voilà le programme. Je me chargerai de t'enseigner des sortilèges de défenses très pratiques, et très complexes aussi. Tonks s'occupera de t'enseigner la métamorphose et la stratégie, c'est avec elle que tu passeras le plus de temps. Et Alastor te montrera les duels et comment lutter contre les sorts dans le panel des Mangemorts, c'est lui qui les connait le mieux.

- Ah quand même !

- Tu voulais le programme complet, rigola Remus. Tu commenceras des demain matin avec Tonks, elle viendra te chercher dans le salon.

- Entendu. Mais cela ne risque pas de la déranger par rapport à son travail ?

- Eh bien non, elle est chargée de te surveiller pour le compte du Ministre, donc elle ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, lui expliqua Remus avec un clin d'oeil.

- Mais que dit-elle alors dans ses rapports ?

- Disons qu'ils ne sont pas tous... disons... très exact.

- Je vois, sourit Harry.

- Bon je te laisse, tu dois dormir si tu veux être prêt pour demain. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Remus.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry prit soin de bien verrouiller son esprit. Remus avait raison, il avait besoin de repos, pas de trainer dans l'esprit tordu de Voldemort. Mais alors que le sommeil s'emparait lentement de lui, il réalisa sa dernière pensée cohérente de la journée : Remus ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure Tonks viendrait le chercher...

Tonks était prête, aujourd'hui était son jour. Elle allait se venger (gentiment bien sûr...) du coup que lui avait fait Harry alors qu'elle le surveillait à Privet Drive. Première chose déjà, elle avait dit à Remus de ne pas prévenir le garçon quant à l'heure de l'entrainement. Il était présentement 8h30, et elle se doutait que, comme tout adolescent qui se respecte, Harry profitait des vacances pour faire la grasse matinée. Elle allait lui faire gouter à son réveil maison...

_« Sa promet d'être... rafraichissant... »_ pensa-t-elle en conjurant un seau d'eau. La métamorphomage entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et fit voler le seau jusqu'à la forme qu'elle devinait être Harry emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à 3 puis versa d'un coup le contenu du seau sur la tête du garçon en hurlant :

- Debout la dedans ! Il est 8h30 !

La voix de Harry se fit bien entendre, mais non en un hurlement, en un murmure...

- Raté Mam'zelle, il est 8h31 !

Tonks se retourna brutalement et eut juste le temps de voir un Harry souriant avec un seau d'eau, avant d'être totalement trempée par son contenu.

Et ce fut elle qui hurla...

- AAAAHHHH ! POTTER CA FAIT DEUX FOIS QUE TU ME FAIS CE COUP-LA !

Harry, hilare, regarda la jeune femme complétement trempé face à lui.

- Allez, Tonks, avoue que c'est un humour assez rafraichissant !

Et le garçon reparti de plus belle dans son rire. La jeune femme se sécha et entraina Harry avec elle dans le petit salon. Pendant ce temps, Harry se calma, il n'avait pas oublié que c'était elle qui allait lui faire cours.

- Bien écoute Harry, bien que je n'aime pas que l'on prenne à revers par surprise, ce que tu as fais deux fois...

- J'avais cru entendre ouais, plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Oui. Donc je disais, bien que je n'aime pas cela, tu vas être de nombreuses fois obliger de le faire. Mon but c'est d'apprendre à te défendre avec la métamorphose et en utilisant ta tête, et ça sera assez sympa. Mais si tu me refais un coup comme celui de tout à l'heure hors de l'entrainement, tu souhaiteras avoir cours avec Rogue et Tu-Sais-Qui, plutôt qu'avec moi, clair ?

-Très clair ! Répondit honnêtement Harry en déglutissant lentement. Le regard de la métamorphomage était catégorique, elle était sérieuse.

- Bien ! Avant de commencer, j'aimerai tester ton niveau, alors... en garde ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de te venger... soupira le garçon en sortant également sa baguette.

- Aussi..._ Stupéfix !_"

Harry esquiva rapidement en répliquant avec un puissant Expelliarmus, la jeune femme utilisa un bouclier et lança un sortilège violet assez lent, "_trop lent_" pensa Harry en se baissant pour le laisser passer au dessus de lui. Son intuition s'avera exacte puisqu'il fut soudainement immobilisé par deux bras, derrière lui, le ceinturant totalement. Le Survivant réussi tant bien que mal à regarder derrière lui pour voir que la personne qui le retenait n'était autre que lui-même !

"- Aurais-tu oublié que ma spécialité était la métamorphose Harry ?

- On dirait un clone...

- C'en est un. C'est ironique, tu as perdu ce duel à cause de toi-même.

- Ne cri pas victoire trop tôt, tu veux bien... murmura lentement le garçon."

Brusquement il écrasa le pied gauche du clone tout en balançant violemment sa tête en arrière, droit sur la "sienne". Profitant de la confusion de son clone, Harry se dégagea de son emprise et vint immédiatement mettre son poing dans la mâchoire du double, tout en se félicitant d'entrainer la robustesse de ses doigts. Le Survivant s'empara du double et l'entraina droit dans un mur, rendant le clone par terre. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, Harry s'empara de la tête du double et la claqua avec force sur le sol, une fois, encore une, et une autre, et il recommença encore... Enfin, la tête du double se brisa, montrant ainsi que la métamorphose était rompue, et projetant du bois partout au tour de lui. Le reste du corps reprit sa forme originelle, à savoir un buffet. Se remettant de son choc, après tout cela faisait quand même bizarre de littéralement _fracasser_ la tête d'un homme, et qui plus est de son jumeau, Harry scruta la pièce à la recherche de Tonks. Il la trouva, lorsqu'il sentit une baguette contre l'arrière de sa tête. Préférant ne pas attendre de se prendre un sort, Harry se décala rapidement tout en pivotant sur lui-même pour réussir une balayette sur l'Auror.

- J'AI gagné, fit le garçon.

Puis il s'écroula, raide comme un piquet. "_Qu'est-ce que ...! Elle est là ! Devant moi ! A terre ! Elle n'a pas utilisé sa baguette !" _Il vit alors, du coin de l'oeil, sur sa droite, le buffet qu'il venait de briser qui était revenu à sa place, intact. Comme pour répondre à sa question, le meuble se brouilla pour redevenir la jeune femme.

- Ne cri pas victoire trop tôt, tu veux bien ? lui murmura-t-elle. _Finite !_

Harry retrouva sa liberté de mouvement et se redressa immédiatement.

- Arrête de piquer mes phrases, grommela-t-il. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Aurais-je l'impression de t'avoir impressionné ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Mouais... Possible... bougonna Harry.

- On dira que je n'ai pas vu de la mauvaise fois... Je suis spécialiste en stratégie et métamorphose. Lorsque tu te battais contre ton "double", j'ai métamorphosée un vase en un pantin de moi-même et je me suis métamorphosée en buffet.

- Mais, je croyais que la métamorphose d'objet vivant, en objet non-vivant était très dangereuse ?

- C'est vrai. Mais pour ne rien te cacher... J'ai actuellement le même niveau de métamorphose que MacGonagall lorsqu'elle avait mon âge. Quoique je me demande si je ne suis pas un peu au dessus...

- Ah quand même ! Métamorphose humaine, rapidité, réflexion...

- Je sais, je sais... Je suis très forte...

- Dis donc, moi je suis peut-être de mauvaise fois, mais toi tu aimes les fleurs !

- Pas trop la gueule de bois sinon ? plaisanta Tonks en pointant le pauvre buffet qui avait servi de clone de Harry.

- Non ça va ! En revanche, évite les meubles la prochaine fois... Non c'est bien le bois... Mais... ça brûle. Dit le garçon en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette.

- Et tu compte faire ça comment alors que tu es pétrifié ? Mais dis moi, sérieusement, ou as-tu appris à te battre comme cela ?

- J'ai jamais appris, l'avantage avec les sorciers, c'est qu'ils ne s'attendent jamais à un combat autrement qu'avec des baguettes. Après suffit, de savoir comment faire mal rapidement..."_Et avec Dudley..._"

-Pas faux ! Bon tu es libre pour aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- Bon ben si tu y tiens, leçon de stratégie numéro un : toujours garder à la tête son niveau de puissance. Tu es debout depuis assez longtemps, tu viens de te battre avec une Auror, ce qui t'as épuisé magiquement et physiquement. Et puis... il me semble que tu as ton entrainement personnel non ? termina Tonks avec un clin d'oeil.

- Mais comment tu...

- Remus et Alastor ne te feront pas cours aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas disponibles. Aller, salut !

Tonks sortit, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce, ce demandant comment Tonks était au courant de son entrainement physique.

Les jours du garçon se déroulèrent ainsi, il suivait tout ses entrainements avec acharnement. Son entrainement physique c'était encore amélioré, en partie grâce à Tonks qui lui avait montré comment métamorphoser certains objets en équipement sportif. Cette dernière lui apprenait d'ailleurs à métamorphoser tout ce qu'il avait à portée de baguette pour le duel, que ce soit offensif ou défensif. La plus grande difficulté maintenant pour Harry était la métamorphose humaine consciente, c'était ce que Tonks avait utilisée pour créer son double-buffet. Lorsqu'il était épuisé magiquement, la métamorphomage lui apprenait la stratégie en lui donnant certaines situations et lui demandant ce qu'il ferait (certaines fois elle le plongeait même volontairement dans une illusion pour que cela fasse plus réaliste). Ces leçons étaient importantes car, selon Tonks, cela éviterait à Harry de "_se fracasser le crâne en fonçant dans le tas et en se prenant un mur qu'il n'aurait pas vu comme le bon Gryffondor qu'il était_".

Les entrainements avec Remus était, quant à eux, comme les cours de DCFM de troisième année, le contexte sérieux de la scolarité en moins. En effet, le lycanthrope passait son temps à lui enseigner des sortilèges complexes, de façon amusante. Harry gardait un souvenir particulièrement marquant de la journée dans laquelle Remus lui apprenait le "regard de Méduse".

Ce sort permettait de projeter un champ circulaire immobilisant toutes les personnes au tour du lanceur, le nom venait du fait qu'une fois les personnes immobilisées, elles ressemblaient à des statues. Le sortilège était très complexe, et Remus lui apprenait à le lancer parfaitement en lâchant des lutins de Cornouaille dans la pièce. Évidement, le but de l'exercice, en plus de devoir figer tout les lutins, était de les pétrifier dans des positions les plus ridicules possibles.

Après avoir essayé de nombreuses fois, Harry avait réussi l'exercice, mais également à figer Remus qui essayait de sortir de la pièce "discrètement", le laissant ainsi sur la pointe d'un seul pied, l'autre pied bien en l'air, avec les bras tendues comme un équilibriste, et tirant la langue sur le côté d'en un effort manifeste de concentration. Le garçon, qui n'avait pas encore vu l'état de Remus, avait cependant remarqué celui des lutins :

- Hé Remus ! J'ai réussi, t'as vu ça ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, Harry s'était retourné et avait découvert la position dans laquelle ce dernier était :

- MWAHAHAHAHA ! T'essayais de faire quoi là Remus ?

Le lycan tentait de baragouiner une réponse mais le fait d'être figé, avec la langue en l'air, ne l'aidait pas. Tout ce que le garçon avait pu distinguer était "Pas drôle..." ; "Arrête...rire" et "libère... moi".

- Que je te libère ? Hors de question ! Tiens j'ai une idée, tu bouges pas hein ! n'avait- pu s'empêcher de finir Harry, redoublant ainsi son éclat de rire.

En sortant avec un sourire grand comme le monde, Harry avait décidé de modifier son plan. Il était parti dans la chambre de Sirius et avait prit l'ancien appareil photo de ce dernier. Une fois trouvé, il était aller dans le salon, et il y avait rencontré pile la personne qu'il cherchait :

- Hey Tonks ! Tu veux voir un truc tordant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? lui avait répondu celle-ci, l'air lasse.

- Moi ? Mais rien voyons !

La jeune métamorphomage avait soupiré mais elle finit quand même par suivre le garçon.

- T'es prête ?

- Est-ce que Remus sait que tu t'amuses pendant son heure de cours ?

- Il est vaguement au courant... avait rigolé le Survivant.

Tout en ouvrant la porte, Harry s'exclama :

- Remus, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Et malheureusement pour l'ensorcelé, les flashs partirent et le pauvre lycan se retrouva mitraillé sur une dizaine de photo pendant que Tonks partait dans un fou rire phénoménal.

- Ha...y, a...ête...i...tié !

Le garçon estima que le pauvre Rémus avait déjà souffert et le libéra.

- Harry ! T'es pas drôle ! s'exclama Tonks.

- Ah parce que tu trouvais ça drôle toi ? aboya Lupin.

- Ben oui, faut admettre qu'il t'a bien eu !

- Il a surtout fait la grave erreur de faire une blague à un Maraudeur !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Enfin Remus, c'était gentil hein, je ne t'ai pas fait mal hein ! Tu n'oserai pas me faire une blague hein ! N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en rigolant beaucoup moins.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se manche froid, Harry ! En attendant, va donc en cours avec Alastor...

L'ai diabolique de Remus n'était pas pour rassurer le garçon. Seulement, ce dernier pensait que cet air concernait la vengeance que Remus avait en tête pour lui, et il se trompait lourdement... Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sortilège rouge qui lui arriva en pleine tête lorsqu'il rejoignit Maugrey. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à moitié dans la pièce, à moitié dans le couloir. Et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de ce demander ce qui lui était arrivé, Fol-OEil se manifesta, ou plutôt cria :

- Et c'est toi que tout le monde appelle l'Élu et qui doit battre Voldemort ? Regardez moi ça, même pas foutu d'éviter un simple sortilège ! Imagine que c'était un Avada, tu serais passé de héros à zéro !

- Oh ça va ! s'exclama Harry agacé, vous m'avez pris par surprise !

- Oh... Excuse-moi... La prochaine fois, j't'enverrai un bristol ! NON MAIS T'ATTEND QUOI MON GARS ? Les cagoulés vont pas aller gueuler sur les toits de faire attention ! T'es un soldat maintenant Potter ! Pas de jérémiades et pas de larmes ! De la sueur et du sang, c'est tout c'que je veux voir ! T'as demandé un entrainement, tu vas l'avoir ! Et vu que tu M'as demandé, t'étonne pas de prendre des coups de pieds au cul !

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Maugrey, l'agacement de Harry avait vite fait place à un autre sentiment : la honte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser "_Mais il a raison ce vieux bougre !_". C'est pourquoi, avec un sourire, il se mit en position et s'adressa à son adversaire :

- Justement, au lieu de causer, si on s'y mettait ?

- J'aime mieux ça gamin !

Ce fut les dernières paroles prononcées pendant plus de deux heures. Les sorts s'abattaient des deux côtés, Maugrey se battait comme un Mangemort, avec les mêmes tactiques (après tout, il en avait côtoyé tellement qu'il devait parfaitement pouvoir les reproduire). La seule chose différente était qu'au lieu d'envoyer des Avada Kedavra, l'ex-Auror envoyait des Doloris. Et rudement coriaces, comme Harry avait pu en juger après un infime instant d'inattention. Fol-Oeil avait voulu de la sueur et du sang, le Survivant lui en avait donné. Mais il avait maintenant compris la méthode d'enseignement d'Alastor, aucune, on la boucle et on suit. Comme disait Tonks, la meilleure façon d'apprendre, c'était l'expérience. A force de faire répéter les mêmes gestes au corps, cela devenait automatique.

Lorsque Harry ressorti de la salle, il ne pouvait quasiment plus marcher, il se tenait au mur pour avancer et il souffrait d'un épuisement magique important. Il avait également de nombreuses coupures, hématomes, et courbatures... "_Occupe-toi de ça toi-même ! Tu n'attendras pas l'infirmière sur le champ de bataille ! Mais demain je te veux frais et dispo !_" lui avait dit son tortio... entraineur. Le garçon aurait bien voulu manger quelque chose, mais sa chambre était plus proche que la cuisine... Il rampa difficilement jusqu'à son lit et s'y écroula comme une masse.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était 3h du matin d'après sa montre, il avait donc passé sept heures à dormir. Le problème était que cela n'avait fait que reposer l'épuisement magique, les dégâts physiques étaient toujours présents. Harry se rendit silencieusement dans la cuisine pour rattraper le repas qu'il avait raté puis remonta jusqu'à la bibliothèque des Black. Le tout lui avait prit deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude, il avait l'impression de se trainer comme une limace. Outre les (nombreux) ouvrages de Magie Noire, le Survivant avait découvert des livres sur la Médicomagie. Il avait donc 3h pour se soigner lui-même. Le Survivant étudia les sorts pour refermer les petites coupures, et pour décontracter certains muscles. Mais malgré tout, certaines coupures étaient trop profondes pour être refermées, et certains muscles n'acceptaient pas le sortilège pour les décontracter, cependant, avec un bon échauffement et un sort anti-douleur, le garçon était persuadé de pouvoir bien commencer.

Tonks était en train de rejoindre le petit salon avec Remus alors qu'il allait être huit heures. Cependant elle semblait passablement inquiète... Remus la questionna donc :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as peur qu'il te fasse une nouvelle farce au seau d'eau ?

- Non pas du tout, je connais Maugrey, Harry ne devait surement plus avoir assez de force pour bouger et à du s'endormir dans la salle.

- Quel est le problème alors ?

- Je connais trop Maugrey. Son entrainement est vraiment horrible quand il s'y met, et je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu dangereux pour Harry...

- Écoute, je préfère infiniment mieux le savoir complétement déglingué à coup de sortilège ici, plutôt que mort dans une ruelle parce qu'il aura été tué par des Mangemorts...

Sur ce Remus ouvrit la porte pour Tonks, et ils se figèrent. Devant eux, Harry était bel et bien là leur tournant le dos, mais ne dormait pas. Il était en train de faire des tractions torse nu ! Les ayant entendus rentrer, il se retourna et leur sourit ironiquement :

- Bon alors ? C'est quoi la suite ?

Le Survivant passa tout son mois ainsi, il s'entrainait d'arrache-pied avec ses trois tuteurs. Tonks lui avait grandement apprit en stratégie, Remus en "sortilège" et Maugrey... en _"réflexe de combat_" (version Maugrey), ou "_instinct de survie_" (version Harry). A la fin du mois, il égalait le niveau de Tonks, battait Remus une fois sur deux, et ce faisait toujours autant laminer par Fol-Oeil... Mais il résistait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'au début !

Il y avait également du changement niveau personnel pour le garçon. En effet, à force de passer ses journées à s'entrainer, Tonks et lui était devenu de très bons amis, Remus prenait également de plus en plus d'importance pour Harry, et inversement. On les voyait fréquemment à trois en train de rire entre deux entrainements. Le garçon avait d'ailleurs demandé à Tonks si il se passait quelque chose entre elle et le lycanthrope, chose à laquelle la métamorphomage avait juré par ses grands dieux impossible car elle considérait Remus comme un grand frère et lui comme une petite soeur. Hermione avait également réussi à se faire pardonner de Harry, mais Ron en revanche... Pour faire bref, le Survivant avait l'impression d'être revenu à la première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec ses meilleurs amis...

Août était passé, et il était maintenant temps d'effectuer un retour à Poudlard. Toutes les affaires étaient prêtes, et pour une fois tout le monde arriva à l'heure. Le voyage se passa dans un calme relatif. Ton ne parlait pas, Harry discutait des bienfaits d'un sortilège de guérison des plaies avec Hermione et Ginny lisait un roman de cape et de baguette sorcier. Neville et Luna passèrent mais ne restèrent pas longtemps. Chacun assura son soutien à Harry si celui-ci avait de nouveaux besoin d'eux dans l'année. Bien que Harry en fut touché, il préféra se promettre intérieurement de ne plus risquer la vie de ses amis, surtout vu le résultat...

Lorsqu'il fut temps de descendre, la malle de Harry décida de s'ouvrir et de répandre tout son contenu dans le compartiment. Soupirant, Harry demanda à ses amis d'y aller sans lui et qu'il les rejoindrait. Une fois le compartiment vidés de leur présence, Harry sorti sa baguette et dit à haute voix :

- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu...

Un garçon rentra dans le compartiment, l'air fier, plein de prestance, les effigies de Serpentard sur sa robe :

- Alors Potter, tu veux faire une arrivée remarquée dans la Grande Salle ?

- Non pas tellement Malfoy, abrège.

- Oh non... Je vais t'apprendre, lentement, le respect que tu dois aux disciples du Seigneur Noir...

- Les disciples du Seigneur Noir ? lui demanda Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. C'est une nouvelle secte religieuse à la mode ? Ah non c'est vrai ! C'est une bande d'encagoulés masqués qui se cachent et attaque dans le dos sans honneur... Tu parles d'un respect à leur devoir !

- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer dans le dos moi !

- Ah tiens ? Où est passé la paire de demeurés congénitaux qui te servent d'amis ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te remettre à ta place Potter !

- Sérieux ? Tu t'es découvert des tripes après le p'tit déj' ?

- Il est temps de faire payer l'enfermement de mon père !

- Nous y voilà donc... Ta véritable raison...

- J'espère que ce que je vais te faire subir ne te fera pas oublier ton abruti de chien, de parrain pardon, mort comme le fou qu'il était ! J'aurai aimé être là !

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le train, juste eux dans ce compartiment. Harry soupira :

- J'ai compris... T'es devenu suicidaire en plus d'être con...

D'un geste de baguette, il désarma le blond, et d'un autre il verrouilla le compartiment et ferma les rideaux pour que l'on ne les voit plus dans le train.

- Ça fait six ans que j'attendais ça... dit le Survivant en rangeant sa baguette. Aller, viens faire ce que t'avais prévu...

* * *

Et voila le travail ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, rendez-vous pour la **Fuite**


	8. Chaptitre 8 Fuite

Re bonjour ! C'est encore moi ! (Qui a dit "sans blague..." dans le fond là ?)

A partir de maintenant, ça va commencer à remuer un peu plus *niark niark*

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Fuite**

Les portes de la Grande Salle allaient se fermer lorsque Hermione repéra Harry. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, essoufflé.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?

- Un problème de dernière minute que j'ai eu à régler.

- Et ce problème n'aurait pas rapport avec Malfoy par hasard ? Lui non plus n'est pas encore là.

- Je devais m'assurer de quelque chose, et je t'en parlerai quand on sera plus tranquille" finit le garçon en désignant les personnes autour d'eux.

La répartition commença alors, apparemment cette année il y avait moins de nouveaux élèves que d'habitude. Seamus Finnigan lui apprit qu'il avait du batailler sec avec sa mère pour revenir maintenant que Voldemort était officiellement de retour. La plupart des parents pensaient leurs enfants en sécurité chez eux plutôt qu'à l'école et Harry pouvait les comprendre. Quand on savait qu'en cinq ans cette école avait eu le droit à un professeur mort et avec un taré dans la tête, un autre rendu amnésique, un loup garou et des détraqueurs, un tournoi qui s'était soldé par la mort d'un élève, et enfin un membre du Ministère complétement fou qui avait conduit les élèves à enfreindre de nombreux règlements...

Le choixpeau fit un discours sur l'importance pour l'avenir d'avoir la future génération de sorcier réunie et ensemble. Cette morale était à peine caché dans la diatribe du vêtement, même Ron l'avait compris. Lorsque le dernier élève, James Zimmerstien, fut réparti à Serdaigle, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Mes chers élèves, soyez les bienvenus dans cette école. Je me doute que vos esprits soient impatient de décider ce que vous allez manger, cependant je vous demanderai encore quelques secondes d'attention. Je tiens à préciser quelques recommandations, la Forêt Interdite n'a pas était nommé ainsi par hasard, aussi je vous serai grès de ne jamais vous y aventurer sans la présence d'un professeur.

Étrangement, le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur Harry.

- Je tiens également à signaler que les farces et attrapes de la boutique des frères Weasley, qui sont très bonnes au demeurant, sont également interdites. Laissez-moi passer à un tout autre registre en vous présentant votre nouveau professeur contre les Forces du Mal, monsieur Rochart qui nous vient tout droit de France !"

Les élèves applaudirent par politesse, l'homme légèrement rondouillard et atteint de calvitie qui se leva, cependant la plupart se demandaient si ils allaient apprendre quelque chose de cet homme qui semblait avoir peur de toute cette attention.

" Et maintenant mangeons !"

La salle fut emplie du brouhaha des élèves en train de rire et de parler, et des bruits de couverts qui claquaient dans les assiettes. Ginny se pencha vers le Trio :

- Dites, vous en pensez quoi du nouveau prof ?

- Bof, soupira Ron. Je sens que ça va être un mélange d'Ombrage pour la nullité des cours et de Quirell pour la confiance en soi.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela Ron ? s'insurgea Hermione. On a même pas encore vu de quoi il était réellement capable et toi tu le critiques déjà !

- Mais enfin tu as bien vu Hermione ! Il a pratiquement failli se cacher sous la table lorsque le directeur l'a présenté !

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela veut dire qu'il ne va rien nous enseigner !

- Regarde le enfin ! Comment veux-tu qu'il arrive à se battre contre des Mages Noirs avec cette surcharge pondérale !

- Le physique ne veut rien dire, intervint alors calmement Harry, regarde Dumbledore. Une personne qui ne le connaitrait pas, ok j'admets ça court pas les rues, ajouta le garçon en voyant les regards étonnés face à lui. Enfin bref, une personne qui ne le connaitrait pas ne penserait que ce n'est qu'un vieux papi sénile, qui s'habille bizarrement et qui à pété un câble. Ce n'est pas pour autant que cette personne ne prendrait pas la trempe de ses beaux jours par le dit papi siphoné, euh citroné pardon.

- Je suis très touché de l'estime que tu sembles me porter Harry, dit une voix joyeuse derrière le Survivant.

- Professeur ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver ! s'exclama le garçon avec un sourire qui disait le contraire.

Le directeur ria doucement et se reprit :

- Bien Harry, j'aimerai que tu passes dans mon bureau après que tu ais fini de manger.

- Très bien Monsieur, mais pourrai-je connaître votre...

- Allons Harry... Rappelles-toi de la discussion que nous avons eu à la fin de ta première année, le coupa vieil homme avec un clin d'oeil.

Le jeune homme ne prit que quelques minutes pour comprendre le sens caché de la phrase d'Albus. Alors que les préfets se levèrent pour amener les premières années aux dortoirs, Harry lui prit la direction du bureau directorial. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry murmura :

- Dragée surprise, crotte de nez.

Le bureau s'ouvrit à la moitié de la phrase, apparemment, le goût n'était pas nécessaire. La porte étant déjà ouverte, Harry se permit d'entrer.

- Ah ! Harry ! Entre et ferme la porte, s'il-te-plait.

Le garçon obéit et se positionna devant le bureau.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé ?

- J'en ai une petite idée, soupira Harry.

- Harry, tu me déçois. Pourquoi avoir attaqué et frappé Mr Malfoy ? A l'heure qu'il est, il se trouve avec un bras cassé et de nombreux bleus et écorchures à l'infirmerie !

- Mais enfin professeur, c'était lui qui m'a attaqué ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas le croire ! s'écria Harry.

Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas, le garçon n'arrêtait pas de regarder les tableaux et la cheminée.

- Cette pièce est entièrement sécurisé Harry, personne ne peut écouter ce qui se dit.

- Bien, dit Harry en se calmant brusquement. Un des défauts de l'entrainement avec Alastor, on devient vite parano.

- Pour en revenir à Mr Malfoy, Harry...

- Il fallait que je le fasse.

- Comprends-moi Harry, je sais les différents qui t'oppose au jeune Malfoy. Mais en réagissant ainsi, c'est toi qui le pousse chez les Mangemorts !

- Hé bien j'ai la conscience tranquille alors.

Devant l'air étonné de Dumbledore, le garçon s'expliqua :

- Si je ne m'étais pas battu contre Malfoy lorsqu'il m'a provoqué avec Sirius, je n'aurai plus eu d'occasion valable de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances... Apparemment Tom a l'air de penser qu'un Malfoy remplace bien un autre Malfoy, ironisa Harry en se tapotant distraitement l'avant-bras gauche. Vous m'avez demandé de les surveiller, mais pour ça il faut que je sache précisément qui surveiller.

- Je vois, fit Albus. Je ne peux cependant pas laisser passer un tel incident... Tu auras donc une retenue une fois par semaine pendant tout le mois. Vu la gravité de l'incident, je me chargerai moi-même de cette retenue, mais il se pourrait que quelques autres personnes soient présentes, comme... disons... Mr Shacklebolt ou encore Mr Maugrey... finit le directeur avec un clin d'oeil.

- Entendu professeur, lui répondit Harry pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris le véritable but de ces "retenues".

- Bien tu peux regagner ton dortoir. Le mot de passe est "_adventura_".

- Merci, bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Le Survivant se rendit jusqu'au dortoir assez rapidement, ne voulant pas retourner dans le bureau d'Albus pour avoir été prit à flâner après le couvre-feu. Il vit que Ron et Hermione ne l'avait pas attendu pour monter ce coucher, _"certainement pour donner l'exemple au nouveau._" se dit-il. Étant donné qu'une rude journée l'attendait demain, il préféra les imiter...

Le lendemain, il raconta son entrevue (et la cause) avec le directeur à Ron et Hermione (enfin plus à celle-ci qu'à Ron, celui-ci n'ayant toujours pas digéré sa remarque des vacances). Bien qu'il se fit reprocher d'avoir été convoqué chez le directeur dès le premier jour par la Préfète, cela ne fut pas si terrible lorsqu'elle apprit le côté "mission" de l'altercation. Harry cacha évidemment que cela lui avait procuré un incommensurable plaisir de casser un os à Malfoy. Lorsque les préfets en chef donnèrent les emploi du temps, le jeune Potter eu la joie d'entendre la voix de Ron :

- C'est pas vrai ! Deux heures de Rogue suivit de deux heures de McGo ! Ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi ? Heureusement que l'on a DCFM cet après-midi !

- Ouais, enfin il faut voir ce que donne le prof ! lui répondit Harry.

- Pas faux... fut la seule réponse qui vint.

Harry jeta brièvement un regard triste à Ron... Mais ce mit en route avec les autres Gryffondors de sixième années jusqu'au cachot des potions. En arrivant, une désagréable surprise les attendait : les élèves de sixième année de Serpentard. Heureusement, Malfoy n'étant toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie, les verts et les argents se firent moins incisif sans leur meneur.

Rogue fut pareil à lui-même. La seule différence étant qu'il s'acharnait avec encore plus d'entrain que d'habitude sur notre cher héros. Sauf que Harry n'était pas dupe, il ne réagirait pas, le graisseux n'attendait que ça... Et ce fut dur... Très dur... Apparemment le professeur n'avait pas apprécié soit le tabassage en règle de cet été, soit le tabassage de son petit protégé Malfoy, soit qu'il est réussi l'examen de Potion...

"Eh bien Potter... Que vous prend-t-il aujourd'hui ? Pas assez de fan pour vous acclamer entre la Grande Salle et cette pièce ? Vous êtes d'un niveau... Même Longdubat fait mieux que vous, c'est pour dire !"

Soit les trois à la fois...

Il avait bien réussi à avoir optimal en potion, il ne devait donc pas être si nul. Et ce fut également ce que sa potion lui confirma en ayant la même teinte et la même texture que son livre. Rogue aussi le remarqua et répliqua en conséquence, furieux :

- Quel est cette mixture Potter ? Je ne peux croire que vous réussissiez votre potion ! Je vous prierai à l'avenir de ne pas utiliser de sortilège de Duplication sur un fragment de potion volé à Miss Parkisson !

C'était faux bien sûr, la potion de Parkisson n'avait pas la même couleur et les les sortilèges de Duplication ne marchaient pas sur les potions, c'était élémentaire.

- Et regardez moi quand je vous parle !

Harry fut obliger d'obéir et senti alors un petit mal de tête. "_Cette ordure osait utiliser le Legilimens en plein cours !"_ Eh bien Harry allait lui répondre en conséquence ! Alors que la partie principale de son esprit bloquait l'attaque, une partie plus discrète créa une porte cachée devant les barrières du professeur en utilisant le lien créé par Rogue. Il fut assez discret pour que le graisseux ne le remarque pas, puis il repoussa entièrement Rogue de sa tête.

- Bien, fit le professeur difficilement. Je vois que vous avez au moins retenu une leçon..."

Le garçon décida de garder sa porte cachée pour plus tard, sait-on jamais. Le cours allait ce terminer dans à peine une dizaine de minute, "_tiens mange Rogue, je ne me suis pas énervé et toi tu es..."_

- Eh bien Potter ? Je vois que vous êtes motivé... Qu'est-ce qui a pu changer chez vous ? Ne me dîtes pas que la perte de ce sac à puce que vous trainiez comme un boulet vous attriste ? Vous seriez bien le seul dans ce cas...

_"Bon ok, j'ai rien dit... Que le spectacle commence..."_

Toujours sur sa préparation, Harry se concentra pour utiliser la porte cachée et arriver devant les barrières de Rogue. Bien que celles-ci soient puissantes, Harry réussit à passer au travers, non pas en les brisant, mais en faisant en sorte à adapter sa fréquence magique mentale pour qu'elle s'accorde avec celle de Rogue et que les barrières le laisse passer. Allistair lui avait dit que cette technique était oubliée, car le dernier à l'avoir pratiqué était le petit fils du créateur du livre.

_Salut Servilo !_

Rogue marqua un temps d'arrêt dans la classe. Potter ne le regardait pas, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir fait ça, sûrement son imagination...

_Pas faux... J'ai toujours su que t'étais fou..._

C'était Potter ! Il allait lui faire payer !

_A ta place j'essayerai même pas... Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que je fais. Et puis si tu veux m'en empêcher en me criant dessus dans la classe pour me déconcentrer, tu risques de passer pour un con devant toute la classe... doublé d'un fou cela va sans dire. Enfin moi, je dis ça, c'est pour toi hein !_

Severus commença une recherche approfondie dans son esprit pour trouver le morveux.

_Ouais essaye toujours... Bon c'est pas que je m'emmerde mais ton esprit est vraiment pas accueillant, donc je vais me dépêcher... Voila le message : Lâche moi la grappe. Je t'ignore, tu m'ignores, simple non ? Si jamais tu tentes encore de me pourrir la vie, je pourri ton esprit, clair ? Et je peux le faire, on rentre comme dans un moulin là dedans... Oui c'est une menace, et oui j'ose. Et il me semble que tu sais qu'en ce moment j'ai tendance à les appliquer n'est-ce pas ? Bien, je vois que tu t'en rappelles... _

_Maintenant je te laisse, j'ai fini ma potion, et n'essaye pas non plus de me pourrir la note avec l'excuse que t'as pas le choix parce que t'es espion chez les Mangemorts, compris ma citrouille d'amour ? ... Excellent !_

Juste quand Harry finit son discours mental, la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Chaque élève alla porter sa potion devant le bureau d'un Rogue choqué et hagard. Il n'avait pas senti Potter entrer ou sortir, il ne l'avait même pas senti lors de sa recherche. Par mesure de sécurité, Severus préféra profiter de ses deux heures de libre pour fortifier son esprit afin d'éviter que cet épisode ne ce reproduise. C'était dangereux... Si Potter avait accès à son esprit, il était fort probable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y arrive également, et cela serait catastrophique ! Il ferait mieux de consolider ses défenses et de demander à Albus de les évaluer...

Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose, tous pestèrent sur les Serpentard et leur directeur. Hermione, elle, demanda discrètement au garçon :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Rogue, il semblait perdu à la fin du cours.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en suis là cause ?

- Harry...

- D'accord, d'accord... Il se pourrait qu'il est essayé d'utiliser la Legilimencie sur moi, et il se pourrait que j'ai répliqué en l'utilisant sur lui...

- Quoi ? Mais enfin Harry ! Il pourrait aller se plaindre au près de Dumbledore ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Non, il ne fera rien pour la même raison que je ne ferai rien. La Legilimencie ne laisse pas de trace, c'est ça parole contre la mienne.

Hermione ne put répliquer, leur professeur venait d'arriver.

- Bien, bonjour à tous. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous compte utiliser cette année pour se détendre après vos BUSEs, mais ne comptez pas là-dessus en Métamorphose. Cette année, nous allons voir les métamorphoses humaines qui sont très difficiles et requiert une grande concentration pour éviter d'avoir des conséquences... désastreuses.

Une main se leva.

- Oui, Miss Brown ?

- Professeur, nous n'allons pas voir les Animagii cette année ?

- De façon théorique et approfondie, oui, en fin d'année. La pratique, elle, viendra l'année prochaine.

Devant l'air déçu de la jeune fille, MacGonagall continua :

- La Magie des Animagii est très difficile ne l'oubliez pas. Je n'ose imaginer ce que donnerait des élèves ayant d'un niveau inférieur à la septième année et essayant seuls...

_"Des animagii au clair de lune_" ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

- Bien, cette parenthèse étant close, reprenons notre cours de sixième année. Aujourd'hui nous retravaillerons uniquement les sorts des années précédentes. Si vous ne les maitrisez pas des la première tentative, ne compter pas réussir les métamorphoses humaines.

C'est ainsi que les élèves retravaillèrent tout leurs sorts, certains plusieurs fois. Neville s'illustra en ne réussissant pas à métamorphoser un rat en verre à pied, et Hermione s'illustra en réussissant tout ses sorts du premier coup. Harry aussi aurait pu le faire mais il n'avait pas confiance en certaines personnes dans la salle, et réussir toutes les métamorphoses du premier coup, et en informulé, aurait été comme agiter un drapeau "_Hé regardez-moi ! Je me suis entrainé et je vous bat tous !_", en bref : niet !

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves se précipitèrent à la Grande Salle pour manger, pratiquement tous étaient impatient de rencontrer leur nouveau professeur. Et ils ne furent pas déçu du résultat... ce fut au delà de ça même...

Déjà, les cours étaient avec les Serpentards et Malfoy était revenu en cours, mauvais signe numéro 1. Ensuite, le professeur eut la malheureuse action d'avoir un regard anxieux et craintif pendant une demi seconde et de bégayer légèrement la première de ses phrases, mauvais signe numéro 2. Enfin, les Serpentards avaient de très mauvais regards et sourires pour le professeur, mauvais signe numéro 3. En résumé, leur professeur n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui, et les Serpentard l'avaient remarqué. Aussi Harry ne fut même pas surpris lorsque Malfoy ce leva...

- Vous comptez enseigner quoi ?

- Jeune homme, dans ma classe on demande son tour pour parler.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question... susurra la fouine.

- Et vous... vous ne m'avez pas obéi !

- Je m'assiérai que quand je serai sûr d'avoir un enseignement par un professeur décent !

- Qu... Quoi ? demanda le professeur, la voix portant dans les aigus.

- Vous êtes sourds en plus ? Vous êtes incompétent, ça se voit admettez-le. Tout les élèves qui vous ont eu nous l'on dit, vous réussissez à peine l'Expelliarmus...

C'était bien évidemment faux, mais cela brisa le peu de confiance du professeur...

- Vraiment ?

- Oh ? Vous en doutiez ? Et bien je vous l'assure maintenant ! Incapable ! Cracmol ! Venez, on s'en va, pas de temps à perdre avec un quasi-Moldu !

Evidement tout les autres Serpentards prirent la suite de leur meneur... C'est donc un professeur, amputé de la moitié de sa classe et de sa confiance qui dit, la voix tremblante et les yeux humides :

- Le... Le cours est terminé... Et moi qui comptait leur apprendre le sortilège du bouclier, murmura-t-il avant de retourner dans son bureau.

"_Oh... La... Vache..._" fut la première pensée de Harry. Ce Professeur n'avait aucune autorité, mais ce qui choquait le plus Harry était que ce prof allait leur apprendre le sortilège du Bouclier ? En sixième année ? C'était du niveau troisième année, quatrième grand max !

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Harry approuvait Malfoy, c'était tout l'inverse même. A la sortie du cours, de nombreux Gryffondors de sixième année vinrent lui demander si il comptait reprendre l'AD, mais Harry lui préféra se garder du temps pour y réfléchir. Il avait de nombreuses choses à faire cette année. L'une d'entre elle se déroulait ce soir même d'ailleurs. Harry avait rendez-vous avec Modingus à la Tête du Sanglier, pour un objet à récupérer. Dumbledore n'était pas au courant (pourquoi avouerait-il au directeur qu'il allait enfreindre le règlement ? Des retenues et l'Ordre sur les talons ?) ni Ron (Harry ne voulant pas s'excuser d'avoir été aussi brusque, étant dans son droit), ni Hermione (vu sa réaction avec la Magie Noire, cela reviendrait à prévenir Dumbledore). En bref, personne à part lui et Modingus n'était au courant.

Harry avait décidé de passer l'après-midi dans la Salle sur Demande, voulant qu'Hermione aille un peu avec Ron pour ne pas le laisser seule. Quand celle-ci avait demandé ce qu'il allait faire, il avait répondu qu'il allait s'entrainer. Bien sûr, cela n'était qu'à moitié vrai, il devait s'entrainer et partir vers minuit de la Salle sur Demande, mais pour aller à son rendez-vous et non dans son lit. Harry passa sa fin d'après-midi à retravailler son dernier sortilège de défense, assez particulier et très difficile. C'était un sortilège à la limite de la Magie Noire pour le Ministère car elle avait rapport avec l'esprit. En effet, le but était d'englober l'utilisateur dans une bulle quasi-invisible et qui ne laissait entrer que les personnes qui ne voulait pas de mal à l'utilisateur. Le problème était que pour avoir cette information, le sortilège allait puiser dans l'esprit des personnes qui passaient la bulle, ce qui le poussait dans le domaine de la Legilimencie. Mais là où était la réelle difficulté (mais aussi l'avantage) de ce sortilège, c'était qu'une fois lancée le sortilège ne nécessité plus de baguette pour rester en place, juste la concentration de l'utilisateur.

Harry passa la plupart de son temps à élargir le dôme de protection et à essayer de lancer un sortilège différent (il devait se concentrer sur deux forts différents). A vingt-et-une heure, il fut interrompu par Hermione qui venait d'entrer :

- Toujours en train de t'entrainer ?

- Oui, j'aimerai réussir parfaitement ce sort avant demain.

- Tu es au courant que tu as raté le diner ?

- Ah bon ? s'étonna (faussement) Harry. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Vingt-et-une heures...

- Oups...

- Tu comptes rater la nuit aussi ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

- Non, je vais être dans un état pas possible demain. Mais il faut que je contrôle ce sort, j'y suis presque... J'irai me coucher quand je le controlerai.

Hermione, voyant le regard déterminé de son ami, ne put qu'abdiquer :

- Très bien... Je vais faire en sorte de n'avoir pas entendu que tu voulais enfreindre le réglement... N'oublies juste pas de dormir !

- Aucun souci !

- Allez, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit aussi... Et, Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien, répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

Harry décida d'arrêter là son entrainement, son sortilège était en réalité déjà parfaitement contrôlé depuis une bonne heure. Il demanda à un elfe de maison de lui fournir de quoi manger, et pour une seule personne, ne voulant pas se retrouver avec assez de nourriture pour tout Poudlard. Il se reposa ensuite une petite heure, voulant gagner des forces au cas où son rendez-vous se passerait mal. Pendant ce temps, il changea de vêtement, un uniforme de Poudlard à minuit à Pré Au Lard, c'était le genre de truc qui pouvait le faire repérer en deux secondes. En parlant de sortir, il était l'heure d'y aller. Le garçon sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac, s'en recouvrit, puis activa la Carte du Maraudeur, direction la bonne vieille sorcière borgne.

Son trajet se fit sans accro, enfin pratiquement sans accro (si on comptait Rusard comme tel), et le garçon fut rapidement dans le passage souterrain. Il fit attention de ne pas réveiller le propriétaire de la confiserie et sorti dans le village. Même sous la cape, Harry préféra garder sa baguette à la main et tout ses sens en alerte, certaines personnes étaient capables de voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités. La Tête du Sanglier était comme d'habitude, presque vide et empestant l'alcool et le tabac froid. Le Survivant scruta les personnes présentes à travers le carreau de la fenêtre. Une vielle femme, devant un nombre impressionnant de chopes vides, un espèce de vieux tas de chiffon, et un homme avec des yeux attentifs et scrutateurs. Le garçon profita d'une personne ivre qui rentrait pour se glisser dans le bar. Toujours sous sa cape, il se dirigea derrière le tas de chiffon, en bout de salle, doucement il murmura :

- Ne vous retournez pas, Ding.

Le malfrat eut un sursaut de surprise, vite camouflé en une quinte de toux convaincante ('_sûrement l'habitude_" pensa le garçon.)

- Par Merlin Potter, c'est toi ? murmura Modingus.

- Évidement, et n'utilisez pas mon nom.

- Et qui me dit que c'est pas un encagoulé qui a trafiqué sa voix ?

- A mon arrivée au QG le mois dernier, j'ai fait des travaux d'assainissement dans le hall, surtout au niveau de portraits...

- Ok, gamin, 'mettons que j'te crois.

- Vous l'avez ?

- Ouais, mais ça a été plus difficile à trouver...

- Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas osé marchander votre mère dans votre vie ? soupira sarcastiquement Harry.

- Si ! Elle était encore en vie, j'ai essayé d'avoir un bon prix, ça n'a pas marché...

- Combien je dois mettre de plus ? demanda le garçon en coupant l'escroc.

- Disons... 5 Gallions de plus...

- Vous ne doutez de rien !

- Hé ! J'ai cru comprendre que t'en avais vraiment besoin, et ça ne se trouve pas en claquant des doigts !

- Ok, ok, vendu ! Tenez...

Harry passa une bourse le long de la jambe de Modingus. Celui-ci l'examina discrètement sous la table et parut satisfait. A son tour, il présenta derrière lui un paquet que Harry s'empressa de prendre et de cacher sous la cape.

- Tu sais comment ça marche gamin ?

- A peu près...

- Ok, tu tires le machin en haut vers l'arrière, tu lèves le levier qu'il ya sur le même truc et après tu appuie sur la bazar dans l'anneau.

Harry examina l'objet puis le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

- Vous êtes au courant que si n'importe quelle personne normale sait ce que vous venez de me donner, elle vous traiterait d'inconscient ?

- Moi, quand on présente du pognon, je vend, c't'un principe.

- A n'importe qui ?

- Ouais, sauf les encagoulés, eux ils payent en Avada, et on a pas le même taux de change pour ça...

- Je dois partir, mon absence risque d'être remarquée.

- Entendu, moi j'en prend un dernier et j'filoche, manquerait plus qu'Arabella me tombe sur la viande... Salut gamin !"

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers Modingus lorsque celui-ci brandit son verre vide en l'air et cria :

"OH PATRON ! LE PTIT FRERE ET EN EXPRESS !"

Personne ne remarqua la porte qui s'ouvrit et se ferma toute seule.

Harry respira tranquillement l'air frais de la rue, en observant le ciel, il vit que c'était la pleine lune aujourd'hui, et il eut une pensée pour Remus probablement en train de souffrir le martyr , seul au fond d'une cave...

Le garçon prit tranquillement le chemin du retour, plongé dans ses pensées, dans lesquelles se mêlaient les Mangemorts et son nouvel objet. La fatigue commençait à lui embuer l'esprit, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer dans son lit. La salle commune était au bout du couloir, bientôt il pourrait se reposer. Alors qu'il enlevait sa cape et qu'il donnait le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, il ne vit pas le regard mauvais qu'elle lui lança. En revanche, il vit bien les deux Aurors, la totalité des élèves de Gryffondor, le Ministre de la Magie, les directeurs de Maisons et Dumbledore se retourner à son arrivé. Avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste, les deux Aurors l'encerclèrent, l'un d'eux lui menotta magiquement les mains et le deuxième lui prit sa baguette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Harry.

- Harry James Potter vous êtes accusé d'être le bras de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, d'avoir abusé de la confiance de plusieurs personnes, et d'avoir participé il y a une heure au massacre éclair de 1789 Moldus.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin vous délirez ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas quitté Poudlard.

- Tu es sorti des protections de 23h50 à il y a quelques minutes encore, tu me déçois beaucoup Harry, soupira Dumbledore.

- Mais enfin professeur ! Hermione, tu m'as bien vu !

- Je t'ai vu au soir, mais j'ai voulu te chercher mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

- Ne la mêle pas à ça, assassin ! cracha Ron.

- Ron...

- Traître ! Va en enfer ! Pourriture !"

Tout le monde semblait contre lui. Même ses professeurs et ses meilleurs amis.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça... la voix d'Harry était comme une prière, une supplique qu'on le croit.

- Silence ! Dawlish, Finnes, emmener immédiatement ce criminel à Azkaban, quartier de haute sécurité ! Suffisamment de survivants du massacre peuvent témoigner de sa présence pour nous épargner le temps d'un procès.

- Mais... essaya Harry.

- Cornélius, vous devez quand même instruire un procès.

- Non Albus ! Vous étiez là, comme moi ! Vous avez vu l'état du village après leur passage. Ce garçon a réussi à abattre un auror et à torturer plus de vingt personnes, femmes et enfants compris ! Et c'est sans compter l'utilisation des trois impardonnables, et ils ne portent pas ce nom pour rien !

- Mais... Je n'ai jamais pu faire cela... glapit Harry.

- Suffit Harry ! J'étais là, je t'ai vu, ainsi que de nombreux autres Aurors, lui dit froidement Dumbledore.

- Auror, emmenez le !"

Harry était comme déconnecté de la réalité, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il rêvait forcément, il n'y avait pas deux Aurors qui lui faisait traverser le hall d'entrée les mains attachées. Il allait se réveiller, et raconter ce rêve étrange à Ron et Hermione, en rire avec eux, et non pas vivre avec leur regard craintif et haineux sur la mémoire. Le rêve devait certainement être un coup de Voldemort... Et si ce n'était pas un rêve, alors c'était tout de même de la faute de Voldemort. Cet enfoiré essayé sûrement de l'envoyer à Azkaban, là où il pourrait le tuer sans difficulté.

Mais si cette supposition était vraie, comment Voldemort avait fait pour mettre une image de lui-même là-bas ? Il n'y avait que peu de choses capable de faire cela... même dans le monde de la Magie... Une illusion ? Improbable, Dumbledore l'aurait senti ; idem pour la métamorphose, il ne fallait pas oublier que le vieux avait été professeur de Métamorphose. Les potions peut-être... "_Mais oui, c'est comme ça ! Voldemort a donné du Polynectar à un de ses Mangemorts... Alors c'était pour cela qu'il en avait demandé à Rogue il y a un mois..."_

- Rogue, espèce d'enfoiré... murmura Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? aboya un Auror.

Le Survivant sorti de sa torpeur, lui et ses gardiens étaient maintenant devant les grilles, à l'extérieur de Poudlard... et donc des protections.

- J'ai dit que j'espérais que vous ne m'en voudriez pas pour ce que je vais faire...

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas f..."

L'auror n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le genou d'Harry percuta violemment son estomac. Pendant que l'Auror était à genou, le souffle coupé, le garçon enchaina rapidement avec un coup de coude dans le nez du deuxième Auror, le lui brisant. Il mit un autre violent coup de coude dans la nuque de l'Auror, le rendant inconscient. Harry se tourna vers Dawlish, toujours à genou, et lui assena un coup de pied dans la tête, le rendant lui aussi inconscient.

Ignorant la douleur lancinante qu'il éprouvait maintenant aux coudes, Harry fouilla rapidement les deux Aurors à la recherche de sa baguette. Un coup d'?il vers le château lui apprit que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Fudge accourait dans sa direction. Le garçon trouva enfin sa baguette et lança rapidement le contre-sort des menottes magiques. La parano de Maugrey lui avait fait pousser à croire que les Mangemorts avaient infiltré le corps des Aurors et il avait donc appris à Harry à enlever ce sort si jamais il se faisait capturer par l'un de ces agents doubles, autrement dit "_Merci Maugrey !"_. Alors qu'il se relevait, il lança un regard vers ses poursuivants, il se sentait trahi par eux... Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il rejoindrait un jour Voldemort ?

Prenant sa décision, il transplana dans la chambre de Sirius, Square Grimmaud. "_La par contre, Merci la bibliothèque des Black_". En effet ces derniers semblaient très peu concernés par les lois sur la majorité pour le transplanage, et Harry avait appris à transplaner dans un livre, en même temps que savoir comment régler les barrières anti-transplanage. Le garçon se dépêcha de trouver un sac et de le remplir de toutes ses affaires, il avait utilisé un sort pour augmenter l'emport de son sac à dos, et tant pis si il prenait des choses inutiles, il ferait le tri plus tard. C'est alors qu'il avait bientôt fini, qu'il eut la désagréable surprise de sentir la pointe d'une baguette contre sa nuque.

- Ne bouge plus... lui murmura une voix haineuse.

- Ok...

- Lève les bras, doucement.

Harry s'exécuta en lâchant le sac, une fois les bras assez haut, il se retourna rapidement en appuyant fortement sur le poignet de son agresseur, lui faisant lâcher la baguette, qu'Harry récupéra pour la retourner contre son propriétaire.

- Désolé Tonks...

- Désolé de quoi ? De nous avoir trahi ?

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais trahi...

- Menteur ! J'y étais je t'ai vu !

- Mais moi je n'y étais pas !

- Tu ne fais que mentir, Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même à dit que tu étais son élève !

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu le rejoindre ? BORDEL TONKS ! C'est de Voldemort dont on parle ! Celui à cause de qui mes parents sont morts ! Celui qui m'a poussé à vivre onze ans dans un placard ! Celui à cause de qui Sirius à été enfermé ! Celui qui a tué Cédric et Sirius ! Nom de Merlin tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu m'allier à cet enfoiré ? Et qui plus est devenir son élève ?

- Alors qui c'était si ce n'est toi ? Comment arrives-tu à expliquer les dizaines de témoin qui t'ont vu ?

- Il y a un mois, Voldemort à eu besoin de Polynectar, cracha Harry les dents serrées, et ô miracle, il a l'un des meilleurs maître de potions sous la main !

La voyant commencer à hésiter, il tenta le tout pour le tout :

- Tonks, on c'est entrainé ensemble pendant un mois. De tout ce que tu as vu de moi, penses-tu que j'aurai réellement pu faire cela ? Oublies ce que tes yeux ont vus et fait appelle à tes souvenirs et à ton c?ur...

- Mais alors ça voudrait dire...

- Que j'ai été piégé pour être envoyé à Azkaban, là où Voldemort pourrait m'atteindre... Oui. Plus cohérent que moi à son service non ?

Tonks prit son temps pour répondre, puis enfin :

- D'accord je te crois.

- Merci Tonks, lui sourit Harry en lui redonnant sa baguette.

Il recommença donc à faire rapidement ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? interrogea la jeune femme en le voyant s'activer.

- Me mettre en cavale... Survivre... Essayer de rassembler des preuves de mon innocence si Voldemort ne les a pas détruite...

- Mais tout les Aurors du pays sont à ta recherche !

- Je sais... Désormais je sais ce que ressentait Sirius il y a deux ans... Heureusement, j'ai était bien entrainé pour survivre, il ne me retrouveront pas ! finit-il en mettant son sac sur ses épaules.

- Laisse-moi t'aider !

- Non, continue à vivre ta vie Tonks, pas la cavale.

- Mais...

- C'est par pur égoïsme que je fais ça. Lorsque je devrai prouver mon innocence, avoir quelqu'un qui croit en moi de l'autre côté aidera."

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Tonks s'approcha rapidement d'Harry et avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva avec les lèvres de l'Auror contre les siennes. L'espace d'une seconde, plus rien n'eut d'importance pour le garçon, il se sentait bien, il savait que Tonks l'accompagnerait... A regret, il se sépara d'elle et murmura :

- Désolé...

- Pourqu...

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclair de stupéfixion sortant de la baguette de Harry l'atteignit.

- Hors de question que tu m'accompagnes... Pardonne-moi...

Descendant au Salon, il regarda autour de lui. C'était une nouvelle page de sa vie qui s'écrivait maintenant...

Plusieurs craquements sonores retentirent autour de lui subitement.

"_Merde ! L'Ordre !"_

Il tourna sur lui-même pour transplaner, malheureusement un sort le toucha à l'épaule lors du transfert, le faisant chuter. Lorsqu'il se releva, il constata une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne : il n'était plus au QG de l'Ordre. La mauvaise : il n'était pas arrivé à destination. En effet, il se trouvait au milieu d'une épaisse forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas... Enfin cela aurait pu être pire..

Un hurlement déchirant retentit alors à la fin de cette pensée, un hurlement qui ressemblait à un cri... un cri à la lune...

"_Oh putain, j'y crois pas... Je suis tombé dans la forêt d'un loup garou pendant la pleine lune... Et re-merde !"_

Décidant de ne pas rester dans les parages, Harry se retourna, uniquement pour faire face à la tête d'un loup garou.

"_Et re-re-merde !_"

Le loup et Harry se regardèrent pendant ce qui sembla des heures au garçon avant que la bête ne lui saute dessus. Le garçon se faisait griffer, rouer de coup, mais sa seule préoccupation était de tout faire pour repousser la mâchoire dangereuse du loup. Et apparemment ce dernier ne serait pas contre une petite bouchée...

Coups de griffes, coups de poing, coups de pattes, roulades ; cette litanie continuait sans cesse pour Harry. Et la fatigue se faisait sentir... Le loup profita de l'épuisement d'Harry pour lui affliger un puissant coup de griffe à l'abdomen qui tira un cri au Survivant, malheureusement, il sentit également autre chose, une mâchoire, se refermer sur lui...

"_NON !"_

Avec la force du desespoir, Harry repoussa le loup garou loin de lui, se releva en récupérant sa baguette :

- _Testa trinicare !_

La tête du lycan roula sur le sol dans une grande gerbe de sang. Harry s'effondra contre un arbre immédiatement après, son épaule gauche en sang, son abdomen aussi, mais surtout une plaie béante parcourait ses côtes droites... une marque de morsure...

Le garçon n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait tout les sorciers de Grande Bretagne après lui et c'était un loup garou qui l'avait eu. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait qu'il était désormais lui aussi condamner à vivre avec cette malédiction... Il pleura, pleura la perte de ses amis, pleura la perte de son monde, et pleura la perte de son humanité... Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, Harry sentit quelque chose de dur s'appuyer à lui. Il réussit à l'extirper et observa longuement l'objet que Modingus lui avait fourni... C'était peut-être le moment de l'utiliser... Il se remémora les paroles de Ding concernant son utilisation, et effectua les étapes une à une :

Il tira la partie haute en arrière.

_Tout le monde m'a renié..._

Il la relâcha, et elle se remit en place.

_... Je suis un criminel désormais..._

Il leva le petit levier.

_... Un monstre qui plus est..._

Il regarda l'objet devant lui.

_Peut-être que le poison n'a pas atteint tout mon organisme et que cela sera efficace..._

Il appliqua lentement le canon du pistolet contre sa tempe, son doigt sur la gâchette.

_Plutôt crever que de contaminer quelqu'un d'autre..._

Il respira une dernière fois.

**BANG !**

**

* * *

**Testa trinicare : Testa = tête ; trinicare = trancher

Et voila, alors réactions ? Coups de gueule ? Coups de poings ? je suis ouvert à toutes vos propositions n'hésitez pas (je vous avez dit que ça aller remuer héhé ! )

A bientôt pour **Trahison**


	9. Chapitre 9  Trahison

Now a New Chapter !

Encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui ont la patience de lire mon histoire =)

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Trahison

Incroyable... C'était tout simplement incroyable... Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le rejeton Potter avait quitté sa classe, et pourtant Severus en était toujours au même point dans ses pensées... Le damné garçon avait réussi à passer outre ses barrières ! Oh bien sûr, le maître des potions n'était pas stupide, il savait que maintenant que cet idiot congénital avait acquis une maîtrise acceptable de l'Occlumencie, il allait s'essayer à la Legilimencie, quelque chose d'interdit et de dangereux, deux bonnes raisons pour un Gryffondor. Mais delà à réussir à passer outre ses barrières ! C'était un exploit que même le directeur ou même encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient jamais réussi !

Il devait être fatigué... c'était certainement cela... Il avait passé un mois à mélanger : surveiller Golden Boy et "jeu" du Seigneur Noir, et un autre mois à mélanger : préparer de grandes doses de Polynectar et espionner le Seigneur Noir. Évidement, toutes références à une réunion avec ses autres... "_collègues_"... signifiaient qu'il revenait au moins en ayant pris deux doloris. Pas étonnant qu'il ait les boucliers qui flanchent !

Après avoir vérifié sur son emploi du temps, il décida de passer le reste de la journée à renforcer tout ça, il ne pouvait en aucun permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'atteindre ses pensées ! Il demanderait au directeur de le tester, ce dernier ayant à peu près le même niveau en Légilimencie que le Maître. Sa journée se finit donc ainsi, Severus ayant en l'apparence l'air de s'être endormi sur sa chaise, mais intérieurement c'était un véritable travail digne des plus grandes prouesses d'Hercule, il abattait les anciennes protections, en reconstruisait de nouvelles, renforçait le tout, puis ré-abattait totalement quand cela n'était pas assez parfait à son gout. Il recommença de nombreuses fois, avec autant plus d'acharnement, le souvenir de l'attaque... quelle attaque ? de l'humiliation ! qu'il avait subi se forgeant un peu plus dans sa mémoire au fur et à mesure des essais.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son voyage mental, il était épuisé, mentalement parlant, il avait une migraine digne d'une soirée à vider son whisky, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper en repensant à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au garçon, c'est-à-dire tout. Il fallait qu'il se détende ! Et quoi de meilleur pour détendre un maître de potion que de faire des potions ? Oh, bien qu'épuisé mentalement cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire certaines potions, la post-doloris en était un parfait exemple, il l'avait effectuée de si nombreuses fois, que ce soit pour lui ou pour les autres, qu'il avait chaque secondes de la préparation gravées à jamais dans sa tête et ses bras.

Il était maintenant minuit lorsque la cheminée de son bureau crépita pour devenir verte, signe que quelqu'un du personnel de Poudlard souhaitait le joindre. Regardant avec étonnement son horloge murale (il était vraiment absorbé par cette potion !), il se dirigea vers l'âtre pour y découvrir le visage grave du directeur :

- Monsieur le directeur ?

- Severus, pouvez-vous venir de toute urgence dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le tableau vous laissera passer sans le mot de passe, c'est vraiment urgent.

- Que ce passe-t-il monsieur ?

- Plus tard les questions. Venez maintenant Severus !

Puis la tête de Dumbledore disparut, laissant le maître de potion avec son interrogation. Le directeur n'était que très rarement aussi... catégorique... et ce visage grave... Le déclic se fit instantanément dans l'esprit de Severus : convocation dans la salle commune de Gryffondor (alors que le directeur savait la sainte horreur qu'il portait à ce lieu) + visage grave et ton catégorique = Potter... Si le directeur l'avait dérangé dans la préparation d'une potion pour les caprices du Golden Boy, Severus se promettait de faire de la vie du garçon un enfer !

Tout en se mettant en route vers le lieu qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard, il réfléchissait à la relation entre le directeur et la grosse tête balafrée. Le problème était que le directeur savait, tout comme lui (même s'il répugnait de l'admettre), l'importance du garçon dans la guerre. Par conséquent, quand la starlette faisait une crise d'adolescence, Dumbledore avait tendance à lui autoriser et à laisser passer. Ou bien lorsque le garçon faisait une très jolie bourde (passer outre les interdictions et affronter un chien à trois têtes par exemple, ou encore violer la loi du Secret en venant en voiture volante), le directeur fermait les yeux, chose qu'il ne ferait jamais avec un autre élève.

Si avec cela le garçon ne prenait pas la grosse tête... Oh, Severus était quelqu'un de très rationnel, toujours calculateur, il cherchait toutes les solutions possibles d'un problème avant d'essayer de le résoudre. Ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Le problème était le nom de "Potter", avoir côtoyé James Potter pendant 7ans, dont 6 passé comme souffre douleur, l'avait poussé à éprouver une haine viscérale pour ce nom, ce personnage, et sa descendance. Il perdait toute rationalité lorsqu'il entendait ce nom !

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la salle clinquante des Gryffondors, son humeur empirait de plus en plus... Il était minuit passé, les élèves seraient certainement levés à la venue du directeur des Serpentard, cela signifiait qu'en plus de se taper Potter, il devrait également ce taper les Weasleys (reniflement dédaigneux), la miss Je-Sais-Tout (deuxième reniflement dédaigneux), et cet idiot de Londubat qui ressemblait de plus en plus à ses parents (troisième reniflement dédaigneux)... Une soirée désagréable au possible autrement dit... C'était décidé ! Severus écouterait ce que le directeur avait à dire, se moquerait le plus possible de Potter et des autres Gryffondors pour se remonter le moral, et après il descendrait un bon verre de son whisky de quinze ans d'age.

Sauf qu'en rentrant dans la salle commune, il eut un choc, les élèves étaient bel et bien tous levés, mais il y avait également, les directeurs de maisons, le directeur, deux aurors (dans son dos, pas bon ça...), et le ministre de la Magie en personne ! Dans quoi c'était encore embarqué le foutu mioche pour que Dumbledore réussisse à convaincre le ministre de venir à Poudlard à minuit ?

- Ah ! Severus, il ne manquait plus que vous ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

- Une regrettable affaire mon cher, très regrettable...Voyez-vous, mon cher Severus, il se trouve qu'un village moldu vient de subir l'attaque de Mangemorts commandés par Vous Savez Qui lui-même. Et voyez-vous tout le monde à était tué là-bas...dit Fudge.

Les deux Aurors dans son dos se rapprochèrent subtilement de lui à la fin de la phrase du Ministre. Wow ! Doucement là ! Ce misérable insecte bureaucrate n'était quand même pas en train de l'accuser là ?

- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? susurra-t-il doucement.

- Et bien peut-être qu'en tant que... enfin vous savez... en tant que..

Dumbledore n'hésita pas lui, après tout, tous étaient au courant, même les élèves de Gryffondor.

- Cornélius veut dire qu'en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, vous seriez peut-être au courant de cette attaque, précisa Dumbledore.

_Dites plutôt qu'il voulait simplement savoir si je n'y avais pas participé !_

- Aucune idée... Je ne suis plus très désiré au sein de mes anciens... _camarades_...

- Ah ! Bon très bien, je vous comprends tout à fait mon cher Severus ! s'exclama Fudge mi-soulagé, mi-déçu.

L'un des avantages d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres était que l'on pouvait mentir à absolument n'importe qui !

- Vous n'avez même pas entendu de rumeur sur cette attaque en particulier, Severus ? lui demanda Dumbledore en le fixant.

Enfin presque n'importe qui... Oui, il avait entendu des rumeurs de la part de certains Mangemorts, comme quoi cette attaque serait plus spéciale que les autres, mais il n'y avait pas plus prêté attention que cela, les Mangemorts pensent toujours que les attaques seront plus spéciale parce qu'ils en font partis.

- Non monsieur, lui répondit-il en le fixant pour être sûr que le message "_Oui j'ai entendu des rumeurs, mais aucune info concrète_" passe au directeur. Mais sauf votre respect, puis-je savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas cette _discussion_ dans votre bureau Monsieur ? Je pense que les élèves aimeraient dormir afin d'être en forme intellectuellement pour demain. Non pas que certains d'entre eux feraient mieux de dormir des journées entières dans ce cas... finit-il en glissant un regard vers Weasley.

- Nous avons malheureusement un problème mon cher Severus... (apparemment lorsque Severus disait monsieur, le ministre pensait qu'il s'adressait à lui) Il se trouve que Vous-Savez-Qui a prit un disciple, qui est bien entrainé d'après ce que nous avons pu voir...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Avoir un apprenti ? Lui qui avait autant de patience qu'un bambin le jour de Noël ? Même si cet (hypothétique) apprenti devait certainement être fort et entrainé, il devait vraiment en baver...

- Et cet... _apprenti._.. nous est-il connu ?

_"Tiens Potter n'était pas dans la salle comm... Oh !... Merde..."_

- Oui Severus, lui dit gravement Dumbledore, Harry Potter est le nouvel apprenti de Voldemort.

Finalement Severus allait revoir sa soirée, il allait rentrer dans son bureau, et descendre la totalité de sa bouteille de Whisky.

La guerre était perdue, Severus le savait, Harry Potter avait trahi.

* * *

Au départ les Gryffondors n'y avaient pas cru. Ils avaient tous pensés que c'était une erreur des professeurs, ou le sommeil qui leur jouait des tours... C'était en tout cas ce que Ron avait cru... Après tout, que penser d'autre lorsque l'on se fait réveiller par deux Aurors et Trois professeur (dont le directeur), tous baguette au poing ?

Lorsqu'il avait demandé des explications, on avait fouillé, retourné, éventré le lit de Harry. Lorsqu'il avait insisté d'une voix blanche, on les avait fait descendre dans la salle commune, lui et tous les Gryffondors. Et enfin, lorsqu'il avait quasiment supplié du regard le directeur, celui-ci le leur avait annoncé calmement mais gravement.

Dire que cela fut un choc était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, un euphémisme... Il n'avait bien sûr pas cru le directeur, tout comme les autres Gryffons, mais celui-ci leur avait dit que Harry n'était nul part dans le château. Cela n'étonna pas plus que Ron, Hermione l'avait prévenu de ce que faisait le garçon. Il était peut-être ouvertement en froid avec lui, mais il savait qu'il avait eu tort, et seule sa fierté l'empêchait de s'excuser, il avait donc demandé à Hermione ce que faisait son meilleur ami, elle lui avait répondu qu'il s'entrainait. Et le connaissant, il était certainement parti dans la salle sur Demande ou dans la Forêt Interdite pour cela.

Mais bon, Harry n'était pas dans le château et on l'accusait donc d'être avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Il y avait quand même une marge ! Quand le bâtard graisseux était arrivé, il en profita pour écouter les explications que Dumbledore lui fournissait, Ron n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles !

Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien... Harry était devenu plus sombre ces temps-ci, plus violent, plus _Serpentard _quoi... Et selon Hermione, il n'avait pas hésité à apprendre la Magie Noire ! Vous-Savez-Qui avait certainement du le prendre sous sa coupe au moment où il l'avait possédé au Ministère... Évidemment, avoir Harry dans son camp devait bien arranger le Mage Noir, il était fourchelang (l'apanage des Mages Noirs ne l'oublions pas ! Si ce n'était pas une preuve ça !), il était puissant, et surtout... il était dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore... Ron pourrait même mettre sa main à couper qu'il avait forcé Dumbledore à l'intégrer dans l'Ordre juste pour cela, et qu'il avait négocier pour que lui son meilleur ami n'y aille pas, de peur qu'il lui mette des bâtons dans les roues... Il n'avait fait que leur mentir ! Il avait certainement joué au petit adolescent prêt à se prendre en main et à ne laisser personne lui dicter sa conduite... Il avait usé de la violence pour cela, et quand on voyait les victimes : un Moldu et un Mangemort traitre ! C'était tout les deux des ennemis de Vous-Savez-Qui !

Ron ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il s'inventait toutes ses "preuves", sûrement pour cacher sa rancune, ou alors pour tenter de masquer le goût âpre de la trahison... Il préféra se laisser emporter par sa colère plutôt que de réellement chercher. Il se laissa aveugler, plutôt que de chercher la vérité. Aussi, il aurait du croire, avoir pleinement confiance en son meilleur ami, savoir que jamais il ne rejoindrait l'homme qui avait tué tout ce que possédait le Survivant...

Il aurait du croire en son meilleur ami, mais Dumbledore disait l'avoir vu... Et Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de ce temps, il ne se trompait jamais ! Aussi quand Harry rentra dans la salle commune et fut empoigné par les Aurors, quand il tourna un regard paniqué, alarmé, vers lui, il ne lui répondit que par un regard chargé de haine et de mépris, comme le reste des Gryffondors.

Quand Harry tenta de s'expliquer, il vit bien que Hermione était bouleversée, très bouleversée même. A force d'observer la jeune fille en coin, il avait vite su décrypter n'importe lequel de ses tics, et là la jeune fille n'allait vraiment pas bien. Alors lorsque Potter prit à parti l'élue de son coeur, sa colère fit un bond phénoménal, et il se dépêcha de tenter de la protéger contre ce futur mage noir :

"Ne la mêle pas à ça, assassin !"

Les mots étaient sortis très vite, sans qu'il ne prenne le temps d'y penser, mais il se félicitait de les avoir dit. Cependant une part de lui se désola de les avoir dits lorsqu'il vit le regard blessé de Har... de Potter !

"Traître ! Va en enfer ! Pourriture !"

Chaque nouvelle insulte était pour lui un moyen de faire taire la voix qui culpabilisait. Et malheureusement, il y réussit très bien... Lorsque il finit sa litanie d'insulte, il était parfaitement, et entièrement convaincu de la trahison de Potter. Il n'avait plus de meilleur ami devant lui, juste un mangemort de plus qui venait de se faire arrêter, juste l'un des plus fidèles disciples du Mage Noir qui allait croupir à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs.

Les Aurors finirent par emmener le traître pour sa dernière demeure... Et Hermione éclata alors en sanglot. Ron se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence. Et ce fut vérifié lorsqu'elle s'agrippa désespérément à son pull, comme si sa vie en dépendait... Il n'entendit que vaguement le directeur et le Ministre :

- Accompagnons-les Cornélius, laissons ses pauvres enfants...

- Oui vous avez raison Albus, je tiens à être présent pour veiller personnellement à l'enfermement de Potter.

Les adultes restants dans la salle commune sortirent, laissant les enfants seuls, avec leurs incertitudes, leurs colères, leur rancune...

Hermione continuait de pleurer dans ses bras, sans pouvoir ou vouloir s'arrêter. Cependant, elle se mit à bégayer :

- Je... Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? C'est pas logique !

- Cela ne relève plus de la logique Hermione, plus quand il s'agit d'un fidèle de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Mais on... on était ces meilleurs amis !... Pour... Pourquoi on l'a pas vu ?

- Il devait certainement redoubler d'effort pour nous le cacher...

- Mais peut-être que ...

- Non Hermione ! NON ! s'écria Ron en mettant la fille en face de lui, Harry est un traître ! C'est le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tout le monde l'a vu ! Tout le monde !

- Mais peut-être... une illusion...

- Dumbledore dit que c'était lui ! Et Dumbledore ne se trompe jamais ! Tu m'entends, JAMAIS ! s'exclama Ron. Sous la colère, il n'avait pas vu qu'il c'était emporté, et il ne s'en rendit compte que quand Hermione se remit à pleurer.

-Chhhhhhhtttt... Excuse-moi 'mione... soupira-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme ça...

- Je n'y crois pas Ron... Je n'y arrive pas...

- Je sais, moi non plus... Mais pourtant, la vérité est là...

-Quelle vérité Ron ? sanglota Hermione

- Harry nous a trahi.

* * *

- Accompagnons-les Cornélius, laissons ses pauvres enfants..., dit-il

- Oui vous avez raison Albus, je tiens à être présent pour veiller personnellement à l'enfermement de Potter.

_"Je ne suis pas idiot Cornélius, vous tenez surtout à être présent lorsque les journalistes vous verrons avec un prisonnier, surtout celui-là..."_

Le trajet ce fit en silence, Fudge, jubilant de la future opinion du public à son égard, Dumbledore plongé dans ses pensées face à la trahison sans équivoque d'Harry.

Bien sûr, cela l'avait énormément surpris lui-aussi. Il n'y avait même pas cru du tout. Tout avait démarré lorsque Alastor l'avait prévenu par le biais de son pendentif d'une attaque dans un vilage moldu, mais surtout de la présence en personne de Voldemort. Se doutant que les membres de l'Ordre seraient une cible privilégiée de Tom, il avait décidé de prévenir en urgence Minerva pour lui laisser l'intendance du château pendant qu'il allait affronter le Mage Noir. Même si il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il pouvait tout de même le ralentir.

Cela l'attristait qu'un si jeune garçon est à tuer un Mage Noir de la carrure de Tom... Il n'était pas triste pour le destin mortel du jeune homme, non, il était triste, car il n'avait que très peu de chance de réussite... Surtout maintenant qu'il semblait être plus indépendant.

Mais il avait arrêté de penser au garçon lorsqu'il était arrivé au champ de bataille, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas s'encombrer la tête avec des pensées inutiles... Si il savait à quel point il avait eu tort à ce moment là... Il avait immobilisé quelques Mangemorts, gardant ses forces pour son combat proche avec Tom. Et une fois passé les barrières de Mangemorts, d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre combattant, il l'avait vu, lui, Harry. Le garçon était là, à la droite de Tom, mais pas blessé, ou enchainé. Non, il était à la droite de Tom, baguette au point et regardant les combattants en souriant. Albus avait essayé de l'atteindre, de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, mais pendant son moment d'inattention, six Mangemorts l'avaient encerclé. Il les avait combattu, tout en gardant un oeil sur Harry. Et alors qu'il se débarrassait du dernier Mangemort, ce qu'il avait vu, lui coupa le souffle. Deux mangemorts venait d'apporter un homme, une femme et leur enfant de pas plus de dix ans aux pieds de Harry et de Tom. Il avait clairement vu Tom les montrer du doigt en souriant à Harry. Il avait clairement vu Harry lancer l'impérium sur la femme et la forcer à tuer son enfant en le tabassant avec un morceau de bois, il avait clairement vu Harry rire du désespoir et de la tristesse de cette femme devant son oeuvre, il avait clairement vu Harry soumettre l'homme au Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le tuer, il avait clairement vu Harry montrer du doigt l'homme à un mangemort, pour que celui s'avance et le tue lentement, il avait clairement vu Harry rire de cette femme avant de lui lancer le dernier des Impardonnables. Albus connaissait Tom, et après avoir vu ce spectacle, il avait lancé sur Harry le seul sort auquel il pensait durant ce moment.

Le sort de repérage magique était assez compliqué à mettre en oeuvre et à lancer voyez-vous. Mais il était extrêmement simple à décrypter. Il s'agissait là du premier sort que l'on apprenait aux briseurs de sorts. Son but était simple, vérifier si la cible était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Albus pensait à plusieurs hypothèses, illusion et imperium en tête de liste. Mais lorsque le résultat lui apparut, il devait ce rendre à l'évidence, Harry avait bel et...

- Albus vite !

Le directeur sortit de ses souvenirs lorsqu'il entendit l'appel de Minerva, juste devant l'entrée du hall de l'école. Inquiet devant le ton employé, il accéléra vivement, Fudge sur les talons. Ce qu'il vit alors, le rendit encore plus inquiet. Harry était en train de maitriser, sans baguette, deux Aurors. Sans attendre, il courut aussi vite qu'il lui était possible vers son ancien élève, vaguement conscient de la présence de trois personnes faisant de même derrière lui. Le nouveau bras droit de Tom lui tournait le dos et était agenouillé !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètre entre lui et Harry, et alors qu'il levait sa baguette, le garçon se releva, pivota légèrement sur lui-même et le regarda. Ce qu'il y vit l'arrêta instantanément dans sa course et le laissa bouche ouverte... Albus dirait plus tard qu'il y avait dans ce regard plus de haine et de douleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant dans sa vie, qu'il n'aurait pas pensé possible qu'un regard soit si fort. Ce reprenant, il visa Harry, mais celui-ci transplana devant lui.

- Albus ! Comment a-t-il pu transplaner ? s'exclama le Ministre qui venait de voir sa gloire se volatiliser sous son nez.

- Voldemort lui aura certainement appris cela, en plus de la Magie Noire...

- Quoi ? Mais enfin ? Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

- Je vous suggère de retourner au Ministère, Cornélius, vous devez informer au plus vite le département des Aurors, des transports Magiques et celui des Oubliators, de la situation. Il faut limiter au maximum la marge de manoeuvre de Harry.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, j'y cours !

Et alors que le Ministre disparaissait, Albus se retourna vers sa directrice adjointe :

- Minerva, aller dans mon bureau, et dépêchez-vous d'appeler tout les membres de l'Ordre disponibles. Dites-leur de nous retrouver ici-même dès qu'ils auront fini de vous parler.

- Entendu.

La professeur se métamorphosa en chat afin d'être plus rapide et s'en alla également.

- Bien Severus, nous n'avons qu'à les attendre.

- Mais que voulez-vous faire avec les membres de l'Ordre, monsieur ?

- Aller au Square Grimmaud, au Terrier, ainsi que chez les Dursley. Je veux vérifier tout les points de chute de Harry, et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour cela.

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il irait plutôt ce réfugier chez des Mangemorts comme les Malfoy ou les Nott ?

- Non, Harry est intelligent, il sait qu'il est désormais un criminel recherché. Et il n'irait pas contrarier son maître en se réfugiant chez une famille encore respectable et infiltrée au sein de la société, même si pour les Malfoy ce n'est plus que grâce à Narcissa.

- Je vois. Je crains de devoir vous dire que malheureusement je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'était devenu Potter monsieur, si tant est que cela soit vraiment lui...

- Ce n'était pas un sortilège Severus, rien ne le déguisait.

- Je pensais plutôt au Polynectar, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en a demandé une très grande quantité, il a de cela un mois.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit cela non plus. Il aurait fallu que Voldemort arrive à subtiliser une partie de Harry. Et seuls ces amis proches, sont justement assez proches de lui pour le faire.

- Peut-être que l'un d'eux, sous impérium, ou bien étant déjà Mangem...

-Non Severus. J'ai toujours veillé personnellement à me renseigner et à surveiller toutes les personnes proches de Harry, et puis comment Tom aurait-il su que Harry n'était pas dans son dortoir à ce moment là ?

A ce moment, une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre apparurent simultanément autour d'eux.

- Nous étions tous chez Andromeda quand Minerva nous a appelé, lui expliqua sommairement Fol-Oeil.

- Très bien. Voila ce que nous allons faire, Alastor, prenez Deadalus et Emmeline et allez à Privet Drive vérifier que Harry ne s'y trouve pas. Arthur, vous, Molly et Bill, allez chez vous. Les autres avec moi au Square Grimmaud, j'ai levé à distance les protections anti-transplanage dans le salon. En avant !

Tous disparurent immédiatement devant l'ordre de leur chef. Albus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry soit Square Grimmaud, ou tout du moins qu'il n'y soit plus lorsqu'ils arriveront. Cependant à peine fut-il arrivé dans le salon, et vit-il Harry se préparer à transplaner, que ses réflexes le poussèrent à lancer immédiatement un stupéfix en direction du garçon. Malheureusement, le garçon disparut juste au moment où il rentra en contact avec le sort.

Il entendit un juron de la part d'un membre de son équipe, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était compréhensible. Albus ne devait cependant pas perdre de vue ses priorités.

- Allez immédiatement prévenir les autres membres d'arrêter les recherches, et de nous retrouver ici. Harry semble avoir prit toutes ses affaires, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne compte pas mettre les pieds dans un endroit qu'il connait. Severus, vous et moi allons fouiller la maison, vérifiez si il n'y a pas de pièges ou de sortilèges quelconques. Je vais tâcher de trouver Nymphadora, elle était de garde ici après la bataille...

Cette fuite était la preuve finale pour Albus :

Harry Potter avait trahi.

* * *

Doucement, elle cligna des yeux. Elle c'était endormi, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment, ni où, ni quand. Et puis ce mal de crâne...

"_Me semble pas être rentrée bourré pourtant..."_

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, Nymphadora ?

Le visage d'Albus apparut dans son champ de vision, près du sien.

- Euh...

- Harry vous a stupéfixié avant de prendre la fuite.

C'est comme si on l'avait poussée dans un lac du Groenland toute nue. Tout lui revient en mémoire, la soi-disante trahison de Harry qu'elle avait appris en le voyant au côté de Voldemort pendant la bataille, sa discussion avec lui, leur baiser...

"_Il a une drôle de façon de répondre quand on l'embrasse celui-là !... Mais il n'est pas stupide, il savait que je le suivrais"_

_- _Professeur, vous...

- Plus tard les questions, Nymphadora. Si vous allez bien, allons toute suite dans la salle de réception pour une réunion extraordinaire.

Une réunion extraordinaire ? Bien ! Après tout, elle ne devait pas être la seule à croire dur comme fer que Harry était innocent.

_"Oui... Mais rappelle-toi, tu croyais toi-même qu'il était coupable au départ..." _lui rappela vicieusement une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

"_La ferme toi !"_

La réunion débuta alors, tous avaient la mine grave, tous étaient présent. Sauf Remus, seul dans sa cave, chez lui. Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Harry nous a trahi. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, les atrocités dont il a fait preuve ce soir sont sans nom.

Tous acquiescèrent. Tous étaient d'accord avec Dumbledore. Et là, Tonks s'en rendit compte : elle était belle et bien la seule à croire en Harry.

- Il est devenu le bras droit de Tom, bien que j'ignore depuis combien de temps... Cependant, nous devons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Cette installation est compromise.

- Mais, nous sommes toujours sous fidelitas non ?

- Oui, Molly. Mais, par Sirius, Harry est le maître de cette maison. Par conséquent la barrière anti-transplanage peut céder quand il le souhaite. Et il peut amener des Mangemorts en transplanant dans le salon, il ne connaitront certes pas le nom de l'endroit, mais les coordonnées oui.

- Bien, je comprends.

Molly, contrairement à son habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une aventure de Harry, ne pleurait pas. Elle avait le visage déterminé et les yeux reflétaient une blessure profonde. La métamorphomage avait du mal à y croire, mais la matriarche des Weasley, qui avait toujours prit Harry pour son fils, croyait elle aussi qu'il était coupable. Si la famille d'adoption de Harry le croyait coupable, elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait le penser innocent...

"_Remus, pauvre idiote !"_

Oui ! Le lycanthrope pourrait sûrement la croire ! Voir même croire à l'innocence de Harry de lui-même ! Il devait sûrement avoir appris de ses erreurs avec Sirius ! Mais pour cela, elle devait attendre le lever du soleil que Remus redevienne humain, soit trois heures si elle en croyait sa montre.

- Nymphadora, que c'est-il passé ici ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda Dumbledore qui attendait sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire devant tout le monde la vérité, on la prendrait pour une menteuse (au mieux) ou on la forcerait à rester en arrière parce qu'on la croirait corrompue (au pire). Réticente, elle décida ce qui était le mieux :

- J'ai entendu le bruit d'un transplanage. Comme la personne n'était pas apparue dans le salon conformément à vos ordres, j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait de Ha... Potter. J'ai fait très attention et je me suis fait silencieuse en allant vers l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Mais H... Potter m'attendait, il était caché derrière le lit si je me rappelle bien... il m'a stupéfixié des qu'il m'a vu. J'ignore pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué... termina-t-elle en prenant une tête pensive et choquée.

_"Pathos quand tu nous tiens..."_

Cela sembla convaincre les autres membres de l'Ordre, et le chef lui dit :

- Bien Nymphadora, allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. Je me chargerai de prévenir Remus.

- NON ! cria-t-elle paniquée. C'est... C'est à moi de le faire...

Elle était persuadée que le directeur réussirait à monter Remus contre Harry. Doucement, elle se leva, quitta la salle de réception, et prit la cheminée jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois le réveil réglé pour sonner six heures plus tard (elle n'allait quand même pas annoncer ce type de nouvelle à Remus à peine sortit de la métamorphose), elle se déshabilla et se coucha.

Cependant, même fatiguée, elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Toute cette soirée lui tournait dans la tête. Comment allait Harry maintenant ? Où était-il ? Avait-il réussi à semer l'Ordre et les Mangemorts ? Elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à trouver de réponse à ces questions et que cela la faisait souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se les poser. Un peu comme cette écorchure que vous avez sur le palet, et qui ne peut cicatriser que si vous arrêtez de la lécher, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher.

Lorsque finalement son réveil sonna, elle n'avait pas fermée l'oeil. Décidant de retarder l'échéance le moins possible, elle prit une douche, s'habilla et enfin, elle partit chez Remus en cheminée. L'intérieur de la maison était comme le propriétaire, respirant la sérénité et la douceur. Remus ne vivait pas dans une grande maison, il ne pouvait pas financièrement se le permettre. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre un appartement, un appartement ne comportait pas de cave... Celle de Remus était facilement repérable, là sur la gauche de la métamorphomage, c'était la seule pièce dont la porte était en acier trempé et lourdement barricadé.

Elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Evidement, Remus venait à peine de sortir de sa pleine lune, il avait encore tout ses sens développés au maximum. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle vit qu'il gardait sa baguette dans sa main.

- Bonjour Remus...

-Tonks ? fit-il en abaissant sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Très longue histoire... Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à boire ?

- Si bien sûr... Du jus de citrouille ou du lait ?

- Remus... soupira-t-elle. On est des adultes, on pourrait bien s'en jeter un petit ?

- Ah ! Vu comme ça... Une bière moldu ?

- Tu n'as rien de plus fort ?

Sans un mot, le lycan mit sur la table deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il en servit deux verres, Tonks préféra descendre le sien cul-sec.

- C'est à ce point là alors, Tonks ? murmura doucement Remus.

- Oui... Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, alors accroche-toi. Harry est en cavale.

Remus, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffa à moitié avec son verre.

- De QUOI ? toussota-t-il.

- Hier soir, vers 22heures, Tu-Sais-Qui a attaqué un village Moldu avec ses Mangemorts. Parmi eux, il y avait le nouvel apprenti de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'était Harry...

- QUOI ? Mais... Mais c'est impossible !...

- Lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui est parti, Dumbledore, le Ministre et deux aurors ont arrêtés Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il a prit perpet' pour Azkaban, sans procès.

- Azkaban... Sans procès... répéta lentement Remus.

- Il s'est enfui immédiatement après avoir passé les protections de Poudlard en neutralisant les deux aurors qui le surveillait. Je l'ai retrouvé au QG en train de faire ses affaires. J'ai essayé de le faire prisonnier, mais il m'a désarmé. Je pensais qu'il allait me tuer, mais il n'en a rien fait. Il a clamé être innocent. Il m'en a apporté les preuves. Rogue avait fait de grandes quantités de Polynectar pour Tu-Sais-Qui, il a certainement fait boire de la potion à l'un de ses mangemorts pour discréditer Harry et ainsi le pousser hors de Poudlard, à Azkaban la où il pourrait l'atteindre. Il m'a stupéfixié pour pas que l'on me soupçonne de l'aider et est parti en transplanant au moment où le reste de l'Ordre arrivait.

Remus resta les yeux dans le vide, choqué, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

- Remus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous est fait ça...

- Quoi ? Qui nous a fait quoi ?

- Harry ! Qui d'autre !

Tonks soupira, elle savait pourquoi Remus était un Gryffondor. Il était très rationnel, sauf lorsque cela le touchait de très près.

- Mais justement Remus ! Il n'a RIEN fait ! Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit sur Rogue et le Polynectar ?

- Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas une excuse tout inventé hein ?

- Une seule personne Remus ! Harry ! Et puis ça ne te rappelle rien toi ? Un innocent envoyé à perpétuité à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis tout ça à cause des paroles des autres ? lança-t-elle avec rage.

- Quoi...

- Remus enfin ! Ne pense pas à Harry comme un traitre ! On lui a fait le même coup qu'avec Sirius ! Et qui a piégé Sirius ? Queudver ! Un Mangemort !

- Mais alors ça voudrait dire...

Tonks se décida à reprendre les mots de Harry.

- Qu'on a décidé d'envoyer Harry à Azkaban, là où Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait facilement l'atteindre. Plus plausible que lui en train de travailler pour le meurtrier de ses parents et de son parrain, non ?

- Mais... Et Harry alors ? demanda béatement Remus

- Je ne sais pas Remus, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai aidé à faire ses affaires, et il m'a dit clairement qu'il allait partir en cavale. Mais j'ignore où... Il m'a stupéfixié.

Le lycan dut certainement apercevoir son regard car, il se fit plus soupçonneux :

- Il t'a stupéfixié ? Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me raconter des détails par hasard ? Il aurait pu juste te lancer un sortilège simple comme le petrificus totalus...

- Eum...

- Tonks... gronda-t-il.

- Je... J'ai... Je l'ai peut-être embrassé avant qu'il ne parte... répondit-elle le regard fuyant comme une écolière.

- Ah bah de mieux en mieux ! s'exclama Remus, il a 16ans et tu dois en avoir quoi ? 22 ?

- Et alors ?

- Non non rien... abdiqua-t-il devant le regard furieux. Et donc il t'a stupéfixié... Laisse-moi deviner, tu comptais le suivre n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Il a eu raison. Tu ne pouvais pas mettre en jeu ta position et ta carrière en le suivant, surtout que le ministère aurait fait une enquête sur toi, et aurait pu en découvrir beaucoup sur l'Ordre.

Tonks soupira. Il avait raison, elle le savait, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela rendait la chose plus facile à accepter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Est-ce que tu as parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Tu aurais du les voir, Remus, à la réunion. Ils sont tous persuadés qu'il est bel et bien l'apprenti de Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Dans ce cas, on va tâcher de convaincre Dumbledore, maintenant qu'il doit être tout seul. Cela devrait être plus simple !

- Ouais ! Allons-y !

- Euh... tu permets que je m'habille ? Parce que je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis en pyjama là...

Effectivement maintenant qu'il le disait...

- Oooops !

- Bon, attends-moi, je vais m'habiller. lui dit le lycan en rigolant.

Une fois que Remus fut redescendu, ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard et remontèrent doucement la route menant au château, chacun dans ses pensées. Alors qu'ils traversèrent le parc, Remus ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Alors comme ça... Toi et Harry...

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça ?

- Nope !

- Tss... Et bien oui... Moi et Harry.

- Et cela fait combien de temps qu'il te tape dans l'oeil ?

- Depuis que l'on a commencé à l'entrainer...

- Je vois, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Rien rien ! rigola-t-il.

- Rah tu m'énerves !

Cette remarque qu'elle trouvait très justifiée ne fit qu'augmenter le rire de son ami. Cependant, il s'arrêta très vite, ils venaient d'arriver devant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Une fois le mot de passe donné, une grande inspiration et un regard échangé, elle toqua à la porte et ouvrit. Dumbledore les regardait le visage grave.

- Ah ! Remus, Nymphadora ! J'allais vous appeler. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation Remus ?

- En effet. Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ?

- Je viens de ressortir du Ministère. Un corps à été découvert par des Aurors enquêtant sur la fuite de Harry dans une forêt au sud de l'Ecosse. Apparemment entièrement déchiqueté par une meute de loups garous.

Remus pâlit subitement.

- Et... ?

- Bien que la personne été déjà morte lorsque les loups garous ce sont acharné sur lui, selon les analyses des restes, il ne fait aucun doute de l'identité de cette personne.

Un mauvais présentiment prit Nymphadora à la gorge :

- Qui est-ce Albus ?

- C'est officiel, Harry Potter est mort, dévoré par des loups garous dans une forêt au Sud de l'Ecosse.

Et alors que Remus s'assit à côté d'elle. La tension qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernière heures brisa le barrage qu'elle c'était imposée. Et les larmes coulèrent.

Harry Potter était mort.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui ! =)

Très bientôt la suite, dont voila une avant première :

_" - Et donc... dit-elle lentement en essayant de décoller les mèches de cheveux ensanglantés de ses yeux... Vous connaissiez Harry Potter ?_

_ L'homme soupira, montrant clairement qu'elle l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais cependant il répondit de sa voix grave :_

_- J'étais là lorsqu'il est mort. J'étais là lorsque sa volonté a failli. C'était un lâche et un inconscient._

_- Vous êtes vraiment une sale ordure... répondit-elle les dents serrés."_

A bientôt pour **Partager une douleur, ce n'est pas partager une amitié.**


	10. Chapter 10  Partager une douleur, ce

Yoplaboom à tous !

Désolé pour l'attente, je sais que certains d'entres vous veulent vite savoir la suite et qu'ils ont déjà sortis leur machette, hachoirs, couteaux, petites cuillères, décapsuleurs, dès que je suis rentré. Mais vite vite ! Rangez ça ! Un nouveau chapitre est là !

**AVERTISSEMENT : Chapitre présentant une grande violence et des scènes de tortures. **

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Partager une douleur, ce n'est pas partager une amitié.

.

.

Noir.

Tout était noir autour de lui. C'était peut-être à cause du sac qu'il avait sur la tête. Il ne savait pas comment ces Mangemorts en étaient venus à l'attaquer lui, il ne faisait que picoler dans un bar en essayant vainement de se rappeler qui il était, son amnésie partielle ne voulant pas l'aider... Mais toujours est-il qu'il avait combattu. Et férocement. Mais quand un Mangemort, Rodolphus Lestrange si sa mémoire était bonne, lui avait lancé un Doloris dans le dos pendant qu'il était occupé avec un autre, il s'était déconcentré, et les autres Mangemorts l'avait eu tous en même temps.

Et maintenant, il en était arrivé là, les pieds trainants sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté, un sac sur la tête, et trainé par Crabbe et Goyle Sénior qui tenaient chacun un bras... Tiens, apparemment on était arrivé, les deux idiots s'étaient arrêtés.

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince. Une main qui lui retire le sac. Et la paire de crétin qui le lance violemment sur le sol. Heureusement qu'il a réussi à mettre ses mains en avant, sinon son nez aurait été dans un bel état... Des rires gras s'élevèrent dans son dos.

- Tu verras... Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras la suite... Lorsque notre maître te posera des questions, tu lui répondras, on ne peut pas lui résister. Et puis tu crieras aussi... dit une voix très sadique dans son dos.

- Au moins, je suis sûr que je ne crierais pas comme une petite pucelle comme toi... Hein Rabastan ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû lorsqu'il se prit un poing dans la figure et que sa tête alla rencontrer le sol avec une vitesse assez élevée, mais que voulez-vous... Même si il ignorait pourquoi, il détestait les Mangemorts et leur Maître.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible Raby ? ironisa-t-il en crachant du sang par terre à quatre pattes.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Mais oui... Retourne voir ton frère... Celui qui réussi toujours tout mieux que toi... D'ailleurs me semble que c'est lui qui a dû t'aider alors que j'te mettais une branlée, nan ?

Le mangemort sortit rapidement sa baguette, mais alors qu'il allait la pointer sur lui, il se prit le bras gauche en étouffant un gémissement.

- Écartes-toi... Rabassstan... siffla une voix derrière le Mangemort.

Immédiatement, celui-ci se mit à sa gauche, un genou sur le sol, devant celui qu'il appelait "son Maitre". Difficilement, le prisonnier réussit à ce remettre sur ses deux pieds, en s'agrippant au mur avec la main droite. Lentement, il essuya le sang qui lui restait autour de la bouche, et eut un petit sourire en fixant de ses yeux mauves les prunelles rouges de Voldemort :

- Tiens... Voila l'autre gros con...

* * *

Un craquement retentit dans la forêt avoisinante du petit village. Une ombre en sortit calmement, une cape légère sur les épaules, recouverte par une chevelure lisse et grise. Cependant contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, la personne n'était pas vieille, pas vieille du tout même, la trentaine grand maximum. La femme s'avançant à travers la rue principale du petit village ne regardait pas autour d'elle, ne cherchait pas d'indication quelconque, elle savait pertinemment où elle voulait aller.

Pour les deux tiers de la Grande-Bretagne, le village de Godric's Hollow n'existait tout simplement pas. Ce n'était qu'une grande forêt sur une carte... Mais pour le tiers restant, le village avait été un véritable lieu de pèlerinage pendant plus de seize années. Et plus particulièrement les ruines de la maison de James et Lily Potter, lieu où Harry Potter défit le Mage Noir le plus craint du pays. Mais depuis maintenant cinq ans, personne ne venait à Godric's Hollow en pèlerinage, plus maintenant que le monde sorcier savait que Harry Potter n'était autre que le bras droit de Voldemort et qu'il était mort après une traque du Ministère.

_"Connerie !" _pensa la femme.

C'est ce que le monde entier avait toujours cru... Un tas de mensonges ! Rien que le fait que Harry soit mort suite à une traque du Ministère, c'était surtout pour ne pas dire qu'il avait réussi à désarmer deux Aurors confirmés à mains nues ! Même sa trahison était un mensonge, mais ça... ils n'étaient que deux à le savoir, elle et son meilleur ami.

Lentement, elle s'arrêta devant le petit cimetière du village. Respirant un bon coup, elle entra dans ce lieu empreint de douleur et de tristesse. Elle ne regarda même pas les autres tombes, elle les connaissait déjà à force de venir, elle préféra s'arrêter directement vers la tombe qui l'intéressait. Une grande stèle de marbre sur laquelle était représentée un couple et dont l'épitaphe était :

_"Ci-git James Henry Potter et Lily Jen Evans/Potter_

_Puissent-ils à jamais vivre heureux la vie dont ils ont trop vite étés privé sur ce monde."_

La pierre ne semblait pas usée par l'âge ou par les dégradations... Tout les sorciers de passage avaient tenus à ce que la stèle des Potter soit toujours bien visible, c'étaient des héros ! Lentement, elle sortit sa baguette et la fit passer lentement devant la stèle du couple. Les feuilles, la terre et les branches se déplacèrent alors comme s'ils étaient poussés par le vent et laissèrent au grand jour une autre plaque mortuaire, plus petite, plus sobre, posée à même le sol...

"Joyeux Anniversaire Harry..." murmura Tonks.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'état de la stèle de Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa place ici. Oh bien sûr, celle-ci ne surplombait pas le corps du Survivant, il ne restait tout simplement plus rien à enterrer dignement, le Ministère avait plus vite fait de mettre les restes qu'il avait trouvé dans une fosse commune, aucun cercueil, aucune cérémonie, Harry avait était enseveli sous la chaux vive, sans aucun honneur. Cependant, elle et Remus avait bataillés pour obtenir une plaque commémorative pour leur ami. Ils s'étaient adressés d'abord bien évidement aux pompes funèbres sorcières, mais aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient voulues fournir de plaque commémorative pour le (soi-disant) bras droit de Voldemort. Alors ils avaient dû s'adresser aux pompes funèbres Moldus, là où Harry n'était pas connu.

Certes, il n'avait pas eu d'enterrement en grandes pompes, mais Remus et elle avaient tenus à ce qu'il soit enterré avec ses parents... Ils avaient longuement réfléchis et finalement avaient décidés de faire marquer :

_A Harry Potter, injustement condamné, ami toujours fidèle._

_Puisses-tu pouvoir enfin goûter toi aussi au bonheur que tu as si longuement défendu._

C'était là le seul endroit de toute l'Angleterre magique où l'on pouvait lire que certaines personnes pensaient Harry innocent. Bien sûr, ils savaient que les personnes qui iraient sur la tombe du couple Potter et verraient la stèle de Harry tenteraient quelque chose contre. Mais Remus n'avait pas été Professeur de DCFM ainsi que Maraudeur et elle-même n'était pas Auror pour rien. Cette stèle avait reçue toutes les protections possibles pour éviter les dégradations, et pour ne pas que l'on puisse la retirer.

Elle resta ainsi silencieusement, à se recueillir et à se rappeler des anecdotes et des souvenirs concernant l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Tonks revint cependant dans le monde présent lorsque son pendentif vibra légèrement. Soupirant, elle le prit dans ses mains et prononça le mot de passe pour ouvrir la communication :

- Oui Albus ?

- Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre dans une heure, pourriez-vous être présente ?

- Je serai là, répondit-elle simplement avant de fermer la communication.

Dumbledore avait certainement quelque chose à lui demander... Depuis la fuite de Harry, elle n'était plus très active au sein de l'Ordre, et le directeur le savait très bien. Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir un mouvement qui avait poussé un homme innocent à la mort. Sa vie avait bien changée depuis la mort du jeune Potter...

Mais elle ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. La métamorphomage resserra son manteau et sa cape autour d'elle, changea de nouveau la couleur de ses cheveux, et ensuite elle s'éloigna, sachant qu'elle reviendrait certainement l'année prochaine. Tonks transplana directement après être entrée dans la forêt.

Le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvait désormais dans un conteneur sur l'un des docklands de Londres. Le local avait été bardé de sortilèges de protection en tout genre, Fidélitas comprit, et également agrandi et aménagé magiquement. Maintenant, au lieu d'un conteneur sur le port, il y avait un emplacement vide et à l'intérieur du conteneur, il y avait une dizaine de chambres, une salle de réunion, et un petit salon accompagné d'une cuisine.

Lorsque l'Auror pénétra dans la salle de réunion, elle sut qu'une mission allait lui être confiée. C'était toujours le même rituel, seuls les piliers de l'Ordre, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Kingsley et Rogue étaient présents.

- Ah Nymphadora ! Enfin vous voila ! s'exclama joyeusement Albus.

- Que dois-je faire ? attaqua-t-elle directement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au bonimenteur.

- Surveiller et Filer Yaxley, voila ce que tu dois faire, la bleu, grogna Maugrey (elle avait débutée sous sa tutelle, et il l'appelait toujours ainsi).

- Bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois regarder ?

- Toutes les personnes à qui il parle, les endroits où il va, ce qu'il fait, n'hésites pas à prendre trop de détail Tonks, lui dit Kingsley.

- Entendu, où puis-je le trouver ?

- Il sera au pub "_Le Pur_" dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dans trois heures. Faites-moi votre rapport tout les jours à midi Nymphadora.

- Compris.

Voyant qu'on n'avait plus rien à lui dire, elle quitta la pièce. Trois heures... ça lui laissait juste le temps d'inventer une excuse bidon à balancer à son chef pour justifier cette filature. Elle comprenait pourquoi on lui avait confié cette mission, elle était une Auror expérimentée et une métamorphomage, ce qui n'était pas inutile pour suivre quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait absolument suivre Yaxley. Rogue avait certainement eu des infos sur lui qui prouverait que Yaxley aura un rôle important dans les prochains jours.

Enfin bref... elle n'avait qu'à expliquer à son chef qu'elle allait suivre une personne en rapport avec son enquête actuelle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait... Le détour par le Ministère ne lui prit qu'une heure, plus une autre à être chez elle et à se préparer (il fallait qu'elle prenne des vêtements amples et faciles à métamorphoser sans s'épuiser), et finalement Tonks se trouvait devant le pub, cachée dans une ombre, une heure en avance. Elle put donc voir Yaxley qui entrait dans le pub. Maintenant commençait le boulot le plus ennuyant : l'attente...

Une heure... Deux heures... La métamorphomage avait une méthode simple, elle déambulait, marchait, s'arrêtait, et lorsqu'elle pouvait, elle s'arrêtait hors de tous les regards pour changer régulièrement d'apparence physique et métamorphoser ses vêtements pour éviter tout soupçon. Tonks venait de revenir devant le pub et regardait un rat courir après quelque chose lorsque sa cible ressorti du pub. Tonks profita de l'ombre dans laquelle elle était pour effectuer une nouvelle métamorphose (on était jamais trop prudent). Yaxley était sur ces gardes, il vérifiait constamment si il n'était pas suivi, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être suivi par des centaines de personnes différentes... Elle nota toutes les personnes à qui il parlait, les endroits dans lesquels il allait, etc etc...

Le mangemort s'était arrêté dans une maison de passe de l'allée des Embrumes, Tonks ne préféra pas rentrer, ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où une femme pouvait aller sans danger... Elle essayait de ne pas imaginer ce que Yaxley pouvait être en train de faire, les mangemorts n'étaient pas réputées pour être très romantique, après tout vu les carnages qu'ils...

Un éclair rouge illumina la rue et le noir s'abattit sur elle en même temps que le sortilège de stupéfaction qu'elle prit dans le dos. La seule chose qu'elle vit était un éclat argenté avec une baguette...

* * *

_"Aie... Ma tête..."_

- MON SEIGNEUR ! REGARDEZ MON SEIGNEUR !

_"Oh non, ma tête... Boucle-là toi..."_

- Ne crie pas comme ça Queudver, _endoloris_.

Un pur cri de douleur retentit dans toute la pièce, se répercutant contre les murs, s'amplifiant au fil des secondes.

_"J'ai mal à la tête... LA FERME BORDEL ! Wow ! Attend deux secondes ! "endoloris" ? "_

Tout en ouvrant les yeux, les souvenirs de Tonks lui revinrent

"_Oh... Merde..."_

_- _Tiens tiens tiens... On dirait que ton invité se réveille Queudver... fit une voix sifflante.

- O-Oui mon seigneur...

- Tes amis ne t'ont jamais appris la politesse Queudver ? Présentes-nous donc !

- Je ne sais pas son nom mais elle suivait Yaxley mon seigneur...

- QUOI ? Queudver ! Va me trouver cet imbécile et ramène-le moi immédiatement ! Je veux savoir comment cet incapable n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte !

Une porte qui claque. Tonks essaya de se relever, mais ses mains étaient attachés dans son dos, et elle ne put que se mettre à genou, et c'est ainsi qu'elle le vit enfin pour la première fois. Il était là devant elle, son teint blafard, ses yeux rouges comme l'enfer.

- Bien... Maintenant j'aimerai savoir... Qui es-tu ?

Malgré la terreur qu'elle ressentait face à ce monstre, Tonks garda résolument la bouche fermée. L'un des principes des Aurors était simple : Ne jamais parler à l'ennemi. Le Lord devant elle sembla s'impatienter, et brusquement il marcha vers elle et attrapa son menton dans sa main, la forçant à lui faire face, il sembla humer l'air tout autour de son visage. La métamorphomage retint un haut le coeur de sentir la peau de cet "homme" sur la sienne, le Lord n'apprécierait peut-être pas de se faire vomir sur le visage, bien que cela montrerai son avis sur la personne...

-Hmmm... Une métamorphomage... Tu dois certainement être la fille de Andromeda Black...

- C'est Andromeda TONKS !

- Ah oui... Une Sang-Mêlé... Tu pourrais me rejoindre tu sais... La métamorphomagie est un don exceptionnel... Et Lord Voldemort sait les reconnaître ! Tu as peut-être du sang Moldu dans tes veines, mais rien qui ne puisse être compensé par la longue et noble généalogie du sang Black !

- Plutôt mourir que de vous rejoindre ! cracha Tonks.

- Te tuer ? Non, cela m'est inutile... Pour l'instant. finit-il en la relachant.

- Je ne vous dirai rien ! cria-t-elle dans le dos du Mage Noir alors qu'il regagnait son trône.

Jedusor fit un mouvement de baguette vers la porte et reprit :

- Oh je ne m'en fais pas, je saurais te convaincre... _Endoloris !_

Nymphadora cria comme elle n'avait jamais criée, l'effet du doloris sembla si... amplifié... qu'elle ne voulut plus qu'une chose : mourir. Il lui sembla que cela faisait plusieurs heures lorsque le sort se leva, la laissant haletante, groggy, et avec la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais bouger de sa vie. Avec difficulté, elle écouta le Lord lui parler :

- Je vais te laisser un petit peu de temps pour réfléchir à notre discussion, nous en reparlerons plus tard... Mais en attendant, je vais te confier aux bons soins de ta tante. Bellatrix !

- Oui, Maître, j'ai reçu votre appel.

- Emmène donc ta tendre nièce dans une de nos chambres libre...

La jeune femme se sentit brutalement tirée en arrière. Elle eut du mal à suivre la cadence de sa folle de tante après le doloris, et elle fut à moitié trainée jusqu'à sa cellule. Lorsque Bellatrix s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte en fer rouillé, elle aurait été incapable de réciter le chemin entre la cellule et la salle du trône.

- Alors ? Comment va ta mère ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre...

- Tu es bien mal éduquée... Certainement l'influence de ton Moldu de père...

- Hey... _tatie..._ Je tiens à dire quelque chose...

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Transmet le... à ton maître... haleta-t-elle

- Evidement...

- Je préfère être mal... éduquée par un moldu, Que... que totalement stupide au point de pas pouvoir faire un pas sans qu'un serpent visqueux me dise comment faire...

Bellatrix qui avait souri au début de la phrase, avait maintenant le visage transformé par la rage :

- Comment oses-tu ! Sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle projeta si violemment Tonks dans la cellule que la tête de sa nièce vint percuter le mur et que celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol.

- J'espère pour toi que tu vas apprécier ton voyage ici ! hurla la Mangemort.

Mais Nymphadora ne pouvait plus l'entendre, elle avait déjà sombrée dans les bras bienvenus de l'inconscience...

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle avait été jetée dans cette cellule, mais toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les souvenirs de son voyage devant le plus grand Mage Noir d'Angleterre n'avait pas quittés son esprit, cela n'aurait pas pu être possible, Voldemort était le genre de personne qui marquait votre esprit au fer rouge. Le seul problème était que maintenant, elle risquait bien pire qu'un fer rouge ! A tout les coups, elle risquait déjà les doloris, des sorts de magie noire avec probablement des sorts de brûlure et de lacération, si sa tante s'en chargeait, elle aurait sûrement le droit à n'importe quel moyen Moldu, elle était connue pour son attrait pour eux dans ces cas là... L'Ordre enverrait une mission de sauvetage si elle ne faisait pas de rapport, mais pas tout de suite, le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas une membre importante de l'Ordre, ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort ne la garderait pas en vie très longtemps... Alors ça y était, c'est comme cela qu'elle allait mourir, dans les cachots de Voldemort, torturée à mort avec le pire des psychopathes existant...

STOP !

Elle ne devait pas paniquer ! Si elle paniquait, c'était la mort assurée, et une mort longue et douloureuse. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle inspire et expire, encore, une nouvelle fois. Bien, maintenant réfléchir à un plan de sortie. Une évasion avait peu de chance de réussir vu l'endroit... Elle était tout de même dans un lieu regorgeant de très bons sorciers intoxiqués à la Magie Noire et sans états d'âmes, et c'était sans parler du chef... Son regard s'attarda sur un morceau de tasse en fer par terre...

_Voyez-vous, monsieur Dumbledore, lorsque la magie ne marche pas, il suffit de penser en Moldu !_

Le souvenir d'Harry au moment où il avait fait flamber le tableau de la mère de Sirius lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

- Harry... Même mort depuis cinq ans, tu continues à m'emmener à l'école... rigola doucement Tonks.

Bien que cela lui prit du temps avec ses muscles endoloris, elle se déplaça jusqu'au morceau de métal. Il était à peine plus grand que son index et complétement rouillé... elle allait devoir faire attention à ne pas le casser ou encore à éviter de se couper, bien qu'une infection serait le cadet de ses soucis dans cet endroit.

La sorcière savait bien qu'elle allait devoir la jouer fine. Si l'un de ses gardiens voyait son nouvel ami l'outil, aucun doute qu'il allait lui enlever... Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir trouver un endroit où le cacher et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en servir comme arme, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. La métamorphomage examina la chaîne qui reliait sa cheville au centre de la pièce, il lui serait impossible de briser un maillon de la chaîne avec son morceau de tasse... En revanche le verrou de sa cheville, le crocheter pouvait être jouable... Son regard glissa jusqu'à la porte, impossible de pouvoir la crocheter avec ce qu'elle avait...

Avec une nouvelle détermination dans le regard, la sorcière alla s'asseoir contre un mur dans un coin sombre de la pièce, et elle commença à gratter un bout de son outil sur la pierre du sol. Son plan était simple, elle comptait tailler suffisamment le morceau de fer pour réussir à crocheter la menotte de sa cheville, une fois cela fait elle attendrait qu'un mangemort rentre dans la pièce et s'approche suffisamment d'elle pour, un : lui planter la ferraille dans la carotide ; deux : récupérer sa baguette et trouver la sortie en se servant du corps du garde comme bouclier en cas d'attaque. L'avantage du coin sombre dans lequel elle était lui permettrait de camoufler rapidement et efficacement l'outil.

_"Finalement on dirait que la nature Serpentarde de maman détint sur moi..."_ pensa Tonks.

Elle avait à peine commencée à tailler le morceau de tasse que des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, ne voulant prendre aucun risque, elle se dépêcha de cacher le bout de métal dans un coin sombre et de l'enfouir sous un tas de saleté. Sa prudence fut utile car c'était devant sa porte que les pas s'arrêtèrent...

Nymphadora déglutit, la panique revenant à vive allure. Appréhender la torture était presque pire que la torture elle-même. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement révélant deux armoires à glace ricanantes.

_"Crabbe et Goyle sûrement."_

Ils lui retirèrent ses entraves puis la levèrent, facilement et sans ménagement, du sol pour la trainer à moitié jusqu'à la salle du Trône. Maintenant qu'elle avait l'esprit un peu plus clair, elle essaya de mémoriser chaque tournant qu'ils prenaient, cela pourrait lui être utile...

Bien trop vite à son goût elle fut conduite et violemment jetée au pied du Lord.

- Alors ma chère... Comment trouves-tu tes nouveaux appartements ?

- C'est d'un exquis... murmura-t-elle.

Voldemort ricana sombrement et repris :

- Et as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? Veux-tu me rejoindre ?

- Le seul endroit où je veux bien vous rejoindre c'est dans un voyage pour l'au-delà, cracha Tonks avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable.

Cette remarque lui valu un violent coup de la part de Goyle.

- Et quand est-il de mon autre proposition ? Veux-tu me dire tout ce que tu sais pour que je puisse apaiser tes souffrances ?

- Jamais !

- Tu as tort tu sais... Le problème avec vous autres les métamorphomages, c'est que votre Magie est bien trop instable, ce qui vous donne une aptitude naturelle à l'Occlumencie... Oh bien sûr je pourrai très bien la forcer, mais... j'en serai affaibli et tu n'en vaut pas la peine. Aussi...

Le Lord claqua des doigts, et Crabbe et Goyle la portèrent jusqu'à une chaise en fer et à l'aspect menaçante posée au centre de la pièce. Elle fut forcée de s'asseoir dedans et on lui attacha les mains et les pieds sur celle-ci.

- Je suis sûr que nos amis ici présents vont t'aider à me parler... Rodolphus ! Rabastan ! Brisez vos protections !

L'air dans la pièce se fit plus froid encore, et ses pensées plus noires, comme-ci... Non pas comme-ci... C'était réel... Ils étaient une dizaine et ils approchaient lentement...

- Détraqueurs ! Brisez-là, mais ne la tuez pas ! Je veux qu'elle puisse me parler. Oh et un dernier détail... Faîtes ça très lentement...

* * *

Combien de temps cela faisait ? Dix minutes ? Dix heures ? Dix ans ? Elle ne savait pas... Elle ne savait plus... La seule chose dont elle se rendait compte c'était que les deux armoires (quels étaient leurs noms déjà ? ) la trainait sur le sol pour la ramener chez elle... Avant c'était chez elle si elle en croyait l'homme... Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était, ce qu'elle était même... Elle ne... Elle ne...

L'inconscience l'emporta au moment même où Crabbe et Goyle la jetèrent violemment sur le sol de sa cellule.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, au moment même où deux rires gras passèrent la porte et déposèrent une miche de pain à l'allure douteuse et un peu d'eau croupie, elle avait la nausée, elle avait mal à la tête, et surtout, elle avait peur... Elle ne put empêcher les souvenirs de refaire surface...

_Elle revoyait l'un de ces moments qu'elle aurait préférée oublier, sa mère gisait sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang et avec une énorme lacération sur l'abdomen, son père n'était pas rentré et elle était cachée dans le placard... Bellatrix venait de rendre visite à sa mère après qu'elle ait appris leur adresse._

_- Alors Meda ? Tu vois ce sang qui coule de tes veines ? Sache que désormais ceci est la dernière preuve que tu fais partie de la famille Black ! J'ai mis du temps à te trouver, mais je l'ai fait... _

_- Pourquoi... Bella... ? demanda difficilement Andromeda._

_- Tu oses me demander POURQUOI ? Tu t'es acoquinée avec un sale Moldu ! Pire même tu as jetée la honte sur la famille pour avoir osée engendrer un enfant avec ce Moldu ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais me charger de faire disparaître tout ça... Ton mari est en retard je crois, je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera de sitôt ! rigola la Mangemort. Et je vais chercher ta famille pour la tuer également ! Comme cela il n'y aura plus aucune preuve de ce que tu as fait à ma famille..._

_Le souvenir disparut lentement avant sa fin dans son esprit alors qu'elle s'entendait crier à travers la salle. Les détraqueurs tournait rapidement autour d'elle, aspirant chacun un peu de son bonheur, cependant il venait de s'écarter légèrement et elle put entendre la voix du Mage Noir hurlant pour passer par dessus ses cris :_

_- DIS MOI QUI T'A ENVOYEE ! STOPPE CETTE SOUFFRANCE ET DIS LE MOI !_

_- JAMAIS !_

_- DETRAQUEURS ! ENCORE !_

Cela avait été comme ça tout du long... Elle se rendit compte, alors qu'elle s'extirpait difficilement de ses souvenirs sur le sol de sa cellule, que ses poignets et ses chevilles lui faisait mal. Pas étonnant, elle n'avait pas arrêtée de se débattre contre ses liens sur le siège. Chassant les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec les créatures, et les mauvais souvenirs que cela avait engendrés, elle rampa jusqu'à son maigre repas et fut satisfaite de pouvoir l'avaler, bien qu'elle ne mangea pas tout, les Mangemorts ne lui donnerait sûrement pas à manger tout les jours...

Bien ! Maintenant elle devait continuer sa tâche ! Pas le temps de se reposer, plus vite elle aurait terminée, plus vite elle pourrait s'échapper ! Elle rampa jusqu'au coin sombre de sa cellule et s'assit le dos contre le mur. Son outil était toujours là, bonne nouvelle ! Tonks s'en empara et le gratta de nouveau contre la pierre. Cependant elle avait surestimée beaucoup trop ses forces, et elle retomba rapidement dans l'inconscience.

- AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH !

Ce fut ce cri masculin qui l'arracha de nouveau de son sommeil. Quelqu'un, un homme, était en train de se faire torturer, mais pas dans la salle du trône, non... C'était plus proche... Là, à l'étage des cellules... Elle n'avait pas l'impression que le maître des lieux était présent, certainement des Mangemorts qui faisaient du zèle.

Se reprenant, Tonks récupéra son morceau de métal et vérifia si elle pouvait crocheter sa menotte... Toujours Pas ! Le problème était de réussir à tailler le morceau selon la bonne forme pour crocheter la serrure.

- AARRRRGGHHHHH !

Elle ne devait pas écouter ses sons ! Non surtout pas ! C'était un truc à devenir fou. Hystérique, elle continua de limer son bout de tasse, il fallait qu'elle parte de là au plus vite ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop !

- Rabastan ! Arrête ! Le Maître veut que tu lui apporte l'autre, dépêche-toi, il est énervé !

Tonks pressentit que "l'autre" en question n'était qu'elle et rangea à nouveau son outil. Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et que le sorcier devant elle lui administra un maléfice cuisant le temps de lui retirer sa chaîne.

- Aller ma jolie ! Debout ! Le Maître veut te voir !

Difficilement la métamorphomage parvint à se mettre debout. Elle trébucha, plusieurs fois, mais elle se relevait toujours à chaque fois, elle ne voulait pas ramper devant cet imbécile ! Imbécile qui lui fit très peur avant de rentrer dans la salle du trône :

- Un conseil... Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu... lui murmura-t-il quasiment inquiet.

Toute trace de folie avait disparut de ses yeux, et il paraissait réellement inquiet pour elle...

Jusqu'à ce que l'éclair de folie et un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Le Maître m'a dit que si tu ne lui répondais pas encore, je pourrai m'occuper de toi... ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'as pas eu la compagnie d'un homme non ?

Le Mangemort la poussa sans ménagement dans la salle en rigolant.

- Silence Rabastan ! Bien... Alors est-ce que le repos dont tu as bénéficié t'as convaincue de me parler ?

- Vous savez...

- Oui ?

- Ma réponse à changée...

Tonks ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait... Elle avait juste envie de le dire...

- Et quelle est-elle ?

Les Détraqueurs devaient lui avoir fait perdre la tête...

- Ce n'est plus non... C'est VA TE FAIRE METTRE ! cria-t-elle furieuse.

- _Endoloris _!

Le doloris fut éprouvant mais court.

- Insolente ! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à te torturer avec mes propres forces... Crabbe ! Goyle !

Elle sentit qu'on lui bloqua les deux bras dans son dos, et la silhouette massive de Goyle se dessina devant elle...

Tonks déglutit lentement, se préparant à ce qu'elle allait subir. Cependant, elle avait beau ce préparer, lorsque le poing de Goyle rentra en contact avec force avec sa mâchoire, elle eut bien l'impression que le plafond allait lui tomber sur la tête et que sa tête allait se détacher du reste de son corps... Elle cracha du sang par terre, et se rendit compte que le Mage Noir n'avait même pas encore posé de question, en fait il se contenta de dire une chose :

- Rabastan, appelle Rogue. Je crois que l'on va avoir besoin des ses potions de soins... Mais prend ton temps, on ne devrait pas avoir fini avant un long... Très long moment...

* * *

C'est fou comme le temps peut être une chose à la fois immuable et extrêmement malléable... Le temps était immuable, on ne pouvait l'arrêter, même avec un sort, c'était contre toute le lois de la nature. En revanche, Nymphadora se disait qu'il était bien malléable lorsqu'elle eut l'impression que des heures entières avaient passées avant que Voldemort ne dise enfin les mots qu'elle souhaitait :

- Sa suffit Crabbe ! Elle ne dira rien de plus...

Oui, ils avaient réussi à savoir qu'elle était de l'Ordre malheureusement, et son tortionnaire n'était plus le même. Les deux débiles s'amusaient à échanger leur place quand ils en avaient marre. Rogue était passé aussi pour lui administrer des potions pour réparer légèrement les membres endommagés, et il fallait que leur efficacité soit rapide pour Voldemort. Or qui dit efficacité plus que rapide dit grande douleur... Elle s'était attendu à ce que Rogue fasse quelque chose pour elle, mais il n'avait rien fait, il avait joué son rôle d'espion à fond. Évidemment Voldemort s'était amusé de la voir souffrir à cause d'un autre membre de l'Ordre.

- Puis-je m'occuper d'elle Maître ? demanda avidement Rabastan Lestrange.

- Non ! Si tu l'as touche sans que je ne t'en donne l'ordre, tu auras à faire à moi.

- Mais Maître, vous...

- _ENDOLORIS !_ DEPUIS QUAND CONTESTES-TU MES ORDRES LESTRANGE !

- Pardonnez-moi Maître... s'excusa pitoyablement le Mangemort en reprenant son souffle.

- Bellatrix ! Raccompagne-la ! Mais ne la met pas dans sa cellule habituelle, met-la avec l'autre, nous manquons de place !

- A vos ordres Maître.

Elle fut violemment tirée en arrière et emmenée dans le dédale de couloir alors que ses muscles criaient de protestation, mais elle n'en avait cure et pour cause ! Elle allait être changée de cellule, elle n'aurait plus son morceau de tasse, tout était perdu...

Bellatrix ouvrit la porte devant elle et la balança dans la cellule en criant :

- Réveilles-toi l'abruti ! T'as une nouvelle colloc' !

Et la seule chose que Tonks fut capable de distinguer avant de repartir dans l'inconscience fut deux billes mauves se poser sur elle alors que la porte de la cellule se refermait.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, c'était de nouveau en cellule... Mais ce n'était pas sa cellule, se rappela-t-elle. Ses plans d'évasions tombaient à l'eau maintenant, et au vu de la réaction de Rogue, l'Ordre n'avait pas l'air pressé de lancer une mission pour la libérer. C'était fini, elle allait mourir ici, elle le savait...

_"Ne paniques pas ! Réfléchis bon sang !"_ se sermonna-t-elle.

Bien. Ce n'était pas sa cellule, d'accord. Elle n'avait plus son morceau de tasse, d'accord. Elle n'était plus enchaînée, d'accord. WOW ! Elle n'était plus quoi ? Mais c'était parfait ça ! Elle n'avait plus besoin de son outil, elle pourrait très bien neutraliser le garde avec une pierre !

Un reniflement retentit dans l'obscurité.

Ah oui ! Elle avait maintenant un compagnon d'infortune. Elle pourrait peut-être le convaincre de l'aider... Mais bon, d'abord elle devait savoir qui il était, on ne savait jamais...

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, elle était pourtant sûre qu'il (car oui c'était un homme) l'avait entendu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas parler ?

Toujours rien... Mais c'était normal, quelqu'un ayant passé plus de temps qu'elle ici aurait certainement perdu la voix à force de crier.

- Vous savez, si vous ne pouvez pas parler, vous pouvez toujours hocher la...

- Est-ce que je vous ai donné l'impression de vouloir tailler le bout d'gras ? la coupa une voix grave, sèche et rauque.

_"Bon ok, pas avenant le mec..."_

- J'aurai pensé que pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autres que cette bande d'abrutis vous aurez fait du bien...

- Vous avez mal pensé. Partager une douleur, ce n'est pas partager une amitié, fermez-là maintenant.

_" C'est pas qu'il est pas avenant, c'est juste un connard."_

- T'aurais pas une leçon pour moi Harry ?... murmura-t-elle dans le vide.

Elle sut cependant que son agréable voisin l'avait entendue au moment même où un éclair de colère passa à travers ses yeux mauves ("_tiens drôle de couleur"_).

- Ecoutez, bouclez-là une bonne fois pour toute ! Et je sais pas ce qui vous fait croire ça, mais je ne m'appelle pas Harry.

- Ce n'était pas à vous que je parlais ! s'exclama Tonks.

- Ah oui ? Alors à qui d'autre ? Non parce que je ne vois personne d'autre dans cette putain de cellule !

- Je pensais à un ami !

Elle ne voulait plus parler à cet homme odieux mais la couleur des yeux de cet homme l'intriguait... Elle essaya de le détailler plus minutieusement mais sa vue était obscurcie par du sang, par son sang... Apparemment sa tante l'avait poussée un peu trop violemment dans cette cellule et lui avait ouvert le cuir chevelu.

- Eh bien votre ami il est pas là, alors silence !

- Je parlerai si je veux ! Et je vous emmerde !

- C'est ça... Alors continuez donc à parler à votre ami, le lapin imaginaire Harry !

- Ce n'est pas un lapin imaginaire, s'offusqua Tonks. Il s'appelait Harry Potter !

- Aaahh ! Je comprend, vous avez dû abuser du Doloris a vieille ! Faut vous mettre à la page ! Il est mort et enterré depuis cinq piges ce connard !

- Ce n'était pas un connard ! cria-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Croyez-moi ! Je me rappelle l'avoir vu juste avant sa mort ! Et il pétait de trouille !

La sorcière se calma instantanément. Ce gars avait vu Harry juste avant sa mort. Il était le dernier à l'avoir vu ! Mais... ce n'était pas possible, Harry était mort, tué par des loups-garoux... A moins que ce gars... Oui, c'était sûrement cela, ce mec était l'un des loups-garoux qui avait attaqué Harry ! Super ! Elle était enfermé dans une cellule avec un loup-garou ! Bon, ne pas paniquer...

- Et donc... dit-elle lentement en essayant de décoller les mèches de cheveux ensanglantés de ses yeux... Vous connaissiez Harry Potter ?

L'homme soupira, montrant clairement qu'elle l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais cependant il répondit de sa voix grave :

- J'étais là lorsqu'il est mort. J'étais là lorsque sa volonté a failli. C'était un lâche et un inconscient.

- Vous êtes vraiment une sale ordure... répondit-elle les dents serrés.

- Eh bien comme ça on pense la même chose l'un de l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur eux.

- Alors on s'amuse bien là-dedans ? demanda une gamine.

- Va faire une bise aux Détraqueurs de ma part Bella... grogna son collocataire.

- Oh non mon cher Abel, j'ai bien mieux à faire !

D'un coup de baguette, le dit Abel se retrouva pendu par les mains devant Tonks, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Celle-ci put observer à souhait le visage encadré de longs cheveux noirs poisseux de l'homme. Il devait certainement avoir le visage fin et séduisant dans d'autres circonstances... là il était pâle et visiblement amaigri, avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Son corps était rachitique et bourré de trace de coups, de coupures, de brûlures et d'autres encore. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un morceau de jean déchiré au niveau de la mi-cuisse couvrant sa pudeur.

Alors que Tonks se demanda ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, elle senti un Mangemort derrière elle lui bloquant les bras dans le dos et la forçant à regarder Abel. Il y eut un claquement dans l'air et Bellatrix eut l'air ravie.

- Le sort de fouet Bella ? ricana Abel. Merde je t'ai connu plus originale ! Tu te ramollit avec l'âge !

Furieuse, elle abaissa sa baguette sur le dos du jeune homme. Le claquement retentit à nouveau, et Abel contracta visiblement sa mâchoire. La mangemort rigola devant cette réaction :

- Tu fais le fier devant une demoiselle Abel ? Pourtant il y a peu tu nous faisait gouter au doux son de ta voix.

- Va te faire voir chez les Epouvantars... grogna la victime.

Deux nouveaux coups retentirent, Abel grogna légèrement et Tonks détourna la tête. Tout du moins elle essaya, son tortionnaire l'obligea à regarder de nouveau Abel. Elle avait l'impression de souffrir avec lui, l'homme derrière elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- Il ne tiens qu'à toi de stopper ses souffrances, dis nous ce que tu sais ou tu subiras le même sort...

Elle accrocha le regard du jeune homme et, pour la première fois, n'aperçut pas de colère dans celui-ci. Il se contentait de la fixer avec détermination comme pour lui faire passer un message. Tonks essaya de lui montrer de la même façon son regret pour ce qu'elle allait faire et murmura :

- Ja-Jamais...

Son geôlier se redressa et elle le sentit hocher la tête vers Lestrange, celle-ci rigola et arma à nouveau sa baguette. Les coups plurent à nouveaux. Et s'en fut trop pour Abel...

- AARGGHH ! ARRGGGHH ! AAAAAARGGGHH !

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Tonks qui ferma ses yeux, mais qui malheureusement, ne put fermer ses oreilles...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que leur bourreaux étaient partis. Abel était allongé sur le ventre, respirant difficilement et Tonks avait eu un haut le coeur dans le coin de la cellule. Elle était chanceuse, ils s'étaient plus acharnés sur lui que sur elle... En rampant, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et essaya d'essuyer son dos avec un peu de leur eau.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- J'essaye de vos aider...

- Ne gaspillez pas notre eau.

- Il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte.

- Ils ne me tueront pas, je ne leur ai pas tout dit...

Abel se releva en sifflant et rampa pour être prêt du mur.

- Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, c'est de ma faute, dit Tonks.

- Petite idiote... Vous avez suivi votre instinct de survie, vous auriez parlé, ils vous auraient tué. Maintenant, silence.

S'énervant, Tonks reprit en élevant la voix :

- Comment êtes-vous venu ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Répondez BON SANG !

Face au mutisme de son voisin, elle reprit :

- Vous êtes peut-être un asocial ou un parfait connard mais moi j'ai besoin de par...

BOOM.

C'était une explosion et ça venait du couloir.

BOOM. BOOM. Hurlements.

Tonks se redressa et fit face à la porte. Brusquement celle-ci sortit de ses gonds pour atterir sur le sol. Un homme drapé dans une cape, (_"non, un manteau"_ se corrigea-t-elle) rouge sang les regardait. Alors que la métamorphomage allait lui poser _la_ question, elle fut devancée par Abel :

- Qu-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme eut un sourire :

- Oula... J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort sur cette potion...

En un clin d'oeil, il fu face à Abel, de sa main droite il le força à ouvrir la bouche en appuyant sur sa mâchoire, alors que de la gauche il lui enfournait le contenu d'une éprouvette dans la gorge. Une fois la décoction avalée, les yeux d'Abel se firent vitreux, comme si il regardait au loin quelque chose. Une voix grave retentit dans le couloir :

- Alors ?

- Encore trente secondes ! lui répondit manteau-rouge.

Et en effet au bout de trente secondes, les yeux d'Abel redevinrent normaux alors qu'il posait son regard sur son opposant :

- Putain Damon ! C'est fini ? Vous êtes là ?

- A toi de me dire si c'est fini !

- Ouais, j'ai les infos, c'est bon !

- Encore heureux, t'as pas fait un voyage de trois mois ici pour rien ! Aller on se casse !

Damon ressortit deux autres fioles qu'il passa à Abel, celui-ci les bu sans hésiter.

- Bon ça devrait te faire tenir le temps qu'on arrive... En route !

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Elle? fit-il en la désignant. On l'emmène avec nous.

- Putain, on va pas libérer tout le monde non plus !

- Tu la boucle et on l'embarque, Damon !

L'homme au manteau rouge soupira et lui indiqua de passer devant lui. Abel s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda :

- Si tu veux vivre et éviter les tortures, suis-moi.

Puis il continua son chemin. Tonks n'hésita qu'un centième de seconde avant de lui emboiter le pas, Damon derrière elle. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du couloir des cachots, elle put voir à qui appartenait l'autre voix. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, si elle en jugeait par les cheveux poivre et sel et la légère barbe de la même couleur, et qui avait une sorte d'allure aristocratique.

- Ah... Ravi de te revoir mon cher. Mais qui est donc cette jeune femme derrière-toi ?

- Moi aussi. Et laisse, c'est une longue histoire... On l'emmène.

Les eux hommes semblèrent se parler silencieusement puis le plus âgé acquiesça.

- Bien. Alors sortons.

- Et c'est par où ? interrogea Damon.

- Par ici, lui répondit l'âgé en abaissant sa main contre un mur.

Aussitôt celui-ci explosa projetant des débris partout autour d'eux. Le souffle de l'explosion faillit vers tomber la sorcière, les trois autres étant imperturbables. Apparemment l'une de potions qu'avait bu Abel était soit un anti-douleur puissant, soit une potion de force. On n'avait pas l'impression qu'il c'était fait torturé pendant trois mois, et elle se demanda bien si Damon n'en avait pas une ou deux en rab...

- On s'bouge ! L'autre gros con a arriver. dit rapidement Abel en serrant les dents.

- Toujours en train de l'appeler comme ça hein... soupira Damon.

- Ouais, même devant sa tronche, ricana-t-il.

- En avant ! Moi le premier, puis-toi, ensuite vous madame, et enfin Damon. On a cinquante mètres avant de quitter les protections.

- Mangemorts en avant ! s'exclama une voix étouffée à travers la porte.

Ce fut leur signal de départ et les quatre fugitifs coururent à toute allure pour avaler rapidement la distance qui les séparait de la sortie.

Sauf que Tonks c'était faite torturée, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de potions pour ce doper, même si elle arrivait à courir grâce à l'adrénaline et la volonté de sortir. Et alors qu'elle allait atteindre le dernier mètre, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit un sort l'atteindre dans le dos...

* * *

- Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

- Comme hier... Ce sortilège était une belle saloperie... Et je ne parle pas de son séjour chez Tom.

- Au fait ? Il est déjà reparti ?

- Oui... Je suis persuadé qu'Il n'a même pas été a voir...

- Détrompes-toi, Il a passé deux nuits à son chevet.

- Tu crois que c'est la femme dont Il nous a parlé ?

- J'en suis sûre, ça ne fait aucun doute... Damon, elle s'est réveillée j'ai l'impression.

Elle sentit quelque chose contre son front. Une main peut-être ?

- Dormez très chère, vous avez besoin de repos.

Etrangement Tonks faisait confiance à cette voix, aussi elle décida de l'écouter et se rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

Un chant.

C'était un chant d'oiseau.

Voila ce qui la réveilla à nouveau mais cette fois pour de bon, elle le sentait. Le soleil devait être levé, elle le sentait chauffer contre son visage. Inspirant un bon coup et puisant dans tout son courage pour cette action difficile, elle entrouvrit un oeil, qu'elle referma immédiatement.

_"Putain de lumière à la con !"_

Décidément si son réveil ne se faisait pas calmement et avec sérénité, elle était de mauvais poil. Décidant d'en finir, la métamorphomage ouvrit les deux yeux... et grimaça, la lumière était vraiment trop forte...

Une seconde là ! Ce n'était pas chez elle ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que...

Torture. Voldemort. Abel. Evasion. Noir. Torture.

Minutieusement elle ré-examina la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Un lit simple et confortable dans lequel elle était toujours assise. Une coiffeuse à sa gauche, une chaise avec des vêtements à sa droite, une porte face à elle. Simple et minimaliste, mais la pièce ne donnait pas l'impression d'une cellule. Elle se rappelait aussi avoir entendu Damon et le plus vieux de ses sauveurs parler, apparemment quelqu'un était resté à son chevet. Peut-être Abel, même si ça serait étonnant d'un goujat pareil, il lui faisait penser à Rogue.

Tonks se leva, sortit du lit, et serait tombée si elle ne c'était pas rattrapée de justesse à celui-ci.

_"Nom de Merlin, ça c'est de la courbature !"_

Elle marcha difficilement jusqu'à la coiffeuse et regarda son reflet... Son visage était le moins touché, juste une coupure sur la lèvre certainement dû à sa lèvre fendue, une ecchymose sur la joue gauche, deux pansements sur son front et une écorchure sur le menton. Le reste de son corps, c'était autre chose... Et Tonks pleura, elle pleura devant ce que ces monstres lui avaient fait, elle pleura face à ses souvenirs les plus sombres, elle pleura quand elle vit son corps recouvert de bleus et de coupures, elle pleura aussi quand elle vit les longues coupures rectilignes et boursouflées qui barraient maintenant son dos, infligées quand Bellatrix en avait eu fini avec Abel. Elle se rappelait avoir essayé avec succès de ne pas y penser sur le départ, puis tout c'était enchaîné, et elle n'y avait plus pensé, grisée par l'adrénaline, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient face à elle, elle ne pouvait plus les oublier... Elle pleura encore longtemps de la douleur qu'elle ressentait toujours et de ses souvenirs, puis elle essuya ses larmes rageusement, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre ! Et personne ne verrait ses marques !

Nymphadora se dirigea vers la chaise qui soutenait les vêtements... corrections _ses_ vêtements (elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ses hommes avaient pu se les procurer, étant donné que cette panoplie était censée être chez elle...). Une fois son ensemble de combat violet enfilé, et ses marques (la plupart en tout cas) hors de vue, la métamorphomage respira un bon coup et tourna la poignée de la porte. Bonne nouvelle, elle était ouverte ! Donc la sorcière n'était pas prisonnière...

Sur ses gardes (on sait jamais), elle parcouru le couloir en essayant d'ouvrir les autres portes, sans succès. Il ne restait plus que l'escalier et elle soupira quand elle entendit des voix en provenance de l'étage inférieur. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas remercier ceux qui l'avaient sauvée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de croiser l'autre abruti d'Abel. Prenant sur elle, elle descendit rapidement l'escalier pour entrer rapidement dans un salon où elle vit Damon et l'homme âgé assis dans des fauteuils. L'homme âgé se leva lorsqu'il la vit :

- Ah ma chère ! Ravi de vous revoir dans de meilleures circonstances ! J'espère que vous allez mieux ! Vous nous avez fait une belle peur à rester dans le coma ainsi pendant deux semaines...

- Deux semaines ? Wow... Enfin moi aussi je suis heureuse d'en être sortie, sourit-elle, monsieur... ?

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je manque à tout mes devoirs ! Voici Damon Dante, l'un de mes compagnons, et je suis Robert MacDougal, mais appelez-moi Mac.

- Heureuse de vous rencontrer, je suis Nymphadora Tonks, mais appelez-moi Tonks. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé de... de là-bas...

- Oh mais ce n'est rien voyons. Nous n'aurions pas pu laisser une aussi belle jeune femme dans cette endroit. lui répondit Mac avec un sourire charmeur.

Damon leva es yeux au ciel en souriant et Tonks rougit... un peu... elle toussa pour ce redonner constance et reprit :

- Abel n'est pas là ?

Les yeux de Mac semblèrent exprimer l'interrogation et la résignation avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Non, désolé, il est sorti.

Tonks ne put cacher un soupir de soulagement que les deux hommes virent si on en croyait leur sourire.

- Dois-je comprendre de votre réaction, reprit Mac, que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup ?

- Il a été odieux avec moi quand on été... enfin vous voyez...

Ses hôtes perdirent immédiatement leur sourire et Mac reprit gravement :

- Je suis sûr que dès qu'ils en aura l'occasion, il s'excusera pour son comportement. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais il a agi dans votre intérêt.

- Comment ça ?

Ce fut Damon qui continua, tout aussi gravement, alors que l'autre semblait hésiter :

- Voldemort connait ses classiques. C'est l'une des techniques les plus efficaces de la coercition. Mettre deux personnes blessées et affaiblies mentalement ans la même cellule pour les forcer à développer des liens amicaux. Ensuite il suffit de les faire souffrir l'un devant l'autre pour obtenir des informations.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Oui, reprit Mac, Abel a été odieux avec vous pour ne pas que vous vous attachiez à lui et vous empêcher de livrer vos informations à l'ennemi...

- J'aurai préféré mourir que parler ! s'exclama Tonks indignée.

Mais bizarrement elle ne fut pas trop sûre d'elle, et Damon le lui confirma doucement :

- Malheureusement ce ne sont que de bonnes paroles de bouquins. Absolument tout le monde possède un point de rupture, même les plus aguerris. Voila pourquoi j'avais fait boire une potion pour permettre à Abel d'occulter de nombreux souvenirs capitaux.

- Pourtant il avait l'air de connaître Harry ! Et c'est le genre de souvenir capital chez les Mangemorts !

- Harry ?

- Harry Potter. Il paraissait en colère quand j'ai parlé de lui, c'était un ami à moi. Il croyait que je ne savais pas qu'il était mort.

- Mort ? demanda Mac les yeux exorbités.

- Eh bine oui ! C'était il ya cinq ans maintenant ! s'exclama en colère Tonks.

Damon et Mac échangèrent un regard étrange, ils semblaient mal à l'aise de l'entendre dire ça.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne fassiez erreur ma chère...

Tonks écarquilla les yeux.

- Harry Potter se tenait exactement à votre place il y a de cela une semaine...

* * *

.

.

.

Alors ? Y a-t-il des satisfaits ? Des suppositions ? Des plaintes peut-être ? (a)

J'espère que cela vous a plu, à la prochaine pour **Alliance**.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous nous proposez une alliance ?

- Non, on ne vous propose rien. On vous demande juste de nous fournir vos infos et de ne pas essayer de nous mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions obéir ?

- Parce que dans tous les cas, on va faire ce travail. Avec vos infos, on gagnera un peu de temps. Mais ça sera fait même si on ne les avait pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Rah ! J'en ai marre expliques-lui toi ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers son compagnon.

- Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je connais une personne autre que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui serait ravie de vous tuer, Dumbledore...


	11. Chapter 11 Alliance

Bonjour à tous ! Et voila pour vous ! La suite de ma fic ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont impatient de la lire (notamment les personnes dans le fond avec des couteaux de bouchers et des battes de base-ball)_,_ alors je ne vous retiens plus longtemps !

Bon je précise : non je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, et non il n'est pas question que cela arrive ! J'ai juste eux tout les derniers mois qui se sont enchainés à une vitesse folle et j'ai rien vu passé !

Juste un truc, les Reponses aux Review (RAR) du chapitre 10, sont dispo sur mon profil.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Alliance**_  
_

_- J'ai bien peur que vous ne fassiez erreur ma chère..._

_Tonks écarquilla les yeux._

_- Harry Potter se tenait exactement à votre place il y a de cela une semaine..._

* * *

Black-out.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Remise en route cerveau.

Préchauffage voix.

Cerveau prêt.

Compression Diaphragme. Envoi d'air en cours.

Expiration massive:

- DE QUOI ? cria Tonks.

Damon et Mac grimacèrent de concert, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle leur ait percés les tympans... Mac soupira et reprit :

- Peut-être serait-il nécessaire que nous vous expliquions qui nous sommes avant...

- Euh..., l'interrompit Damon, tu t'en charge. J'ai jamais été bon pour les explications.

- Attendez là ! Quel rapport avec le fait que vous m'annoncez qu'Harry est vivant ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Mais tout ! Voyez-vous, si Harry est vivant, c'est grâce à notre organisation.

Devant son air incrédule, Mac soupira...

- Marchons un peu, voulez-vous...

L'homme l'entraina jusqu'à une porte et la fit sortir dans la rue (_Moldue_, remarqua-t-elle). Longtemps, rien ne fut dit, Tonks réfléchissais, Mac la laissait digérer la nouvelle. Ce fut elle qui reprit :

- Donc... Qu'est-ce que vous... votre "organisation"... est ?

- Je pense que vous comprendrez mieux si je vous fais réfléchir par vous-même. Dîtes-moi : Quelle différence y-a-t'il entre Magie Blanche et Magie Noire ?

-Eh bien... La Magie Noire est l'ensemble des actes magiques qui entrainent la mort de quelqu'un, son asservissement ou encore sa souffrance. Les Impardonnables en sont l'exemple parfait. La Magie Blanche est le reste, elle n'est pas létale.

- Le Ministère fait bien son travail... Le Petrificus Totalus est-il un sort de Magie Noire ?

- Bien sûr que non, rigola Tonks.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant si je pétrifiais quelqu'un et que je le lançais ensuite dans un lac, il se noiera, ou d'une falaise auquel cas il sera dans un état proche de la bouillie, j'aurais tué quelqu'un avec l'aide d'un sort. De même pour faire souffrir une personne, un sort de découpe suffit, ou un sort pour allumer les chandeliers. Quand à l'asservissement... J'ai bien peur que l'être humain regorge d'ingéniosité pour cela, et ce n'est pas forcément en utilisant la Magie Noire.

- Vous voulez dire que la Magie Noire est partout ? fit Nymphadora en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- Non ma chère, sourit Mac en s'asseayant à son tour. Je veux dire qu'il n'existe pas de Magie Noire, tout comme il n'existe pas de Magie Blanche. Ce ne sont que des classements culturels selon ce qui est qualifié comme bon ou non dans une société. En réalité, il n'existe que la Magie, la Magie et la Nature tout simplement.

- Et c'est vous qui définissez ce concept ?

- Oh là non ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de définir quoique ce soit. Je ne fais que vous énoncer le point de vue des créateurs de notre organisation.

- Et ce n'est pas vous ?

- Je ne crains que vous ne me rajeunissiez mon amie, rigola Mac. Non, nos créateurs ont quelques siècles derrière eux... L'un d'eux était un certain Merlin...

- Quoi ? LE Merlin ?

- En effet. Trop peu sont les personnes à se souvenir de cette façon de penser malheureusement...

- Mais... Et votre organisation là-dedans ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Dîtes-moi, est-ce que tuer est contre-nature ?

- Oui ?... hasarda Tonks, n'ayant pas encore envie de se tromper.

- Pourtant la Nature à créer les animaux carnivores, et ils tuent pour se nourir. Tout comme ils tuent aussi pour un territoire ou pour pouvoir honorer une femelle. Nous mêmes les humains, nous mourront tous. Si une personne se fait assassiner, c'est qu'il était marqué dans son destin et sa Magie qu'il faudrait qu'elle meurt à ce moment. Et ce afin de maintenir un certain équilibre contre le chaos. Je crois que les Moldus appellent cela l'effet papillon, quelque chose comme...

- Un battement d'aile de papillon entraîne un ouragan à l'autre bout du monde.

- Voila ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Imaginez qu'une personne qui devait mourir ait été sauvée par un acte magique, et imaginez que l'ont aurait découvert que la cause de cette mort était une épidémie inconnue. Maintenant que la personne est sauvée, il n'y a plus d'avertissement, et nous parlons de milliers de contaminés !

- Je vois... La mort est nécessaire pour l'accomplissement d'autres choses.

- Oui ! Mais la mort n'est qu'un exemple.

- Donc... vous... tuez... ce qui ne sont pas mort mais qui aurait du l'être ?

- En quelques sortes... Mais encore une fois ce n'est qu'un exemple de notre travail. En général, nous traquons tout ce qui est contre Nature et contre Magie.

- A écouter votre définition, ça n'a pas l'air d'exister.

- J'aime cet état d'esprit, ça veut dire que nous faisons correctement notre travail. Les actes contre Nature et contre Magie sont infiniment plus dangeureux que n'importe laquelle des pratiques dites de "Magie Noire" et nous nous efforçons d'en faire disparaître toute trace, jusqu'à la connaissance même.

- Attendez... Vous faîtes ça... A trois ?

- Nous avons des agents infiltrés et des agents dormants qui nous fournissent des informations un peu partout. Comme une confrérie.

- Et si Abel était en mission dans les cachots de Vous-Savez-Qui...

- Oui, Voldemort est dans notre ligne de mire.

- Il a fait des choses contre Nature ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée... soupira Mac. Bien, si nous rentrions ? Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait remise.

Le trajet du retour se fit tout aussi silencieusement que celui de l'aller, cependant cette fois-ci Tonks regarda partout autour d'elle afin de mémoriser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Bien que ces personnes l'aient sauvée, et que son coeur lui disait d'avoir confiance, elle ne pouvait ignorer sa raison qui lui disait de rester sur ses gardes.

Apparemment elle se trouvait dans une banlieue résidentielle comme on en trouve partout en Angleterre, en fait cette banlieue ressemblait un peu à Privet Drive mais ça ne l'était pas pour autant... Non, cette ville semblait..._ "étrange"_... Il leur fallut moins de cinq minutes pour rejoindre la maison qu'ils avaient quittés, maison totalement banale soit dit en passant.

En pénétrant dans la maison, Mac la conduisit vers une pièce à droite du salon. Celle-ci comprenait un bureau, deux lits, et diverses armoires contenant des potions, des bandages et du matériel médical Moldu.

- Bienvenue dans notre salle d'examen Miss ! lui dit Mac, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons.

- Quoi ? Mais... Je vais très bien !

Oui elle détestait les hôpitaux et alors ?

- Laissez le toubib vous dire cela ! s'exclama Damon en arrivant. Mac, tu veux bien...

- Hum, pardon ? demanda celui-ci en sortant de sa contemplation d'une armoire.

- Casse-toi !

Mac soupira et obéit en rechignant.

- Excuse-le, cet abruti est légèrement pervers sur les bords... Bien, allonges-toi.

- Mais sans rire, ça va !

- Ce n'est qu'une visite de contrôle. Et puis, on ne peut pas passer cinq jours dans les cachots de Jedusor, et deux semaines de coma et juste dire "ça va" !

- Qu... Quoi ? Tonks était abasourdie. "_Alors ça fait trois semaines que je suis aux abonnées absents dans ma vie !_"

- Est-ce que tu as des problèmes de concentrations ou de pertes de mémoire ? Des problèmes d'idées noires ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Oui... je me doute, j'avais pourtant dit à Mac pas plus de dix minutes... J'ai besoin que tu retires ton haut.

La métamorphomage s'éxecuta en rougissant et s'allogea sur le dos, alors que Damon restait imperturbable. Le pire fut quand il posa ses mains sur son ventre et qu'il commença à appuyer légèrement.

- Pas de douleurs à l'estomac ?

- Non... murmura-t-elle.

_"Bon... Calme..."_

Sauf que Damon remonta ses mains vers ses côtes. Tonks préféra se concentrer à détailler son médecin pour ne pas penser au fait qu'un inconnu était en train de la tripoter (surtout une zone où elle était très chatouilleuse), et qu'elle était à moitié nue devant lui.

Damon avait l'air relativement jeune, 25 peut-être 30 ans, cependant ses cheveux était entièrement blanc, mi-longs et raides. Il avait tronqué son long manteau rouge sang pour un pantalon en cuir noir délavé, des bottes en cuir marron, un pull à col roulé sans manche rouge sang, surmonté d'une jaquette marron foncée.

- Tonks ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Et des pupilles blanches (mais pas aveugle). "_C'est une manie les yeux bizarres dans leur club ?"_

- Hum, pardon ? préfera-t-elle répondre.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis de respiration ? De Douleur ?

- Non, juste une gêne quand j'inspire...

- C'est normal, tu avais deux côtes fêlées et une autre cassée à ton arrivée ici.

- Et j'ai réussir à courir avec ça ?

- Ne jamais sous estimer les pouvoirs de l'adrénaline, lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à voir ces marques de ton dos. Retournes-toi s'il-te-plait.

Celle-ci obéit en serrant les dents, non elle n'aimait pas ses marques, oui elle était gênée.

- Il faut que tu retires ton soutien-gorge s'il-te-plait.

- Quoi ?

- L'attache de ton soutien-gorge me gêne, ne t'en fait pas, tu pourras le remettre après.

- Mais...

- Tonks, je suis agréé médecin, Moldu et Magique, j'ai beaucoup d'années d'expériences à mon actif, alors tu n'es pas la première femme que je traite. Tu es ventre contre la table, je ne verrai rien de compromettant.

- Très bien... Très bien...

- Et puis, tu n'es pas mon type... finit le médecin, un sourire dans la voix, avant de dégraffer le sous-vêtement.

Oui, très très gênée ! La sorcière enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés pour ne pas montrer son rougissement.

- Est-ce que tes blessures te font toujours aussi mal ?

- Pas autant que là-bas...

- Bien, c'est normal après tout... Tu es tombé dans le coma pendant deux semaines, elles ont guéries un peu entre temps.

- Pourquoi je suis tombé dans le coma ?

- Au moment de ta fuite, tu as été atteinte par un sort de Voldemort. Heureusement ce n'était pas le sort mortel, ce qui est une chance quand on connait le bonhomme, mais tu t'es effondrée. Abel t'a récupéré et on c'est barré fissa. J'ai eu du mal à te sortir du coma, mais au moins tu n'as pas senti la douleur quand l'adrénaline a diminuée.

- Oh !

- Je suis désolé, mais si j'ai pu guérir entièrement et faire disparaître la plupart de tes blessures physiques...

_"Non pas ça..._"

- J'ai bien peur que le sort laisse des marques et des cicatrices ineffaçable sur ton corps.

- Je vois...

- Tu peux te rhabiller, j'ai fini.

Damon s'éloigna et se tourna vers une armoire, en lui tournant le dos, lui permettant de se rhabiller très vite. Une fois qu'elle eut finie, il revint vers lui et s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle.

- Bon, tes blessures physiques se remettent bien, tes ecchymoses devraient rester pendant encore une à deux semaines. La gêne pour ta respiration mettera plus de temps par contre. Bien que tes poumons n'aient pas été perforés, ils ont subi un choc. Aussi je préconise un mois sans activité physique intense, jogging et galipettes sous la couette inclus.

- Quoi ? Mais... Attend, je bosse moi ! Comment je peux pas justifier ça ?

- T'es bien traitée à Ste Mangouste ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Bouge pas.

Elle le vit s'éloigner en direction du bureau et fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche apparement de quelque chose, il ne cessait pas d'émettre des sons comme "_Où je l'ai mit ?_" "_Mais tu vas venir oui !"_ et autres joyeuseté du même accabit.

- Saloperie de me... Ah ! Trouvé !

L'objet ressemblait à un ordonancié sur lequel il écrivit quelques lignes avant d'en arracher la première feuille et de l'amener à Tonks.

- Voila ! Arrêt maladie de trois semaines pour commencer, en bonne et due forme.

- Tu es médecin de Ste Mangouste ?

- J'y suis accrédité. Bon, pour l'excuse, je colle la véritable où je déballe un flan ?

- Vu que j'y étais pour l'Ordre... J'aimerai éviter que ça se sache...

- Bon ! Va pour un flan !

La métamorphomage et le médecin finalisèrent l'excuse qu'ils allaient donner, puis Damon reprit un air sérieux en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Bien. Maintenant, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Oui ?

- Je te propose de devenir ton médecin traitant attitré...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois te donner un traitement médical et je suis donc obligé de le consigner à ton dossier, ainsi que tes blessures. La Magie Noire et les tortures peuvent entrainer des répercussions avec un autre traitement, même des années plus tard. Donc où j'envoye ton traitement et mes conclusions à Ste Mangouste, ou c'est eux qui m'envoyent tout ton dossier.

- Mais je ne sais même pas comment te joindre !

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Tu connais le téléphone Moldu ? Bien ! Voici ma carte, si tu as le moindre soucis, tu m'appelles, et si c'est urgent, une goutte de ton sang, une larme, un cheveux, enfin un morceau de ton ADN sur la carte suffira pour que je me pointe.

- Je...,réfléchit-elle, très bien... Tu me sembles compétent...

- Ce n'est pas un mariage tu sais, rigola Damon, tu pourras aller voir d'autres toubib du moment que je sois informé de ce qui t'arrive et de ton traitement pour que je les ajoutes à ton dossier.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Que dois-je faire ?

- Juste remplir ce formulaire, je l'enverrai à Ste Mangouste. Bon je te laisse, je te retrouverai dans le salon avec Mac dès que tu auras fini.

Nymphadora remplit rapidement le formulaire, jeta un coup d'oeil sur son arrêt de travail et sur sa prescription, dont elle reconnue certains anti-douleurs et reconstituants musculaires, et fourra le tout dans sa poche. Bon, elle était chez une sorte de groupuscule qui prétendait agir pour la Magie, avec un vieux qui avait l'air d'être le chef du groupe, et qui paraissait puissant si elle se rappelait bien... Oui, il avait fait exploser un mur sans baguette et avait tout de même pénêtré chez le Seigneur Noir.

Ce vieux dégageait une certaine... prestance. Si elle devait le décrire rapidement elle dirait : gentleman, puissant et mystérieux. Et pervers d'après Damon.

Tiens justement, celui-là parlons-en. Il avait l'air d'être le médecin de la bande... Et très compétent si Abel et elle étaient déjà sur pied. Ce mec semblait plein de compassion. Pour lui, ça serait plus : sympathique, professionel... et puissant. Vraiment bizarre quand on voit le nom et les goûts vestimentaires... "_Tu peux parler !_" lui susurra une voix dans son esprit. Pour le physique, elle ne savait pas mais il y avait un truc qui la dérangeait, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus cependant.

Bon le dernier maintenant... Abel... Si elle restait sur sa première impression, un seul mot suffirait : Connard, et en puissance même ! Mais d'après les deux autres, elle devait changer son opinion. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait passé trois mois dans les cachots de l'autre psychopathe taré. Et apparement il allait s'excuser. Avis final : en attente.

Bon, elle avait suffisement fait attendre ses hôtes, il était maintenant temps de les rejoindre. Tonks respira un bon coup et se rendit dans le salon. Mac et Damon semblait l'attendre, l'un lisant un magazine, l'autre en écrivant dans un cahier. Le plus vieux leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit :

- Ah ma chère, heureux de vous revoir ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

La sorcière s'éxecuta en tendant le formulaire à Damon.

- Je l'ai rempli, dit-elle simplement.

- Ah ! Merci !

- J'aimerai vous demander une faveur, si vous ni voyez pas d'inconvéniant Miss Tonks...

- Vous m'avez sauvée la vie et soignée, je vois difficilement ce que je peux vous refuser, rigola la concernée.

- Je sais que vous faites parti de l'Ordre de Dumbledore.

- En effet. Mais depuis l'annonce de la mort de Harry, je ne m'y investie plus beaucoup.

- Nous aimerions que vous arrangiez une rencontre entre certains membres de cet Ordre et des membres de notre groupe. Trois hommes de l'Ordre et trois du notre. L'endroit et les membres de l'Ordre sont à la convenance de Dumbledore, nous voulons juste sa présence.

- Vous comptez vos allier à l'Ordre ?

- Pas tout à fait, sourit Mac, mais nous avons un ennemi commun, autant éviter de faire deux fois les mêmes choses.

- Très bien, je le ferai.

- Bien, j'en suis heureux !

- Je peux transplanner ? demanda-t-elle à son nouveau médecin.

- Oui je pense. Mais pas de surmenage, de toute façon je pense que tu n'auras pas le choix, ça va t'épuiser.

- D'accord. Je... Je crois que je vais rentrer tout de suite, mes amis doivent m'attendre et les membres de l'Ordre aussi.

"_En trois semaines, ça serait étonnant..._"

- Très bien. Je vais te raccompagner à la porte, lui dit Damon en l'entrainant vers la porte alors que Mac les suivait. Tu sais, Tonks, maintenant que je suis ton médecin traitant, tu peux me contacter si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou si tu as un problème d'idées noires.

- Merci, je ne l'oublierai pas. Bon, et bien, au revoir.

- A bientôt plutôt, je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt, dit Mac.

Tonks allait partir, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et dit sans se retourner :

- Répondez-moi franchement, j'ai des chances de revoir Harry ?

- C'est probable, souffla Mac.

La jeune femme sourit et disparu le coeur léger.

* * *

Putain cinq ans... Cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue... Depuis ce jour-_là..._ Et quand leur rencontre avait eu lieu, elle était dans un de ces états. Serrant le poing tout en marchant, il se promit encore une fois que cet enfoiré de Tom et ses larbins allaient payer, cet face de rat venait de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de lui botter le... Il fallait qu'il se calme... Bon, au moins il n'allait pas la revoir, elle le croyait mort et enterré.

Il détestait cette mascarade, mais c'était mieux ainsi. L'amour de la jeune femme avait certainement disparu avec le temps et le deuil. Bien sûr il se voilait la face, comment aurait-il pu disparaître, alors que celui que lui-même portait à la jeune femme était toujours présent ? C'est avec ces pensées qu'il rentra de sa ballade et pénétra dans la maison de Mac.

- Ya quelqu'un ?

- Dans le salon ! lui répondit le maître des lieux.

Il trouva ses deux amis en train de bavarder tranquillement autour d'un verre.

- Eh bien Damon ! Boire pour un médecin, ce n'est pas sain ! Que ferait ta patiente hein ? rigola-t-il.

- Absolument rien, elle est partie il y a une heure. La ballade a fait du bien, Harry ?

- Un bien fou ! s'exclama le doublement-Survivant en s'affalant sur un fauteuil. Il repéra un rapide et discret regard entre Damon et Mac, et s'inquiéta :

- Quoi ?

- Rien ! Absolument rien ! s'exclama très rapidement Mac.

- Quoi ? insista Harry. Réponds grand-père ou je te fais manger ton magazine et pas par la voix naturelle !

- Rien... soupira Damon. On a peut-être laisser échapper à Tonks que tu n'étais pas si mort que ça...

"_Hein ? ... Deux, Trois :"_

- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?

- J't'avais dit qu'il apprécierait pas, ironisa le médecin vers Mac.

- POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA BORDEL ?

_"Pas taper. Pas taper. Pas taper."_

- Oh boucle là un peu tu veux ! Ça se voit que cette femme t'as dans la peau ! Je pouvais pas continuer à lui faire croire ta mort, c'est la faire souffrir inutilement !

"_PAS TAPER ! PAS TAPER ! PAS TAPER !"_

- Ah oui, c'est sûr que maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis vivant et qu'elle "m'a dans la peau", elle ne va pas souffrir inutilement si on ne la revoit jamais !

Autre regard.

- Quoi ? susurra Harry.

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que... Je suis devenu comme qui dirait son médecin attitré...

- Oh putain c'est pas vrai je suis maudit ! fit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Enfin..., sembla se calmer le jeune homme, il n'y aura que toi qui va la revoir.

Nouveau regard.

- Arrêtez avec vos regards ou je vous arrache les yeux... siffla-t-il.

- Eh bien il se pourrait qu'on se mette à travailler avec l'Ordre du Phénix, dit lentement Mac, et il probable que la rencontre se fasse à Poudlard avec elle...

- Et quand tu dis on...

- Notre organisation, oui.

- Génial !

Brusquement Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ? demanda le toubib.

- Faire un tour ! répondit le garçon en fouillant ses poches.

- Encore !

- C'est ça, ou je file des baffes ! cria le Survivant en mettant une cigarette à sa bouche.

VLAM ! La porte claqua violement.

- Un ange ce garçon, ricana Mac avant de relire son magazine.

* * *

Épuisé qu'il avait dit ? C'est ça oui ! Elle était carrément claquée ! Bon finalement, elle préviendrait tout le monde après. Re-voyons les priorités !

1) Trouver un lit.

2) Dormir

3) Dormir encore

4) Se réveiller... Peut-être, elle verrait...

Le programme laissait à désirer, mais bon elle s'en contenterai. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir alla comme toujours vers un jeune homme aux yeux verts, mais cette fois-ci elle s'endormie avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'elle se réveilla pleine de courbatures et avec une douleur pas possible dans tout le corps. Chaque mouvement entrainait sa douleur correspondante. Se retournant, elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre contre son flanc droit, elle eu la réponse à sa question en sortant de sa poche un tube de comprimés moldus et un mot :

"_Analgésique. Ça fera passer la douleur le temps d'aller prendre tes médocs à l'apothicaire. Un toute les trois heures max._

_Le toubib."_

Elle ne savait même pas comment ce flacon était arrivé là, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Avalant un comprimé, Tonks réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir sur son lit et due attendre un peu que la douleur disparaisse et que le médicament fasse son effet. Une fois cela fait, elle se fit une toilette rapide (en essayant vaguement de ne pas regarder son dos), enfila des vêtements propres et prit la Cheminée direction le Ministère avec son arrêt maladie en poche.

Cela lui prit dix minutes pour donner son arrêt à son chef, cinq de plus pour répondre à toutes ses questions, et deux pour rejoindre l'attrium en insultant mentalement de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles le dit-Chef. C'est donc en grande forme que la métamorphomage reprit la Cheminée direction Remus. Le lycan était déjà attablé le temps qu'elle arrive et malheureusement en train de boire son café. Malheureusement car quand il la vit dans la cheminée, Reus recracha totalement son café sur son pauvre journal.

- Tonks ! Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Ça va ? On n'avait plus de nouvelles puis Severus nous a dit que tu étais prisonnière de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il te pensait morte ! T'as l'air en forme !

- Doucement Remus ! rigola-t-elle. Respire, voila, ça va mieux ? Elle attendit qu'il acquiesce avant de continuer.

- Oui ça va mieux maintenant...

- Comment tu as réussi à t'échapper ?

- C'est une longue histoire... J'aimerais éviter de me répéter... Tu pourrais appeler Dumbledore et lui dire que je souhaite lui parler ?

- Bien sûr !

Lupin prit son pendantif entre ses mains et parla tout seul pendant une à deux minutes avant de le relacher.

- Bien ! Dumbledore souhaite nous voir dans une heure au QG. Tu veux quelque chose ? Du jus de fruit ? Des oeufs ? Du... journal au café ? fit-il en désignant la table des mains.

- Non, c'est bon... T'es partant pour une virée sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Evidement ! Tu me donnes deux secondes ?

D'un mouvement de baguette, Remus rangea magiquement la table et d'un second attira sa cape à lui. Laissant galament Tonks prendre la Cheminée la première, il installa le sort d'alarme, puis prit lui aussi la Cheminée en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Saluant rapidement Tom, il rejoignit Tonks dans l'arrière boutique où le passage était déjà ouvert. Les deux amis parlèrent beaucoup, la sorcière prenant principalement des nouvelles de ce qui c'était passé en son absence. Ainsi, elle apprit que l'Ordre avait été mis au courant de son enlèvement mais que Dumbledore ne voulait pas encore risquer la couverture de leur espion, ils avaient donc lancés des recherches. Puis il y a deux semaines, Rogue avait annoncé sa disparition et la plupart des membres avaient cru en sa mort. Ensuite son meilleur ami lui apprit que Voldemort était resté assez calme (c'est-à-dire seulement cinq villages rasés et une dizaine de sorciers tués en trois semaines, c'était en effet calme avec le Mage Noir).

- Où on va Tonks ?

- Chez l'apothicaire, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

- Médicaments ?

- Exactement. J'en ai pas mal à prendre...

- Tu veux me raconter ce qui c'est passé là-bas ? hésita Remus.

- Non... Pas vraiment... S'il-te-plait n'en demande pas plus...

Le ton de la voix de Tonks était si suppliant que Remus se tut tout le reste du temps passé au Chemin de Traverse (bien qu'il vit le nombre conséquent de médicaments et leurs effets).

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure au QG. Evidement tout les membres étaient là...

"_Super..."_

- Ah ! Nymphadora ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

"_Ça faisait plus sincère dans la bouche de Mac..."_

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- A votre avis ? retorqua-t-elle légèrement à cran.

- Je comprend... Abrégeons ce moment au plus vite voulez-vous ? Pourriez-vous tout nous raconter ?

Bien que préparée à cette question, Tonks bloqua. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas ! Raconter tout ça, c'était le revivre, c'était accepter les marques dans son dos, les humiliations, et les souvenirs noirs... Elle ne voulait pas raconter... Remus lui pressa gentiment la main, gage de son soutient, de son innébranlable amitié... Il suffit d'un regard, et elle raconta. Elle leur narra tout, ou presque tout. Elle leur raconta comment elle était arrivée là, elle enchaina sur son traitement en détaillant et en s'étalant le moins possible. Elle vit clairement la terreur, la pitié et la compassion sur leur visage. Alors elle enchaîna, elle raconta sa fuite, et son réveil chez Mac. Elle ne donna jamais de nom, mais elle leur raconta leur but contre Voldemort et le fait qu'ils l'avaient soignée. Elle termina en ces mots :

- Ils m'ont demandés de faire passer un message : ils veulent vous rencontrer. Trois membres de l'Ordre dont vous, à la date et au lieu que vous choissirez.

- Vous ont-ils dit pourquoi ?

- Pour coordonner vos actions contre les Mangemorts...

- Monsieur, si je peux me permettre une réflexion, commença Rogue. Il serait mal avisé de répondre favorablement à cette demande... De toute évidence, Miss Tonks a subi un choc psychologique qui lui a provoqué certaines... hallucinations... Non pas qu'elle...

- Severus ? Ta gueule ! Gronda Remus ayanat apparement du mal à garder son clame. Tu aurais pu lui éviter tout ça et tu n'as rien fait, alors met là en veilleuse !

- Messieurs, s'il-vous-plait calmez-vous ! tempéra Albus. Très bien merci Nymphadora, vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer, Remus vous dira notre décision.

La Métamorphomage ne protesta même pas contre le fait qu'elle ne participerait pas à la réunion. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer et être seule chez elle... Mais Remus devait savoir pour Harry ! C'était décidé, elle lui en parlerait dès qu'il viendrait la voir !

En rentrant, la sorcière s'occupa de ses blessures. Et alors qu'elle attendit le retour de Remus, ce fut la tête de Dumbledore qui apparu dans la cheminée pour lui informer que le lycan était en mission et que le rendez-vous était accepté, le lendemain dans son bureau à Poudlard. Tonks prit un peu de monnaie moldue pour aller à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche :

- _Allo ?_

- Allo Damon ? C'est Tonks !

_- Ah Tonks ! Comment vas-tu ?_

- Je me remet... Tu pourras dire à Mac que Dumbledore est d'accord pour vous voir, à Poudlard, dans son bureau, dès demain à 13h.

- _Excellent ! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit... Oui... Oui Mac je lui dit bonjour de ta part... Non ! Ça je ne lui dirait pas !... hum, excuse-moi Tonks. Je disais donc : est-ce qu'il t'a dit qui viendrait ?_

- Non, il avait certainement peur que je vous le dise...

- _C'est pas faux... D'après nos estimations, on pense à Dumbledore, Rogue et Shacklebolt._

- Ce sont des piliers de l'Ordre, c'est possible.

- _Bien, je dois te laisser, on doit se préparer. Je te dis à demain Tonks._

- A demain toubib.

* * *

- Où est Harry ? questionna Mac en voyant Damon raccorcher.

- Comme d'hab'... Il bosse.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui... depuis qu'il a revu Nymphadora, il s'enferme de plus en plus dans son travail et ses recherches... La dernière fois que c'est arrivé...

- Je sais Mac, je sais... Mais là, les circonstances sont différentes... Pour ne rien te cacher cette situation m'inquiète aussi...

- Vraiment ? questionna le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil. Tu me sembles du genre impertubable plutôt.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas pour Harry que je m'inquiète, c'est pour les personnes à Poudlard, si jamais Harry vient avec nous...

- Je leur dévisse la tête et je m'en sers comme lustre pour les toilettes ! fit une troisième voix.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres en coeur.

- Nan, c'est Einstein ! Mais causez entre vous hein, je vais aller préparer des tartines pendant ce temps-là.

- On a bien le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi non ? demanda doucement Mac.

- Si vous avez envie de perdre votre temps, répondit tout aussi doucement Harry. Et cette situation est totalement différentes de Kalina, Mac !

- Je sais, Harry, je sais...

- Quand à Poudlard, si j'y vais, c'est sûr qu'il y a des risques de voir des quiches dans la tête se perdre... Mais je sais me maîtriser maintenant.

- Ça fait cinq ans maintenant Harry... Tu ne leur as toujours pas pardonné ?

- Rappelle-moi de combien est ma peine déjà Damon ? ironisa Harry en sortant une cigarette.

- Pas dans la maison ! beugla Mac.

- Maintenant..., commença Harry en inhalant sa première bouffée et en la soufflant sur Mac, je te parie que si mon innocence venait à être prouvée, cette bande de mou du slip redeviendrait tout sucre tout miel avec moi, me fournissant ainsi un autre pretexte de vouloir leur mettre une tête au carré rien qu'avec des baignes.

- Tu en veux au monde britannique sorcier tout entier toi ! rigola Damon.

- Non pas tout à fait. Il ya quatre personnes parmi les anglo-sorciers encore vivants en qui je n'en veux pas. Il y a le vieux pervers tout bougon à ma droite, bien que je me demande tout les jours pourquoi... Tonks, qui a toujours cru en moi; Remus, bien que je ne l'ai su que lorsqu'il a installé ma "tombe"; et Rogue.

- Rogue ? Le professeur qui t'a pourri la vie ?

- Ouais, lui-même. Parce que justement, que je sois innocent ou coupable, vivant ou mort, c'est le seul qui soit resté constant avec moi, ricana l'hériter Potter.

- Tss... Débile... Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que je prépare ma valise ! s'exclama Damon.

- Ouais... C'est sûr qu'il va nous falloir de la préparation... soupira Mac.

- Pourquoi tu dis "nous" ? Je ne sais pas si je viens moi ! Et je t'avouerai que j'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller...

* * *

Trois personnes en robe de sorcier, un bureau avec des dizaines de tableaux, trois personnes en costume trois pièces moldus. Et au milieu, un concierge.

- Merci monsieur Rusard, vous pouvez nous laisser, merci à vous. dit calmement Dumbledore.

Le concierge partit en regardant suspicieusement les nouveaux venus qui restèrent de marbre.

- Bien ! Permettez-moi de présenter mes compagnons et moi-même. Voici le professeur Severus Rogue, l'Auror Ronald Weasley, quand à moi je suis le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et créateur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Enchanté, répondit le plus vieux. Voici Pierce Brosnan (le plus jeune, avec des yeux mauves, hocha la tête), Roger Moore (un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux blancs, les salua aussi), quand à moi je me nomme Sean Connery.

- Nous sommes, nous aussi, enchantés. Je souhaite vous transmettre les remerciements de l'Ordre tout entier pour le sauvetage de Miss Tonks.

Trois hochements de tête synchronisés lui répondirent.

- Bien, si nous commençions ? relança Sean. Pierce, si tu veux bien...

Ce dernier se déplaça en avant et dit calmement :

- Nous sommes deux organisations qui avons pour le moment une cible commune. Nous savons que vous vous occupez principalement de vous renseigner sur les Mangemorts et que vous défendez aux attaques qu'ils provoquent...

- Et pourrions-nous savoir comment vous avec eu vent de cela ? sussura Rogue.

Pierce le regarda longtemps et lui sourit :

- Non. Et ne tentez pas de rentrer dans ma tête, vous risqueriez d'avoir une surprise désagréable.

- Vous voulez quelle sorte de collaboration, monsieur Brosnan ? recentra le directeur.

- L'Ordre du Phénix nous donne toutes ces informations sur les Mangemorts, et pendant que vous vous occupez de ramasser les dégâts pendant les attaques, nous, on se charge de l'offensive.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous nous proposer une alliance ?

- Non, on ne vous propose rien. On vous demande juste de nous fournir vos infos et de ne pas essayer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions obéir ?

- Parce que dans tous les cas, on va faire ce travail. Avec vos infos, on gagnera un peu de temps. Mais ça sera fait même si on ne les avait pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Rah ! J'en ai marre, expliques-lui toi ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je connais une personne autre que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui seraient ravi de vous tuer, Dumbledore...

Sean avait les poings sur le bureau du directeur, et regardait celui-ci droit dans les yeux.

- Sean, je t'en prie... fit Roger. Ecoutez professeur, que souhaitez-vous ? Que les massacres s'arrêtent, non ? Que toutes les familles sorcières ne vivent plus dans la crainte de voir apparaître la Marque au dessus de leur maison ?

- Evidement.

- Eh bien, c'est ce que nous vous proposons. Vos effectifs sont limités, vos membres surveillés et par les Mangemorts et par le Ministère, vous avez une marge de manoeuvre restreinte. Nous, aucun des deux camps ne nous connait, et nous avons une organisation mieux structurée autant sur le plan du nombre que sur le plan tactique.

- Oui... Mais êtes-vous vraiment tous sérieux ? ricana Rogue en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Sean et Roger.

- Qu... ? Pierce !

Ce dernier, profitant de l'occupation général de toutes les personnes présentes par le discours de Roger, c'était glissé derrière Ron et avait allumé un briquet près, tout près, des cheveux de celui-ci. Ron s'éloigna précipitement en regardant Pierce comme s'il était fou.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui-là ? beûgla le rouquin.

- Ben quoi ? Parait qu'il fallait brûler les roux chez les sorciers !

-Qu'est-ce qu.. ? Roh le con... C'est les Moldus qui brulaient les roux parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient des sorciers ! Et c'était au Moyen Âge ! cria Sean pendant que Roger soupirait "_Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire lire ce bouquin..."_

Ron regarda longuement, de haut en bas, Pierce Brosnan et lui demanda très lentement comme si il parlait à un enfant :

- Est-ce que tu es attardé ?

- Pas le moins du monde mon gars ! sourit Pierce. C'était marrant non ?

- Marrant ? Il est hors de question de vous fournir quoique ce soit ! cria Ron.

Pierce reprit un air sérieux et regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux :

- Tu n'es pas le responsable de l'Ordre du Phénix. Fais silence.

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un chien !

- Mais tu es un chien. Tu es un soldat je te rappelle, il n'y a pas grande différence... Peut-être niveau pillosité, et encore...

Ron gronda et abattit son poing dans la machoîre de Pierce, celui-ci répondit en donnant un puissant crochet du droit dans la tête du roux et en le plaquant contre un mur en l'étranglant.

- Te tuer me serait si facile, Weasley...

- Messieurs calmez-vous ! tempéra Dumbledore en se levant.

Bien que Weasley sembla ne plus vouloir taper Pierce, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Pierce... S'il te plait... demanda Roger.

- T'as du bol toi... murmura Brosnan avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

- Il faut que l'Ordre débatte de votre proposition... Mr Rusard vous conduira dans un des salons pour invités du château.

Les trois hommes habillés en Moldus sortirent silencieusement sous les regards des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Tonks était légérement énervée. D'abord, elle voulait annoncer à Remus que Harry était toujours vivant, mais Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en mission. Ensuite, elle avait espérée que le directeur la choissise pour être présente à la rencontre, mais il avait prit Ron, qui n'était qu'un cadet Auror. Et enfin, elle avait mal dormie et avait mal au dos, alors oui, elle était légérement énervée ! Alors quand cet abruti de concierge avait commencé à lui chercher des poux, elle avait préférée partir avant de commettre l'irréparable...

Aussi lorqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle ralentit en espèrant pouvoir ce venger du concierge de malheur. Tonks ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur eux !

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Ah ! Miss Tonks ravi de vous revoir ! Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Je suis Sean Connery !

"_Ou Mac, Damon et Abel ont tout les trois des jumeaux, ou ils ont donnés une fausse identitée à l'Ordre..."_

- Oui bien sûr que je me souviens de vous !

- Ah ! J'en suis ravi ! Peut-être pourriez-vous nous accompagner ?

Alors qu'elle se mettait en route, la métamorphomage se rendit compte qu'ils n'allaient pas vers la sortie.

- Oui, le directeur a eu la gentillesse de nous offir l'hospitalité en attendant que l'Ordre délibère.

"_Et je ne suis pas invitée au vote ? Super..."_

- C'est ici. grogna Rusard en ouvrant une porte.

Tonks et les trois autres entrèrent et refèrement la porte sur eux. Le salon ressemblait grandement à la Salle Commune de Gryfondor, les tentures rouges et or en moins.

- Bien et qu'est-ce que... commença la sorcière avant de s'interrompre sur un geste de Damon.

Abel faisait tranquilement le tour de la pièce, regardant chaque mur, puis il se tourna vers Damon et tapota son oreille gauche et son oeil droit. Le toubib hocha la tête, joigna ses mains et prit un air concentré. Soudain une boule lumineuse, comme faite d'une matière transparente, apparue entre ses mains, et lorsqu'il écarta les bras, la boule se propagea dans la pièce et sembla épouser parfaitement la forme des murs avant de disparaître.

- Je déteste me faire espionner, sourait Mac. Vous pouvez parler librement ici Nymphadora, mais il faudra faire attention à la façon dont vous nous appelerez hors de cette pièce. Pour eux, je suis Sean ; Damon est Roger et Abel est Pierce.

- Sympathique pour démarrer une alliance, railla Tonks.

- Ce n'est pas une alliance mais une collaboration qu'on leur demande...

- Voyons d'abord ce qu'ils en pensent ! Coupa Abel en sortant un étrange boitier de sa poche, il appuya sur un bouton et un grésillement se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Il est en place ? Demanda Damon à Abel.

- Oui, répondit Mac. Et exécuté d'une main de maître, je n'ai moi-même quasiement pas vu le mouvement.

- Weasley non plus n'a pas vu le mouvement Mac...

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda la seule représentante féminine de la pièce.

- Abel a fait exprès de déclencher une altercation avec Ronald Weasley, lui répondit son médecin. Au fait Abel, t'aurais pu faire autrement que choisir un truc juste parce qu'il est roux !

- Moins marrant, répondit distraitement le concerné, concentré en tournant les boutons de son boitier.

- Enfin bref, il a déclenché une altercation et une bagarre dans le seul but de glisser un micro Moldu, spécialement modifié par Mac pour emmettre en milieu magique, sur Weasley. Ce qui fait que nous allons pouvoir écouter leur réaction...

- Je l'ai ! s'exclama Abel.

Il enclencha un bouton et une voix féminine se fit entendre :

- _Et donc qui sont ces gens ?_

- Hermione Granger, précisa Tonks, ébahie.

- _Ils disent s'appeler Sean Connery, qui a l'air d'être le meneur, Roger Moore et Pierce Brosnan. Arthur, pourriez-vous vou renseigner sur eux ?_

_- C'est inutile, _répondit Hermione. _Ce sont de fausses identitées. Sean Connery, Roger Moore et Pierce Brosnan sont trois acteurs Moldus connus pour avoir interprêtés le même personnage._

- Dommage, notre couverture vient de tomber à l'eau, soupira Mac.

- Fais pas comme si tu en étais triste, railla Abel.

_- On fera comme si nous l'ignorions pour l'instant, pour les mettre en confiance. Ronald, pourriez-vous faire un portrait robot des trois pour aider aux recherches ? Bien. Résumons donc ce que nous savons sur eux._

_- Ils nous mentent et ils nous ordonnent, _déclara Rogue.

- _On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! C'est peut-être un piège de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Il faut les enfermer et les interroger ! _s'exclama Ron.

- _Typiquement Gryffondor, donc typiquement stupide Weasley... Maintenant que Potter n'est plus là, vous vous décidez à reprendre le flambeau de l'être le plus irréfléchi du monde connu ? Ils sont dangeureux et en savent beaucoup, il faudrait mieux leur faire croire que nous leur faisons confiance et voir leurs actions et les indices qu'ils laisseront échapper._

- Joli ! apprécia Abel.

-_ Messieurs s'il-vous-plait ! Arthur, trouvez le maximum sur eux, vous aussi Ronald. Je tâcherai de les garder un peu au château pour les surveiller... Nous sommes encore pendant les vacances scolaires, j'espère avoir assez d'information avant la rentrée... Bien passons au reste des rapports._

- Pourrais-je te parler ? mumura Abel à Tonks.

- Bien sûr... accepta-t-elle, réticente.

- Yo ! On vous laisse !

- Je peux venir ? s'exclama Mac un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

- Ok, on te fera un résumé, répondit Damon. Toi le pervers, poses tes miches sur ce fauteuil !

La porte se referma sur eux, et Tonks et Abel se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

- Il paraît que la vue de la tour d'Astronomie est grandiose, peut-être pourions-nous y aller ? demanda douceument le jeune homme.

Tonks prit la tête de la marche qui se fit silencieusement. Une fois arrivée, Abel monta sur le parapet et s'asseya dessus, une jambe tendue, l'autre pliée.

- Les rumeurs disaient vrais... magnifique... soupira-t-il.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. La métamorphomage en profita pour mieux le détailler. Ces cheveux noirs étaient attachés en catogant, il semblait légèrement musclés à travers son jean noir moulant et son pull noir également. Sa veste en cuir lui donnait l'air d'être assez carré au niveau des épaules. Mais ses yeux mauves semblaient arborer une expression de pûre tristesse.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ? attaqua-t-elle la première.

- Je souhaitais m'excuser. De mon comportement envers toi... là-bas... En temps normal j'aurais été ravi de faire ta connaissance, mais là ce n'était pas le cas... Je sais que Damon et Mac t'ont expliqués pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi, mais je préfère m'excuser tout de même... Pour tout te dire, je pensais qu'en te traitant ainsi, les Mangemorts verrait que tu ne représentais rien pour moi, et tu tuerais directement sans te faire souffir... Pour moi, c'était la seule façon de te faire sortir de cette cellule libre.

- Tu veux dire que...

- En trois mois, tu as été la deuxième qu'ils ont utilisés pour que je m'attache. Et leur manipulation a marchée avec la première au début, il m'a fallu deux jours pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient et changer mon comportement envers elle, mais c'était trop tard... Elle... Elle est morte... face à moi... en me regardant dans les yeux...

La voix d'Abel était basse maintenant, presque un murmure.

- Elle a été persuadée d'un bout à l'autre que je n'étais qu'un connard sans coeur qui ne trésaillais même pas alors qu'ils la torturaient et la violaient face à moi... Alors qu'en réalité, je souffrais à chacunes de ses tortures... Je peux te jurer que si je retombe sur ces mecs... Ils suppliront le Diable en personne de s'occuper d'eux pour ne plus être entre mes mains !

- Abel.. murmura Tonks, touchée. Pourquoi avoir été là-bas...

- Il le fallait, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Pour des informations ? Quelles informations valent trois mois de tortures ?

- Il existe un moyen simple de faire révéler les secrets des gens et sans les torturer. Il faut les mettre en position de supériorité, de dominance. Les mégalo vont parler automatiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert là-bas ? demanda doucement la métamorphomage en se mettant à son niveau.

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant...

- Est-ce à cause de ce que tu as découvert sur Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Voldemort. C'est son nom, coupa Abel. Et si tu ne veux pas l'utiliser, trouves-lui un autre surnom, comme "face de peau de fesse", ou "taré mégalomane", n'utilise pas le surnom qu'il a imposé... lui sourit Abel en la regardant.

_"Et quel sourire !_" pensa-t-elle.

- que... tête de détraqueur ?

Abel hocha la tête.

- que tête de détraqueur est dans votre ligne de mire ?

- En parti oui.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien...

La porte de la tour s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Damon. Celui-ci avait l'air grave et s'adressa directement à Abel :

- On a un problème.

* * *

Bon ça a été ? =P

Alors avant la preview, je tiens à faire un petit peu de pub ! Après deux menaces de morts, quelques "connard sans coeur" et de nombreux "je te déteste", ma chère amie SNT59 m'a convaincu de lui faire de la pub pour sa fic. (Allez savoir, un moment de faiblesse probablement... *nan pas taper !* ). Je ne sais pas si certains d'entres-vous on regardé X-Men Le Commencement (xmen first class), mais si c'est le cas, ma tendre amie la douce bourrine SNT59 a fait une fic intitulée "Quand passé et présent se mêlent". Il s'agit de romance avec une dose d'humour le tout saupoudrée d'action. Un petit mélange que personnellement j'apprécie beaucoup ! Allez donc lire cette fic et laisser une review dessus ;) (faites une recherche d'auteur "SNT59", il n'y en a qu'une ;) )  
Bien maintenant que cette pub est faite, SNT59, tu peux retirer ce flingue de ma tempe s'il-te-plait ? =P

Dans le prochain chapitre :

"

- Ecoutes-moi bien, _old man_, tu aimes peut-être sacrifier tes pièces sur le grand echequier du Bien, mais si t'as un truc un savoir sur nous c'est qu'on abandonne jamais les notres !

- Lâchez-moi, monsieur Brosnan...

- J'espère que t'as imprimé mon discours Dumbledore, je ne le répéterai pas...

Pierce lâcha Dumbledore du mur contre lequel il le maintenait, se tourna et dit :

- Bien, à ton tour... Severus..."

A bientôt j'espère pour **Nous opérons différement...**


	12. Chapter 12 Nous opérons différemment

Bonjour à tous ! Et voila pour vous le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, faites attention, ça s'enchaine super vite !

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews de personnes ne possédant pas de compte ffnet sont sur mon profil :)

* * *

_La porte de la tour s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Damon. Celui-ci avait l'air grave et s'adressa directement à Abel :_

_- On a un problème._

* * *

Abel poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme avant de regarder sa montre.

- Zut ! A dix minutes près on battait le record du Guatemala.

Devant l'air incrédule de Tonks, il précisa :

- Les emmerdes sont arrivés moins d'une heure après notre arrivée.

- Amenez-vous, Sean nous attends en bas. fit Damon avant de faire volte-face.

Tonks fut immédiatement sur ses pieds, alors que Abel ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Devant le regard interrogateur de celle-ci, il soupira une dernière fois et se leva en murmurant "_Et puis merde..._". Les couloirs les séparant du salon que Dumbledore leur avait prêté furent rapidement avalés, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux essoufflés en face de Mac et Damon.

- Non ! Tu dis rien, tu penses rien, tu la boucles ! mit en garde le plus jeune des trois au plus vieux qui se mettait à sourire.

- Voyons, je n'allais rien dire... Après tout ce n'est pas comme si un homme et une femme revenaient débraillés et essoufflés alors qu'on les a laissé seuls dans une pièce quelques temps, sourit vicieusement Mac.

- Mac, Abel, on a pas le temps pour ses conneries. On vient de capter une réunion de l'Ordre, un des leurs est porté disparu, un certain "professeur Lupin" selon Weasley.

- Remus ! s'exclama Tonks.

- Vous connaissez ? lui demanda Mac.

- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Apparemment il était en mission pour l'Ordre, et il aurait du envoyer son rapport il y a déjà deux jours.

- Et ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa disparition que maintenant ? s'étonna Abel.

- Oui, ils pensaient qu'il avait juste des difficultés à l'envoyer...

- Allô bande d'abruti bonjour... Bon, je serai partisan de leur demander si ils veulent un coup de main.

- Autant leur allumer un panneau avec "Hey les mecs ! On vous surveille !" Abel... soupira Damon.

- Et encore, ils seraient capables de croire que c'est vous qui avez fomenté l'enlèvement, leur précisa Tonks.

- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! Regarde le temps qu'il leur a fallu pour revoir Tonks !

Cette dernière frissonna sous l'évocation du souvenir. Abel la regarda avec ce qui semblait être une excuse dans les yeux.

- Bon très bien, on va les voir en proposant notre aide, et ensuite ? Tu penses franchement qu'ils ne vont pas être suspicieux ?

- Justement, ils se méfient déjà de nous. On leur propose un coup de main, ça prouve qu'effectivement on peut être dangereux, et on leur prouve le contraire en sauvant Remus.

- Ils penseront que c'est un piège de notre part, fit calmement Mac.

- Ça c'est une évidence, mais on peut rien faire contre.

- Vous parlez relation politique alors que Remus est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Cria Tonks, recentrant ainsi le débat.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent rapidement. Puis Mac acquiesça :

- Très bien, allons donc voir nos amis de l'Ordre du Phénix...

Les quatre personnes sortirent rapidement de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial. Contrairement à la première fois, ce chemin là se fit dans une ambiance lourde et préoccupée. Aucun mot ne fut échangé si ce n'est une phrase de Mac à Abel : "Tu prend la direction des opérations". Arrivés devant la statue qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, le plus vieux prit calmement la parole :

- Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec les membres de l'Ordre.

La statue se déplaça immédiatement et le petit groupe marcha jusqu'au bureau.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder, soupira Dumbledore, nous avons...

- Un membre enlevé ? compléta Damon. Oui, nous venons de l'apprendre.

- Et pourrai-je savoir comment ? s'exclama Ron.

- Quoi ? Tu pensais que ton Ordre était le seul qui surveillait les Mangemorts ? ricana Abel. On vous propose un coup de main pour le retrouver, en guise de notre bonne foi.

- Je suis désolé, mais nous devons refuser... répondit le directeur.

- Pardon ? Comment ça ?

- Travailler de concert pour sauver notre membre disparu ne ferait que nous jeter dans la gueule du loup... C'est trop dangereux, nous ne disposons pas d'assez d'information ou de moyen... Je me refuse à sacrifier l'Ordre pour un seul homme !

Seul le silence, lourd, tendu, accueillit ces paroles. Lentement, Abel se tourna vers Damon :

- Y se fout de ma gueule là ?

- J'ai bien peur que non...

- Très bien ! Restez assis sur votre cul Dumbledore ! Nous pendant ce temps, on va aller le sauver le gars ! cracha Abel avant de sortir, les deux autres à sa suite.

Dumbledore, Ron, Severus et Nymphadora ne perdirent pas une seconde à leur emboîter le pas également. Rattrapant rapidement le petit groupe, le directeur se mit à côté d'Abel et dit tout en marchant :

- C'est de la folie Monsieur Brosnan ! Vous ne pouvez aller le chercher ! Vous vous feriez tuer ! Et vous compromettriez tout ce que l'Ordre essaye de faire !

- Justement vous ne faites rien ! Nous opérons différemment...

- Non, nous avons un plan à long terme, nous ne pouvons l'abandonner pour...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se finir sa phrase que plusieurs mouvements se passèrent très vite. Tout d'abord, Abel se retourna brusquement et prit Dumbledore par le col de sa robe pour le plaquer violemment contre un mur, ensuite Severus et Ron pointèrent instantanément leur baguettes sur la tête d'Abel, et enfin Mac et Damon sortirent à la vitesse de la lumière une dague chacun qu'ils placèrent respectivement sur la gorge de Ron et sur celle de Rogue.

- Écoutes-moi bien, _old man_, tu aimes peut-être sacrifier tes pièces sur le grand échiquier du Bien, mais si t'as un truc un savoir sur nous c'est qu'on abandonne jamais les nôtres !

- Lâchez-moi, monsieur Brosnan...

- J'espère que t'as imprimé mon discours Dumbledore, je ne le répéterai pas...

Abel lâcha Dumbledore du mur contre lequel il le maintenait, se tourna et dit :

- Bien, à ton tour... Severus... Suis-moi, j'aimerai que tu répondes à certaines questions...

- Pourquoi je vous ferais ce plaisir ? dit Rogue, les dents serrés alors que la lame de Damon était toujours appuyé sur sa gorge.

- Commence pas à me gonfler, je pourrais avoir dans l'idée de me venger, vu qu'en trois mois t'as pas été passif envers moi. Alors tu fermes ta gueule, et tu nous suis.

L'homme reprit sa route, laissant derrière lui seulement Dumbledore et Ron. Ils rentrèrent tous rapidement dans l'appartement qui leur était assigné et Abel se retourna vers Damon :

- Appelle toutes les balances, les indics, les Initiés, tout le monde ! Je veux absolument tout savoir sur les mouvements de Remus et de ses abrutis d'encu...galoués !

Une fois Damon sorti, Abel se retourna vers le professeur de Potion :

- Bien à nous deux l'affreux ! Où est-ce que ton Maître cache-t-il sa nouvelle prison ?

- Vous devriez le savoir, vous avez été y faire un tour... susurra l'homme en retour.

- Te fous pas de moi, on sait tout les deux que Jedusor est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il n'a certainement pas gardé la même prison alors qu'il a déjà dû gérer une intrusion et deux évasions !

- Vous semblez en connaître beaucoup sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est louche... Mais après tout peut-être pas... Vous avez eu le temps de faire bien connaissance en trois mois non ? répondit Rogue.

Abel sembla sur le point de lui sauter dessus, mais se ravisa en se retournant vers Mac :

- On a besoin d'une force de frappe avec qui il n'aura aucune emprise... Va me chercher Coralie et Domitille.

- Oula t'es sûr ? Je veux dire... les deux tarées... Elles ont pas se surnom pour rien...

- Go !

- Bien chef... soupira Mac en sortant.

- Bon... Nous on va attendre dehors, toi Severus, tu restes ici, de toute manière, tu ne peux pas sortir sans notre autorisation...

Abel sortit en entraînant Tonks par le bras, et souffla pour ce calmer.

- Qui sont ces deux femmes ?

- Longue histoire... Si je te disais la manière dont je les ai connu, tu me croirais pas, fit doucement le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

- Connu qui ? fit Damon derrière eux.

- Mac est partit chercher les deux tarées.

Le nouveau venu ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'étonnement :

- C'est pas un peu raide ? Je veux dire je sais qu'il est costaud comme gaillard le Rogue, mais avec des engins pareils, il va tenir dans une boite de conserve... T'as envoyé Mac quand ?

- Ya deux minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ?

- Le château possède une barrière anti-transplanage, leur répondit Tonks.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux... avant de brutalement éclater de rire pour la plus grande incompréhension de l'Auror :

- Beh quoi ?

- Nan rien, laisse tomber... Longue histoire... Tiens voila Mac ! se retourna précipitamment Abel laissant Tonks marmonner quelque chose chose comme "_C'est plus une longue histoire, c'est une saga !_"

- Désolé ! Ça m'a prit un peu de temps !

- Pas un soucis. Où est Domi ? fit Abel dans le vide.

Du moins c'est ce que cru Tonks avant de voir la petite jeune fille ("_pas plus d'1m65..._"pensa-t-elle) aux cheveux extrêmement courts qui se trouvait derrière Mac.

- Mais bonjour aussi ! Oui moi ça va et toi ? Sinon j'ai passé de superbes vacances, je suis allé à la mer, j'ai joué avec un mollusque, j'ai fait des courses de fauteuils roulants...

- Ouais ouais, salut p'tite chose. Bon, où est Domi ?

- J'ai pas réussi à la joindre. Elle doit être encore en train de se taper des histoires d'amours fantasques de prince charmant et de belle au bois dormant entre elle et des personnages imaginaires, comme d'hab'... soupira Coralie d'un ton las.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Domitille j'ai 5ans et demi... Bon, dans cette pièce, ya un gros poisson. Du genre qui tape là où ça fait mal si il te connaît un peu. Je peux pas m'en occuper où je risque de lui décalquer la tronche. Donc tu peux t'en charger ?

- Dis donc, je ne savais pas que c'était contagieux grand-père ! fit Coralie en direction de Mac. Te savoir impuissant à ton âge Ab', ça me rend triste... Demande donc au vieux, il doit avoir quelques pilules bleus pour palier ton problème.

- Et avec mon 43 fillettes dans ton arrière train, t'y rentres plus vite dans cette salle ? grogna Abel.

Coralie eut un petit rire, ("_ça se rapproche plus du gloussement de la femme bourrée..._" ironisa Tonks mentalement)

- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu deviens violent Ab'... sourit la jeune femme avant de rentrer dans la pièce et de laisser place au silence.

Silence qui fut brisé trois minutes plus tard par Damon :

- Dommage qu'il y a des sorts d'insonorisation, j'aurai bien voulu entendre ça...

- De toute manière, on connaît le résultat, Rogue sors de la pièce en pleurant et en courant. Je met 5livres là dessus, au fait.

- 10 livres, répondit Damon.

- 20 livres que c'est Coralie qui sort en pleurant et en courant, fit Abel avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu vas perdre ! répondirent en chœur les deux autres.

Pour toute réponse, Abel croisa les bras, s'adossa contre le mur opposé à la porte et ferma les yeux. L'attente dura encore longtemps, Tonks ne pouvait plus attendre, Remus était probablement en train de se faire torturer à l'heure qu'il était et eux ils attendaient !

- D.. oc ! chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi on attend là ! Remus est peut-être déjà mort !

- Je ne pense pas. Voldemort sait qu'il s'agit d'un membre important, il voudra le garder... Crois-moi, il est vivant...

- Mais alors pourquoi attendre !

- Parce que Dumbledore n'avait pas totalement tort, nous manquons d'infos... Rogue peut nous les fournir... Et tu...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Coralie ressorti en courant, en se frottant les yeux, en chouinant et en reniflant comme une écolière. La seule réaction d'Abel fut de tendre le bras sans ouvrir les yeux et de claquer des doigts en leur faisant signe de lui donner l'argent. Chose que les deux autres firent avec mauvaise grâce.

- Bon... Finalement, on dirait que je vais devoir m'y coller... soupira le garçon aux yeux mauves en allant dans la salle.

Doucement, sans jamais tourner le dos à Rogue, il ferma la porte derrière lui (il eut cependant juste le temps d'entendre Mac dire : "_Je ne savais pas que Coralie était capable d'imiter le bruit d'un lit qui grince avec son nez dis donc !_")

- Et à part des écolières portant des couches vous avez quoi pour moi, Monsieur Je-cache-mon-nom ?

- Perspicace...

- Pas stupide.

- C'est vrai qu'avec votre père Moldu vous devez connaître les classiques de la littérature anglaise... lui répondit Abel en reprenant le vouvoiement.

Durant une fraction de seconde, un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les yeux du professeur.

- Quoi ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous n'avons pas enquêté sur vous avant de vous proposer ce marché, non ? En remuant un peu le passé des gens, on peut faire sortir pas mal de merde, je trouve... Et votre passé, ce n'est vraiment pas un cadeau...

- Tiens donc... siffla Severus entre ses dents.

- Oui. Vous savez, lorsque vous faites quelque chose, vous croyez toujours que vous vous étiez protégé, qu'il n'y avait ni témoin ni trace... Mais il y en a toujours. Par exemple je sais que Remus Lupin a failli vous tuer durant votre scolarité, ce qui explique probablement votre refus d'obtempérer. Que votre père Moldu battait votre mère sorcière. Que vous avez vécu une enfance misérable jusqu'à votre rencontre de Lily Evans. Que vous êtes rentré à Serpentard, et que vous avez vécu également une scolarité misérable grâce à la bande dans laquelle été Remus Lupin. Que vous avez perdu l'amitié de votre meilleure amie en commençant l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire avec Lucius Malfoy, ce même Lucius qui vous a entraîné chez les Mangemorts en se servant de votre soif de reconnaissance et de savoir, d'ailleurs glauque la cérémonie d'intronisation, non ? Que vous avez par-là même réussi à faire tuer votre meilleure amie, duquel vous étiez amoureux si mes déductions sont exactes... Arrivez-vous à vivre avec...

- Ça suffit ! siffla Rogue, se retenant à la table derrière lui, semblant acculé contre un mur.

- Vous voyez, je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher des piques à vous lancer, votre passé est une pique.

- Si vous croyez que ça me fera vous aider, vous vous trompez largement !

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour que vous nous aidiez que je vous ai rappelé votre passé. Juste pour vous dire, que l'on peut toujours tout savoir. Je sais que vous êtes un agent double pour Dumbledore dans le camp de Jedusor. Vous avez retourné votre veste un peu avant que Lily Evans ne décède n'est-ce pas ? L'amour et son pouvoir, sa a dû plaire à ce brave directeur... Il se pourrait que si vous continuez à ne pas vouloir obtempérer j'ai recours à certains moyens... déplaisants... pour vous pourrir la vie.

- Vous ne pouvez rien me faire, asséna Rogue.

Abel sembla perdre patience, et se redressa avant de cracher :

- Comment crois-tu que Voldemort réagirait si on faisait passer des preuves à nos balances que t'es un traître ! Une seule personne qui montre un preuve c'est un menteur, plusieurs, c'est une vérité ! Alors si tu veux pas que ta couverture saute et passer une putain de sale nuit avec Voldy, tu l'ouvres et tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais sur les prisons de ton connard de Maître !

- Dumbledore ne vous laisserez pas...

- Dumbledore j'l'emmerde ! Tu paries combien que Voldemort arrive à te faire tuer si il sait que t'es une balance ? Le directeur de Poudlard n'est pas omnipotent bordel !

Le jeune homme respira un bon coup et sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même :

- Et puis, soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre. Vous n'êtes sous la protection de Dumbledore uniquement car vous êtes son seul agent infiltré. Si vous perdez cette avantage, vous devenez comme Remus Lupin, un pion sacrifiable devant les plans de l'Ordre.

Un éclair étrange passa dans les yeux sombres du Maître de Potion.

- Je vois que vous êtes d'accord avec moi... Je ne vous demande pas grand chose... Si ça peut même vous aider, sachez que tout Mangemort que je verrai là-bas sera un Mangemort de moins en circulation dans ce monde...

* * *

Tonks se redressa de son fauteuil en voyant arriver Abel.

- Alors ?

- Il sait juste que c'est soit le Manoir Nott, soit le Manoir Moon. Il en sait pas plus.

Un sifflement retentit derrière lui et Damon prit un billet que Mac lui tendait.

- Tu devrais arrêter de parier grand-père... Où est Rogue ?

- Il est reparti dans son labo. Où est l'_old-man_ ?

- A mon avis ? Parti savoir ce que tu as fait à Rogue.

- Dans l'état dans lequel il est... Y va s'marrer cinq minutes ! ricana Abel. Pas de nouvelles des indics ?

- Nope aucune. répondit Mac.

- Bon, Tonks, avec moi. Vous deux, préparez-vous à partir et faites le tour des indics jusqu'aux réponses.

- Et on fait comment avec l'autre rouquin qui nous espionne ? fit Damon en pointant négligemment du pouce une colonne dans son dos.

- Démmerdez-vous. Mais évitez de le tuer. Tonks ! On y va.

La métamorphomage se précipita aux côtés d'Abel en direction de la sortie des limites du Château. Une fois sortit, Abel se tourna vers elle :

- Tu peux nous faire transplanner à Stonehenge ?

- Le site historique ?

- Nan, le bar gay à Édimbourg. Ben oui le site historique ! fit l'homme en tendant son bras.

Tonks soupira avant de faire transplaner son ami. Ils arrivèrent, Abel regardant autour de lui, Tonks essoufflée.

- Joli coup. Les Highlands écossais jusqu'en Angleterre, pas facile à faire en transplanage.

- Je... Je croyais... que tu ne savais pas transplaner...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne transplane pas, que je ne sais pas le faire. Reste un peu là et remets-toi, je vais faire le tour du bled.

Tonks allait protester, mais déjà Abel s'éloignait et elle ne se sentait pas la force de le rappeler. Finalement un peu de repos était peut-être une bonne idée... Bon, pourquoi Abel les avait-il amenés là ? Rogue lui avait certainement donné des infos sur l'endroit, des indices peut-être... Avant d'avoir pu continuer dans ses pensées, elle sentit un homme lui bloquer les bras dans le dos et lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge.

- Doucement ma jolie, tu voudrais pas abîmer ce beau visage... T'es qui toi ? Tu pues l'Auror à plein nez... Tu serais pas une amie du loup-garou ?

- Où est Remus ? cria Tonks

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite... Elle veut son animal de compagnie ? Bouge pas je vais t'y emme... ARGH !

La pression qui retenait ses bras se relâcha brusquement et le couteau tomba par terre, permettant ainsi à Tonks de rapidement se retourner et de s'éloigner. L'homme était à quatre pattes par terre avec Abel debout à côté lui collant une arme Moldue sur le crâne.

- La vache il en a mit du temps à venir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est l'endroit où Remus a été enlevé. Ça me paraissait évident qu'un Mangemort était resté ici au cas où pour capturer l'équipe de recherche. Désolé de m'être servi de toi comme appât. Sinon voici mon pote le Mangemort-qui-va-bientôt-passer-aux-aveux, dis bonjour toi ! fit Abel en appuyant son arme sur la tête du Mangemort.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Simple ! On fait ça !

Le jeune homme redressa le Mangemort en le saisissant par les cheveux, et il lui mit son arme devant les yeux.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? C'est un Glock19, une arme à feu moldu. Et ça fait ça !

Il tira un coup de feu dans le sol, puis montra l'impact au Mangemort avant de le re-balancer par terre et de mettre son pied sur le torse de sa victime pour le maintenir.

- Si tu veux pas avoir un trou pareil dans l'épaule, t'as plutôt intérêt à l'ouvrir, où est enfermé le loup-garou ?

- J'te dirai rien du tout !

Nouveau coup de feu, la balle se ficha à une dizaine de centimètre de l'oreille droite du Mangemort.

- OÙ EST-IL ? Regarde-moi... REGARDE-MOI ! Le Manoir Malfoy ? Le Manoir Nott ? Le Manoir Yaxley ? Le Manoir Moon ?

Le Mangemort cilla rapidement.

- Le Manoir Moon... Sympa de ta part...

Brusquement, Abel releva la tête.

- Tonks t'as entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit derrière...

- Je vais vérifier.

Tonks s'éloigna sous le regard mauve du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna vers le Mangemort.

- Crois-moi, si Voldemort se rendait compte que t'as balancé... Dis-toi que je te rend service.

Le regard rivé dans celui du Mangemort, Abel appuya sur la détente.

* * *

Un CRAC retentit en face des Sangliers Ailés de Poudlard, ainsi que deux voix :

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as descendu ? cria une voix féminine

- T'aurais préféré l'envoyer à Azkaban ? Ouvre-les yeux ! En moins d'une heure il serait soit mort soit dehors ! hurla une voix masculine.

- On l'aurait placé en isolement ! Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de l'abattre !

- Évidement que si, j'y suis obligé !

- Oula ! Doucement les enfants ! On a pas besoin de savoir vos ébats... soupira une troisième voix.

- MAC ! TA GUEULE ! firent la voix masculine et la voix féminine.

Silence.

- Tu peux leur rendre leur voix je pense Dam'...

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient compris.

Damon fit un geste de la main et Abel et Tonks récupèrent leur voix et soupirèrent de concert.

- Bon, c'est le manoir Moon.

- On en parle à l'Ordre ? demanda Mac.

- On a demandé leur coopération, on leur a pas dit qu'ils auraient la nôtre, grogna le plus jeune.

- On en parle à l'Ordre, affirma Damon.

- Ça tombe bien, les voila...

- Monsieur Brosnan ! Je ne tolère pas de telles menaces contre les membres de mon personnel ! commença le directeur en arpentant rapidement le parc.

- Sinon on a trouvé où est détenu Remus, ricana le concerné.

- Pardon ? Où est-il ?

- Manoir Moon. Bon on y va maintenant ?

- Attendez, il faut effectuer des reconnaissances, savoir le nombre de Mangemort, les sécurités, élaborer un plan... répliqua Ron.

- Il est simple le plan : On fonce et on défonce !

- Mais il faut vérifier les informations ! protesta Hermione.

- Tu sais ma grande, quand un mec enragé pointe son flingue sous ton nez, et te menace de d'exploser chacune de tes articulations si tu dis pas la vérité, tu dis la vérité ! Bon, en route !

- Attend, tiens ! lui fit Damon en lui tendant un sac.

Abel l'ouvrit, en sortit un gilet tactique qu'il enfila, et un fusil qu'il alimenta et arma.

- Attendez ! C'est une arme Moldue. C'est pourquoi faire ça ? fit Hermione

- Pour... euh... sonner le réveil au drapeau, ironisa Abel.

- Vous ne comptez pas y aller à trois ? demanda Rogue.

- Bien sûr que si, la Magie, ça n'arrête pas les balles. Go !

Les trois sorciers et Tonks retournèrent vers la sortie de Poudlard.

- Nymphadora vous ne pensez pas à les accompagner ?

- Remus est mon ami ! Et je sais ce qu'ils font là-bas ! Hors de question qu'il y reste !

Le groupe de quatre personne se donna la main et disparu dans un CRAC puissant. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière sombre, et immédiatement le plus jeune fit face aux trois autres.

- Bon, tel que je connais l'autre tâcheron, Remus est certainement dans les sous-sols... C'est un Manoir de Sang Pur, c'est toujours pareil, il y a une porte de service pour les elfes de maison et les domestiques à l'arrière qui donne dans la cuisine, faut pas que le bas peuple se mêlent au bourges. On se déplace silencieusement. En cas de patrouille, on se planque et on laisse pisser tant qu'on a pas Remus. Je passe devant en éclaireur, Mac et Tonks sur les côtés, Damon l'arrière. Tonks que ce soit clair : tu vois un mec encagoulé seul, tu le dégommes, tu le finis, et tu poses des questions ensuite si t'as le temps. Tire pour tuer, utilise des sortilèges de perforations de mur.

- Quoi ? glapit-elle.

- On a pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais sache juste que pour porter la marque un rituel est nécessaire. Le meurtre d'une jeune femme vierge et innocente en fait partie. Utilise ça pour te motiver, fit calmement Damon.

- Vous n'utilisez pas de baguettes ?

- Non, les armes Moldues sont beaucoup plus efficaces je trouve, sourit Abel en vissant un silencieux sur le canon de son fusil.

- Et nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on a passé l'âge de se tripoter le bout de bois... ricana vicieusement Mac avant de prendre une tape à l'arrière du crâne par Damon.

- En avant. ordonna le chef de mission.

Le groupe se mit en mouvement rapidement, l'œil aux aguets. Ils avancèrent rapidement à travers le parc du Manoir et se positionnèrent autour de la porte de service, pendant qu'Abel forçait la serrure.

- Pas de protection ? Étrange... souffla Tonks

- Les Moon ne sont pas officiellement des Mangemorts, ils reçoivent encore du beau monde, c'est pas cool d'accueillir ses invités avec des systèmes de protections qui puent la Magie Noire à plein nez... Ils ne se seraient activés qu'en cas de descente d'Aurors, ils ont des gars infiltrés dans ton service qui les préviennent à l'avance... chuchota Damon.

- C'est ouvert, finit Abel.

Lentement le groupe avança le long d'un couloir étroit et entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Direction le Hall. Restez sur vos gardes.

Durant les cinq minutes que leur prit le trajet, ils durent s'arrêter et se cacher dans l'ombre une bonne dizaine de fois à cause de bruit de patrouille. Mais ils finirent par déboucher dans le Hall du Manoir. Seul problème : des portes partout, et toutes fermées. En plus, deux gardes surveillaient la pièce. Discrètement, Abel tapa deux fois sur l'épaule de Mac et celui-ci se plaça à côté de lui et visa l'un des deux Mangemorts alors que Abel prit le second dans la mire de son fusil.

- Trois... Deux... Un... souffla Abel.

Le sort et la balle partirent dans la même seconde, et atteignirent tous les deux leur objectif.

- Et c'est quelle porte ?

- Mac et Tonks vous vous chargez des corps, Damon t'ouvre la porte et je vérifie.

Silencieusement, Mac et Tonks cachèrent les corps des deux Mangemorts dans l'ombre d'un escalier, alors que Damon et Abel vérifiaient les passages. Une fois fini, le premier binôme rejoignit le second, et ils découvrirent une porte menant à un escalier qui descendait vers le sous-sol. Reprenant la position initiale, l'équipe avala les marches avec prudence, pour déboucher dans ce qui semblait être un cachot humide, sale et puant le sang, surveillé par un garde (immédiatement "neutralisé" par Abel), et composé d'une dizaine de porte sur chaque mur.

- C'est laquelle encore... soupira Tonks.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit de la deuxième porte à leur gauche.

- Quand on parle du loup... ricana Mac.

- Merde ! Fer forgé ! Je peux pas la forcer...

Sans attendre Mac et Damon reculèrent en emportant Tons avec eux. Alors que le dernier mit une sorte de pâte autour du verrou avant de reculer.

- Trois, deux, un et Kaboom ! fit-il en appuyant sur une télécommande.

La serrure vola en éclat en faisant un bruit infernal qui se répercuta sur les murs du couloir.

- On a moins de deux minutes, Mac, Tonks, vous faîtes le pet !

Damon et Abel pénétrèrent dans la cellule dans laquelle Remus était attaché par les mains, les yeux haineux, la bave sur le coin de la bouche. Avec force, Damon prit la tête du loup-garou dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Bordel ! ils ont essayés de le Legilimancier !

- Les Cons ! Je peux pas faire ça ici ! On le libère et on l'embarque !

Abel tira rapidement dans la chaîne de la main gauche et Remus essaya immédiatement de griffer Damon.

- Recule ! Reste en Arrière Damon !

- Il est déchaîné, on peut pas l'embarquer comme ça !

Le plus jeune asséna un coup de crosse sur la tête de Remus, l'assommant.

- Et comme ça ? dit-il en tirant sur la chaîne droite.

- On a du monde ! cria Tonks.

- On arrête la discrétion ! Damon, t'ouvre le passage, Mac et Tonks derrière. Je m'occupe de Remus.

Le jeune homme prit Remus sur son dos et partit derrière Damon. Il sentit rapidement Mac et Tonks derrière lui.

"_Apparement Damon doit être puissant pour être mit devant..._" pensa Tonks.

En haut des escaliers, une dizaine de Mangemorts levèrent leur baguette. Damon se contenta de relever rapidement sa main, main de laquelle des dizaines d'éclairs sortirent bruyamment pour tuer les Mangemorts d'en face.

" _Oui VRAIMENT puissant !_"

Damon faisait tellement bien son travail que Mac et elle n'avait rien à faire le temps de ressortir du Manoir. Le problème résidait dans le bruit, ils devaient se dépêcher car à chaque attaque du toubib, c'était une localisation donnée aux ennemis. Le groupe dû courir jusqu'à la clairière en un temps record, les Mangemorts derrière eux. Le plus étrange venait du fait qu'Abel avec déjà toutes ses armes, arrivait en plus à tenir la cadence avec Remus sur le dos. Ils réussirent à transplaner (Abel et Remus avec Damon) juste au moment où Voldemort lui-même transplanait sur les lieux.

- Oh Nom de Merlin, pas de blessure et temps record, le Miracle ! s'exclama Tonks.

- La Guerre Éclair t'a jamais entendu parlé ? rigola Mac.

- On verra ça plus tard, il se réveille ! grogna Abel.

- Dumbledore ! fit Damon vers le directeur qui arrivait. Ils ont essayé de Légilimencier Remus, on a besoin d'un cachot libre !

- Par ici !

En quelques minutes, Remus fut déposé dans un cachot libre, et les autres, à savoir Abel, Damon, Mac, Dumbledore, Rogue et Hermione (apparement Ron avait été assomé par Damon et Mac avant de partir - "_Juste pour le fun_" - dixit Mac), stationnèrent dans le couloir à la recherche d'une solution.

- Bon résumons la situation, on a Lupin qu'on a tenté de légilimencier, et par conséquent, son esprit est endormi, et c'est celui du loup qui a prit le dessus, fit Rogue.

- Comme pour une nuit de pleine lune sans pleine lune, compléta Damon. Et le seul moyen de le faire revenir, c'est de le convaincre, et de l'approcher suffisamment.

- Et on ne sait pas si les morsures dans son état actuel sont contagieuses ou pas... En cas de doute, je dirai que seul un Loup-Garou peut rentrer dans cette pièce... finit Dumbledore.

Les trois non-membres de l'Ordre du Phénix échangèrent un long regard, et Abel haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

- Professeur Dumbledore, pourrions-nous modifier les murs du cachot ?

- Bien sûr.

Mac se rapprocha du mur à côté de la porte et agita sa baguette, rendant ainsi le mur transparent.

- Je vous épargne le son, ça nous évite d'entendre les hurlements de cette pauvre âme...

Abel s'avança lentement vers la porte et s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour enlever son gilet tactique, ainsi que sa chemise blanche, et pour détacher ses cheveux.

Bien que tournant le dos aux autres, personne ne pouvait rater l'énorme cicatrice de mâchoire sur le côté gauche du torse du jeune homme, juste à côté du tatouage en forme de faucheuse qu'il avait dans le dos.

- Restez en arrière. Ne rentrez pas à moins que je ne vous le dise... fit-il en tournant la tête vers eux.

Et tous purent voir les pupilles désormais du même jaune-ambre que ceux des loup-garous. A peine rentré dans le cachot, le groupe vit Remus et Abel se sauter dessus et enchaîner coup de griffes, projections, plaquage...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Pour obtenir l'écoute et l'obéissance du loup-garou qui habite Remus, Abel doit s'imposer à lui en tant qu'Alpha. Et pour cela, il doit le dominer physiquement et totalement.

Le "spectacle" continua, et de son côté Abel n'éprouvait aucun mal à contenir les efforts de Remus, celui-ci n'était pas en harmonie avec son loup. C'était comme vouloir se déplacer tout en ayant les pieds dans un sac, ce n'est pas confortable, ce n'est pas habituel. Finalement, il réussit à prendre Remus par les épaules et à le projeter violemment contre l'un des murs, ce qui sembla suffire au loup de Remus, car celui-ci se mit en position fœtale dans un coin et ne releva plus la tête.

Essoufflé, Abel avança vers lui calmement :

- Tu vas m'écouter ! Je veux parler à ton humain ! Tu n'as pas ta place, ce n'est pas ton tour ! Rentre dans ta tanière !

Le loup répondit en grognant faiblement, et Abel gronda immédiatement en plaquant la tête de Remus au sol avec sa main.

- Remus, si tu m'entends, reprend le dessus. Beaucoup de personnes comptent encore sur toi, ne serait-ce que Tonks !

Remus claqua des dents comme un loup claque de la mâchoire et Abel augmenta la pression sur la tête de Lupin. Cependant il vit bien qu'une étincelle d'humanité venait de revenir s'immiscer dans le regard ambré, il lui manquait juste le choc pour la faire devenir complète. Et du choc, ça Abel en avait en stock... Doucement il se pencha à l'oreille de Lupin de telle manière que même avec le mur transparent, personne ne puisse lire sur ses lèvres, et il chuchota :

- Tu m'entend vieux salaud ? T'as plutôt intérêt à vite remonter ton esprit de Maraudeur à la con à la surface, ou sinon je peux te jurer que je le ferai moi-même et que je te botterai tellement le cul que t'aura suffisamment d'élan pour aller passer le bonjour à mes parents... ... ou je ne m'appelle plus Harry James Potter...

* * *

Et voila ! Fini pour aujourd' hui ! Je félicite ceux qui avait devinés que Abel et Harry n'était qu'une seule et même personne, bravo ;) On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour **L'Honneur du Combat.**

_- Alors ! Que choisis-tu ? lui fit la voix sadique._

_Vissant son regard dans celui de la jeune innocente en face de lui, il murmura :_

_- Pardonnez-moi..._

_Sans une hésitation, Harry appuya sur la gâchette, tirant directement une balle dans le poumon gauche de la jeune femme, alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue..._


	13. Chapitre 13  L'honneur du combat

Oulà, poussière ici... *regard le dernier Upload* OUPINAISE ! Ah ouais ! Euh... Oups ?

Non plus sérieusement, j'ai été pas mal débordé avec mes examens et mon déménagement, j'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'avancer... Mais maintenant que c'est fini, voila le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, il est un tout petit peu long, c'est pour me faire pardonner !

(Oui j'aurai pu le couper en deux chapitre, mais après ça foire tout avec le décompte auto des chapitres de FFnet, le chapitre 15 se retrouve en position 16 et tout ça, et moi ça me gonfle x) ). Donc, voila le nouveau chapitre !

**Je vous préviens par avance, qu'il va contenir certaines scènes, portant des détails un peu... poussés dans le sang**

Je résume, niveau personnage parce que je me doute qu'avec le temps ça à du se paumer un peu x)

On a donc :

Pierce Brosnan - Abel - Harry  
Roger Moore - Damon  
Sean Connery - Mac

* * *

Mal de tête.

Encore Mal de tête.

Oh ! Nouveauté ! Mal de tête ET vertiges...

- On dirait qu'il se réveille ! chuchota une voix féminine à côté de lui.

- On dirait surtout qu'il va nous vomir dessus, susurra une voix, masculine celle-ci.

- Pas si tu me donnes quelque chose à boire Severus, toussa laborieusement Remus en ouvrant les yeux.

Le lycan se dépêcha de boire le verre qu'on lui présentait puis se releva doucement en position assise. Bon point, il n'était plus chez Voldemort. Mauvais point, il était à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard. Il scruta les visages autour de lui, il y avait bien sûr Tonks, Pomfresh, Rogue et Dumbledore, mais également un inconnu en pantalon/chemise rouge sang avec jaquette noire rayée. Tous le regardaient avec attention (même si pour Rogue, c'était assez difficile à voir).

- Qu'est-ce... voulut-il commencer avant qu'une toux l'en empêche.

- Doucement mon cher, vous revenez de loin. lui fit l'inconnu d'une voix grave et apaisante.

- Que c'est-il passé ? réussi à demander Remus après un laps de temps.

- Vous avez été capturé par les Mangemorts lors de votre mission. répondit Dumbledore. Nous avons réussi à vous localiser et à vous ramener.

Quelqu'un toussa bruyamment dans la salle et un éclair d'agacement passa dans les yeux du Directeur.

- Ils m'ont torturés donc je suppose... Étonnant que je ne ressens qu'un mal de tête.

- En réalité le mal de tête ne vient pas de la torture, mais d'une tentative, ou plutôt d'un travail salopé, de Legilimencie. précisa l'inconnu.

- Mais... Sur des lycans... Je croyais que... bégaya Lupin avec étonnement.

- Oui, on a réussi à vous ramener, quand je vous disais que vous reveniez de loin !

- Et vous êtes ?

- Oh pardon, je manque à tout mes devoirs ! Je me présente, Roger Moore, (ce fut au tour de Rogue de tousser à ce moment), médecin, je suis la personne qui a soignée Nymphadora. Ma chère consœur, Madame Pomfresh, m'a permis de l'assister dans votre traitement.

- Dans ce cas merci à vous.

- Mais je vous en prie, c'est bien normal.

- Bien ! s'exclama l'infirmère. Tout le monde a souhaité un prompt rétablissement à Monsieur Lupin alors maintenant dehors ! Je ne veux voir personne à part des Médicomages et le patient, aller ouste ! Non ! Pas vous Monsieur Lupin ! Vous n'allez pas me jouer ça comme lors de votre scolarité quand mê... RECOUCHEZ-VOUS SUR CE LIT IMMEDIATEMENT ! cria-t-elle alors que Remus finissait de se lever.

Cependant il ne put aller bien loin, et s'évanouit au bout de deux pas. Damon réussit à le récupérer avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Je vous l'met où ? ricanna-t-il.

* * *

D'après Damon, Rémus allait bien, mis a part son côté Maraudeur qui le poussait à vouloir sortir de l'Infirmerie, aucun dommage cérébral. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle quand on savait que la plupart des "extractions" avaient des chances de réussites de vingt-quatre pour cent...

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le lycan ne se rappelle plus des mots qu'il avait dû utiliser... Sinon, il était bon pour avoir les membres de l'Ordre sur le dos, pas que cela le dérangeait, mais bon Damon et Mac allaient lui en vouloir. En parlant d'eux, ils étaient (encore) en train de se chamailler. Tonks au milieu semblait regarder le match vocal avec attention.

- Dites les vieux, vous pouvez la boucler ? grogna Abel.

- Uniquement si tu lui fais entendre raison ! riposta Mac

- Entendre raison sur quoi ?

- Ce cher Mac en a marre du château et veut aller s'occuper de Jedusor tout de suite ! coupa Damon

- T'as des rhumatismes papy ? Le vilain château tout humide te dérange ? ironisa le jeune homme.

Le dit-jeune homme dû d'ailleurs précipitamment se baisser pour éviter le maléfice cuisant que Mac venait de lui lancer.

- Toi plus que quiconque devrait me soutenir Abel ! Tu n'en as pas marre de _les_ voir ?

- Si évidemment... Mais je connais Jedusor. Ce n'est pas un Serpentard pour rien, si on l'attaque de front, tout ce que l'on risque d'en retirer c'est un botage de cul en bonne et due forme. Il nous faut une stratégie d'attaque, il faut être plus rusé que face de serpent. Et malheureusement, pour pouvoir conserver l'avantage, il nous faut travailler avec cette bande de petzouille, sans vouloir t'offenser Tonks, et crois-moi Mac ça me coûte de dire ça... soupira-t-il.

- Peut-être... commença la seule femme de la pièce, enfin je n'ai peut-être pas de conseil à vous donner...

- Voyons Nymphadora, vous savez aussi bien que nous que vous n'appartenez quasiment plus à l'Ordre du Phénix, vous semblez même être plus proche de notre groupe, n'hésitez pas à nous apporter votre opinion, lui assura Mac.

- Peut-être que vous pouvez faire en sorte à vous servir de l'Ordre uniquement sur un court laps de temps.

Instinctivement, elle put apercevoir l'éclat d'intérêt dans l'œil de chacun des mâles.

- Vous risquez de vous faire massacrer si vous vous rendez chez Vous...

Coup d'oeil réprobateur d'Abel

- ... chez le mégalo, il faudrait d'abord commencer par diviser ses forces.

- Le problème c'est qu'avec la Marque, il n'y a pas grand chose à diviser, Jedusor peut appeler ses fidèles, les forcer à transplaner et les soumettre à lui en cas de nécessité, soupira Damon

- Et on ne pourrait pas mettre les Mangemorts à Azkaban étant donné qu'il en connaît toutes les défenses, idem pour le Ministère, Poudlard, et tout les lieux contenant un sortilège anti-transplange de toute l'Europe.

- Non, mais en revanche on peut diminuer ses forces. En trois mois passés là-bas j'ai pu voir que les Mangemorts sont de bêtes terroristes Moldus, ils sont regroupés en cellules autonomes, sauf cas extraordinaire des réunions quand l'autre naze décide de se la péter devant ses potes. précisa Abel en allumant une cigarette.

- Tu envisage d'attaquer chacune de ses cellules ? Faudrait commencer par les trouver non ?

- Et c'est là que l'Ordre et la stupidité raciale de Hitler-bis nous viennent en aide ! Tonks, t'es une putain de génie ! s'exclama Abel. Écoute, on sait que Voldy-mini n'a que des sang-purs ou des sang-mếlées de grand lignage autour de ses pompes, on recoupe tous les sangs-purs avec la liste des infos de l'Ordre et on peut en déduire, via indics, interrogatoires et filatures, les cellules ! Après, organisation des raids, exécutions des membres du Ku Klux Klan deuxième édition, sauvetage des prisonniers, récupérations des documents sur les sites, et destruction des dits sites. Et l'autre gros con se retrouve avec peau d'zob comme armée, et on le latte ! finit Abel tout excité par l'idée.

- L'idée est pas con du tout... répliqua Damon, mais la pratique ça va être autre chose... Certains Mangemorts sont encore infiltrés et haut placés.

- Suffira de les neutraliser _manu__militari_façon commando Moldu, les sorciers du Ministère ne pourront pas nous retrouver.

- Jedusor va se douter de quelque chose quand toutes ses planques vont tomber, raisonna encore le toubib.

- Con comme il est ? Il se doutera de rien si on agit assez rapidement ! précisa le plus jeune.

- Tu vas demander à l'Ordre de nous passer leur infos ? fit perfidement Mac.

- Euh... Non... Pas vraiment non... Et puis, _tu_ es le responsable de la comm' Mac, fais ton boulot un peu grand-père !

- Vil lâcheur... soupira ce dernier.

- Il y a une faille dans ton plan Abel, reprit Tonks. Si vous attaquez façon Moldu le ministère, vous allez déclencher encore plus d'ostracisme entre les deux mondes...

- Franchement ? Le monde des sorciers je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une savate. Et encore je reste poli. Bon Mac, t'y vas ?

- Ouais ouais... C'est bon pas la peine de rouspeter... Personne ne veut venir avec moi ?

- Hum... J'ai plein de chose à faire, plein plein plein ! s'empressa de dire Damon avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

Instinctivement, le vieil homme se tourna vers Abel et Tonks.

- Me regarde pas comme ça grand-père, je préfère encore mieux aller me promener ! répondit Abel en sortant aussi.

- Ma chère, peut-être voudriez-vous aussi m'accompagner...

Malheureusement, Tonks, elle, n'avait aucune excuse.

* * *

Remus avait réussi à sortir de l'infirmerie sans que Pomfresh ne le voit, pour une fois que son côté garou pouvait l'aider... Bon, maintenant qu'il était libre, si il allait faire un tour ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir aux événements passés.

Il savait qu'il avait été capturé, qu'on avait essayé de le légillimencier, et que par conséquent c'était le loup en lui qui avait pris sa place. Il savait également qu'un inconnu (l'odeur de Damon ne correpsondait pas à ce qu'il avait dans ses bribes de souvenirs) l'avait aidé à reprendre le contrôle mais il ne savait pas comment...

La tour d'astronomie était depuis toujours son refuge. Ce que peu de personnes savaient, c'est qu'il existait deux tours d'astronomie, la tour Est et la tour Nord. C'était la tour Nord qui était utilisée pour les cours (et aussi par les amoureux qui avaient envie de se bécoter), mais la tour Est, elle, n'était plus utilisée mais elle restait entretenue par les Elfes de Maisons. La tour était son endroit le plus précieux, là-bas il était le plus humain possible. Sauf que la place était déjà prise, il pouvait le sentir avant même d'ouvrir la porte, les empreintes de pas dans la poussière du couloir (oui seule la tour était entretenue mais pas les couloirs, allez comprendre la logique des Elfes...) ne laissait aucun doute.

Doucement il repoussa la porte devant lui, et alors que l'homme qui occupait les lieux tourna la tête vers lui, il se passa une chose étrange, le loup en lui se terra aussi profond qu'il pu en gémissant. Le loup considérait cet homme comme son dominant !

Cependant, ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange qui se passa, en effet lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles mauves de l'homme, il fut comme frappé par la foudre.

_Tu vas m'écouter ! Je veux parler à ton humain ! Tu n'as pas ta place, ce n'est pas ton tour ! Rentre dans ta tanière !... Remus, si tu m'entends, reprend le dessus... Tu m'entend vieux salaud ? T'as plutôt intérêt à vite remonter ton esprit de Maraudeur à la con à la surface, ou sinon je peux te jurer que je le ferai moi-même et que je te botterai tellement le cul que t'aura suffisamment d'élan pour aller passer le bonjour à mes parents... ... ou je ne m'appelle plus Harry James Potter..._

Impossible ! Et pourtant Remus venait juste de se rappeler toute la scène, mais alors... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses pensées que le jeune homme c'était levé et le regardait en souriant :

- Ça vous dit de prendre un verre pour fêter votre rémission ?

- Euh... Mais... Euh... Oui bien sûr, ne put que balbutier le lycan.

- Suivez-moi, je connais l'endroit parfait.

Incapable de parler, et en profitant pour détailler l'homme devant lui, Remus ne put que suivre Abel à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, ne se rendant compte qu'ils étaient devant les grilles du château que lorsque le jeune homme se retourna :

- Pourriez-vous nous faire transplanner à Édimbourg ?

- Euh... Oui... Il me semble connaître un endroit sûr là-bas...

Tranquillement, et sans lâcher ses yeux, le jeune homme lui tendit un bras fin et musclé auquel Remus s'agrippa avant de les faire tout les deux transplanner. S'attendant à être essouflé (surtout après être sorti de l'infirmerie), l'ancien professeur fut surpris lorsqu'il ne ressentit aucun épuisement face au trajet qu'il venait d'effectuer, et le léger clin d'oeil que lui fit son compagnon n'en enleva pas moins au mystère. Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans le même silence, Abel ne semblant pas perturbé par les lieux, l'emmena directement dans ce qui semblait être un pub. L'endroit été calme, à la fois silencieux et bruyant, le genre de pièce où vous pouvez tout à fait parler sans que le voisin de table ne comprenne un mot de ce que vous dites, mais sans pour autant devoir hurler pour vous faire écouter de vos auditeurs.

Rapidement, le jeune homme les installa à une table dans le fond de la salle et commanda deux whisky.

- Alors Mumus, de quoi tu veux qu'on cause ? attaqua-t-il directement.

- Impossible... ne put que murmurer le lycan.

- Pour rien te cacher, j'aurai préféré que tu ne te rappelles de rien... soupira Harry, car Remus été sûr que c'était bien le dernier des Potter devant lui.

- Mais tout le monde avait dit que tu étais mort...

- Ouais, je suis mort un paquet de fois tu penses pas, mon assurance vie fais la gueule en ce moment ! rigola l'homme. Au fait tu pourrais dire merci !

- Merci pour ?

- Et évidemment il a pas remarqué... J't'ai filé un ptit coup de pouce niveau magie pour le transplanage longue distance !

- Tu sais faire des transferts magiques par contacts ?

- Pfiuu, fit Harry. Si tu savais !

Le barman servit les consommations, et Remus but son verre d'une traite avant d'en recommander un, plus lucide, l'alcool aidant à surmonter le choc, le lycan se fit grave et dit simplement :

- Raconte-moi.

- Te raconter quoi ? lui répondit le dernier Potter tout aussi sérieux.

- Tout.

- Je vais résumer, sinon on risque d'y passer approximativement... cinq piges. Lorsque les sorciers m'ont condamné, et que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, je suis tombé dans une clairière je-ne-sais-où, une chance que je ne me sois pas désartibulé au passage. Bref, j'uis tombé nez à nez avec un gentil caniche qui m'a laissé un souvenir comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, fit-il en indiquant ces côtes.

- Donc... Tu es aussi un loup-garou.

- Pas exactement, ce que vous autres sorciers...

- Tu es aussi un sorcier Harry (l'émotion que lui fit le simple emploi de ce prénom, força Remus a prendre une autre rasade d'alcool fort).

- Non, le ton était froid et catégorique. Je ne le suis plus, je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai toujours plus ou moins oscillé entre "mage noir" et "Elu", jamais d'arrêt sur la case "sorcier". Alors lorsque vous m'avez condamné, j'ai perdu toutes mes chances de le devenir un jour. Enfin... Donc je disais, ce que vous autres les sorciers vous traitez de malédiction, moi j'appelle juste ça une mutation.

- C'est vrai que techniquement c'est une mutation, sauf qu'on ne peut la maîtriser, opposa Remus.

- Et re-non Remus. Pour une fois c'est à moi de t'apprendre certaines petites vérités. Les loups-garoux existe depuis environ mille deux cents ans, depuis qu'un spécialiste des créatures magiques ait décidé de se faire greffer des cellules de son loup de compagnie. Malheureusement, ce savant fou à eu la mauvaise idée d'utiliser un sort pour restreindre le rejet, c'est la combinaison du sort et des deux ADN qui ont fait de lui le tout premier garou de l'histoire.

- Tu veux dire que nous sommes des milliers à souffrir le martyr dans le monde, tout ça pour la nostalgie d'un vieux qui voulait encore donner la papatte à son clébard ? s'étouffa le lycan.

- Tiens, tu t'es mis aux jurons durant mon absence ?

- Il n'y a pas que chez toi que les choses ont changés, lui répondit-il lugubrement.

- Faudra commander une autre tournée pour que toi aussi tu me racontes ton histoire. Donc, le ministère et la connerie humaine étant ce qu'ils sont, le ministre sortant avait besoin d'une menace dangereuse que seul le ministère pourrait régler, histoire de relancer son électorat et continuer à être ministre. Et ô miracle, un savant fou qui venait de mordre sa femme et qui l'a ainsi transformé en monstre venait juste d'arriver ! Ni une ni deux, il a déclaré que c'était de la magie noire, a enfermé la bonne femme à Ste Mangouste, et a raccourci le bonhomme d'environ une tête. Sauf que manque de bol, huit mois plus tard, deux petits jumeaux sont nés de la part de cette femme dont plus personne ne s'occupait, et les deux petits, j'ignore encore comment, ce sont retrouvés dans la nature. Et PAF ! Ça fait des loups-garoux !

- D'accord pour l'histoire, mais quel rapport avec le fait de le contrôler ?

- A ton avis que venait faire ce gars au Ministère ? Soyons fou, imaginons même qu'il n'est pas eu l'idée que le Ministère soit bourrés de débiles.

- Eh bien... Il aurait pu venir pour signaler l'état de sa femme.

- C'est bien... mais faux. Il a apprit à contrôler sa transformation, et à faire en sorte de pouvoir se transformer non pas quand il veut, mais presque, il ne pouvait se transformer que la nuit. En revanche, il pouvait bénéficier des pouvoirs du loup tout le temps. Et il était à l'étage des brevets pour déposer son dossier sur "_L'amélioration__génétique__des__capacités__physiques_". En gros, il préconisait de devenir loup-garou, en mettant toute la méthode de greffe pour le devenir, puis il mettait toute la méthode pour apprendre à le contrôler. Évidemment le ministre en poste c'est dépêché de tout faire cramer pour éviter que des personnes viennent à apprendre qu'être loup-garou n'est pas un acte de Magie Noire. Sauf que grâce à l'esprit rationnel, et moins con que la moyenne du bâtiment, d'un scientifique présent sur place, le document n'a été que partiellement détruit, et j'ai pu mettre la main dessus, et le re-compléter.

- Tu veux dire que tu maîtrises ton loup ?

- Non seulement je le maîtrise, mais en plus je suis en harmonie avec lui, les transformations ne sont plus douloureuses, je ne suis plus fatigué continuellement de le repousser, et je peux choisir ou non de rendre ma bave toxique et contaminatrice !

Harry laissa son oncle digérer la nouvelle, puis le vit bouger inconsciemment sur sa chaise, comme si celle-ci était soudainement devenue inconfortable.

- Et est-ce que tu...

- On commences après-demain à 8h du soir, chez toi. le coupa Harry en attrapant son verre.

- Merci ! Merci pour tout ! Merci d'être en vie !

Remus en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon, très bien et pour la suite de ton histoire ?

- On verra ça plus tard, il se fait un peu tard, et Dumbledore va se demander certaines choses si je ne suis pas au château.

- Dumbledore sait que tu es en vie ?

- Non, mais il nous surveille, Damon, Mac et moi. Et nous avons tous des cadavres dans le placard. Ça, plus le fait que c'est assez marrant de le voir chercher pour rien, ricanna méchamment Harry. Bon, à part Damon, Mac et maintenant toi, personne ne doit savoir que je suis vivant et que je suis Abel, c'est clair ?

- Même Tonks ? Je pensais pourtant que vous vous étiez embra...

- Même elle ! l'interrompit-il précipitamment. Bordel, mais elle te dit vraiment tout !

Remus eût la joie de pouvoir voir son presque-filleul rougir comme une écolière en baissant la tête devant lui, et ce fût à ce moment que la ressemblance avec le Harry qu'il connaissait ce fit le plus.

- Très bien, très bien... Mais je n'approuve pas Harry !

- Essaye de lui dire, et ce coup-ci je te jure que je te fige à poil, dans une pose des plus suggestives, au milieu de l'atrium du Ministère ! Et j'appellerai pas que Tonks pour faire des photos !

La menace sembla faire son effet puisque le lycan se rembrunit en grommelant quelque chose comme "_foutu__gamin...__mémoire__à__la__con...__je__te__m'en__fouterai__des__sorts__moi...",_ à la place, il préféra poser une autre question alors que Harry mettait sa main sur son épaule :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi les yeux mauves ?

* * *

Dumbledore regardait les trois étrangers dans son bureau, leur visage froid, leur yeux inexpressifs, et leur attitude droite mais en attente, un peu comme un Auror sur-expérimenté qui s'attendait à se faire attaquer en permanence. Aux yeux du sorcier, il suffisait de voir cette attitude pour en apprendre beaucoup sur ses invités. Le fait qu'ils soient trois, et que grâce à la présence du quasi double de membres de l'Ordre ils étaient tendus, signifiait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas en confiance. Et au vu de leurs capacités, le directeur doutait que ce soit parce qu'ils avaient peur de ne pas faire le poids en cas d'attaque. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ils cachaient quelque chose à l'Ordre.

Au départ seul le plus vieux et Tonks semblait vouloir lui parler, mais au vu de leur demande, Dumbledore avait préféré appeler quelques membres en renfort, tandis que son invité faisait de même.

- Nous avons quelque chose à vous proposer. Une sorte de plan d'action. Fit le plus vieux d'entre eux.

- Nous vous écoutons, fit patiemment Dumbledore.

Ron, Tonks, Remus, Severus, Kingsley, Hermione et Minerva se redressèrent sur leur chaise.

- On sait que les Mangemorts fonctionnent en cellule. Cependant elles ne sont pas entièrement hermétique. Chacune possède des informations sur une autre. Il suffit d'intercepter ces cellulles une par une et d'emprisonner les tatoués dans un autre endroit qu'Azkaban.

- Et je suppose que l'on devrait effectuer ce genre d'opération avec... vous ? sussura Rogue.

- Ce serait préférable en effet, répondit le plus jeune.

- Ouais... Moi je pars pas sur le terrain avec des mecs qui nous cachent leur nom ! cracha Ron.

Les trois froncèrent les sourcils.

- Ronald soulève un point important en effet. Comment vous accorder la confiance que vous nous demandez alors que vous nous cachez votre identité réelle...

Ils semblèrent ce consulter du regard puis le plus vieux hocha doucement la tête.

- Très bien... Vous avez raison en effet, nous vous cachions nos noms.

- Pourquoi cela si je puis me permettre ? fit Minerva

- Trouvez-vous normal d'être les seuls à devoir demander des preuves de confiance ?

- Comment... débuta Kingsley pour se faire couper par Rémus

- Un test.

- Exactement mon cher, nous vous donnons de fausses informations, et nous voyons si vous ne faites assez confiance.

- Vous savez très bien qu'avec les risques d'infiltration de Mangemort, toute identité inconnue doit être confirmée, dit le directeur.

- Evidemment sans quoi nous ne vous aurions pas proposé notre plan car vous auriez étés trop naïf. lança le plus jeune. Cependant... Nous voulions savoir si vous nous feriez assez confiance pour ne pas poser de question étant donnés nos précédentes actions, à savoir le sauvetage de deux de vos membres.

Il sourit sombrement.

- Ce ne semble pas être le cas...

Le plus vieux reprit la parole d'une voix déterminée.

- Nous allons uniquement vous donner nos prénoms. Nous ne voulons pas que nos vies privées soient à votre disposition. Je me nomme Mac, voici Damon et Abel. Maintenant pouvons-nous revenir au cas présent ?

- Non je ne pense pas, reprit Ron. Vous êtes toujours inconnus pour nous, on ne sait pas si on peut vous faire confiance !

- Tu n'as rien appris _gamin,_ cracha Abel, on sait que tu ne fais pas partie des décideurs de l'Ordre, de quel droit prends-tu les décisions de tes supérieurs ? Quand à ce qui est de la confiance, il me semble qu'on a tiré les miches de deux de vos membres des donjons des Mangemerdes alors que vous préfériez rester assis et tailler le bout de gras. Ça serait plutôt à nous de nous demander de quel droit on peut vous faire confiance. Parce que personnellement, si la mission est validée, j'aimerai pas que ce soit toi qui soit là pour couvrir mes arrières.

- Doucement Abel, reprimanda Mac. Bien que je ne cautionne pas certaines paroles de mon ami, je ne peux qu'approuver le fait que dans cette affaire, nous sommes ceux à avoir prouvé notre valeur.

- Je vois... Nous allons discuter de votre proposition en session de l'Ordre.

Comprenant leur congé, les trois partirent, suivis par Tonks. Le voyage se fit toujours silencieusement, Abel ayant indiqué dans les escalier qu'un personnage de tableau les suivait dans les couloirs. Une fois rentrés dans leur appartement, le masque tomba :

- Lui un jour, je lui crâme sa famille... grogna Abel.

- Calmos vieux, fit Damon, pensons plutôt constructif. Quels sont nos moyens pour les écouter ?

- On pourrait utiliser le transmetteur sur la robe de Ron ? fit Tonks

- Désolé de vous contredire, mais il semble que ce monsieur ait changé de vêtement Miss, sourit Mac

- Et puis c'est un transmetteur à onde courte que je lui ai collé, et je suppose que la réunion ne se fera pas à Poudlard donc hors de la portée de réception.

Chacun sembla réfléchir un moment, puis soudainement, les yeux d'Abel semblèrent s'illuminer.

- Dis moi Tonks, comment fait Dumbledore pour te contacter ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu m'as bien dit qu'il ne t'appelle que pour te confier une mission, donc il t'appelle à partir du QG ?

- Euh oui, mais je ne peux pas dire l'emplacement du QG !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne demande que le moyen de communication.

- Euh...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne trahi pas l'Ordre, lui sourit Abel. Enfin... Si, mais de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si l'Ordre n'en avait plus rien à faire de toi.

C'était cruel à attendre, mais malheureusement vrai.

- Nos colliers...

Elle enleva le sien et lui tendit.

- Ils s'utilisent un peu comme un téléphone, sauf que je ne peux appeler que Dumbledore.

"_Tiens __ça __a __changé__! __Il __apprend __finalement._" se dit Harry.

- Ah. Dommage...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai inventé une technique mêlant technologie Moldu et magique pour retracer et pirater à partir d'un ordinateur un système de communication magique. Mais là, en cas d'activation, j'ai peur que Dumbledore ne s'en rende compte...

- Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre dans ce cas, fit Mac.

Abel s'alluma une cigarette et fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir un paquet de carte.

- Un poker ça vous dit ?

- Uniquement si on le fait en strip ! fit Mac en louchant sur une Tonks rougisante.

Et alors que Damon donna une claque derrière la tête de Mac, Abel commença à distribuer.

* * *

- Carré d'as ! Vous allez finir à sec ! s'exclama Abel. Ah non pardon... Vous êtes à sec ! Bon ben vous allez finir en slip !

Tonks rit de bon coeur alors qu'Abel sautait sur la table pour entammer une petite guigue, le tout en envoyant balader les cartes dans la tête de Damon et dans celle de Mac. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle et les trois autres s'amusaient en jouant aux cartes, et c'était très... instructif ! Après tout, la métamorphage ne pensait pas possible de poser une carte sur la table, le tout en sirotant un verre et en envoyant un sort de chatouillit dans l'entrejambe de Damon, ou encore de refaire son lacet et en profiter pour attacher extremement vite les lacets de toutes les autres personnes... ensembles.

Evidemment toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Instantanément, tous redevinrent sincèrieux et d'un mouvement de main Mac nettoya la table.

- Bon on rigole plus, c'est de leur cul qu'il s'agit, fit Abel.

- Mieux vaut ne pas les laisser entrer ici, Dumbledore pourrait vouloir analyser ma barrière, renchérit Damon.

Mac prit l'initiative du groupe et sorti de la pièce avec les trois autres avant même que Dumbledore n'est pu voir l'ombre d'une tapisserie. Le directeur, Minerva et Ron se trouvaient devant eux.

- Ah ! Miss Tonks ! Nous vous avons cherché partout, nous nous inquiétions de ne pas vous voir avec nous à la réunion de l'Ordre, fit le directeur d'un ton bienveillant.

Le reproche était clair. La menace, à peine voilée.

Mac tira légèrement Tonks en arrière alors que Damon et Abel se plaçaient devant elle, coupant tout champ de vision à Dumbledore.

- Vous avez fini de parlementer ? fit froidement le plus jeune.

- Euh... En effet.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas du tout s'attendre à ce que des inconnus protégent ainsi la jeune membre de l'Ordre.

- Nous avons décidé de vous faire confiance, et de vous donner l'autorisation d'aller au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant pour des raisons compréhensibles de sécurité, vous ne pourrez rentrer que si vous êtes accompagnés d'un membre.

- Compréhensible en effet, répondit Mac. Eh bien mettons-nous en route.

Le petit groupe sortit rapidement du château, Mac et Damon s'efforçant de ne pas remarquer les regards menaçant et/ou suspicieux, Abel s'efforçant de ne pas en coller une à Ron, et Tonks hésitant entre rire et incrédulité.

- Très bien, veuillez vous aggriper à un membre pour le transplange.

En un battement de cil, Abel c'était accroché au bras de Tonks en regardant méchament Ron. Mac et Damon poussèrent un subtil soupir avant de s'aggriper au bras de Dumbledore et de MacGonagall.

Un "pop" sonore fut la seule indication que des personnes avaient été présentes devant le majestueux château.

"_Des __mouettes, __un __coin __de __flotte __pas __assez __large __pour __être __une __mer, __des __docks... __Ouais __on __est __en __plein __quartier __portuaire __de __Londres __quoi, __tu __parles __d'un __mystère, il a déménagé à 20bornes..."._ se dit Harry en arrivant.

- Veuillez lire ceci messieurs, leur fit cérémonieusement le directeur en leur tendant un morceau de parchemin.

"_Oh __bah __merde __alors__! __Le __quartier __portuaire __de __Londres __! _"

Minerva reprit le parchemin, une fois qu'ils aient tous lu (et au passage vu qu'un container était en train de pousser de l'arrière-train un autre pour faire une place au nouveau venu), puis y mit le feu avec sa baguette.

"_Mouais... __Niveau __discrétion __avec __les __moldus, __j'ai __vu __mieux. __Partent __pas __gagnant __déjà __les __mecs. "_

_-_Mac vous rentrerez avec moi, Damon avec le professeur McGonagall et Abel avec Ronald.

"_J'peux __m'le __faire __? _"

Chacun prit le bras de son partenaire mais Dumbledore s'arrêta juste devant la porte du container :

- J'espère qu'ici commencera une nouvelle alliance des plus profitables ainsi qu'une collaboration contre le Mal qui repoussera nos petites querelles.

Personne ne put manquer de voir que Ron et Abel cherchaient à arracher le bras de l'autre. Evidement dès que le seuil fut franchi, l'un et l'autre s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement dans des directions opposées.

- Vous êtes dans le salon principal du QG de l'Ordre, c'est ici que les membres peuvent venir se reposer.

Le salon était sombre mais tout de même chaleureux, des fauteuils confortables étaient disposés sur un tapis épais et devant une cheminée où un feu ronflait doucement. Une table basse était au centre, une série de magasines et des romans contenant des marque-page gisaient sur sa surface.

Albus les guida vers une porte au fond de la pièce.

- Sur votre gauche vous avez une chambre pour le membre en permanence et une cuisine, et ici.

Il désigna la porte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir.

- Se situe la salle de Réunion.

Une longue table de chêne rouge, des fauteuils tous plus confortable l'un des autres, du velours rouge dessus. Une véritable salle de réunion de PDG d'entreprise...

- Ceci est le quartier général de la dernière barrière contre le Mal dans cette guerre.

Dumbledore s'asseya doucement sur son fauteuil.

- Mouais, fit Abel en regardant autour de lui, c'est pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé...

- Abel... gronda Mac

- Quoi ? Ose me dire que tu penses pas que ça ressemble plus à une boite de nuit qu'à un QG d'une résistance armée !

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua McGonagall

- Vous êtes un groupe militaire, ou para-militaire. A tout hasard, où est votre infirmerie ? J'ai à peine croisé le salon pourtant je peux vous dire parfaitement où se situent les deux caches à document, suffit de regarder la poussière qui manque sur le tableau et le manteau de cheminée ! Et j'parle pas du container comme idée ! Vraiment génial ! Prenons une grosse boite en féraille dans un coin sans personne histoire qu'un Homminium Revelio le fasse briller comme un arbre de Noël ! En plus le container c'est super mais où se situent vos issues de repli ?

Le directeur semblait le regarder patiemment, puis reprit :

- Vous semblez avoir de nombreuses notions sur les dispositifs de sécurité, peut-être auriez-vous d'autres conseils ?

- Oh bah du conseil en v'la un ! Toujours avoir deux planques, un QG et une zone alpha histoire de faire passer les invités comme nous. Mais non soyons fou, donnons la localisation de notre base principale à des inconnus auxquels on ne fait pas entièrement confiance !

- Et le Fidelitas il en fait quoi le génie ? grogna Ron.

- Oh ! Tu veux qu'on parle de cette espèce de passoire géante que vous autres sorciers vous considèrez comme infaillible ? cria le plus jeune en posant ses paumes sur la table.

- C'est infaillible ! firent McGonagall et Ron en même temps.

- Damon ! aboya Abel sans même se retourner. Localisation de la base du poulet grillé !

- Allée 4, rangée 46, Baie numéro 2 à l'Est de la Tamise, Zone des Docks de Londres, Angleterre.

- Co... Comment... ? souffla Minerva, les yeux exhorbités.

Ce n'était pas la base, mais c'était juste en face !

- Rien de plus simple. Vous arrivez sur les lieux, vous prennez un point de repaire sur autre chose que l'endroit sous le sort, et vous le donnez quand on vous demande, après c'est du gâteau de trouver ! Le Fidelitas ne marchera pas étant donné que vous ne donnez pas la localisation de ce qu'il cache. Vraiment une belle trouvaille les p'tits génies !

- Vous savez peut-être donner la localisation du QG, mais vous ne pouvez toujours pas rentrer...

- Parce que vous croyez que votre bazar vous protège des sorts ? Ya qu'à balancer un Avada sur cette zone pour annuler le Fidelitas !

- Tu mens, siffla Weasley

- La maison des Potter ça te dit quelque chose tâcheron ? Elle était sous Fidelitas mais une fois qu'un Avada a été utilisé dedans, tout le monde a pu la voir, alors que le gardien était toujours vivant !

- Abel calme-toi... dit Damon.

- Que j'me calme ? Attend mais c'est supposé grouiller de soldat ce truc, ça s'la raconte, "_et__vas-y__qu'on__est__là,__et__vas-y__qu'on__protège"_ ! T'as vu un peu la config' des lieux ! Une attaque, pas un garde devant la porte, un pauvre pécnot pour garder toute l'antre, c'est sur que les connards d'en face vont lui envoyer un bristol avant histoire de lui laisser le temps de prévenir ses ptits potes ! Et j'parle pas du fait que la première pièce où tu débouches quand t'arrives est le lieu où techniquement le plus de membres détendus et pas sur leur garde vont se trouver !

Mac posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Abel.

- Calme-toi mon ami, lui dit-il douceument.

Bien que la diatribe du jeune homme s'estompa, la colère qui l'habitait était toujours présente, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Fouillant rapidement dans ses poches, il en sortit un paquet de cigarette quasi-vide dont il se dépêcha de chercher un tube de nicotine. En pestant silencieusement, il s'éloigna vers la porte.

- Hey ! Où vas-tu ? s'exclama Ron.

- Laissez-le, seule la solitude peut le calmer maintenant... fit calmement Mac.

Mais un puissant :

- DANS TON CUL !

Fut tout ce que les personnes purent entendre.

Un regard de Dumbledore empêcha Ron de tenter quoique ce soit.

- Bien, et si nous mettions en place notre tactique d'attaque sur les Mangemorts ? proposa Damon en prenant un siège.

* * *

Il avait fallu plus d'une heure pour que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et laisse passer un Abel plus détendu. Mac et Damon se trouvaient dans le salon et discutaient à voix basse.

- Ah Abel ! Calmé ? lui fit Mac.

- Mouais... J'ai essayé de me persuader que c'était pas trop des mauvais mais bon... Quand j'ai vu...

Il attendit un petit peu, et Kingsley rentra dans le QG.

- Celui-là en train de me coller aux basques, on a tourné, y c'est paumé, et j'uis rentré. Des nazes j'vous dit...

- Si tu le dis. De notre côté on a définit qu'il faudrait qu'on commence par aller chercher un Mangemort pour lui faire dire la localisation de sa planque.

- On se fait lequel ?

- La cible s'appelle Lawrence Elkstorm, il est responsable d'une petite équipe au Ministère, section Créatures Magiques. Il vient juste de se faire larguer par sa femme, alors il dort dans son bureau en attendant. Apparement il a l'habitude de veiller très tard au Ministère.

- On le soupçonne d'en profiter pour faire passer des faux certificats de créatures dangereuses pour le compte de Voldemort.

Hermione Granger venait d'arriver avec eux dans le salon, accompagnée de Remus.

- Quel genre de créature ? questionna Abel.

- Détraqueurs, Accromentules, et même Basilics.

- J'les croyait interdit en Angleterre.

- Oui mais en Bulgarie, nombreux sont ceux qui réussissent à en avoir, et Voldemort à un contrôle quasi-total là-bas.

- Donc il lui faut juste un pied-à-terre en Angleterre pour les faire rentrer sous un certificat bidon de Niffleur.

- T'as tout compris, soupira Remus.

- La mission débute demain soir. Quinze minutes après que le dernier gardien de l'Atrium ne soit partit et qu'il ne reste que les rondes des étages. Soit le début de l'infiltration à Zéro heure Quinze minutes, heure locale, coupa le médecin.

- Equipe ?

- Toi, moi, le scotich (Mac grogna légèrement), Rémus, et Miss Granger.

- Granger ?

- Quoi ça vous dérange ? dit-elle furibarde.

- T'as un entrainement militaire ? Tu sais t'infiltrer et t'exfiltrer avec un colis ? Tu sais obéïr aux ordres sans même penser à l'ouvrir ?

Lentement Hermione hocha la tête.

- Alors j'ai aucun problème. Chef de mission ?

- Le con qui braille, rigola Mac.

- Encore moi ?

- T'es le seul à avoir un réel entrainement militaire, et surtout t'es le seul à toujours privilégier la mission sur le reste.

- Mouais, t'avais juste pas envie de commander Damon...

- Qui ça ? Moooooiiii ?

- Bref. On se la joue comment ?

- Commando Moldu. On débarque, on neutralise, on embarque. Pertes Humaines, zéro.

- Très bien, me faut les...

- Sur la table de Réunion, Abel. soupira Mac déjà en route.

Ils se dépêchèrent tous de le rejoindre et s'assièrent (enfin sauf Abel, qui refusait catégoriquement de s'asseoir dans cette salle) autour de la table. Devant eux, reposant sur la table, les plans ultraconfidentiels du Ministère de la Magie Anglais.

Abel passa plus d'une dizaine de minute à regarder les plans, traçant des chemins avec son doigt, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Puis finalement, il se tourna vers les autres.

- Bon ok, voila comment on va procéder. On est cinq, et on doit repartir à six. Ça va pas être évident... Surtout qu'en plus la localisation de la cible est exposée comme pas possible. Primo, on y va à quatre, et en deux temps. Granger et moi on va au Ministère demain après-midi pour cinq heures , heure locale. On descend au niveau des anciennes salles d'audience, il y aura assez de place pour qu'on se planque, et ya peu de passages, suffisament pour couvrir notre arrivée. Lupin et Damon vous allez en même temps au service des créatures magiques, pour arranger une erreur sur un formulaire de fichage de Lupin. Mac, il nous faut un faux.

- Entendu.

- Une fois là-bas, Lupin tu te démmerdes pour trouver la cible, et tu lui colles une ficelle.

- Une ficelle ?

- Roh merde... Un mouchard. Damon t'en fournira un qui est modifié pour passer outre l'affluance de Magie. Tu verras c'est simple, un ptit morceau de scotch à coller sur sa veste. Damon, toi tu l'auras laissé ce démmerder pour prendre un ascenseur vide. Je veux que tu me colles une charge creuse sur le cable principal, deux autres les freins, et une dernière sur le câble secondaire. Neutralise aussi les sorts de sécurité. Une fois que c'est fait, vous vous tirez immédiatement. Vous rejoignez l'atrium et vous vous barrez du ministère via les cheminées. Après, allez vous payer un bon gueulton aux Trois Balais, murgez-vous la courge. Je veux qu'un max de personnes vous voient et vous entendent.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione

- Lupin sera le seul en réel contact avec la cible. Et comme c'est un Loup-garou recensé, il va être l'un des premiers suspects, je veux qu'il ait un alibi en béton armé.

- A H moins dix minutes, Granger et moi on sort de notre planque et on rejoint la position du mec par les escaliers de services de la maintenance. On trouve la cible via le mouchard et on le neutralise. On l'embarque avec nous, on remonte toujours via escalier jusqu'à l'Atrium. Arrivé là-bas, on fait exploser les charges sur l'ascenseur, et on se sert de la cabine pour remonter à la surface. Temps d'extraction de la cible dix minutes. Mac nous attendra dans un fourgon prêt à démarrer. Tu te positionnes à H moins cinq minutes. Que ce soit clair, à H plus deux minutes si on est pas là, tu te casses. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi faire exploser l'ascenseur ? demanda Remus.

- Les systèmes de surveillance enregistrent toute utilisation de l'accès Cabine, c'est rare que quelqu'un ne s'en sert. Sauf si tu déclenches l'alarme d'incident, avec disons... une explosion dans les ascenseurs, qui prend le dessus sur le système de surveillance. On deviendra invisible. D'autres questions ?

Personne ne broncha.

- Bien. On sera tous équipé d'oreillette. Si je dis abandon, on se replit immédiatement, on ne se connait plus, et on coupe définitivement toutes communication radio, d'ailleurs vous larguerez dans un coin sombre les oreillettes. Plan de repli : Lupin par les cheminées Ouest, Damon par la zone d'accès des toilettes de Londres, Granger les cheminées Est, moi je me débrouille. On se retrouve à la Gare King's Cross, sur le ponton de la voie 7 pour six heures du matin, six heure zéro zéro, heure locale. Aucune communication radio autre que nécessaire. Damon, on aura besoin d'oreillettes, de système de transmission, de pistolets à air comprimé, de fléchettes hypodermique de tétrazépam, d'explosifs et d'un système de pistage électronique. Vêtements civils pour tout le monde, Granger, je veux que tu ne portes que des vêtements Moldus noirs sous ta robe de sorcière. Vous laisserez tous vos baguettes ici avant de partir. Mac il nous faut des certificats de vol de baguette pour la sécurité de l'Atrium. Oh et Damon, des cagoules aussi.

- Ça marche.

- Très bien vous avez tous une montre ?

Ils acquièscèrent tous, Mac et Damon prennant la leur dans leur main.

- On se synchronise au niveau du temps. A mon top il sera précisément dix-huit heures vingt-deux minutes. A trois, deux, un, maintenant ! Bien. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain quinze heures, je veux tous vous voir dans cette salle, on referra un brief, et on se lancera.

En sortant de la salle, Hermione comprit pourquoi Abel c'était énervé. Le niveau entre l'Ordre et eux trois n'était vraiment pas le même...

* * *

Un fracas monstre retentissa dans le petit entrepôt désaffecté. Un fourgon noir avec vitres teintés venait tout juste de s'arrêter en plein centre de l'immense pièce vide. Trois personnes en sortirent, et deux d'entre elles sortirent un imposant sac noir de l'arrière.

- Colle le sur la chaise, Alpha1.

Celui qui tenait le sac se rapprocha d'une chaise et fourra le sac dessus sans ménagement., Puis farfouillant pendant un instant, il finit par enlever le contenu du sac : un homme inconscient. Sans attendre, Alpha1 le menotta à la chaise puis retourna vers le van avec les autres.

- Bon voila ce qu'on va faire, vous gardez vos cagoules, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse savoir qui nous sommes. Alpha 4, peu importe ce que je fais, ce que je dis, ou ce que je dis vouloir faire, tu-fermes-ta-mouille. Ne parlez que si c'est entièrement nécessaire. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

- Très bien, en avant. Et restez dans l'ombre, il pourrait vous reconnaître.

Les trois personnes retournèrent au niveau de l'homme inconscient. KingAlpha, le chef de mission, prit une seringue sur la table en face de la chaise et, une fois qu'il en ait vérifié le contenu, l'injecta directement dans la carotide de l'homme. Ce dernier émergea de son sommeil quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Bordel de merde est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes Lawrence Elkstorm, vous travaillez au Ministère de la Magie Anglais, dans la section des Créatures Magiques. la voix de KingAlpha était froide, monocorde. Vous êtes aussi un partisant du mouvement terroriste appelé les Mangemorts.

- Ah bah oui vous savez... Libérez moi tout de suite où les Mangemorts et mon Maître vont vous tuer !

- Cela m'étonnerait Mr Elkstorm, vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, et comme vos mains sont attachés aux accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle vous êtes, et que je peux les voir, vous n'avez pas la possibilité de toucher votre Marque pour appeler le terroriste répondant au nom de Voldemort.

- NE DITES PAS SON NOM PITOYABLES MOLDUS !

KingAlpha ne bougea pas d'un cil devant le ton employé.

- Voyez-vous Mr Elkstorm, mes collaborateurs et moi-même pensons qu'un dialogue peut toujours ressortir d'un conflit, et ainsi aider la situation de chacun. Ainsi, si vous nous fournissez ce que nous demandons, vous aurez la sécurité, un bon traitement, ainsi que l'assurance de ne pas subir la colère de celui que vous appelez votre maître. Tout le monde est gagnant. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, donnez-moi la position du quartier général de votre cellule de Mangemorts. Je vous laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la proposition.

- C'est tout réfléchi, cracha instantanément Elkstorm, hors de question ! Je brulerai ton cadavre, moldu, et si tu as une femme, je la tuerais sous tes yeux, et si tu as un enfant, je le donnerai à un Détraqueur.

- Vous me decevez beaucoup, Mr Elkstorm... J'avais espéré que ma proposition vous conviendrait... fit KingAlpha en se dirigeant vers la table. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai également prévu votre refus.

Sur la table reposaient, une machette, un marteau, un flacon sur lequel il état marqué "ACIDE", plusieurs lames de rasoir, un tournevis, un de ses appareils moldus pour faire un jet de flamme, et un autre pour créer de l'énergie (_batterie_ si Elkstorm se rappelait bien). Un fouet pendait nonchalement au coin de la table. Tous ces "instruments" étaient maculés de sang séché. Et maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, le sol tout autour de lui et la chaise elle-même étaientt maculés de sang séché !

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer le programme des prochaines heures, Mr Elkstorm. fit son tortionnaire en enfilant des lunettes transparentes, un tablier ainsi qu'une paire de gants hauts (eux-aussi maculés de sang). Je vais commencer par vous infliger des blessures grâce à cet outils (il prit le tournevis) que j'aurai préalablement chauffé à blanc. Je compte notamment porter un grand soin sur vos têtons. Pendant que vous hurlerez de douleur, je vous poserai inlassablement la même question "Donnez-moi la localisation du quartier général de votre cellule Mangemort". Si cela ne suffit pas, je pense que nous attaquerons les électrochocs. Voyez-vous, c'est de cette douleur que les sorciers se sont inspirés pour créer le Doloris, bien qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à en retranscrire toute la douleur qu'on pouvait éprouver grâce à l'électricité.

Elkstorm palît considérablement.

- Ainsi je continuerais à vous demander cette question encore et toujours. Evidemment, si malgré cela vous arrivez toujours à rester muet, je pense que je vous briserai les doigts un à un avec ce marteau, puis je vous arracherai les orteils avec cette tenaille, et enfin je pensais vous couper les membres à raison d'une articulation par tranche. Et à la fin, si malgré tout cela vous n'avez toujours pas parlé, et que vous êtes toujours vivant, nous essayerons le fouet, puis à nouveau les électrochocs, mais... sur une partie des plus intimes de votre anatomie...

Elkstorm semblait déjà être au bord de l'inconscience et regardait KingAlpha avec une terreur non feinte.

- Bien, commençons.

KingAlpha alluma le châlumeau et le passa lentement sur toute la longueur du tournevis, bien en face du Mangemort. Soudainement il sourit et tourna la tête vers son prisonnier.

- Au fait je pense à ça, une fois que je vous aurais fait tout cela, mon marché de tout à l'heure concernant votre sécurité ne tiendra plus, et grâce à la magie je vous soignerais juste avant que vous ne mourriez, je recollerais vos membres, et ferais disparaitre vos contusions. Puis je vous laisserais partir vivant après deux ou trois jours de captivité, histoire que les gens se rendent compte de votre absence soudaine. Et comme je tiens à dédommager votre famille, je ferais en sorte à ce que mes hommes, en tenues d'Auror que j'aurais au préalablement subtilisés, emmennent en public votre famille, tout en veillant à préciser que c'est pour leur sécurité contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Évidemment, ne tenant pas à vous voir tomber malade et voulant prendre soin de vous, je pense laisser deux autres de mes hommes, toujours en tenues d'Auror, vous suivre une fois que je vous aurez libéré... Puis je déciderais de capturer deux autres Mangemorts grâce à nos nouvelles tenues d'homme de loi.

KingAlpha se rapprocha doucement de Elkstorm, tenant à la main le tournevis rougeoyant, puis il s'arrêta juste en face de lui, et dit sombrement :

- Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

- Le Maître croira que je les ais vendus... balbutia-t-il automatiquement. Que j'ai passé un marché contre ma liberté et la sécurité de ma famille... Et il me torturera jusqu'à la mort, et tuera ma famille et mes amis...

- Exactement, ricana KingAlpha en approchant lentement le tournevis du torse de l'homme. Ne vous en faîtes pas, au départ vous ne sentirez que le froid, c'est vos nerfs qui se consument, puis l'information de la douleur arrivera à votre cerveau, et là vous ressen...

- Attendez ! D'accord ! Migton ! C'est à Migton !

Le tournevis s'arrêta en chemin.

- Combien d'homme ?

- Quinze, dont deux toujours en permanence dans le Manoir.

- Nom exact du Manoir.

- Castleman ! Manoir Castleman ! C'est un manoir Moldu qu'on a décidé de prendre en tuant la famille qui y vivait ! C'est à Migton une petite ville dans le Nord du Pays !

- Très bien, fit l'homme en reculant et faisant un léger mouvement de tête.

Un "pop" sonore retentit et une chose piqua le cou de Elkstorm

Et alors qu'il tombait dans les vappes, il entendit :

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas menti...

Harry vit le Mangemort retomber dans l'inconscience, il vérifia ses pupilles ainsi que son pouls puit se retourna vers les autres en enlevant sa cagoule.

- Alors ? J'étais comment ? leur demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Vous alliez vraiment le torturer ? demanda une Hermione tremblante et pâle.

- Evidement que non, une bonne mise en scène, quelques menaces vaines, et l'imagination du gars suffisent à le faire craquer dans neuf cas sur dix.

- Mais, et le sang partout ?

- Sang de porc, tout frais du matin ! rigola Mac.

- Bon allez, Alpha1, Alpha4, on s'arrache. Alpha1, t'as bien appelé un balayeur ?

- Evidemment, il arrive dans une minute très précisément.

- Ok, on remonte dans le van et on se casse. Maintenant !

- Mais... et lui ? Fit Hermione

- Le balayeur s'en charge, il va récupérer le colis et l'emmener dans une des prisons spécialement conçues pour être anti-Mangemort.

Le groupe se dépêcha de remonter dans le van, puis Mac se mit au volant en direction du QG de l'Ordre.

- Mais je pense à ça Kin...

- Les noms de code ne sont plus d'usage, la mission est accomplie.

- Je pense à ça, Abel, tu dis que ça marche neuf fois sur dix, mais si justement la personne est le cas un sur dix ?

- Alors là... C'est la boucherie.

* * *

Puis il alluma tranquillement la radio.

Le compte-rendu de mission (auxquel Abel se dispensa bien d'apparaître) fut vite établi, et la mission de démantèlement de ce QG de Mangemort mise en place. Cette fois-ci cependant, sur des conseils d'Hermione et de Remus, l'Ordre décida de demander l'avis et les conseils tactiques de leurs invités. Le briefing se passa... relativement... bien. Si ce n'est que Abel c'était remis dans sa peau de "général Patton" comme disait Mac et que Severus avait décidé de...

- ... faire chier. Le gothique il est gentil, il boucle sa mouille, il ouvre grand ses esgourdes et il écoute le monsieur.

- Parce que nous avons des conseils à recevoir de parfaits inconnus, habitués aux stratégies exotiques et dont la seule vision que nous avons pour le moment est celle d'un gamin irrespectueux ?

- Il veut que j'y colle mon irrespect au c...

- Abel ! se dépêcha de couper Mac. Messieurs, revenons-en au sujet je vous prie !

- Bien, donc je disais...

- Des absurdités, murmura Rogue.

- Ah mais j'ai compris ! Vous avez décidé de m'casser les noix aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

- Pas spécialement aujourd'hui.

- Bon vous allez la boucler oui ? Pour vous c'est peut-être des stratégies exotiques, mais les moldus pour eux c'est du classique, et niveau militaire et technologique ils vous mettent un boulevard, alors du respect, ok ? Donc Weasley Senior, il faut que vous alliez à l'administration du patelin et que vous demandiez à voir les plans du manoir, il est considéré comme monument national, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, même un enfant pourrait y aller.

- Pourquoi pas vous dans ce cas ? questionna le professeur de Potion.

Abel soupira, et Damon se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui sembla le détendre et lui fit faire un rictus dangereux.

- Donc, je disais faites attention à ne pas vous faire remarquer, selon nos informations il y a deux ennemis en poste de garde, mais il pourrait y en avoir plus, et sans vouloir critiquer, dans le monde des Sorciers, vous êtes plutôt du genre connu. Si jamais ils se décidaient à patrouiller dans la ville vous risqueriez d'être grillé.

- Ce serait dommage de perdre un si... estimable... membre. sussura de nouveau Rogue.

Le problème c'est qu'avant qu'il n'est pu dire OUF, il se retrouva à genou au sol, maintenu par une clé de bras, et une arme Moldu sur la tempe. Mac et Damon empêchant les membres de l'Ordre d'intervenir.

- Ecoutes-moi bien mon gars parce que je me répéterai pas. fit Abel en armant le chien de son Beretta. Les gens autour de cette table ont mis leur vie entre mes mains en me demandant de leur faire leur briefing stratégique. Si jamais l'un d'eux meurs durant la mission ou bien met celle-ci en péril parce que t'as pas su fermer ton piège à foutre de bouche, je te bute. Une autre remarque, je te bute. Une autre insulte, je te bute. Bref tu l'ouvres, je te bute. Et étant donné que même ton supérieur hiérachique, à savoir Dumbledore, a approuvé que je sois en charge de cette mission, les premiers et derniers mots qui sortiront de ta bouche seront des trucs réellement constructifs. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

"_Rah le bol de la diplomatie, laissons faire le sergent Hartman !"_

- Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? fit Rogue en se débattant.

Abel se contenta d'appuyer plus précisément sur le poignet de Rogue, cela fu suffisant pour lui faire arracher un glapissement de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tu n'es même pas censé participer à la mission, alors tu la boucles sauf si tu as une question stratégique ou que je t'en pose une. Je ne tolérerai plus un manque de respect comme celui-ci, et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te tirer dans l'épaule si jamais tu entraves encore une seule fois la mission. Compris ?

- Oui...

- Plus fort ! Je n'entends rien !

- Oui !

Rogue semblait vouloir tuer Abel grâce à la Légilimencie.

- C'est mieux. fit-il en le relâchant et en se repositionnant devant ses notes. C'est marrant, mais avec mon ancien boss, t'aurais pas tenu deux minutes.

Depuis cette petite altercation, tous les membres de l'Ordre avait vu à quel point le Groupuscule (puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils surnomaient nos trois amis) ne plaisantait pas en ce qui concernait les différentes missions, et se firent tous plus attentifs que jamais. Et grand bien leur fit, car les bénéfices d'un réel apprentissage stratégique furent des plus marquant.

En effet, la mission se passa exactement comme Abel l'avait prédit, sans morts ni blessés de leur côtés, et avec tous les Mangemorts neutralisés de l'autre. Cela leur permit également de mettre la main sur de nombreux documents leur permettant d'avancer significativement dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, grâce aux interrogatoires menés par Damon (comme disait Abel, torturer c'est bien, mais connaître le corps humain, c'est mieux), ils furent en mesure de mettre la main sur de nouveaux Sorciers noirs ainsi que sur de nouvelles caches et purent lancer d'autres assauts de ce genre.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, les Mangemorts perdant de plus en plus de troupes, l'Ordre devenant de plus en plus entreprenant, et le Groupuscule restant bien en retrait. Mis à part la première mission, aucun membre du Groupuscule n'était dans les raids contres les caches. Déclarant à chaque fois que ce n'était pas leur combat.

L'Ordre veillait cependant à ce que leurs missions se fassent le plus discrétement possible, et ne prennait pas l'assaut franc contre les Mangemorts, histoire que les raids restent discrets, et que Voldemort n'en prennent pas conscience.

* * *

- Hey bonne nouvelle ! fit Mac en rentrant dans la pièce du Groupuscule. Weasley a un cerveau, t'as entendu Harry...

C'est environ à ce moment, qu'il vit Remus dans la pièce.

- ... mon cousin, tu sais Harry de Edimbourg, ben il m'a dit qu'il a croisé un Weasley et que...

- Laisse tomber le vieux, il est au courant, soupira Harry en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Ah tant mieux ! J'en avais marre de cacher ça ! Tu vas mettre au courant Nymphadora aussi ?

- Lâche-moi et retourne en Gériatrie tu veux ?

- Il n'a pas tord tu sais Harry, murmura Lupin qui se fit superbement snober.

- Tu disais quoi sur Weasley ?

- Figure-toi que le ptit roquet peut avoir de bonnes idées. Il viens de suggérer à Dumbledore que leur espion dont il n'a pas voulu nommer le nom devant moi, autrement dit Rogue, fasse passer le mot que le manque de membres actuels est du à un espion dans les rangs inférieurs.

- Et il l'a laissé faire ?

- Oui...

- Quel abruti, lança Damon sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama le lycan.

- En suggérant ceci, Voldemort va accentuer la pression sur ses Mangemorts, et donc sur les espions de l'ordre. Oh et pour ta gouverne Mac, Ron est plus intelligent que ça, même si c'est dur à admettre, c'est un putain de stratège, j'ai jamais réussi à le battre aux échecs. Il sait que nous avons attaqué trop de cellules qui n'aurait jamais du être connecté, sauf dans le cercle intérieur, donc Voldemort le déduira aussi. Il espère que Rogue se fasse découvrir et tuer.

- Donc on préviens le directeur ? hésita Rémus.

- Non. Qu'il se démerde. Je vais pas...

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur Tonks.

- Les mecs j'ai besoin de vous !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Abel en rengainant son arme _("Quoi__? __C't'un __réflexe __tu __sais __bien __! "_se justifia-t-il à Mac)_._

- Kingsley et Ron ont convaincu Dumbledore de lancer une attaque sur un plus gros QG. Ça va être un massacre !

- Mac ! Pop-corn ! se réjouissa le plus jeune.

- Boucles-là Abel, coupa Damon avec sévérité. Pour quand et où est prévu l'attaque ?

- Le château Lestrange, dans trois heures.

- Attend, ils ont réussi à convaincre Dumbledore d'attaquer le repaire à torture le plus grand de Voldemort ?

Rémus était abasourdi devant tant de stupidité.

- On a pas le temps de discutailler, ces abrutis font faire tuer tout les prisonniers, reprit le jeune Potter. L'avantage, c'est que l'on connait les plans de la baraque. Damon, me faut un p'tit souvenir maison, et du discret si possible.

- Une ch'tite gauffre belge ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, sourit l'homme aux yeux mauves.

Un objet étrange se matérialisa à ces côtés avec une veste tactique.

- _Fabrique __Nationale_ P90 ! Un ptit bijou, aussi compact qu'un pistolet, et ça t'arrête un pare-balle à 100m. Oh ! Et tu m'as mis des chargeurs en plus dans la poche, Damon, t'es un amour ! Aller les mecs, que ceux qui ont envie de se foutre sur la tronche me suivent...

Sans même regarder en arrière, il était élancé vers le parc. Le temps que les autres le rejoignent à l'intérieur de celui-ci... le mal était fait.

- Alors bande de tâches, on va aller faire une grosse boulette sans prévenir papa ?

* * *

Il avait fallu deux heures sur les trois restantes pour que les membres du Groupuscule se rendent compte que le plan de l'Ordre était bâclé, en mettent un nouveau sur pied, et calme l'altercation entre Ron et Abel.

Il fut décidé que le groupe d'intervention se composerait de trois groupes d'une dizaine de personnes chacun. Le premier, dirigé par Kingsley et Damon, se chargerait d'éliminer les sentinelles et les patrouilles autour et dans le parc du domaine. Le deuxième, dirigé par Ron et Mac, aurait pour but de créer une arrivée en fanfare au niveau de l'entrée principale. Enfin, le dernier groupe, dirigé par Abel, serait occupé à profiter de la diversion pour libérer le maximum de prisonnier et les faire évacuer. Avant de partir, Mac leur apprit comment communiquer à l'aide d'un talkie-walkie Moldu et en fournissa un à chaque chef d'équipe.

Le manoir Lestrange était à l'image de ses propriétaires, isolé, sombre, et à faire froid dans le dos. Les trois équipes durent s'y mettre toutes en même temps pour réussir à court-circuiter les barrières de Magie Noire du manoir. Et dès que ce fut fait, le plan entra tout de suite en action.

Nymphadora était dans le groupe d'Abel, elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'inconsciemment celui-ci s'attendait à ce qu'elle le seconde. Elle l'observait restant à l'écoute des autres équipes, dispensant des ordres, avançant avec son arme, elle avait l'impression de voir l'un de ses "SAS" dont son père lui rabâchait les oreilles à longueur de temps quand elle rentrait.

- Ya quelque chose qui cloche... murmura Abel. Equipe3 à Equipe1 et Equipe2, au rapport ! fit-il dans sa radio.

- _Equipe1 __à __Equipe3, __on __en __a __descendu __sept, __et __neutralisé __trois, __RAS __maintenant, __on __rejoins __l'équipe1._

_- Equipe2 à Equipe3, on en est à quinze de notre côté. On reste en couverture pour l'équipe2._

- Bordel... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe... continua de jurer le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- On est dans la prison de Voldemort, l'antichambre de l'enfer si tu préfère, et il n'y a mis que trente mecs ?

- Il ne devait pas s'attendre que les protections lâchent ! fit une voix pompeuse dans le groupe.

_"Zaccharias Smith, connard arrogant. "_

- Ouais, ou alors...

Sa phrase fut interrompu par un fraccas du tonnerre, le sol trembla comme jamais et tous eurent l'impression que le Manoir allait leur tomber dessus. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes et le calme revient aussi brusquement qu'il était parti.

- Equipe 1, Equipe 2 qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Seul des grésillement lui répondit.

- Equipe1, Equipe2 ! Bordel répondez ! J'ai besoin d'un visuel !

- _L'aile __Ouest __vient __de __s'effondrer __! __Je __répète __l'aile __Ouest __du __Manoir __vient __de __s'effondrer __!_

_-_Bordel de merde c'est un piège ! Equipe1 et 2 repliez-vous, les autres, suivez-moi ! cria-t-il alors qu'il se mit à courir, l'arme au poing.

Tonks ne put que le suivre, ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle comprendrait qu'Abel les faisait avancer au centre du Manoir car leur seule sortie venait de s'effondrer. Un sortilège verdâtre manqua de la toucher de peu et elle se reprit.

Devant eux se trouvait une dizaine de Mangemort à couvert qui ne demandait qu'à les abattre.

- Ils ne faut pas se laisser ralentir, ils veulent nous enterrer ! cria Abel par dessus le bruit de ses tirs.

Cependant, Tonks put clairement entendre le "_Commence __pas __à __m'faire __chier __eux __!_" qu'il fit au moment où il lança deux grenades dans le couloir. Le passage était à peine dégagé après l'explosion qu'il était de nouveau parti, sauf que cette fois-ci, il bifurqua à droite, dans une pièce que Tonks se rappelait être le salon, transformé en salle de torture lorsque Voldemort venait se détendre.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit avec les autres, elle ne put que s'arrêter devant ce qui se jouait devant elle.

Rabastan Lestrange était au centre de la pièce, se servant d'une jeune femme entièrement nue comme bouclier et menaçant Abel de sa baguette alors que lui même le visait de son arme.

- Ne bougez pas ! Où je la tue !

- De toute manière tu veux nous faire crever Raby...

- Alors Abel... Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? ricanna le Mangemort.

- Ça va ma foi, j'ai une envie pressante de refroidir un mec et toi ?

- Espèce d'idiot, tu pensais réellement que le Maître allait ignorer tes pitoyables attaques ?

- Ben con comme il est... Oui ?

- TAIS-TOI ! Il a mis au point ce superbe plan... Un sortilège a été apposé sur chaque poutre porteuse de tout nos QG, un simple sort, et elles lâchent... Et nous, on vous tue tous d'un coup. Dommage j'aurai temps aimé te torturer encore une fois...

- Une autre fois peut-être, mais là je peux pas, j'ai Ball-trap.

- Dans ce cas...

Il dirigea sa baguette sur le plafond et cria :

- _BOMBAR..._

Deux mains s'emparèrent de son bras et le baissèrent vers le sol, l'empêchant de viser la poûtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais stupide moldue ! Lâche moi !

- Allez-y, tuez-le ! cria la jeune femme à Abel.

- Quoi ? hurla Rabastan.

- Tuez-le je vous en prie !

- Oh oui vas-y tue moi Abel, mais tu devras la tuer d'abord ! Tu choisis quoi ta vie et celle de tes compagnons, ou celle d'une Moldue...

Abel semblait hésiter, son regard passait sans arrêt de la jeune femme au visage à la fois déterminé et triste à celui du Mangemort.

- Alors ! Que choisis-tu ? lui fit la voix sadique.

Vissant son regard dans celui de la jeune innocente en face de lui, il murmura :

- Pardonnez-moi...

Sans une hésitation, Harry appuya sur la gâchette, tirant directement une balle dans le poumon gauche de la jeune femme, alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue...

Rabastan écarquilla les yeux alors que la balle traversa le corps de la jeune femme pour se ficher dans son coeur. Il était mort avant même de toucher le sol.

Abel, quand à lui, avait déjà receptionné le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre sa respiration, et elle lança son bras pour toucher le visage du jeune homme :

- Merci...

Ce furent ses dernière paroles alors que son bras retombait sur le sol...

* * *

Tout le reste ne fut plus que confusion dans l'esprit du Survivant, il se rappelait juste que Damon et Mac était arrivé en trombe (désobéissant par la même à son ordre direct), que Mac c'était occupé de couvrir et de ramener la jeune femme alors que Damon partait à la recherche de survivants dans les cachots.

Il se rappelait vaguement que Damon n'avait pu revenir qu'avec cinq personnes et que les membres de l'Ordre avaient mis la main sur de nombreux documens importants des Mangemorts. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un énorme sentiment de solitude et de désespoir s'abattait sur lui alors qu'il accompagnait ses amis à la réunion tardive de l'Ordre dans leur QG.

La seule chose qui lui remis les pieds sur terre fut la véritable ovation qui les accueillit. Tous les membres ayant participés à la mission se trouvait dans la pièce en train de boire de la Bieraubeurre ou du Whisky Pur Feu. Des Bravo et des Hourras s'échappèrent même de la foule.

Contrairement à Nymphadora, Mac savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, et il n'aurait rien fait contre...

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? siffla Abel.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Vous voulez faire la fête ? demanda-t-il en arrachant une bouteille de Pur Feu des mains d'un membre et en parcourant lentement la pièce.

- Alors Célébrons ! Célébrons les cinquante-six Moldu qui ne pourront plus jamais le faire. Célébrons la mort de ses personnes, condamnés à toujours rester dans l'oubli et l'anonymat juste pour avoir été au milieu d'une guerre qui ne les concernait pas ! Célébrons la mort d'une jeune femme, qui c'est sacrifié pour que dix d'entre vous puissent en sortir vivant ! Vous m'accueillez en héros mais c'est elle la véritable héroïne ! Elle a donné sa vie pour que vous puissiez avoir ses bouts de papiers ! Et c'est ainsi que vous la remerciez ? En fêtant VOTRE réussite ? Ouvrez les yeux ! C'est un échec ! Personne ne souviendra de la Moldue qui a donné sa vie pour des Sorciers (le mot fut craché avec tout le mépris possible), votre pitoyable société n'est remplie que de personnes ne respectant même pas les Moldus ! Il ne vous manque que le masque et les Impardonables pour être Mangemorts ! Mais allez-y faites donc votre petite fiesta...

Il était maintenant en face de Ron, les yeux pleins de larmes de tristesse et de rage. Le reste de sa phrase ne fut plus qu'un murmure, mais clairement audible.

- Fêtez votre réussite, vous qui ne connaissez rien à l'honneur du combat... Vous qui ne savez pas que toute bataille est un échec à partir du moment où il y a un mort d'un côté comme de l'autre... Pour ma part, je vais aller enterrer son corps avec tout les hommages et les honneurs qu'elle mérite, même si je ne sais pas son nom. Et je vais la pleurer, elle et tous les autres...

Il plaqua d'un coup sec la bouteille contre le torse de Weasley

- ... puisse que vous en êtes incapables, vous qui lui devez la vie...

Lentement il se tourna et quitta la pièce. Damon et Mac avaient du mépris plein les yeux, Mac ne put s'empêcher de rajouter

- Vous me répugniez...

Alors qu'il suivait Damon qui sortait.

* * *

Un vent froid lui caressait le dos alors qu'il restait, immobile, agenouillé dans la neige, se recueillant sur la tombe fraichement recouverte devant lui. Il avait décidé d'enterrer la jeune femme dans une clairière de la Fôret Interdite. Là où personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal...

- Joli discours... vous savez animer une soirée...

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour une altercation Rogue, pas ce soir, pas après ça...

Severus sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre et rejoignit en silence le jeune homme.

- Je sais... fut sa seule réponse. J'ai entendu Lupin dire que vous avez vous-même dû la sacrifier après qu'elle vous l'ait demandé...

- Et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner...

- Elle, elle vous pardonne sûrement, c'était son souhait après tout.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Mais les petites voix accusatrices, je les connais...

- Vous avez fait du chemin depuis cinq ans, Potter.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Les autres ne connaissent pas votre façon de raisonner aussi bien que moi, certains mouvements ne trompent pas, et certaines actions non plus, je suis très observateur. Je n'ai encore rien dit au directeur, je me demande bien pourquoi...

- Probablement pour la même raison qui m'empêche de lui dire que vous avez constitué, depuis que vous êtes à son service, un dossier l'incriminant et lui donnant droit à chambre avec vu à Azkaban et dans toutes les autres prisons sorcières du monde... Je vous l'ai dit, je me suis renseigné sur vous.

- Vous avez enfin appris à réfléchir et à utiliser les gènes de votre mère...

- Oui. Et vous, avez-vous arrêté de me voir comme James Potter ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui... Saint Potter n'aurait jamais abattu de sang-froid une innocente.

Harry accusa le coup sans broncher, se contentant de fermer les yeux.

- Me voila en train d'avoir une discussion civilisé avec Severus Rogue, incroyable...

- Cela ravirait votre mère.

- Oh, je me doute, rigola-t-il doucement. Dois-je en conclure que nous allons arrêter de nous pourrir la vie ? Cette animosité prend beaucoup trop d'énergie. Et j'ai autre chose à faire que me battre avec vous.

Rogue se contenta du silence comme réponse, se recueillant lui aussi, avant de se lever et de partir, Harry put entendre de sa voix troublée :

- Exactement ce que je disais, cela la ravirait...

Harry souria dans la nuit, il venait de marquer des points avec Rogue. Depuis qu'il avait enquêté de fond en comble sur lui, il commençait à apprécier le bonhomme. Il pensait même être le seul à savoir où allait sa véritable allégeance.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir, ses derniers jours, tout c'était déroulé trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de tout analyser et de pouvoir se retourner, il avait besoin d'un coin tranquille et isolé. Pourquoi donc ne pas aller se recueillir et réfléchir au-dessus de sa propre tombe ?

Avec un 'pop' sonore, il disparu dans la nuit.

* * *

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement en regardant son nom sur le marbre blanc. Il avait observé de loin Remus et Tonks installer sa plaque, les regardant pleurer sa mort avec le coeur brisé. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir naître de nouveau. Il avait essayé de les surveiller au maximum, même pendant son apprentissage avec ce taré de McGrath ou son année de thèse en physique astronomique. Il c'était rendu compte qu'il avait sous-estimé leur chagrin.

Tout comme il avait sous-estimé Tom.

Et dire qu'il pensait que Tom ne verrait pas les attaques éclairs sur ses bases... Non mais quel idiot ! Il le savait pourtant ! Tom n'était PAS à sous-estimer... Mais il avait été aveuglé par la colère de son retour à Poudlard et celle de revoir ceux qui l'avaient trailli sans sourciller. Cela avait été une erreur, et encore une fois, des vies en avait payées le prix...

Mais il fallait revenir au temps présent. Maintenant que l'espèce de Guerre Froide entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts a été rompue suite aux répliques du camp ennemi, ils pouvaient s'attendre à se prendre une attaque sur le château très bientôt. Donc ils allaient devoir organiser la riposte, et malheureusement cela allait encore leur faire perdre du temps... Ils n'étaient pas là pour la guerre, ils étaient là pour détruire Voldemort, et il fallait commencer par détruire la cause de sa traque par le Groupuscule, les Horcruxes...

- Je ne te dérange pas ? fit la voix de Tonks.

Harry réprima le réflèxe de sortir son arme, mais ne put réprimer un sursaut.

- Tarée... Recommence ça, et j'uis mort ! répondit-il doucement.

- Désolé... Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Harry, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je ne l'aime pas en effet. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que être au dessus de sa tombe m'aide à réfléchir, et ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas quelqu'un, que je n'honore pas sa mémoire... Et toi ?

- Oh... C'est l'anniversaire...

- Quel anniversaire ?

- Celui de sa mort, ou plutôt de sa pseudo-mort...

_Ah oui c'est vrai ! Merde déjà ? Happy Dead-day mon pote !_

- Je vois qu'ils t'ont dit la vérité à son propos.

- Oui... Il me manque tu sais ? On c'est rapproché lors de son voyage au Square, et puis on c'est quitté abruptement, sans même pouvoir se dire adieu...

_Ouais, m'en parle pas..._

- Tu savais qu'il m'avait menacé ? Et que quelque temps après il m'a embrassé ?

_Bien sûr que j'le sais, j'l'ai fait !_

- J'espère qu'un jour... Il reviendra... Je sais qu'il ne pardonnera pas aux autres.

_Plutôt embrasser Tom !_

-... Mais j'espère qu'il reviendra, ne serait-ce que pour Remus, ou pour Neville et Luna, ils l'ont toujours soutenu tu sais ?

_Ah nan, là par contre, tu'msouffles !_

- Mais tu espères plutôt qu'il reviendra en grande partie pour toi, c'est cela ? lui répondit-il à la place.

- Est-ce égoïste de ma part ? Est-ce que je deviens folle si je suis persuadé qu'il a toujours veillé sur moi depuis que je sais qu'il est en vie ? Plus j'y repense et plus ça me parait évident ! Par exemple, lors de cette mission pour les Aurors, je devais arrêté un gars qui faisait des potions de Magie Noire, j'enfonce sa porte, personne. Et d'un coup, j'entend le mec derrière moi qui s'effondre...

- ... du haut des escaliers avec sa baguette à la main.

- Oui exactement alors que j'étais seule... Attend ! Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne l'aime pas je te l'ai dit, mais les autres l'aiment bien et le rencontrent souvent.

- Oh...

_Putain Harry, mais quand apprendras-tu ENFIN à fermer ta gueule ?_

Un silence s'installa entre eux, chacun dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais, reprit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tu devrais faire attention à ce qui t'entoure, peut-être même qu'il t'observe à l'instant où je te parle.

Et sur ces paroles, il disparu dans la nuit.

_Rappelle-moi ce que j'ai dit sur le fait de fermer ma gueule ?_

* * *

Et voila ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous avez des commentaires/critiques/questions (biffez la mention inutile), n'hésitez pas à me laiosser une review, j'uis sous calmant, promis je mors pas ;)

Preview du chapitre 14 : **H Moins Deux**

_Dumbledore se redressa sur son siège, toisant les intrus de toute la distance de la Grande Salle:  
_

_- Cornélius ! Que signifie cette intrusion ?  
_

_- Nous venons d'avoir la preuve que Harry Potter est toujours en vie ! Auror arrêtez cet homme !  
_

_- Tiens, c'est marrant, ça a un air de déjà vu !  
_

_- Abel !  
_

_- Ah nan, parait que j'uis Harry ! rigola-t-il avant qu'un sortilège de stupéfaction ne le plonge dans l'inconscience._


End file.
